Charlie's Game
by ElsaFowl
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'Alison Dilaurentis. C'est mon histoire. J'ai peur du noir. On m'a cru morte pendant presque trois ans. J'aime Emily Fields. Et ma famille est complètement tordue. Sympathique, pas vrai? [EMISON] [Feat OUAT/OITNB] [S06E06]
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Bonjour à tous, ravie que vous ayez cliquer sur ma fanfiction! :3 Alors, je suis une toute nouvelle, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction de toute ma vie (entière!), mais j'espère que vous aimerez bien cette histoire! Donc, cette histoire est totalement Emison (bah oui, attends, faut pas exagérer quand même! ^^), et elle débute après le sixième épisode de la saison 6! Après, j'ai juste pris cet épisode comme une indication temporelle dans la storyline (sachant que ce n'est pas un AU!), mais à partir du moment où vous savez qu'Alison est vivante, et qu'elle est revenue à Rosewood, TOUT VA BIEN! Hum, ensuite, cette fanfiction est évaluée à T, car je pense qu'il y aura pas mal de violence et aussi du sexe à un moment ou à un autre, donc wali walou! :D Bref, voilà pour ce premier commentaire, bonne lecture à vous tous! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Clair de Lune**_

 **ALISON POV:**

 _Début de soirée, à Rosewood..._

La nuit tombait assez rapidement sur la petite ville de Pennsylvanie, les lampadaires éclairant déjà toute la rue où se trouvait ma maison. Je n'aime pas le noir. A vrai dire, je ne supporte plus le noir. En même temps, être enterrée vivante – je laisse passer le « par votre propre mère » - a de quoi traumatiser, ben tout le monde. Je suis une Dilaurentis, et je n'avais pas été habituée à avoir peur de quoi que se soit, mais depuis cette nuit-là, je me retrouvais à avoir peur de tout, et ce tout le temps.

Peur d'être seule, de l'obscurité donc, des étrangers, du regard des gens dans mon lycée, de ma famille, de mes amies parfois, de la police, et évidemment de A- ça me paraît assez logique. Et j'étais devenue claustrophobe aussi, mais cela va de pair avec la peur du noir, évidemment. Je sais qu'il y a un nom spécifique pour désigner la peur du noir, mais je ne l'ai pas en tête pour le moment. La seule chose que j'ai à l'esprit pour le moment, c'est de rentrer chez-moi sans rencontrer de problèmes.

Histoire de me calmer, je me remémore tous les problèmes futiles ou pas qui pourraient m'arriver lors des derniers cinq cents mètres que je devais parcourir avant d'arriver à la maison. Je pourrais, dans le pire des cas sans aucun doute, tomber sur A-. Mais cela ne restait que peu probable, nous n'avions pas beaucoup « entendu » parler de lui depuis l'affaire de la maison de poupées où les filles avaient été enfermées durant plusieurs semaines.

Secundo, je pourrais tomber sur Mona. J'avais un avis mitigé à propos de cette fille : d'un côté, elle me terrifiait totalement (je n'avais toujours pas oublié la scène de l'église, et même, c'était tout de même cette crétine qui m'avait envoyé en prison pour meurtre!) et d'un autre, elle semblait maintenant tout aussi apeurée et faible que moi. Sans déconner, j'avais retrouvé une de ces stupides cartes postales dans ma boîte aux lettres avant-hier. Vous savez, celle du genre « J'espère que tu vas bien ! Bon retour à la maison ! » avec des chiots mignons dessinés un peu partout.

D'accord, j'adore les animaux et plus particulièrement mon chien Pepe, mais tout de même. Si elle croyait que j'allais lui pardonner cette histoire de prison aussi facilement ! Remarque, nous étions maintenant quittes. Je ne l'avais certes pas envoyé en prison, mais je l'avais également fait souffrir durant un petit bout de temps, quelques années auparavant.

Mais revenons aux trucs-qui-pourraient-m'arriver. Le risque est moindre, il ne me reste plus que trois cents mètres à parcourir environ. Je pourrais être stopper par un journaliste fou, de ceux qui sont capables de rester quarante-huit heures cachés dans un buisson pour avoir une interview. Je pourrais tomber sur l'une des filles : pas qu'elles me soient désagréables vraiment, mais depuis mon retour à Rosewood, on ne pouvait pas dire que nos relations étaient au beau fixe.

Je leur avais menti au bout de quelques jours, en retour elles m'avaient accusé d'être A-, j'avais fini en prison, à ce moment-là elles se rendirent compte de mon innocence, mais manque de bol j'ai perdu le procès, on va toutes en prison, A- les kidnappe et je suis libérée. Fin de l'histoire, mais la confiance que je leur portais et la confiance qu'elles me portaient n'étaient pas vraiment au maximum ces jours-ci. Passons.

Je pourrais être attaquer par un animal, casser un de mes talons, ou me tordre la cheville, je pourrais tout simplement faire une mauvaise rencontre, ou voir l'un de mes voisins ou être – encore – arrêter par un policier qui avait « quelques questions supplémentaires » à propos de telles ou telles affaires me concernant, je pourrais sans doute faire une crise de panique dans moins de cinq mètres ou trouver un billet de dix dollars parterre dans quelques secondes. J'attendis un peu, avant de fouiller du regard le trottoir. Pas de billet sur le sol, c'est dommage.

Juste un gros tas de feuilles mortes – étrange, vu que nous sommes plus en été qu'en automne – et un prospectus déchiré. Je le ramassais pour lire les rares informations encore lisibles dessus. La feuille déchirée en triangle se composait de deux parties : en haut à gauche, on pouvait voir une partie de photo, seulement des cheveux blonds bouclés, un peu comme les miens. Et en bas à droite, on lisait « SING ». La fin de « missing », probablement. A y regarder de plus près, c'était sûrement l'une des affiches que la ville avait placardé un peu partout dans les rues lors de ma disparition.

C'est fou que les gens puissent garder ce genre de choses aussi longtemps...

« C'est fou que les habitants puissent garder ces trucs aussi longtemps, tu ne trouves pas, Alison ? » demanda une voix dans mon dos.

« Que... ? » murmurais-je en me retournant d'un coup, alerte.

Bordel, je n'aurais jamais dû m'arrêter pour ramasser ce foutu papier. C'est pareil à chaque fois : j'essaye de me concentrer sur un but, du genre « rentrer à la maison saine et sauve » ou « ne frappe pas quelqu'un parce-qu'il t'énerve » ou « ne mens pas à tes amies » et je fais toujours tout foirer. Le gars – car il avait indéniablement une voix de mec – ou plutôt la silhouette qui me faisait face n'avait rien d'encourageant.

A vrai dire, je commençais même à avoir peur. Surtout qu'il avait une capuche rabattue sur son visage, et qu'il faisait sombre, et que je ne pouvais donc pas l'identifier. La spécialité de mon pire ennemi A-, en somme. Et s'il était finalement venu me tuer ? Après toutes ces années de « chasse » cela ne serait pas étonnant, n'est ce pas? Ma main gauche commença à trembler légèrement.

Alison Dilaurentis était officiellement terrifiée par l'inconnu qui lui faisait face. Je déglutis rapidement, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » le questionnais-je avec le ton le plus déterminé que j'étais capable de produire pour le moment.

J'espérais sincèrement que mes talents d'actrice n'avaient pas diminué au fil des années. Je ne pouvais pas lui montrer que j'étais tout simplement entrain de mourir de peur.

« J'étais juste venu pour ça. » répondit-il avec... comme un rire – démoniaque, j'en suis sûre – tout en parlant.

Je faillis lever l'un de mes sourcils par incompréhension pendant quelques secondes, ma stupéfaction et ma curiosité naturelle prenant presque le dessus sur ma peur. Après tout, c'était peut-être simplement un gars du lycée qui essayait de rentrer en contact avec une fille aussi aimée et haïe que moi ? En tous les cas, il ne faisait que se tenir là, debout et les mains dans les poches, sans rien faire de spécial. Pendant un instant, je pensais à courir vers ma maison le plus vite possible.

Puis je jetais un regard entendu à mes stupides talons : avec ces trucs, impossible de courir sans me casser la gueule. Et je ne pourrais pas les enlever sans que le type ne se questionne, de toute façon. Maintenant, j'allais pouvoir développer la liste des choses qui « ne pourraient pas m'arriver » dans la situation présente. Premier truc qui m'était maintenant refusé : fuir sans me retourner et vite.

Je restais silencieuse pendant encore quelques dizaines de secondes qui me parurent être une éternité, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche. Je ne pouvais pas rester toute la nuit ici, et personne ne semblait décider à aller dehors par cette belle nuit d'été pour faire diversion. Et puis l'inconnu se dandinait maladroitement sur ses pieds et n'avait pas l'air – trop – menaçant. J'avais dû m'emballer en le prenant pour A-. Ce n'était qu'un gamin avec une capuche qui tentait de faire de nouvelles connaissances, voilà tout. N'est ce pas ?!

« Hum... Je devrais rentrer, il est déjà tard. » expliquais-je en hésitant un peu à percer le silence de la nuit. « Bonne nuit ?! »

Je débutais une marche arrière prudente, ne quittant pas l'étrange personnage des yeux une seule seconde. Hors de question que je lui tourne le dos maintenant. « Ne tourne jamais le dos à des inconnues Alison, et encore moins à un Hastings » disait souvent ma mère. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi la famille de Spence et la mienne passaient tant de temps à s'éviter et à se méfier l'une de l'autre.

Quoique, quand on voit l'histoire passée en commun, c'est un peu plus compréhensible. Je suis maintenant à environ cinq mètres du garçon. S'il ne bouge pas, je jure que je suis capable de faire tout le chemin restant en marchant à l'envers sur le trottoir. Les cinq mètres se transformèrent en dix mètres, puis en trente mètres, puis en cent mètres et l'inconnu était toujours au milieu de la route. Je sais qu'il est environ vingt-trois heures, mais c'est vraiment pas normal que cette longue rue soit aussi peu fréquentée, tout de même.

Alors que je continue ma marche arrière prudemment, quoiqu'un peu plus rapidement qu'avant, j'entends un nouveau bruit derrière moi. Je tournais la tête en un sursaut, tombant sur une scène totalement normale : un chat noir qui traverse la rue en miaulant un peu trop fort contre un gros matou tigré qui piétine très certainement son territoire. Bon sang, faut vraiment que j'arrête d'être aussi paranoïaque.

Presque deux semaines sont passées depuis notre dernière confrontation avec A-. Le véritable A-, j'ose espérer cette fois-ci.

Les deux félins ont disparu dans un petit jardin et... le garçon de tout à l'heure avait finalement quitté sa place également, trouvant sans doute que rester au milieu de la route sans mouvement n'était pas la meilleure façon de ne pas se faire écraser, et donc pas la meilleure façon pour rester en vie. Je prenais une profonde inspiration, une que j'imaginais traversant la totalité de mon corps, avant d'expulser à nouveau tout l'air qui se trouvait dans mes poumons.

C'est une technique de relaxation de je-ne-sais-plus-quel-pays. En Indes ou au Tibet peut-être ?! Il suffit d'imaginer le fluide de l'air qui se propage dans la totalité de votre corps en inspirant, avant de faire ressortir ce fluide totalement de vous-même en expirant. Alors que je prenais une dernière inspiration de ce type, en faisant attention de bien expulser les derniers grammes d'air de mes poumons, l'étranger se trouva une seconde fois face à moi.

Il ne parla pas, je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche non plus. En trois pas, il fut face à moi, assez proche pour que je puisse le toucher sans même bouger ma main. Il se stoppa pendant un dixième de seconde, et j'entendis sa respiration lourde et lente durant une seconde, avant qu'un grand froid ne se propage dans tout mon corps. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le fluide de l'air que j'imaginais, non. C'était froid, c'était désagréable, cela me donnait mal au ventre.

En baissant les yeux, je remarquais que l'inconnu avait planté une seringue énooorme dans mon abdomen, ou un peu en dessous. Je commençais à me demander où exactement était planté cette fichue seringue lorsque ma vision se brouilla un petit peu plus. Déjà qu'il faisait sombre malgré la lumière artificielle des lampadaires, mais il fallait en plus que je sois droguée.

Des vagues partant d'un point à un autre apparurent sur la seringue, comme si je pouvais voir à travers le plastique dont elle était faite et deviner de quel liquide il s'agissait. Des points noirs firent leur entrée ensuite dans un coin de mes paupières. C'est les signes annonçant – dans un futur proche – un évanouissement, je crois. Ces talons ne sont vraiment pas pratiques pour garder l'équilibre. Je tiens debout encore quelques secondes – ou quelques heures ? J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a un soleil par-ici ? - avant que mes genoux ne fléchissent.

Ou du moins, je crois que mes genoux fléchissent. Mes jambes me lâchent (ou j'en ai la sensation) et mes bras pendent mollement le long de mon corps (ou du moins, j'en ai l'impression). Le type – tiens, je l'avais presque oublié avec cette histoire de seringue – s'écarte d'un large pas... mètre, bref, retirant par la même occasion l'aiguille de mon bas-ventre sans aucune douceur. Ça fait vraiment mal. Avec la chance que j'ai ces derniers temps, ce crétin m'a peut-être ouvert une artère avec son truc.

Attends, y'a des artères dans l'estomac ?

Sur cette pensée, mon corps semble ne plus avoir ni de force, ni de squelette et je m'écrase comme une masse (enfin, tous les êtres vivants ont une masse!) sur le sol. Je ne ressens même pas de choc ou de douleur, ce qui est assez étrange. J'ai encore le temps de voir une paire de chaussures noires s'éloignant dans la nuit, pénétrant dans l'un des jardins – celui des chats – avant que ma vision ne devienne totalement noire.

Je m'évanouis.

* * *

 **Authors blabla: Re-coucou tout le monde! Donc, passons à une rapide présentation: je m'appelle Elsa et j'ai seize ans et donc, j'habite en France! Je suis une fan de Pretty Little Liars depuis plusieurs années, et comme toutes les personnes qui lisent ces lignes en ce moment-même (c'est-à-dire vous-même, chers lecteurs), je suis totalement fan du couple Emison (et j'aime pas mal Ezria aussi, mais c'est une autre histoire!). Je ne ferais pas de longs paragraphes et argumentations sur le fait qu'il n'y a pas du tout assez d'Emison dans la série originale, mais n'hésitez pas à me parler de la série ou d'Emison ou du dernier épisode en date (A-'s reveal! *o*) dans les commentaires!**

 **Maintenant, quelques infos sur ma fanfiction: j'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête (enfin, j'en ai assez pour au moins mille pages! XD), donc ne vous en faites pas, normalement je n'aurais pas de panne d'inspiration en cours de route! Ce chapitre d'introduction est assez court, mais les suivants seront sans doute plus longs. Hum... je prends souvent (voir tout le temps) Alison avec "je", j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Et évidemment, ceci n'est pas un AU, j'essaye de rester proche de la série originale tout en introduisant mes propres éléments au fur et à mesure, en m'éloignant de temps en temps de l'intrigue principal et en y revenant à un certain point . Voilà, n'hésitez pas à dire si vous trouvez qu'il y a assez d'humour, si c'est bien écrit ou non, si le mystère est intéressant ou non, et autre. (oh! et je suis fan d'un bon nombre de séries, donc attendez-vous à voir quelques références au cours des chapitres! :p).**

 **Normalement, j'essaye de "répartir" mon histoire en trois parties: le présent (donc, avec l'histoire en ce moment, l'intrigue avec A- et les parallèles avec la série en ce moment, enfin LOGIQUE, quoi! ;p), les flashs-backs N°1 (donc, plutôt centrés sur la période où Ali est en cavale! *o*) et les flashs-backs N°2 (plutôt centrés sur des moments Emison avant la disparition d'Ali, et là je me base sur des véritables scènes de la série qui n'ont pas été assez développées à mon goût!). **

**Wala, si vous avez la moindre question, ou une demande de spoilers, ou juste envie de discuter: mon twitter c'est Elsa Fowl! ^^ A la prochaine! Et désolée pour tout ce blabla, je parie que les trois-quarts ont eu la flemme de tout lire! XD**

 _PS: Tous les personnages, plus Rosewood, plus l'histoire appartiennent aux créateurs de Pretty Little Liars! Je n'ai aucun droit dessus, c'est justement pour cela que c'est une fanfiction! Voilà, voilà, c'était la petite note administrative du jour! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Salut tout le monde, voici le deuxième chapitre! :3 J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue! En tous les cas, merci à ceux qui ont posté quelques commentaire sur le premier chapitre, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça peut me faire plaisir! *o* En fait, on ne se rend jamais compte du pouvoir positif des reviews avant d'en avoir reçu une (#PouvoirDeLaForce). C'est donc reparti avec le deuxième chapitre: qui est le garçon mystérieux de la nuit? Est-il un complice de A-? Ou rien à voir? Et pourquoi la seringue? Etait-ce vraiment une seringue? Ali se souvient-elle de quelque chose? Et les filles dans tout ça? HaHA, c'est à VOUS de le découvrir (moi, j'ai déjà tout dans ma tête... c'est vraiment le problème quand on écrit, c'est qu'on sait déjà ce qu'il va se passer! ToT). Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaira! ^^**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two: Tic-Tac_**

 **ALISON POV:**

 _Début de matinée, à Rosewood..._

Mal de crâne. Voilà la première pensée qui me traversa l'esprit lorsque j'ai repris conscience. De la lumière éclaire mes paupières encore fermées, et je marmonne un peu avant de les ouvrir à demie. Argh, douleur ! Bon sang, je déteste être réveillée par la lumière du jour. Enfin bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre de la lumière et de l'obscurité, sinon je ne serais plus jamais heureuse quelque soit le moment de la journée. Peu à peu, les événements de la nuit dernière me revinrent en mémoire. Pas bon du tout. Je sentis une couverture dans mon dos : j'étais donc dans un lit.

Où étais-je ? Jetant un regard à droite et à gauche, je reconnaissais sans problème ma propre chambre, telle que je l'avais laissé en partant rejoindre Lorenzo hier soir (Lorenzo aka mon nouveau petit ami aka un charmant policier). C'est tout simplement impossible ?!

J'étais tombée au beau milieu de la rue, à une centaine de mètres de chez-moi alors qu'il n'y avait pas un chat dehors (enfin si, deux techniquement, mais tu m'as comprise!), et voilà que je me retrouve dans ma chambre comme si... absolument rien ne s'était passé. Un seul et unique moyen de le vérifier. Je soulevai mon tee-shirt, avant de passer mes doigts sur mon bas-ventre à la recherche de quelconque marque de la piqûre que j'avais reçu hier soir.

« Ouch ! » gémis-je en touchant la blessure.

Je m'étais attendue à trouver un petit trou signalant bien que j'avais été piqué, mais à la place, de grandes griffures parcouraient mon ventre de long en large et après avoir jeter un coup d'œil, je remarquais également qu'il y avait un joli petit tas de bleus au même endroit. Comme si... j'avais provoqué un très gros matou en duel ou comme si j'étais tombée d'un arbre en me rappant le ventre contre l'écorce rêche du tronc.

En somme, rien à voir avec une seringue ou une piqûre. Mais avant tout, je devais trouver un moyen de savoir comment j'avais atterri chez-moi. Me relevant avec un grognement pas du tout féminin ou sexy d'ailleurs, je fis quelques pas vers le miroir qui se tenait debout dans un coin de la pièce. J'étais toujours aussi normale que d'habitude, et j'étais en pyjama.

Donc en plus, celui qui m'avait ramené avait également changé mes vêtements ? Donc m'avait vu nue, probablement. Génial... Ou peut-être étais-je simplement somnambule lorsque j'étais rentrée à la maison ? Je faisais quelques crises de somnambulisme quand j'étais toute petite, mais elles s'étaient stoppées au début de ma nouvelle vie à Rosewood, quand j'avais huit ans, donc.

Avec de moins en moins de difficultés, j'atteignais la salle de bain qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir, avant de fouiller la pharmacie et de prendre un petit sachet d'aspirine. J'avais une espèce de migraine (ça non plus, cela ne m'arrivait pas souvent) qui me cognait la tête comme un marteau-piqueur depuis mon réveil, et cela n'était pas particulièrement agréable et utile pour me concentrer sur mes maigres souvenirs de la soirée dernière.

Récapitulons, pensais-je alors que les premiers effets du médicament commençaient à se faire sentir. J'avais rejoint Lorenzo, sans l'autorisation de mon père par-ailleurs, pour un dîner en tête-à-tête dans un petit et nouveau restaurant italien du quartier. Nous avions beaucoup parlé, de nous, de lui, de moi, des filles, de son programme d'église, et de nos vies respectives tout en mangeant de délicieuses lasagnes.

Voilà, je me souvenais de ce rendez-vous parfaitement bien. Lorenzo était un garçon incroyablement gentil et affectueux et cela me faisait du bien de connaître une personne qui n'avait pas vraiment entendu parlé de « l'ancienne version » de moi-même ou de mes erreurs passées. Pourtant, je ne sais pas vraiment si je l'aime ou non. Au départ, j'avais vraiment besoin d'avoir une oreille amicale à mes côtés et flirter un peu ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, c'était même plutôt plaisant d'ailleurs. Et ensuite il m'avait embrassé sur le perron de ma maison, il y a quelques jours de cela. Je l'avais laissé faire, et d'ailleurs, nous nous étions embrassés de nouveau hier soir en se quittant. Mais je ne savais toujours pas ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Deux baisers n'étaient pas suffisants pour le savoir.

Bref, je l'avais donc quitté, contente d'avoir passé un peu de temps avec lui, et dans un élan de stupidité mêlé à du courage – ou témérité – j'avais décidé de rentrer à pieds jusqu'à chez-moi. Ne le prends pas mal : il faisait doux, le soleil n'était pas encore couché lorsque j'avais commencé à marcher, et j'étais plutôt de bonne humeur, arrivant presque à mettre tous mes problèmes de côté pour quelques instants – et oui, j'en ai vraiment beaucoup.

Ensuite, la nuit était tombée excessivement vite pour une soirée d'été je trouve, et ce drôle de garçon était arrivé dans mon dos. Nous nous étions fixés sans – presque – rien dire pendant au moins dix minutes, avant que je me mette à continuer mon chemin. Boum ! les chats arrivent en se bagarrant, boum ! je perds de vue l'inconnu, boum ! il me surprend par derrière et me plante cette seringue dans le ventre.

Je crois peut-être l'avoir vu partir, mais je n'en suis pas si sûre. Et qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu me mettre dans l'abdomen ? A moins qu'il n'ait utilisé la seringue que comme une arme pour tenter de me poignarder. C'est vrai que les bleus et les griffures n'étaient pas vraiment jolies à voir, mais rien de mortel ou d'insoignable.

J'attrapais le désinfectant qui se trouvait dans l'armoire, avant de vaporiser plusieurs fois le liquide sur mon ventre. Évidemment, les brûlures dues à la désinfection de mes blessures ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et je ne pus pas faire grand-chose pour diminuer la douleur, excepté attendre que cela passe. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée d'en mettre partout sur les griffures comme cela, mais je ne tenais pas à avoir une blessure infectée dès maintenant.

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de retourner à l'hôpital avant un bon bout de temps, si je voulais éviter de repasser par la case « explique ce qui t'es arrivé ces deux dernières années » une nouvelle fois. Je n'étais pas dupe, et la police non plus. Mon histoire d'emprisonnement ne tenait que précairement debout, et Cyrus avait disparu de la circulation depuis un long moment.

Autant dire que personne, excepté moi-même ne pouvait témoigner pour valider cette histoire un peu dingue. En même temps, inventé un mensonge aussi gros pour couvrir deux ans de cavale, ce n'est pas si mal pour le moment. Et avec la poursuite de Charles, cette histoire de « maison de poupées » et le faux meurtre de Mona, je pense qu'ils avaient déjà assez de boulot pour le moment. Les brûlures avaient finalement disparu, et je ressortais rapidement de la salle de bain, tout en rabaissant mon tee-shirt sur mon ventre.

Personne. Ce fut le premier constat que je fis en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée. Mon père était probablement parti au travail depuis longtemps, pensais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge du hall d'entrée qui indiquait 9H30. De toute façon, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de le voir pour le moment. A part pour m'engueuler à propos de mes relations et pour essayer de me garde 24H/24 à la maison, mon père n'en était vraiment pas un pour le moment.

Jason était sans doute parti en balade avec Pepe, vu que notre golden retriever/labrador – nous n'avions jamais pu déterminé sûrement à quelle race de chien il appartenait – n'était pas entrain de me sauter dessus pour quémander des caresses et me donner des léchouilles. Le silence de la maison Dilaurentis devenait presque troublant, et je me dirigeais vers le poste radio pour l'allumer, atterrissant directement sur la station des informations locales.

La présentatrice fit d'abord une courte météo – du beau temps fixe pour le reste de la journée – avant de parler politique pendant quelques minutes. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ses propos, mais cela faisait vraiment du bien d'avoir une autre voix que la mienne propre dans cette maison. C'était rassurant, en fait. Après un jingle assez ridicule, un animateur masculin cette fois-ci enchaîna avec les nouveaux détails de l'affaire « Mona Vanderwall ».

Elle devrait passer au commissariat en fin de semaine pour expliquer les raisons de préméditer son propre faux-meurtre. Je ne sais pas si c'est un crime de mettre en scène un crime, mais je pense que oui. Je veux dire, quelqu'un qui s'auto-cambriole pour gagner l'argent de l'assurance serait puni et condamné à quelques mois de prison ou à une amende, n'est ce pas ? En tous les cas, j'espérais simplement qu'elle ne parlerait pas trop de moi ou des filles.

Je ne survivrais pas à un second procès dans la même année.

Ces semaines – ou ces mois ? - de prison avaient été interminables et invivables, sachant que j'étais totalement innocente du crime qu'on m'accusait d'avoir commis. Il n'y a rien de pire que d'être le gentil accuser à tort, et que tout le monde croit coupable. Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas innocente tout le temps, voire même pas très souvent, mais je n'avais pas tué Mona, c'est un fait.

« Où est-ce qu'elles sont ? » me demandais-je à moi-même alors que le présentateur enchaînait avec les nouvelles du tournoi de tennis de Wimbledone en Angleterre.

J'ouvris deux ou trois placards avant de tomber sur les crêpes que je recherchais tant. J'étais une fan de crêpes. Les américains n'en mangent peut-être pas tellement, mais ces petites galettes françaises (de Bretagne, je crois?) étaient vraiment délicieuses. J'en avalais une nature, avant de retourner m'habiller dans ma chambre, sans prendre le temps d'éteindre la radio dans la cuisine.

J'avais besoin de bouger. Peut-être un petit footing me permettrait-il de m'éclaircir les idées et de me souvenir de plus d'éléments de la nuit dernière. J'enfilais une sorte de pantacourt moulant (celui qui arrive juste en dessous du genou), un tee-shirt blanc et un sweet à capuche que je laissais ouvert bleu marine par-dessus. Il était encore tôt, et je ne tenais pas à avoir un rhume ou ce genre de truc. C'est le comble de savoir que j'attrapais plus de maladies en été qu'en hiver, tout de même.

Délaissant la maison, je me mis à courir lentement le long du trottoir que j'avais parcouru la veille. Aucun élément ne me sembla sortir de l'ordinaire, et je continuais mon chemin sans avoir découvert quoi que se soit de nouveau en repassant sur les lieux du « crime ». Je savais que j'aurais pu, ou que j'aurais dû appeler les filles pour leur parler de cette agression étrange, mais je ne voulais pas vraiment les déranger avec mes problèmes futiles pour le moment.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'elles avaient vécu en compagnie de A- durant ces dernières semaines, et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas les aider à passer à un stade plus normal puisque je ne savais pas ce qu'elles avaient subi. Je devais leur laisser un peu d'espace, le temps qu'elles... se retrouvent, on va dire.

Je n'aime pas le footing. Je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de fille endurante et forte. Non, vraiment pas. Ainsi, lorsque j'arrivais dans l'allée centrale du parc – car oui, j'étais arrivée au parc depuis le temps ! - déserte aussi tôt dans la mâtinée (quoique, il est déjà dix heures), je me stoppais sur l'herbe encore mouillée de rosée. La fin de l'allée se trouvait à cent-cinquante mètres de là où je me trouvais. Lorenzo avait dit que j'avais une bonne touche, lorsque j'avais renvoyé le ballon aux gamins de son club de foot la dernière fois.

En même temps, je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'il puisse juger mes talents en foot juste avec une stupide passe, mais cela me rappelait également que je n'étais pas si nulle que cela en sport non plus. Je recommençais à courir. A chaque pas, mes mouvements devenaient plus larges et plus rapides, mon rythme cardiaque accélérant vite. Mes bras se mirent également en mouvement pour aller encore plus vite, et je ressentis une poussée d'adrénaline assez féroce se propager dans tout mon corps.

J'allais étonnamment vite, pour une fille qui n'a pas couru depuis longtemps. Voilà comment j'aurais dû fuir hier soir, au lieu de rester planter comme une idiote au milieu de la route. J'en étais capable, finalement ! J'étais capable de faire quelque chose de bien.

J'allongeais ma foulée jusqu'à ce que mes jambes n'en puissent plus, et je sentais l'air qui faisait comme une bulle ou un mur fasse à moi que je devais briser pour avancer. La sensation que me procurait cette course était géniale, et je commençais seulement à l'apprécier que j'arrivais au bout de l'allée du parc. Le freinage fut un peu raté, et je manquais de glisser dans l'herbe mouillée. Rectification : j'avais glissé dans l'herbe mouillée.

Mes vêtements furent trempés dans le dos, mais je m'en fichais carrément. Allongée parterre, essoufflée par ma course, je prenais simplement le temps de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration et de mon cœur. Je soupirais : courir me faisait du bien, donc. Je devrais le faire plus souvent. Je suis sûre que je penserais bien mieux et résonnerais bien plus rapidement en ayant couru. Mon père affirmait tout le temps que le sport était important : pour garder la ligne certes, mais également pour être bien dans sa tête, être plus calme et plus confiant et moins stressé.

Là-dessus aussi, il avait raison. Kenneth commençait à regagner un peu de mon estime dans un coin de mon cerveau lorsque mon portable vibra. Une boule d'anxiété se forma aussitôt dans mon estomac, et mes sens se réveillèrent au même moment. Je me relevais en position assise dans l'herbe, avant de sortir le téléphone de ma poche.

 _ **Numéro-Inconnu :** Tu devrais aller faire un tour au cimetière. Carré 7, Allée 5. Vite. A-_

Un fichier était joint au message, et je m'empressais de l'ouvrir. C'était deux photos, prises à la va-vite, comme si le photographe avait été caché au moment de les prendre. L'une montrait Jason et Pepe, qui se promenait dans une rue quelconque de Rosewood. La seconde montrait mon père, qui regardait pensivement un écran d'ordinateur dans son bureau au travail.

Pas besoin de traductions. J'avais intérêt à aller faire cette visite au cimetière de la petite ville de Pennsylvanie avant qu'il arrive quoi que se soit aux deux derniers membres de ma famille. Enfin, nous étions peut-être trois avec cette histoire de grand frère suicidé, mais je n'en savais rien. Et de toute façon, s'il était toujours en vie et qu'il était A-, je ne voulais sûrement pas entamer une relation familiale avec lui.

« Allons-y. » murmurais-je avant de me relever et de reprendre le chemin de la maison.

En rentrant chez-moi, je montais quatre à quatre les escaliers pour changer de tenue une nouvelle fois, secouant et recoiffant un peu mes cheveux avant de redescendre aussitôt. Je n'avais pas vraiment de temps à perdre, sachant que A- avait bien noté que je devais y être « vite ». J'allais passer la porte d'entrée aussi vite qu'un coup de vent, lorsqu'un léger détail attira mon attention.

La radio. Elle était éteinte.

L'avais-je éteinte avant de partir courir ? Je n'en étais pas sûre. Le sentiment de malaise que j'éprouvais souvent depuis quelques années revint rapidement, et je détournais la tête avant de quitter la maison. De toute façon, cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'un étranger pénétrait sans l'autorisation de ses habitants dans la maison Dilaurentis.

Et j'avais une tâche à accomplir, si je ne voulais pas que le nombre de ses habitants ne diminue drastiquement dans un futur proche.

* * *

 **Authors blabla: et voilààààààààààà, deuxième chapitre terminé! :3 Bon d'accord, je dois dire que je n'ai pas donné beaucoup de réponses aux questions du premier chapitre, mais je vous jure (oui, je tiens mes promesses, je ne suis pas comme Marlène King! XD) que les réponses (ou du moins, une partie des réponses) arriveront dans les chapitres suivants! Et - SUSPENS - le premier flash-back arrive dans le prochain chapitre! TADAM! :D A vous de deviner s'il s'agira d'un flash-back sur la cavale d'Alison ou sur le Emison avant sa disparition! :3**

 **Sinon, je trouve cela étrange qu'autant de fans de Pretty Little Liars réagissent aussi mal au fait que ATTENTION SPOILERS ALERT Cece soit A-, je veux dire, l'histoire et l'intrigue et tout est très bien ficelé (sauf ces histoires avec Marion Cavannaugh mais bon! ^^') et que ça correspond bien à l'idée que je me faisais de A-! FIN DE L'ALERT SPOILERS. Enfin, je trouve cela juste soûlant de voir autant de fans entrain de rager un peu partout parce-qu'ils auraient voulu que Wren ou je-sais-pas, Aria soit A-! XD**

 **Wala encore une fois, si vous avez des questions, ou envie de spoilers, ou si vous voulez simplement discuter un petit peu de PLL (ou autre), mon twitter, c'est ElsaFowl (oui, quelle originalité! B) )! A la prochaine tout le monde, et vous noterez que j'ai fait moins de blabla que la dernière fois, na! XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hellooooo tout le monde! Encore une fois, je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir même si ce n'est qu'un seul mot (du genre "j'aime"! :3)! Donc, voici ce troisième chapitre et donc, comme je l'avais dit la dernière fois, le premier chapitre de cette histoire qui contient un flash-back. Je dois avouer que c'est un peu stressant de voir vos avis sur... ce que contient ce flash-back, j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira! O.o Bref, on verra bien hein, c'est le but quand on écrit une fanfiction: tester de nouvelles choses, qui ne sont pas forcément dans la série ou même dans les trois-quarts des autres fanfictions sur le sujet! :D Voici mon indice pour ce chapitre: OITNB!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: Trois mois après**_

 **ALISON POV:**

 _Milieu de matinée, cimetière de Rosewood..._

L'espèce de parc qui accueillait mille et une tombes – c'est que les meurtres étaient de plus en plus fréquents et courants à Rosewood – était quasiment désert. Je passais devant le gardien à l'entrée qui me regarda avec un œil suspicieux, sans doute convaincu que j'avais dû laisser deux ou trois cadavres dans un placard depuis mon retour dans la ville et ne croisais qu'un couple de mamies qui déposaient une grosse gerbe de fleurs à côté d'une tombe de marbre.

Certaines familles ont vraiment beaucoup d'argent à dépenser pour enterrer leurs morts. Comme la mienne, remarquez. La famille Dilaurentis possédait un caveau tout entier. Dire que j'avais été enterré là-dedans.

La dernière fois que j'étais venue dans ce caveau pour aller voir ma mère, j'avais noté que le personnel de la ville ou du cimetière n'avait toujours pas retiré ma tombe de là. Un peu comme si j'étais toujours morte, en quelque sorte. Je suis sûre que certaines personnes auraient été largement arrangé par mon décès. Parfois même, je me demandais même s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que je reste morte aux yeux de tout le monde.

J'avais peut-être mérité amplement ce qu'il m'arrivait ces dernières années, après avoir été une telle salope dans mes années de collège. Je ne crois que modérément en Dieu, mais cela pourrait très bien être une sorte de châtiment divin ou quelque chose dans le genre.

C'était cette fille, en prison il y a maintenant deux ans et demi de cela, qui était complètement folle et qui se prenait pour un messie de Dieu. Elle m'avait accusé d'être un démon, de posséder le Mal en moi, elle avait même essayé de me purger en me coupant avec une stupide croix en bois. Enfin, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas tort au final ? Je n'ai jamais été une « gentille » fille, voire même plutôt le contraire par moment.

Et je le suis peut-être toujours, même en essayant de changer. Certaines personnes croient qu'on ne peut pas changer la nature profonde de quelqu'un. Et si ma nature profonde était d'être méchante avec les autres pour me sentir mieux ?!

J'avançais silencieusement dans les allées du cimetière, cherchant des yeux le carré 7. Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher, et je glissais les mains dans les poches de ma veste en jean avant d'accélérer le pas. Bientôt, ce carré de tombes, plus modestes que celles qui se trouvaient plus près de l'entrée, apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il ne me fallut qu'une minute de plus pour retrouver l'allée numéro cinq.

Personne ne s'y trouvait.

D'ailleurs, personne ne se trouvait dans le carré, ou autant dans le fond du cimetière. Qu'est ce que A- voulait que je fasse, ou que je trouve ici ? Aucun membre de ma famille n'était hors du caveau familial, et aux dernières nouvelles, je n'avais pas perdu d'amis proches ou même éloignés à Rosewood. Je commençais à remonter l'allée, lisant les inscriptions qui se trouvaient sur chacune de ces petites tombes grises.

L'une abritait un certains « Jackson Smiths, né en 1927 et mort en 1947 : notre bien-aimé fils ». Celle d'à côté était celle d'une famille entière, les premiers noms étant effacés par l'usure tant ils étaient vieux.

« Lyanna Stark, Eddard Stark, Catelyn Stark, Robb Stark, Benjen Stark » énumérais-je simplement à voix haute.

Ça fait vraiment une grande famille. Mais ces noms m'étaient toujours inconnus pour le moment, ne provoquant aucune émotion particulière en moi. A- était doué pour faire souffrir les gens, et je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il m'avait envoyé dans ce cimetière. J'avançais encore dans la longue allée, lisant encore les inscriptions sur les tombes, redressant parfois les portraits qui s'étaient cassés la figure à cause des intempéries, ramassant quelques fleurs fanées au coin d'une tombe, subissant un élan de tristesse à la vue de la tombe de « Clara Forbes, né en 1991 et morte en 1992 », et manquant de tomber parterre de frayeur lorsqu'un pigeon (ou un corbeau) décolla sans prévenir de derrière l'une des tombes.

Les cimetières ne sont pas particulièrement des endroits rassurants et celui de Rosewood l'était encore moins, un rien pouvait suffire à me faire sursauter. Après une dizaine de minutes de lecture et d'exploration, j'arrivais finalement au bout de la rangée de tombes, sans avoir trouver la moindre chose. Peut-être que A- voulait simplement me faire sortir de la maison des Dilaurentis le temps qu'il la fouille de long en large, ou qu'il mette en place de nouvelles caméras pour nous surveiller ?

Je me plantais devant la dernière tombe de l'allée cinq, déchiffrant le nom qui était gravé sur le marbre, lorsque des voix très familières retentirent dans mon dos.

« Alison ?! » demanda la voix d'Emily avec surprise.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » enchaîna celle de Spencer une demie-seconde après.

J'aurais pu me retourner pour leur faire face – je savais qu'Aria et Hanna étaient également présentes, rien qu'avec leurs bruits de pas sur les graviers de l'allée – mais mon regard refusait de se détacher du nom qui se trouvait sur la dernière tombe. Mon cœur battit de nouveau la chamade, et une bouffée de chaleur me monta à la tête tandis que mes yeux s'humidifiaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, sans même pouvoir me contrôler comme je le faisais si bien d'habitude.

Écrit dans le marbre se trouvait un nom. Celui de Maya de Saint-Germain. Je me laissais choir sur le sol devant la tombe, avant de fermer les yeux dans une tentative d'échapper à la vérité. Alors que les pas précipités des filles derrière-moi venaient dans ma direction, je me remémorais des souvenirs dont je ne voudrais jamais me débarrasser.

Jamais.

* * *

 _ **ALISON POV:**_

 _Repas de midi, centre de redressement des mineures de Front Valley._

 _Durant tout le trajet en voiture, je n'avais pas arrêté de cogner mon front contre la vitre. Mon Dieu, que j'avais été débile ! Comment avait-je pu être conne à ce point. Voilà seulement trois mois que j'avais échappé à A- et que tout le monde me croyait morte. J'avais survécu en switchant mes deux nouvelles identités. On ne sait jamais à quel point il est facile de créer de nouvelles vies, jusqu'au moment où on essaye._

 _J'étais partie de Rosewood avec deux identités. Celle d'Alison Dilaurentis, qui était maintenant inutile puisque j'étais supposée morte. Et celle de Viviane Darkbloom, qui n'était pas parfaite non plus car Mona et Hanna m'avait déjà croisé avec le déguisement en place._

 _J'en avais donc crée une troisième. Madison des Sables. J'étais une française arrivée sur le sol américain depuis plus de dix ans, originaire d'une famille noble de Vendée. En somme, mon histoire n'était pas vraiment développée pour le moment._

 _Bref, tout cela pour dire qu'un crétin de marchand m'avait surprise entrain de voler une barre chocolatée dans son épicerie, et m'avait gardé enfermé avec un policier du coin jusqu'à ce qu'un agent du centre de redressement le plus proche ne vienne me chercher. Il n'y avait même pas eu de passage au commissariat. Le flic m'avait simplement demandé ma – fausse – carte d'identité et je la lui avais tendu sans problème tandis que le marchand portait plainte pour vol._

 _Moins d'une heure plus tard, deux options s'étaient offertes à moi. Soit je pouvais payer une amende de 300 dollars au marchand pour le vol dans son épicerie, soit je pouvais passer un mois et demi dans le centre de redressement, privée de sortie évidemment. J'avais seulement 500 dollars en poche lorsque j'avais quitté ma ville de Rosewood, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'en perdre trois cents à cause d'une barre chocolatée._

 _Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée dans cette voiture aussi vieille que ma grande-tante, direction la prison – autant l'appeler de cette manière – sous l'identité falsifiée de Madison des Sables. Je ne pouvais même pas croire que personne ne se soit rendu compte de ma véritable identité ou de ma fausse carte d'identité ou de la non-stabilité de mon histoire passée. Comme quoi, le système judiciaire aux États-Unis est encore plus mauvais que j'aurais pu le croire. La voiture se stoppa sur un parking vide et entouré de barbelés._

 _A l'entrée, mon conducteur me laissa entre les mains du gardienne qui devait probablement avoir plus d'hormones masculines que féminines, et qui me confisqua la totalité de mes affaires sans même un « bonjour ». Elle prit même mon téléphone._

 _« On a même pas le droit au portable ? » la questionnais-je avec un air faussement choqué sur le visage._

 _« Pas de communication avec l'extérieur, gamine. » expliqua-t-elle avec un ennui phénoménal dans la voix. « Maintenant, change-toi ! »_

 _Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui demander s'il y avait des cabines pour me déshabiller. Apparemment, elle devait voir des femmes à poils aussi souvent qu'une adolescente normale voit un épisode de « Game of Thrones », par exemple. Je me changeais le plus rapidement possible, échangeant mon sweat et mon jean délavé avec une sorte d'uniforme dégueulasse et surtout orange._

 _Tout le monde sait que le orange n'est pas une couleur à porter, pourquoi se borner à faire des costumes aussi moches ? En tous les cas, je me retrouvais sans repère, sans portable, et sans beaux vêtements dans une prison totalement cheloue pour le prochain mois et demi. J'espérais sincèrement que j'allais survivre à cela._

 _Moi qui croyais trouver une sorte d'école privée pour les filles de riches difficiles, voilà que je trouvais dans une prison pour mineures spécialisée. Super. En plus le pire, c'était qu'il n'y avait que les nouvelles venues qui portaient une combinaison orange. Les autres avaient des pantalons et des chemises marrons claires (ce qui n'est pas vraiment mieux, mais au moins c'est discret)._

 _J'avais l'impression d'être un phare au milieu de la nuit avec mes vêtements. J'espère vraiment que toutes les détenues sont ici depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas savoir qu'une dénommée Alison Dilaurentis avait disparu de chez-elle au début de l'été, et pour ne pas me reconnaître. Une voix féminine s'écoula du haut-parleur du couloir où je me trouvais, indiquant que les détenues devaient se rendre dans la cantine pour le repas du midi._

 _Ne sachant pas où se trouvait la cantine en question, je me contentais de suivre le flot d'inconnues._

 _La cantine marchait comme le self du collège à Rosewood. A cette pensée, je me sentis nostalgique, et la moindre once de courage que je possédais alors s'échappa dans l'air ambiant. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu faire avant de partir. Pour commencer, m'excuser auprès d'Emily. Nous étions toujours en froids – enfin, plus ou moins – le soir de ma disparition, et je voulais qu'elle accepte d'être qui elle était vraiment._

 _Ce n'était pas mon droit de l'empêcher d'aimer qui elle voulait, même si j'étais trop effrayée pour admettre qu'elle m'aimait autant. J'aurais aussi dû me réconcilier avec Spencer. Nous nous étions violemment disputées avant ma disparition, et je trouve cela vraiment bête de s'être quitter en si mauvais termes. Elle était la seule à me tenir tête de temps en temps, et je dois dire que même me disputer avec elle me manquait par moment. Et j'aurais dû m'excuser auprès d'Hanna et Aria. J'espère sincèrement que tous leurs problèmes se sont résolus depuis mon départ._

 _Qui sait ? Elles deviendront peut-être même de meilleures personnes maintenant que je ne suis plus dans les parages, même si c'est assez triste à admettre de ma part. Je me retrouvais seule avec un plateau de nourriture qui ne me semblait pas si équilibrée que ça, voire même un peu périmée sous certains aspects, ne sachant pas vraiment où me mettre._

 _Il était étonnant de voir comment les groupes se formaient dans la salle. Certaines tables étaient pour les blanches, d'autres pour les femmes latino-américaine, et enfin les autres tables étaient peuplées de noires. Pas la peine de préciser qu'il y avait plus de noires dans la salle que d'autres. Certaines étaient effrayantes, tandis que d'autres ressemblaient à des poupées porcelaines polies. Des grosses, des minces, des laides, des belles, des timides, des provocatrices, des silencieuses, des bavardes, mais aucune d'elles ne me semblaient prêtes à entamer une discussion en ma compagnie._

 _Cela me faisait vraiment bizarre de me retrouver seule, ne sachant pas où me mettre. Alison Dilaurentis ne sachant pas où se mettre, sérieusement ? Au collège, même si les filles n'étaient pas dans les parages, il y avait toujours une ou deux personnes pour m'inviter à manger avec eux. Maintenant, je me retrouvais debout et seule en cherchant une place de libre sur l'une des tables voisines. Soudainement, une main – douce – se posa sur mon poignet, et je tournais la tête rapidement vers la jeune fille qui s'était arrêté à mes côtés._

 _Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu... de contact humain !_

 _« Hey, ça va ? » demanda l'inconnue avec un petit sourire._

 _« Je... suppose que oui. » dis-je avec hésitation, la voix un peu rauque de ne pas avoir parler pendant autant de temps._

 _« Viens. » ordonna-t-elle simplement en me tirant par ma main libre vers une table presque vide._

 _La jeune fille dont-je-ne-connaissais-pas-le-nom était métisse, les cheveux sombres et bouclés. Ses yeux étaient grands, on pourrait à la limite se perdre dedans. Elle était légèrement plus grande que moi, élancée et mince. En somme, elle était vraiment jolie, voire même belle. Sous certains aspects, elle ressemblait un peu à Emily. Elle était aussi gentille, et avait l'air vraiment amicale aux premiers abords._

 _Enfin, je ne connaissais même pas son nom. A la table, se trouvait déjà deux autres filles. L'une d'entre elles ressemblait à une lionne, avec ses cheveux blonds sales qui entouraient son visage comme une crinière. Elle était plutôt bronzés, et avait des yeux en amande, très sombres._

 _La deuxième qui lui faisait face, avait les cheveux noirs de jais et courts, la peau très blanche et les lèvres rouges. Elle était la seule à être maquillée. Elle ressemblait vraiment à Blanche-Neige, quand je fais la comparaison, en fait. Trois inconnues pour moi, donc. Celle qui me tenait la main – et restait de loin la plus jolie des trois, même si les deux autres étaient pas mal non plus ! - m'invita à s'asseoir à côté de Blanche-Neige tandis qu'elle prenait une chaise à côté de Nala._

 _« Je m'appelle Madison. » me présentais-je en prenant l'initiative._

 _C'est toujours important de prendre l'initiative. Si l'on attend que les autres nous disent quoi faire, cela prouve que l'on est plus faible que lesdits autres. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je préférais montrer dès le départ quel genre de personne j'étais. Ces filles avaient toutes l'air sympathiques dans un certain sens, et je préférais largement me retrouver dans leur groupe qu'avec les deux autres folles blanches qui se trouvaient dans un coin de la salle._

 _Ou du moins, elles avaient l'air un peu taré sur les bords. Et je ne pouvais sans doute pas m'asseoir avec les autres. Les groupes selon la couleur de peau et la culture semblaient vraiment définis ici, et je voulais éviter de faire une bêtise dès ma première heure dans la prison... pardon, le centre de redressement pour mineures._

 _« Moi, c'est Morello. » dit celle qui ressemblait à Blanche-Neige._

 _« Nicky. » enchaîna celle qui avait une crinière de lion._

 _« Je suis Maya ! » termina celle qui m'avait amené à la table._

 _Morello, Nicky et Maya. Piger ! C'est vraiment un joli prénom Maya. Elle avait l'air un peu plus ouverte que les deux autres, et avait sans doute mon âge ou peut-être un peu plus, je ne sais pas. Je manquais de rougir lorsque je remarquais que ma main était toujours enlacée avec la sienne, et je la retirais délicatement avant de commencer mon repas._

 _Dégueulasse, comme je l'avais prédit, mais au moins étais-je en bonne compagnie. Les trois adolescentes commencèrent à m'expliquer les « règles » de la prison, les bons plans, les ragots et nous parlâmes de tout un tas de trucs différents, comme j'aurais pu le faire avec Emily, Spencer, Aria et Hanna. Peut-être que ce mois et demi de prison ne serait pas si horrible à vivre._

 _Et puis, Maya était vraiment sympa._

* * *

 **Authors blabla: Aloooooors? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? HaHA, personne n'avait jamais pensé à faire une rencontre Maya-Alison avant même que Maya ne connaisse Emily! *o* Ou peut-être que quelqu'un l'a déjà fait, mais personnellement, je n'allais pas passer trois heures à lire les millions de fanfictions Emison (et oui, notre fandom est le plus important du monde, mouahahaha! #EmisonRulesTheWorld) pour savoir si quelqu'un avait déjà eu cette idée! ^^ Bref, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? (enfin, j'ai déjà posé cette question, mais bon, wala wala... é-è).**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, retour au présent, et on va voir qu'elle sera la réaction d'Alison face à cette découverte! *o* Et aussi les réactions des filles, après tout, elles sont également au cimetière en même temps qu'Ali! XD Je vous laisse imaginer qu'elle était la relation entre Ali et Maya... B) De l'amitié? De la haine? De la rivalité? De... l'amour? Mouahahaha, y'a que moi qui sait, na! ^^ Encore une fois, merci de prendre le temps de lire les nouveaux chapitres de "Charlie's Game".**

 **Comme d'habitudes, si vous avez des questions, envie de spoilers, ou envie de discuter tout simplement, mon twitter, c'est ElsaFowl! :3 A la fois prochaine (très très vite, je l'espère), et bonne fin de week-end! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hola, qué tal?! ^^ Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction! Evidemment, merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre (et même sur ceux d'avant! :3), ça me fait toujours très plaisir! Donc pour ce chapitre, pas de nouveau flash-back (faut pas exagérer, après vous allez faire une overdose! XD) mais beaucoup d'émotion (de CHOC) pour Alison surtout, et beaucoup d'action aussi (CHOC), mais je ne vous dis pas avec qui, na! :p Bref, bonne lecture à tous, et j'espère encore une fois que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four: La Radio est**_ ** _Éteinte_**

 **ALISON POV:**

 _Milieu de matinée, cimetière de Rosewood..._

« Oh Mon Dieu... » laissais-je échapper en un souffle à peine audible.

J'aspirais l'air ambiant à grandes bouffées, essayant tant bien que mal de me calmer. Je ne pouvais pas montrer un signe de faiblesse, pas maintenant ! Après trois ans de lutte ou presque contre ce crétin de A-, je n'allais pas le laisser me briser maintenant. Je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas. Respire, respire, expire puis ré-respire, répétais-je alors que mes doigts grattaient rageusement les gravillons sur le sol.

Reprenant un peu le contrôle de moi-même, les yeux brillant et les larmes sans doute prêtes à jaillir si je ne les retenais pas de toutes mes forces, je relevais la tête vers l'inscription sur la tombe de marbre. Peut-être m'étais-je trompée ? Ou était-ce une autre Maya, on ne sait jamais. « Maya de Saint-Germain, née en 199# et morte en 201# » était bel et bien gravé sur la pierre sombre.

Oh Mon Dieu, répétais-je cette fois-ci dans ma tête. Un tremblement incontrôlable pris de nouveau le contrôle de mon corps, au moment-même où je réalisai que la jeune fille qui avait été ma meilleure amie voire même un peu plus que cela durant de longs mois était finalement morte et enterrée depuis déjà un an dans le cimetière de ma propre ville.

Bon sang, j'aurais dû être celle allongée sous cette stèle ! Il était évident que A- m'avait mené ici pour me faire souffrir encore plus, qu'il avait dû préméditer ce plan plusieurs années auparavant. En fait, Maya avait probablement signé son arrêt de mort le jour où elle m'avait mené à cette table dans la cantine de la prison.

Tout était de ma faute. Encore une fois.

Je suis tellement horrifiée et fatiguée d'être moi, là maintenant tout de suite ! Bordel ! J'aurais dû être dans cette tombe à sa place ! A- m'avait chassé pendant plusieurs années, laissant un grand lot de victimes dans son sillage, et je n'étais toujours pas morte ! Tout cela serait tellement plus simple pour les autres, et même pour moi si j'étais tout simplement morte comme j'étais censée l'être.

Je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles dans une vaine tentative de me calmer. Ce fut inutile, et je sursautais violemment lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule.

« Ali... ? Ça va ? » demanda la voix concernée d'Emily.

Je devais probablement les terroriser avec mon comportement complètement bizarre.

« Qu'est ce que... vous faites toutes... ici ? » répondis-je faiblement en tentant de lui cacher mon état pitoyable.

« Nous étions venues pour voir Maya. » expliqua Aria en regardant Emily avec compassion.

Le déclic dans ma tête se fit en moins d'une seconde, et je regardais bouche-bée les deux filles, passant du visage d'Emily à Aria, puis d'Aria à Emily. Alors...

« Alors... Maya et... vous étiez... ? » balbutiais-je bêtement dans le vide.

Oh Mon Dieu, pensais-je une nouvelle fois. Comment le hasard (ou A-) avait-il pu pousser Maya à rencontré Emily juste après moi ? Vraiment n'importe quoi. Et bon sang, elle était morte. Je jetais un dernier regard à Emily, me calmant finalement.

Maya était morte, c'est un fait. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment prête à parler avec Em, ou qui que se soit d'autre.

Et je ne pouvais définitivement pas rester ici indéfiniment. Je devais rentrer à la maison, et réfléchir. Les yeux écarquillés par la peine, je me relevais doucement avant d'épousseter ma tenue de la poussière du sol, avant de lever la tête vers les filles. Je devais avoir les yeux un peu rouges, et ma voix était rauque.

« Je dois y aller. » expliquais-je simplement avant de détourner les talons en courant.

Aucune d'entre elles n'essaya de me retenir, et je leur en fus reconnaissante.

* * *

 **ALISON POV:**

 _Un peu avant midi, à Rosewood..._

Alors que je continue ma course folle vers la maison – finalement, Papa avait raison de me garder à l'intérieur, c'était bien la chose la plus simple à faire – l'incident de la radio silencieuse me revint à l'esprit. Lorsque j'étais repassée à la maison pour me changer tout à l'heure, le poste était éteint alors que je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir fait. Cela voulait-il dire que quelqu'un était déjà rentré dans la maison ?

Et pourquoi avoir éteint la radio s'il voulait être discret ? Et surtout, s'il y avait eu quelqu'un chez-moi, qu'était-il/elle venu chercher ? Complètement essoufflée par ma deuxième course depuis le début de la journée, j'arrivais sur le palier de la maison Dilaurentis plutôt bruyamment. Peut-être était-il encore ici ?! J'ouvrais la porte à la volée, pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée qui était vide, avant de me précipiter vers l'étage.

Je n'eus pas la temps de monter la totalité des escaliers qu'une silhouette sombre apparut sur le palier.

« Tu l'as tuée ! » lui hurlais-je à la figure en pleurant à moitié, me rendant également compte au même moment à quel point j'étais bouleversée.

L'inconnu, ou plutôt A- ne me répondit pas. Il était habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds, une sorte de cagoule sur le visage qui ne laissait dépasser que ses yeux. Des yeux bleus. En trois ans de course-poursuite, c'était la première fois que j'avais une vision aussi claire de lui. En tous les cas, la vague de haine et de rage qui me traversa le corps lorsqu'il essaya de forcer le passage vers la sortie me permit d'esquiver son coup et de le faire basculer dans les escaliers.

A- était certainement un homme. La photo d'Aria où l'on voyait la forme d'une poitrine était peut-être un indice mais cela pouvait également être une déformation de ses vêtements amples tout simplement. Il avait la silhouette et sans doute la force d'un homme.

Et il ne bougeait plus du tout.

Le doute commença à s'immiscer dans mon cerveau. Attends ?!Et si j'avais tué A- ? pensais-je avec inquiétude. Il a tué Maya. répondit une autre voix dans un coin de ma tête. Je m'avançais vers le corps immobile qui se trouvait sur le parquet du hall d'entrée. S'il était mort, au moins pouvais-je maintenant voir son visage et connaître son identité. Alors que je me baissais prudemment pour avancer une main tremblante vers son visage – j'avais arrêté de pleurer au moment où il avait touché le sol, ne gardant que les sillages de mes larmes sur mes joues, les yeux écarquillés – il me sembla voir l'un de ses doigts remuer.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me demander si les membres des morts étaient toujours actifs après que le cerveau se soit stoppé qu'une incroyable douleur me prit à la tempe gauche. Deux secondes plus tard, le coup de poing puissant que l'intrus m'avait donné m'envoya valser contre la commode de l'entrée.

Je restais quelques secondes complètement hébétée devant lui, alors qu'il se relevait lentement. Il pourrait me tuer, là tout de suite maintenant. Mais A- (j'étais maintenant certaine qu'il s'agissait de notre tortionnaire en chef, qui d'autre pourrait-il être, de toute façon?) se contenta de me fixer de ses yeux bleus, si bleus, avant de sortir un objet de sa poche. C'était un bijou.

Un collier, avec une chaîne très fine en argent et au bout, comme pendentif, une moitié de yang.

C'était un bijou que Maya m'avait offert lors de notre sortie de prison – pardon, du centre de redressement pour mineures. Nous avions bien galéré à trouver une chaîne en argent similaire à la sienne, mais une fois cela fait, elle avait séparé son ying-yang en deux parties et avait accroché le yang sur mon collier. A vrai dire, c'était le dernier cadeau qu'elle m'avait fait.

Je l'avais eu le jour où nous nous étions séparés pour vivre chacune de notre côté. Je ne pouvais pas continuer de vivre (fuir) avec elle, sachant que j'avais à l'époque A- à mes trousses et que la police me recherchait toujours. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle. J'ai des tas de souvenirs joyeux, évidemment, mais c'est la seule chose matérielle qu'il me reste d'elle. A- le savait-il ?

Probablement. A- voulait-il me le prendre dans une tentative de rendre ma vie encore plus minable qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? Sûrement. La silhouette noire se détourna vers la porte, qui était restée ouverte depuis mon entrée dans la maison, et me fit un petit signe de la main avant de sortir. Hors de question. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il parte et s'en sorte aussi facilement !

La rage : c'est sans doute la seule chose qu'il me reste pour me tenir encore sur mes deux jambes. Ignorant la douleur qui me lançait le dos, je me relevais rapidement et courrais/boitais vers la porte à mon tour. A- était toujours entrain de descendre les marches du perron, et ne semblait pas vraiment s'attendre à ce que je lui saute dessus comme un lion sur sa proie avec un hurlement de colère.

Nous tombâmes tous les deux sur le goudron dur de la route, mais heureusement pour moi, mon ennemi se trouvait en-dessous, si bien qu'il eut le rôle d'un matelas amortisseur lors de la chute.

Le collier se trouvait dans sa poche droite, je l'avais vu le remettre dedans tout à l'heure. Maintenant, il fallait l'atteindre. Sur ces mots, il me repoussa en arrière comme si je n'étais qu'un parasite sur son dos, et je roulais contre le trottoir une nouvelle fois.

Il était bien plus fort que moi, cela était évident, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment le battre avec mes conditions physiques du moment. Mais comme on le dit souvent, tout est dans la tête, n'est ce pas ? Alors que ce salaud se relevait pour courir vers l'un des jardins voisins, j'attrapais une pierre aussi grosse que mon poing et la balançais de toutes mes forces.

« Ouch ! » laissa-t-il échapper lorsque la pierre entra en collision avec l'arrière de sa tête.

Je m'approchais rapidement de son corps encore allongé au sol - probablement à moitié assommé par le choc – encore surprise d'avoir réussi mon coup. Une rapide fouille de la poche en question me permit de reprendre le collier, qui n'avait pas été abîmé dans la bataille.

Un filet de sang s'échappait du cou découvert de ma victime.

« Chacun son tour, hein ? » dis-je sarcastiquement en repensant à la fameuse nuit de ma disparition.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'attarder autant de temps autour du corps inconscient de A-. Après tout, peut-être avait-il pris des risques en venant à la maison en plein jour – ou peut-être n'avait-il pas pensé que je puisse être de retour aussi vite – mais un psychopathe ne se déplace jamais sans son couteau.

Je m'en rendis bien vite compte lorsqu'il se redressa d'un bond et qu'une lame pointue taillada l'air devant moi. Sans ces trois pas en arrière quelques secondes plus tôt, Alison Dilaurentis serait cette fois-ci belle et bien morte.

La silhouette noire respirait fort devant moi, levant et abaissant les épaules rapidement, comme s'il essayait de contrôler sa colère et son envie de me tuer. Comme savais-je qu'il était aussi énervé et avait des pulsions meurtrières ? Parce-que j'étais dans le même état. Je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre qu'il porte un couteau entre les doigts.

Bordel de merde, il avait tué Maya et maintenant, il cherchait une nouvelle fois à me, à nous faire souffrir ! Ces trois putains de dernières années n'avaient-elles pas suffi à calmer ses ardeurs de vengeance, contre je-ne-sais-quel-crime que j'avais commis des années auparavant ? J'en avais ras-le-bol d'être une victime sans défense, tandis qu'il jouait avec ma vie – nos vies – comme si nous n'étions que de simples poupées.

« Ne t'avises pas de me suivre, Alison. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque et indéniablement masculine.

« Ah ouais ? Et qu'est ce que tu pourrais bien faire pour m'en empêcher, crétin ?!» répondis-je avec un ton qui me rappelait bien l'ancienne Alison.

J'avançais d'un pas puis d'un autre, alors que A- tenait toujours le couteau à bout de bras. Il pouvait très bien me poignarder avec une seringue ou un couteau, cela ne m'empêcherait pas de lui faire du mal à nouveau. Voilà la seule idée qui occupait mes pensées pour le moment : j'avais envie de lui faire du mal.

Beaucoup de mal.

« Recule. » continua-t-il sombrement.

J'avançais d'un pas, encore.

« Tu sais que j'en suis capable. » dit-il en pointant le couteau dans ma direction.

J'avançais encore d'un pas.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à utiliser son couteau et au moment où je m'apprêtais à lui envoyer un bon coup de poing dans la gueule, une force inconnue me tira en arrière, manquant de me faire tomber, et me ceinturant les bras solidement.

Je ne pouvais plus véritablement bouger, et même A- semblait surpris par le tableau qu'il voyait. Il me jeta un coup d'œil qui me parut presque soulagé, avant de s'enfuir en courant et de disparaître dans les buissons.

Il m'avait échappé, encore une fois. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de le battre une bonne fois pour toute. Et voilà que quelqu'un me retenait en arrière et il s'enfuyait. Bordel. C'est pas juste.

Et aussi soudainement qu'une allumette s'allume, une incroyable lassitude et une profonde tristesse s'emparèrent de moi. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre contre lui. Et Maya était morte, depuis plus d'un an et je ne l'avais su qu'aujourd'hui. C'est vraiment minable, je trouve. Le collier dans ma main serrée, je me laissai choir dans les bras d'Emily – je le savais, j'avais reconnu ses mains – et je me mis à pleurer comme un bébé.

Merde.

* * *

 **Authors blabla: Yop, donc c'en est fini de ce quatrième chapitre! :D Il y avait bien de l'action (ce n'est pas vraiment le plus difficile à écrire) et il y avait bien de l'émotion (ça, par contre, je ne sais pas vraiment si je l'écris correctement... ToT A vous de juger!), je l'espère! Vous savez maintenant que la relation Malison/Aliya était plus que positive, mais je ne sais pas vraiment encore si c'est une romance ou pas! ^^' Je veux dire, Ali est attirée par Em, mais pas par les filles en général, voilà c'est cela que je veux dire! B) Bref, vous verrez bien dans les prochains chapitres, de toute façon! (sauf si vous abandonnez cette fanfic' parce-que vous n'aimez pas Maya et dans ce cas-là, je suis tristesse! XD)**

 **En parlant de prochains chapitres, parlons du cinquième donc! :3 Les cinq filles seront enfin réunies pendant plus de dix secondes (attention, le record était difficile à battre) et - oui, je suis désolée - de nouvelles questions s'ajouteront aux autres! XD En même temps, avec Alison et Spencer dans la même pièce, ne vous attendez pas à ne pas avoir un peu d'enquête! Raaaah, je les adore, c'est vraiment mes deux personnages préférées! TOP ONE! *o* C'est juste dommage qu'elles passent autant de temps à se crier dessus dans la série originale, mais j'aimerais vraiment voir un peu plus de Spalison (en tant qu'amies, hein? :p) à l'écran!**

 **Walaaaaa, les questions/spoilers/discussions, c'est sur mon twitter: Elsa Fowl! :3 Encore merci pour votre soutien, et à la prochaine fois, très chers lecteurs! *o***


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Bonjour à tous! ^^ J'espère que vous allez tous merveilleusement bien, et merci pour les commentaires, vous êtes troooop gentils! Alors, pour ce chapitre cinq, de nouveaux éléments, de nouveaux indices, de nouvelles questions, de nouvelles réactions, de nouvelles surprises et peut-être un peu de flash-back (en quelque sorte, enfin vous allez comprendre en lisant! XD). Pas trop d'action dans ce chapitre-ci, mais je pense que ça fait du bien de se poser un peu après tous les événements précédemment! :p Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five: Les Messages**_

 **ALISON POV:**

 _Milieu d'après-midi, Rosewood..._

Un matelas sous mes épaules. Une couverture qui me remontait jusqu'aux épaules. J'étais de retour dans ma chambre, donc. Le soleil brillait encore haut dans le ciel, j'en déduisais donc que je n'avais pas dormi très longtemps. Je répétais dans ma tête les derniers événements de la journée : A- m'avait donné une petite visite particulière, et avait ensuite fui sans l'objet de ses convoitises (objet que je tenais toujours dans mon petit poing serré d'ailleurs).

Puis Emily et les filles m'avaient ramené à la maison. Aria était toujours abasourdie par la tournure qu'avait pris les événements, Hanna s'était occupée d'appeler je-ne-sais-qui pendant au moins un quart d'heure, et Spencer s'était mise à me bombarder de questions (comme d'habitude) à peine avais-je posé un pied dans le salon.

A ce moment-là, j'étais toujours entrain de sangloter pitoyablement sur le canapé, mais tout le monde sait qu'un Hastings est incapable d'attendre pour avoir des réponses. Heureusement qu'Emily s'était tenue devant les trois autres filles qui attendaient mes réponses, leur expliquant que « j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps ». Et elle avait totalement raison. Le son de ma voix ne voulait même pas sortir de ma gorge, et nous avions pris la décision de laisser passer quelques heures avant de reprendre une discussion plus sérieuse.

Voilà comment j'étais montée rapidement dans ma chambre, fermant la porte derrière-moi et me jetant sur mon lit en abandonnant mes dernières forces. J'avais sans doute pleuré comme une hystérique dans mon oreiller pour éviter que les filles puissent l'entendre pendant quelques minutes avant de tomber dans un sommeil sans repos et sans rêve.

Me relevant vite (ce qui me provoqua de légers vertiges pour quelques instants), je remarquai immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé dans la pièce. Je connaissais ma chambre depuis suffisamment d'années pour savoir quand une personne autre que moi-même était passée par-ici, et surtout pour savoir que cette personne avait bougé quelque chose. Je jetais un regard sceptique à mon bureau, qui était toujours très bien rangé (dans ma version « bordélique » des choses), et mon placard à vêtements était également toujours le même.

Rien de nouveau sous ou sur le lit, ni sur ni dans ma commode non plus. Je regardais même derrière mes affiches et mon miroir pour voir si quelque chose n'avait pas été déplacé ou caché par-là. Ma dernière option fut celle de la cachette que j'utilisais depuis longtemps, derrière la grille du conduit d'aération. Les boulons furent vite dévissés, et je fouillais la cavité avec mes yeux et mes mains en deux ou trois secondes. Mes journaux aussi vieux que le monde y étaient toujours (enfin, ceux de sixième, cinquième et quatrième du moins, car les autres avaient été volés depuis longtemps), mais je trouvais sous mes doigts cinq pochettes à CD.

Ou plutôt DVD, d'ailleurs.

Me redressant sur mes genoux, je détaillais les cinq disques du regard, après les avoir sortis de leur emballage. Sur le premier était noté « pour Alison » avec un feutre rouge non-effaçable. Sur le second était marqué « pour Emily » avec un feutre bleu. Pour le troisième, c'était « pour Spencer » en vert, qui était écrit. Évidemment, les deux derniers étaient nommés « pour Aria » (en noir) et « pour Hanna » (en rose) sur les faces des DVDs.

Ma curiosité sans faille reprit bientôt le dessus, voulant absolument connaître le contenu de ces films. Et puis, j'avais maintenant besoin de rester occupé un maximum, cela me permettait de ne pas penser à Maya, et surtout au fait qu'elle était maintenant morte. Rien qu'à cette pensée, une nouvelle vague de larmes menaça de déborder la barrière de mes yeux.

Hors de question de me remettre à pleurer maintenant. J'avais promis à Em d'être plus honnête avec elles maintenant que j'étais de retour à Rosewood, et j'avais échoué à la première tentative. Je ne sais pas encore si j'avais une seconde chance à leurs yeux, mais je pouvais toujours essayer. Et le premier élément était de leur montrer à chacune leur disque respectif.

Même s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de A-, une vidéo ne pouvait pas nous tuer, n'est ce pas ?

Ramassant les DVDs dans les pochettes, je me relevais avant de me diriger vers la porte de ma chambre. Alors que j'allais tourner la poignet, le doudou que je gardais depuis mes trois ans, un petit loup en peluche de la taille de ma tête, sembla me lorgner de l'œil. Sans même réfléchir, je m'en emparais avant de le serrer contre moi et de descendre les escaliers. Cela pouvait paraître complètement gamin de ma part, mais je ressentais comme un manque d'affection là maintenant tout de suite.

Ma mère était morte, mon père était absent, les relations avec mon frère avaient toujours été compliquées, les filles ne me faisaient pas vraiment confiances et nous ne nous réunissions que pour parler de A-, je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis au lycée, A- voulait plus ou moins me tuer, bref je ne risquais pas de faire une overdose d'amour, pas vrai ? D'ailleurs, Spence, Hanna, Aria et Em n'étaient-elles pas retournées chez-elles ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps j'avais dormi, mais il devait au moins être quinze heures d'après mes calculs (très aléatoires, je précise). J'arrivai au rez-de-chaussée assez silencieusement, voyant bien que la cuisine et le couloir étaient complètement déserts.

Mais des chuchotements venaient du salon, et lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce avec mon doudou dans une main et les pochettes de CDs dans l'autre, quatre visages parfaitement éveillés et familiers se tournèrent dans ma direction.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans les pochettes ? » me demanda Hanna en premier en brisant le silence.

« Pourquoi le doudou ? » dit Aria au même moment avec un petit sourire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? » s'exclama Spencer en superposant sa phrase avec celles des deux autres filles, avant de les regarder avec un air mi-gêné, mi-amusé.

Emily attendit que le calme revienne avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

« Tu vas mieux ? » me questionna-t-elle avec un ton concerné.

J'affichais un petit sourire penaud avant de prendre place sur l'un des gros fauteuils du salon. Aria se prélassait sur l'autre fauteuil de la pièce tandis que Spence et Hanna était sur le sofa plus grand. Em était debout lorsque j'étais entré dans la pièce, et elle s'avança directement dans ma direction pour prendre place sur l'accoudoir à ma gauche, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour me déplaire.

Je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis avec elle. Par moment, je la regarde simplement avec l'innocence et l'amour que j'aurais pour une amie d'enfance. Mais je la regardais parfois également avec une autre sorte d'amour, en imaginant presque un avenir voire une relation (oui, je devrais revoir mes priorités) avec elle, avec presque... du désir.

Et c'est carrément flippant d'accepter ce genre de choses, mais je l'avais fait il y a quelques mois de cela. Enfin, j'imagine que le temps n'était pas à ce genre de discussions. Avant de pouvoir même envisager de vivre une vie normale et une relation normale avec qui que se soit, je me devais, nous nous devions de nous débarrasser de A- une bonne fois pour toute. Et malheureusement, c'était pas gagné gagné, de mon humble avis.

Bref, reprenons.

« Je vais mieux, merci. » répondis-je tout d'abord en lançant un petit coup d'œil à Emily qui se trouvait à ma gauche. « Et parce-que, je voulais le doudou. » continuais-je sans chercher aucune logique dans ma réponse à la question d'Aria.

J'avais répondu rapidement et aisément aux deux questions les plus simples du jury qui me faisait face. « Pas un jury, tes amies » me souffla une voix entêtante dans un coin de mon cerveau.

Pour le moment, je ne faisais pas vraiment la différence, mais j'espérais vraiment que le temps où nous serions toutes amies comme avant, ou même encore plus amies qu'avant reviendrait un jour ou l'autre. Je n'étais pas revenue à Rosewood pour subir un vide béant dans ma vie relationnelle.

Maintenant, passons aux questions les plus compliquées du jour. La scène de tout à l'heure et les DVDs. Sachant que je ne connaissais pas plus que les filles le contenu des disques, je préférais encore choisir cette option plutôt que d'expliquer la scène qui s'était déroulée en fin de matinée.

Je ne suis pas vraiment lâche... Disons que je repousse simplement au maximum l'échéance, voilà tout. Je déposais avec précautions les pochettes sur la table basse qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, et désignant les disques du menton, j'expliquais ma découverte à mes ex-amies-ou-pas-peut-être.

« J'ai trouvé les pochettes dans le conduit d'aération de ma chambre, en me levant. » expliquais-je simplement. « Il y a un disque pour chacune d'entre nous, et j'imagine que c'est A- qui les a laissé ici pour nous. »

« Et bien... Une vidéo ne peut pas nous tuer ? » proposa Spence en répétant les pensées que j'avais eu tout à l'heure, tout en distribuant les disques à tout le monde.

« Oui, mais qu'est ce que l'on pourrait trouver là-dedans ? Encore de fausses pistes ? Des éléments que l'on connaît déjà ? Les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de la maison de A- ? » énonça Hanna en tripotant sa bague.

« De toute façon, si on ne les regarde pas, A- nous le fera regretter... encore. » ajouta Emily avec un ton las.

« Donc, on les regarde... maintenant ? Ali ? » demanda-t-elle en me détaillant le visage en quête de mon approbation.

« Okay. » répondis-je simplement avant d'allumer le lecteur DVD. « Qui veut commencer ? »

« Moi ! » s'exclama Spencer avant de rentrer son propre disque dans le lecteur.

Nos cinq pairs d'yeux fixant l'écran plat de la télé, je lançais d'un coup de télécommande le visionnage de la première vidéo.

L'écran resta une dizaine de secondes complètement noir, et je me demandais si A- n'avait pas prévu de nous faire un petit screamer sur chaque DVD, jusqu'à ce que des images familières apparaissent sur l'écran. C'était Ian, mon très ancien ex-petit copain, ainsi que l'ex-fiancé de Melissa, la grande sœur de Spencer, et d'ailleurs il avait aussi été le flirt de cette dernière.

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui filmait la vidéo, mais sans doute notre très cher ennemi, qui réussissait même à faire quelques bons plans par moment en caméra caché. Le jeune homme poireautait, avachi sur sa voiture dans l'une des rues fréquentées de Rosewood. Nous attendîmes quelques secondes avant de voir une seconde personne apparaître dans le champ de la caméra.

Short et débardeur, avec des sandalettes, les cheveux blonds et bouclés détachés.

Bref, c'était moi-même, avec trois années et demi de moins. Cela me faisait vraiment bizarre, de me revoir quand je n'étais autre que la Reine de mon bahut, aussi sûre de moi et sans gêne. Après tout, à l'époque, Ian sortait déjà avec Melissa et avait déjà embrassé Spence au moins une fois.

Et je le savais, bien évidemment. A l'époque, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains me confiait tout, et je dois dire que ces « écarts » avec Spencer ne me dérangeaient pas du tout, pas plus que cela ne me dérangeait de sortir avec lui alors qu'il était avec Melissa. Bref, la moi-d'il-y-a-trois-ans-et-demi lui sauta au cou avec un petit rire, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le nez.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture, avant de prendre la route en direction de la sortie de la ville. Ce jour-là, nous étions allés passer la journée dans un hôtel quatre étoiles à Philadelphie, alternant nos activités entre la piscine et le spa. Nous avions également dormi là-bas, et ce fut la première fois que je couchais avec Ian.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était que la deuxième fois où j'avais fait l'amour à quelqu'un. Un grand événement, en somme. La vidéo se poursuivit avec un extrait de Ian et moi – encore – entrain de siroter un cocktail à la terrasse de quelconque restaurant. La suite nous montra entrain de nous embrasser longuement, reposant contre un tronc d'arbre de la forêt juste derrière chez les Hasting.

Il avait même glissé une main sous mon tee-shirt. Et bizarrement, malgré les quatre autres paires d'yeux qui regardaient l'écran avec attention, je ne ressentais pas la moindre gêne face à la scène. Deux autres scènes du même genre se suivirent (l'une où on était entrain de nager dans le petit lac à côté de Rosewood, l'autre où nous étions entrain de nous embrasser furtivement dans le salon des Hastings) avant qu'un ton beaucoup plus sombre n'arrive dans la vidéo.

Un frisson me traversa le dos lorsque je reconnus l'endroit où se déroulait l'extrait. C'était une grange abandonnée, la nuit, et la moi-avec-une-capuche-rouge apparut à l'écran. Je venais tout juste de revenir à Rosewood, après une année entière de fuite à travers l'Amérique, et la disparition de Ian m'avait également inquiété.

Je l'avais bel et bien poussé dans la vide lors de la nuit à l'église, dans le but de sauver Spencer, mais quelqu'un avait déplacé son corps – encore en vie ! - avant même que je puisse m'en occuper. Mon ancienne moi avança prudemment jusqu'à l'entrée de la grange, avant d'apercevoir au beau milieu de la paille et des vieilles planches de bois vermoulues le cadavre de mon ancien amant, tel que l'avait découvert Melissa quelques heures plus tard. Je me souvenais de cette scène. Mais je ne me souvenais pas avoir ressenti une autre présence que moi-même dans la grange, et pourtant A- (ou l'une de ses caméras) s'y trouvait aussi.

La jeune fille blonde à l'écran trembla un peu, avant de contourner le corps assis du Thomas (Ian Thomas, c'est son nom), et de lire la lettre de suicide. Évidemment, il ne s'était pas suicidé. C'était une mise en scène de l'autre A- aka Mona, à l'époque. La lettre expliquait qu'il avait eu trop de remords après m'avoir tuer, et qu'il en avait fini avec la vie, maintenant trop dure à supporter.

Un pistolet se trouvait dans sa main droite, et un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa tempe. La fille à l'écran s'accroupit aux côtés du cadavre, avant de passer doucement une main dans les cheveux maintenant ternes du mort. Une façon de dire adieu. Puis, un crissement de pneus retentit à l'extérieur, et aussi vite que l'éclair, je me précipitais vers la sortie arrière du bâtiment.

Un message s'afficha « Si Alison n'avait jamais existé, Ian ne serait pas mort. ». La vidéo s'arrêtait là, mais je savais qu'en m'éloignant à travers les bois cette nuit-là, j'avais entendu le cri de désespoir de Melissa lorsqu'elle avait découvert le corps maintenant sans vie de son compagnon.

Spencer me jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, tandis qu'Aria s'occupait d'éjecter le DVD et de placer le sien à la place. Aucune de nous ne prit la peine de reprendre la parole, les scènes que nous venions de voir n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de commentaires pour le moment, et la seconde vidéo commença. Je me demandai vraiment comment A- avait fait pour me surveiller à chaque moment de ma vie.

Le premier extrait se passait dans un bar le soir, et la scène me revint immédiatement en mémoire.

C'était le soir où j'avais rencontré Ezra Fizt. A l'époque, je sortais toujours plus ou moins avec Ian, mais je commençais sérieusement à être lasser de vivre dans une double (voire triple, en comptant Spence) relation. Cette fois-ci, alors que dans la précédente vidéo les dialogues étaient rares et peu importants, notre tortionnaire avait pris le temps de faire quelques sous-titres pour faciliter notre compréhension du dialogue qui se jouait devant nous.

Le beau brun était assis contre le comptoir, réfléchissant avec un froncement de sourcils assez mignon devant une feuille blanche, un stylo en main, un verre de scotch à moitié rempli devant lui.

J'étais arrivée deux ou trois secondes à peine après le début de la scène. Tournant la tête à gauche et à droite, j'avisais bien vite le siège vide à côté de « » pour venir m'y installer. Il me fallu encore une minute pour commander une boisson et finalement m'intéresser à mon voisin. Il était également étonnant de voir à quel point j'étais sans gêne et spontanée vis à vis de parfaits inconnus.

Pas étonnant qu'un taré ait essayé de me tuer avec un caillou, au final. « Qu'est ce que tu écris ? » demanda le moi-de-la-vidéo. « Rien, pour le moment. Je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si la moindre idée intéressante me passait devant le nez et disparaissait en deux secondes. » marmonna Ezra avec énervement, avant de prendre une gorgée de scotch. J'attendais (enfin elle, tu as compris!) un petit moment, avant de reprendre la parole : « Et bien, j'en ai une d'idée : écris une histoire sur... moi ! Tu ne serais pas déçu ! » m'exclamais-je avec un sourire narquois.

A cet instant précis, l'intérêt de l'écrivain pour ma petite personne sembla se décupler et les deux personnes à l'écran commencèrent une discussion endiablée,Ezra réussissant à discuter avec passion tout en prenant des notes. L'extrait se terminait là. Le second débutait à la terrasse d'un café irlandais (ce qui correspondait tellement au style de mon ex-copain-numéro-deux, quand j'y pense!) : j'y rejoignais le futur prof d'anglais, il m'accueillit d'un baiser chaste sur la bouche.

Nous n'avions jamais véritablement formé un couple, cela étant surtout dû au fait que j'avais disparu bien trop tôt pour commencer quoi que se soit avec lui. Dommage. Il était plus beau que Ian et certainement plus intelligent de Noël.

La vidéo d'Aria montrait essentiellement des pauses-cafés que nous prenions ensemble, des soirées où je l'avais aidé à écrire la suite de son histoire avec une bonne volonté étonnante, et évidemment quelques baisers de temps à autre. Il était évident que A- cherchait à me montrer avec les petits copains actuels ou non de mes quatre autres amies ici présentes.

Mais le mystère restait entier vis à vis de la vidéo d'Hanna (aux dernières nouvelles, je n'avais jamais eu de relations ni avec Caleb ou encore pire, Lucas et Sean!) et surtout de la mienne.

Quant à celle d'Emily, elle devait probablement me montrer avec Maya, même si je ne savais pas comment il était possible d'avoir des vidéos de mon temps passé en prison. Devais-je en parler à Em maintenant, ou attendre qu'elle le découvre de ses propres yeux dans la vidéo ? Je n'étais toujours pas à cent pour cent sûre du fait que Maya et Emily ait été ensemble à un moment, mais sinon, comment expliquer sa présence au cimetière.

Les fleurs ? L'air peiné qu'Aria lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle m'avait expliqué qu'elles rendaient visite à Maya ? Avant que l'écran redevienne noir une nouvelle fois, un message s'afficha à l'écran « Si Alison n'avait jamais existé, Ezra n'aurait jamais trahi personne (hein, Aria?) ».

Les yeux des autres filles étaient toujours rivés sur la télévision, et j'en profitais pour jeter un coup d'œil à la ronde. Aria semblait dépitée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Spencer cogitait probablement beaucoup dans sa petite tête, Hanna ne faisait rien de particulier (sachant que les vidéos ne la concernaient pas encore) et lorsque je tournais ma tête à gauche pour voir ce que faisait Emily, je tombais nez à nez... avec ses yeux, qui me fixaient déjà intensément depuis je-ne-sais-combien-de-temps.

Une pointe de rougeur apparut sur mes joues et je détournais le regard.

« Tu n'es pas sorti avec Caleb, hein ? » me questionna Hanna d'une petite voix tendue en brisant le silence.

« Ni avec Paige ? » demanda Emily, mi-étonnée mi-inquiète.

Le silence se prolongea quelques secondes, avant que je ne donne finalement ma réponse.

* * *

 **Authors blabla: En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura autant plu que les précédents! :3 Sinon, je trouve que la pluie d'Emison sur les réseaux sociaux s'est un peu tu, vous ne trouvez pas? Et certaines personnes commencent à dire que le "Did you miss me" de l'épisode 19 serait en fait le retour de Paige, voire de Maya en ville. J'espère sincèrement que non, cela serait insupportable (et Maya est morte, bon sang de bonsoir, même si je l'adore, il faudrait s'y faire! XD). Bref, vivement le mois de Janvier!**

 **Alooooors, dans le futur chapitre (déjà le sixième! *o*), encore des vidéos - mouahahahaha - et des surprises pour Caleb et pour la vidéo d'Emily! Je sais, c'est peut-être un peu long d'écrire et de lire le déroulement de chacune des vidéos, mais c'est assez important pour cerner à quel point Alison a évolué! Passant de sa relation avec Ian, à celle avec Ezra, puis les autres et on peut voir à quel point elle a évolué dans la bonne direction! :3 Oui, j'adore ce personnage et je ne le répéterais jamais assez, she's the best! *o***

 **Guest: contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu reviendras faire un tour dans le coin à un moment ou à un autre.**

 **Anonyme: oui, c'est super rare les fanfictions en français, mais il y en a deux ou trois vraiment géniales (genre, celles de senyd, par exemple)! Il y en a 18 en français sur le site au total, et la plupart sont des OS, mais bon! (aa) Et merci pour le commentaire! ^^**

 **Si vous avez des questions, ou envie de discuter de Pretty Little Liars et/ou Emison, ou encore d'avoir quelques spoilers, mon twitter est ElsaFowl! :3 A la prochaine tout le monde, et bonne fin de journée! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: et c'est repaaaarti pour le chapitre numéro six! Franchement, j'ai l'impression de faire avancer cette fanfiction super lentement, je crois qu'il va y avoir au moins cent chapitres avant que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai envie de faire! XD Anyway, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewver (ce verbe existe-t-il? O.o), et pour ce nouveau chapitre, donc la suite du visionnage! La question est: est-ce qu'Ali laissera Emily découvrir sa vidéo de but en blanc, ou lui avouera-t-elle avoir connu Maya?! TintintinTIN!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six: La Vérité Rime Avec Courage**_

 **ALISON POV:**

 _Toujours milieu d'après-midi, Rosewood..._

« Sérieusement, Paige ? Caleb ? Nan, je ne crois pas ! » répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. « Après, ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne leur ai jamais adressé la parole. »

Et ce n'est pas pour cela que je n'ai jamais connu l'une de tes anciennes petites amies décédées. Bon sang, il allait bien falloir que je le sorte à un moment ou à un autre. Nous avions visionné les vidéos d'Aria et de Spencer.

L'option la plus sûre pour le moment était celle de regarder l'extrait d'Hanna. Après tout, je n'avais jamais ne serait-ce embrassé Caleb, donc on ne peut pas dire que je risquais grand-chose. Je n'avais jamais été très proche de Caleb, ne l'ayant croiser qu'en compagnie des filles à Rosewood, et peut-être de temps en temps à Ravenswood, lorsque je me cachais encore dans cette ville macabre.

Vraiment pas agréable à vivre, mais personne ne venait véritablement me rechercher dans cette bourgade quasiment oubliée, et le nombre de maisons abandonnées était incroyablement important. Pratique pour se cacher, n'est ce pas ?

La troisième vidéo débuta et je ne pus retenir un bâillement. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu de vrais temps de repos depuis la nuit dernière, et regarder toutes ces vidéos n'aidait pas vraiment à me garder éveillée. La première scène commença dans un bus.

J'étais habillée en Viviane Darkbloom, avec même de petites lentilles noires pour les yeux. En face de moi, se trouvait deux personnes. Caleb apparemment qui jetait un regard à son portable avec ennui. Et une fille, assez jolie que je ne connaissais pas encore à ce moment-là.

D'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'avais compris, elle avait été tuée dans un accident de voiture quelques jours plus tard. Je ne sais pas vraiment si Hanna sortait avec Caleb à cette époque : je cherchais plus à trouver un moyen d'arrêter A- avant qu'il ne tue l'une d'entre nous, plutôt que de suivre les relations amoureuses de mes anciennes amies.

Surtout que leurs relations étaient carrément compliquées à suivre, mais bref passons.

« C'est Miranda. » expliqua la blonde qui se trouvait le sofa.

Miranda ? Jamais entendu parler d'elle (sauf dans le journal qui avait annoncé sa mort). A vrai dire, je ne me souvenais même pas lui avoir parler durant la durée de ce trajet en car. Et pourtant, voilà que l'ancienne-moi entretenait une conversation on ne peut plus normal avec la jeune fille qui était assise en face dans le bus.

Bientôt, le copain d'Hanna rejoint la discussion, riant de temps en temps aux éclats en compagnie de... Miranda. Je montrais un peu plus de réserve dans mon siège, ayant sans doute peur que l'on découvre ma véritable identité.

Ravenswood n'était pas si éloigné que cela de Rosewood, et le véhicule qui m'y menait venait de la petite ville où j'avais vécu plus de la moitié de mon existence : il n'était donc pas impossible que les habitants de la ville de Pennsylvanie aient encore en mémoire le petit visage blond aux yeux bleus que j'avais il y a un an ou deux de cela.

Bref, voici quel était le premier extrait. Je n'avais vraiment rien fait avec Caleb qui soit mémorable ou quoi que se soit d'autre, donc je me penchais donc avec curiosité en avant, reposant mon menton entre mes mains. Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de la période que j'avais vécu à Ravenswood. A vrai dire, c'était la période où je dormais, surveillais, buvais beaucoup et mangeais peu de mon temps de fuite.

A cette époque-là de ma vie, je commençais à être lasser par le fait que je doive éviter absolument tout le monde dans la ville, étant complètement effrayée d'être reconnue par qui que se soit. Le nombre de personnes à qui je pouvais parler fréquemment se résumait à une seule : CeCe.

D'ailleurs, elle m'aidait souvent à survivre aux répétitives gueules de bois que j'avais, et elle avait même appris à manipuler tous les systèmes de surveillance que j'avais mis en place pour essayer de traquer A- à mon tour et pour tenter de protéger au maximum mes quatre amies.

La deuxième partie de la vidéo débutait à la sortie d'un bar. Je me tenais contre l'un des murets, une bouteille à la main et apparemment complètement ivre. Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de cette nuit-là. Et pourtant, d'après la tenue que je portais (une veste rouge et un pantalon sombre qui était à moitié déchiré), je devinais qu'il s'agissait de la nuit où les filles étaient venues à Ravenswood, et où Emily avait failli mourir dans cette putain de scierie.

Oui, j'avais eu une sacrée déprime la nuit suivante. Bref, j'étais donc entrain de me balancer comme l'ivrogne que j'étais, et le moi-même de maintenant se demanda si la moi-soûle allait se casser la figure ou non.

L'Alison d'il y a un an but une gorgée d'alcool au goulot, avant qu'un second personnage n'entre en scène. Caleb évidemment. Le pauvre garçon n'était pas vraiment dans son meilleur état non plus : les cheveux en batailles, des cernes sous les yeux comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des mois, rouges d'avoir pleurer, il déambulait seul dans les rues de la ville endormie.

Décidément, j'étais bien trop soûle pour me souvenir de quoi que se soit. Alors qu'il passait devant moi en hoquetant pitoyablement, je levais le bras en l'air avant de m'exclamer avec une voix rauque et puissante que je n'avais pas d'habitude : « Hey ! Petit ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?! Heeeiiin ?! » m'exclamais-je sans visiblement me rendre compte qu'il avait au moins une tête ou deux de plus que moi. « Je... J'ai juste eu... un mauvais jour, c'est, tout. » dit-il en tentant vainement d'effacer les larmes sur les joues. « Tu n'es pas le seul. » répliquais-je en abaissant subitement ma voix.

Voilà une nouvelle découverte : certaines personnes ont « l'alcool heureux » ou « l'alcool triste », et moi je passais de l'un à l'autre aussi vite que l'on joue à pile ou face. « T'en veux un peu ? » proposais-je de cette voix toujours aussi déraillée.

J'en viens même à me demander si je ne suis pas défoncée en plus. Le Caleb à l'écran hésite quelques secondes, avant de prendre la bouteille que je lui tends, et de boire la totalité de la boisson restante (au moins la moitié) d'un seul coup. Mon ancienne-moi rigola un peu, avant de sortir une nouvelle bouteille de derrière le buisson, de l'ouvrir d'un coup de dent avant de boire une gorgée et de lui tendre de nouveau le goulot.

La scène se prolongea pendant au moins dix minutes, où nous ouvrions bouteilles sur bouteilles (pas étonnant que je ne me souvienne pas de cette nuit), avant que je ne tombe finalement du muret pour rouler sur la route, probablement évanouie.

Caleb essaya de me tirer de la voie, mais ne réussit qu'à se casser la gueule à son tour. Et deux minutes plus tard, une CeCe particulièrement énervée se montra sur le trottoir et se dépêcha de traîner nos deux corps hors de la route, laissant celui du jeune homme sur le trottoir tandis qu'elle s'occupait de me porter vers la maison que nous occupions à ce moment-là, sans doute. « Si Alison n'avait jamais existé, le pauvre petit Caleb ne serait pas devenu un alcoolique ! (Et toi non plus, Han!) ».

Ces petites piques commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. En plus, les deux disquettes restantes étaient la mienne et celle d'Emily. Et bien sûr que celle de la Fields contiendrait des vidéos de Maya et de moi. C'était évidant. Avec une petite banderole du type « Si Alison n'avait jamais existé, Maya ne serait pas morte ! ».

Bordel.

Mon cœur accéléra encore une fois, et je posais fermement un ou deux doigts contre ma tempe en fermant les yeux pour me calmer quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir. Alors qu'Aria posait une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la Marin et que Spencer enlevait le DVD précédent, Em se pencha en avant avec un air mi-contrit mi-compatissant sur le visage. Mon Dieu, je déteste quand elle est énervée contre moi.

Et elle le serait encore plus lors des trente prochaines minutes, le temps que nous visionnions les deux derniers cadeaux de A-. Par ailleurs, je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais pouvoir trouver sur mon disque.

« Tu buvais souvent comme ça ? » me questionna-t-elle avec un air qu'elle avait sans doute hérité de sa mère.

« Je... Cela m'ait arrivé... hum, quatre ou cinq fois je dirais. » expliquais-je alors que ma lèvre inférieure tremblotait un peu. « Mais CeCe ne m'a pas laissé continuer. Elle m'a obligé à faire un sevrage stricte et rapide. J'ai tremblé et eu de la fièvre pour une semaine peut-être, et c'est passé. »

« Et bien, ce n'est certainement pas Caleb qui avait une CeCe pour l'empêcher de continuer à boire... » grinça l'autre blonde entre ses dents, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolée, Hanna. » dis-je simplement parce-que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais dire pour le moment. « Je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir croiser à Ravenswood avant de le voir sur la vidéo... »

« Et de toute façon, tu ne peux pas tenir Ali responsable de la dépendance de Caleb à cause de A-. » asséna ma nouvelle demi-belle-soeur (en gros?) avec détermination. « On peut se saouler un soir sans devenir dépendant le lendemain. »

« Elle a raison. » renchérit la Montgomery tout en lançant un regard d'excuse à Hanna.

« C'est du passé, de toute façon ! » continua l'ancienne nageuse qui se trouvait à mes côtés. « Maintenant, personne n'est dépendant de quoi que se soit, et nous sommes toutes ensembles contre Charl... A-, pardon ! »

« Yep ! » lança Hanna en lâchant l'affaire et détournant les yeux. « N'en parlons plus. On regarde les dernières vidéos ? » dit-elle tout en joignant le geste à la parole.

S'emparant du disque d'Emily, elle l'inséra dans le lecteur avant de se diriger vers la télécommande. La scène se déroula trop vite sous mes yeux : il fallait absolument que je parle à Emily avant que A- ne lui révèle une grande partie de mon passé.

Bon sang, je ne pouvais pas la laisser voir (enfin, peut-être voir, on ne sait jamais ce que ce crétin d'homme masqué aurait pu préparer) tout cela avant de lui avoir dit la vérité de ma propre voix. Je bondis (oui, on peut dire que j'avais littéralement bondis) vers la télécommande comme Pepe irait courir après un bout de bois au parc, et m'en saisissais avant que mon amie puisse la prendre. Elle ouvrit deux grands yeux ronds (et bleus, comme moi!) avant de s'exclamer en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »

« J... » ma voix resta bloquée dans ma gorge, tandis que les quatre autres filles me fixaient avec un air complètement paumé. Même Spencer ne devait pas avoir un seul indice pour comprendre la situation qui se jouait devant elle, pour une fois.

Comment pourrais-je tout expliquer ? Maintenant, on peut dire – non affirmer ! - que je n'avais plus le choix, et que je ne pouvais plus vraiment reculer non plus. Il y a des moments où on réalise si l'on est courageux ou non. Cela m'était déjà arrivée de me retrouver le dos contre un mur, mais généralement, je préférais la fuite ou une bonne engueulade plutôt que de me confronter face au problème en question.

J'aurais pu le refaire maintenant, mais je pensais pas plus tard qu'hier à essayer de changer et d'être une fille un peu plus normale que la Alison Dilaurentis que les habitants de Rosewood avaient l'habitude de connaître. Pas de fuite ou de disputes pour moi, donc.

Seulement la vérité. Et alors que je me triturais de nouveau les méninges pour essayer de trouver un moyen d'aborder le sujet, la solution m'apparut tout aussi simplement qu'elle l'était.

Tout dire d'un coup, sans préambules et sans excuses stupides.

« J'ai connu Maya quelques mois, durant la période où j'avais disparu. On était... vraiment proche et, je suis désolée Em, je... je ne savais pas que tu la connaissais, et je ne savais pas non plus qu'elle était, qu'elle était... » le dernier mot se bloqua dans ma gorge. « Morte. »

Il fallut qu'au moins une quinzaine de secondes passent avant que je ne me rende compte que j'étais entrain de faire de l'apnée depuis ma précédente tirade. Inspirant un grand bol d'air (je faillis m'étouffer d'ailleurs), j'osais finalement jeter un regard vers Emily.

Après tout, elle était bien la seule concernée par cette affaire. Les trois autres filles attendaient la suite silencieusement, faisant même l'effort de ne pas poser les trois milles questions qui devaient leur venir en tête sur le moment.

Et la jeune fille à la peau mate qui se trouvait en face de moi resta encore deux ou trois secondes sans parler, bouche-bée et les yeux brillants, avant de se lever d'un bond de son – notre – fauteuil, se dirigeant droit vers la porte d'entrée.

« Toi, tu viens avec moi. » m'ordonna-t-elle avec un ton qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « Vous, restez ici. »

* * *

 **Authors blabla: Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminer! :3 J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant, que vous me donnerez vote avis sur cette histoire (positif ou négatif!), que vous aimez toujours autant Emison (même si je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas mis beaucoup pour le moment! é-è), et que tout le monde entier lira ma fanfic'! Un jour! :D #Optimisme**

 **Anonyme: merci encore une fois pour la review, et de rien pour la réponse, c'est normal! ^^ Personnellement, je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup d'autres fanfictions Emison vraiment bien écrites, si l'on enlève celles de Senyd! T'en aurais à me proposer?!**

 **Pour le chapitre suivant, évidemment, il y aura - *roulement de tambours* - la RÉACTION D'EMILY FACE A LA VÉRITÉ! Je sais, c'était pas très sympathique de couper la scène à ce moment-là, surtout que c'est la première fois qu'Emison aura un moment ensemble, rien qu'elles deux, dans ma fanfiction (*verse une larmichette* c'est que je deviens sensible, moi! XD): bon après, ça veut pas dire que se sera forcément très agréable, mais bon! ^^' Et évidemment, on finira bien par la voir, cette fameuse vidéo, n'est ce pas? B)**

 **Voilà, merci encore une fois de prendre le temps de lire cette fanfiction que j'adore écrire de plus en plus (à vrai dire, je commence à prendre sérieusement de l'avance sur ce que je poste! XD), si vous avez des questions/envie de spoilers/besoin de parler d'Emison et de notre douleur commune de ne pas l'avoir vu dans la série d'origine, mon twitter est ElsaFowl! Bonne fin de journée à tous, et à la prochaine!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Je dois dire que c'est assez stressant de poster ce chapitre! ToT Je n'ai jamais écrit de scène Emison auparavant, et je n'ai jamais écrit beaucoup d'histoire d'amour non plus! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous conviendra et qu'il ne sera pas trop... sec, froid, je ne sais pas trop comment le dire! XD Bref, laissons mes peurs de côté (merci à tous pour les commentaires! :3) et sans plus tard, voici le septième chapitre de "Charlie's Game" sur vos écrans!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven: Maya**_

 **ALISON POV:**

 _Toujours au milieu de l'après-midi, Rosewood..._

Sans faire attention au regard emplit de pitié qu'Aria me lança, je me lançais à la poursuite de la Fields sans même un mot, sans même protester. Je n'avais vraiment pas le droit de dire quoi que se soit pour le moment, de toute façon.

Emily ouvrit la porte à la volée, et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt sur le porche de la maison Dilaurentis. Pas l'endroit le plus discret pour parler, mais je n'allais pas contester ses décisions, hein ? Déglutissant discrètement, j'attendis aussi immobile qu'une statue la suite des événements.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'Emily Fields pouvait prendre le dessus sur Alison Dilaurentis ? Sûrement pas l'ancienne Emily ou l'ancienne Alison, en tous les cas. Je ne pouvais pas nier que la belle brune avait un certain pouvoir sur moi, même si elle ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte.

Je n'étais pas vraiment très ouverte avec les autres. Jouer la comédie, facile. Diriger les autres, facile. Être méchante et ne pas avoir de remords, un peu moins facile mais cela reste abordable. Exprimer mes véritables émotions et mes sentiments à quelqu'un d'autre ?

C'est une autre paire de manche.

Avec Emily, plus qu'avec les autres filles, j'arrivais à m'ouvrir. Un peu. De temps en temps. J'imagine que le changement est un très long processus, dans tous les cas. Mais revenons au présent. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment agir: j'étais incapable de deviner si Em me fixait avec colère ou avec compassion ou curiosité, ou un peu des trois et/ou autres.

Bon sang, je déteste me sentir aussi vulnérable !

« Sérieusement, Ali ? » martela-t-elle en se jetant à l'eau. « J'ai essayé de me rapprocher de toi durant je ne sais pas combien de temps, et tu me repoussais sans cesse et voilà que tu deviens une fugitive – je te croyais morte, merde! - et que tu deviens amie avec Maya ! Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle non plus, d'ailleurs ! » s'exclama-t-elle en passant une main sur son front... froncé.

« Je suis désolée... Em. » dis-je tristement en avançant d'un pas.

Elle recula d'un pas.

Okay, mauvaise idée.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tout, absolument TOUT soit aussi tordu avec toi ?! Peut-être que A- va m'apprendre que Maya et toi aviez prévu de fuir en France toutes les deux, finalement ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu racon- » commençais-je alors qu'elle me coupait de nouveau.

« Arrête de parler. S'il te plaît. J'en ai juste marre que tout le monde mente tout le temps. » sa voix se brisa sur la dernière syllabe.

Emily se laissa glisser contre la balustrade, les mains sur le visage et je me rendis bien vite compte qu'elle était entrain de pleurer. J'allais reprendre la parole avant de me souvenir de son interdiction précédente. J'hésitais quelques instants, avant d'aller m'asseoir à ses côtés.

J'hésitais encore au moins dix secondes avant de passer un bras par-dessus son épaule. Elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte comme si elle n'avait plus la force de se tenir assise, et je dois dire que j'étais dans le même état qu'elle pour le moment.

« Elle est morte, Ali. » laissa-t-elle échapper entre deux soupirs.

Et bingo ! Ces seules paroles suffirent à me faire éclater en sanglots. Nous devions montrer un tableau vraiment pitoyable, à pleurer toutes les deux comme des gamines. En même temps, nous avions largement de quoi pleurer.

Nous restâmes dans cette situation pendant au moins cinq minutes, sans rien dire véritablement, jusqu'à ce que nos pleurs se transforment peu à peu en hoquets, et que les hoquets disparaissent finalement eux-aussi. Ne restait de la crise de larmes que des yeux rouges et des voix un peu cassées.

Et pourtant, aucune d'entre nous ne sembla vouloir bouger.

J'avais toujours mon bras par-dessus son épaule, et elle avait toujours sa tête reposée contre moi. Quelques-uns de ses cheveux me filaient devant le visage, mais je n'en tins pas rigueur. Je fermais les yeux, et laissais ma tête dodeliner jusqu'à ce qu'un claquement porte ne me fasse sursauter violemment.

Relevant les yeux, je remarquais la présence de Spencer sur le palier, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle soupira, avant de nous relever toutes les deux et de nous guider jusqu'au salon. A notre entrée, Hanna leva un sourcil interrogateur avant que je ne reprenne ma position sur le fauteuil que j'occupais précédemment.

Je m'attendais vraiment à ce qu'Emily change de place, mais elle s'enfonça de nouveau sur l'accoudoir, sans même tourner la tête une seule fois dans ma direction.

« On peut mettre la suite. » acquiesçais-je faiblement.

La Montgomery s'occupa de démarrer le CD d'Emily, et des images que je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour apparurent sur l'écran. Le premier extrait relatait mon entrée dans la prison, ou plutôt la petite discussion que j'avais eu avec Maya, Nicky et Morello lors de mon premier jour dans le centre. La partie suivante nous montrait, Maya et moi (évidemment) dans le secteur de la lingerie. Je portais une ceinture couverte d'outils aussi vieux que le monde, et la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et bouclés me montrait la machine en panne.

Avec un rire, elle me poussa en avant vers notre blessée. « Tu es sexy avec tout ton équipement ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Je suis sûre que Bethie t'appréciera ! ». Mon ancienne moi se retourna vers Maya avec un air incrédule : « Qui est Bethie ? » Mon interlocutrice se contenta simplement de désigner la sécheuse d'un coup de menton. La scène se poursuivit un petit peu plus, Maya me lisant des bouts de manuel incompréhensibles tandis que je m'électrocutais légèrement en essayant de bidouiller les fils.

En ressortant une dizaine de minutes plus tard, au moment du comptage (les gardiens vérifiaient que toutes les prisonn... pensionnaires étaient bien dans la prison environ toutes les heures), je (dans la vidéo) rouspétais tandis que l'électricien en chef de la prison passait devant nous. « Si on apprenait à se servir de ces outils pourris ou au moins comment fonctionne une sécheuse, il y aurait peut-être un peu d'espoir. » dis-je, provocatrice.

L'homme barbu se retourna vers moi, avant de hocher la tête. « Et bien, Blondie je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. Répète après moi : Ne t'électrocute pas. » L'ancienne Alison aka Madison aka Blondie leva les yeux au ciel avant de répéter les mots du gardien avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Ouais, c'était bien moi sur la vidéo. Me revoir avec ces quelques années en moins, en compagnie de Maya dans cette prison aux dirigeants complètement stupides, me fit presque sourire. Elle paraissait si vivante !

L'extrait suivant nous montra entrain de danser lors de la sortie de l'une des autres filles, Taystee. Au départ, on peut bien affirmer que j'étais toute seule au milieu de la piste mais comme d'habitude, les autres prisonnières me rejoignirent et nous dansâmes toutes plus ou moins bien. Au bout d'un moment, Maya tourna la tête dans ma direction, leva un doigt en l'air lorsqu'une nouvelle chanson passa à la radio pourrie qui nous servait de DJ.

« Hey ! Mais je connais la choré ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un regard brillant. « Tu connais la choré ?! » demandais-je en retour avec un large sourire. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et bouclés se positionna à mes côtés avec un air entendu, avant de se balancer au bon rythme et de dire : « Un, deux, trois, quatre ! » Nos corps bougèrent en même temps, avec une presque parfaite synchronisation.

En tournant sur nous-mêmes, en faisant des gestes des bras (ce n'était franchement pas aussi ridicule que ce que j'avais cru sur le moment, vu de l'extérieur), nous sourions et rigolions aux éclats. « Haha, les gamines essayent de nous lancer un défi ! » s'écria ladite Taystee en débutant le challenge « qui danse le mieux ? ».

La chanson durait longtemps, et les autres filles (nous étions sans doute les plus jeunes du centre) nous envoyaient des commentaires salaces de temps à autre. Cette fois-ci, une petite pointe de rose apparut sur mes joues alors que la vidéo continuait de défiler à l'écran.

Okay, sur le coup, danser de cette façon avec Maya ne m'avait pas dérangé pour un sou, mais maintenant que je me retrouvais dans un salon remplit par mes quatre autres meilleures amies, cela me paraissait un peu... gênant. Bref, A- ne m'avait pas fait le plaisir de couper l'extrait ici, et je rougissais encore plus lorsque mon ancienne meilleure amie (voire un peu plus) se colla un peu plus contre moi, et que je me laissais faire sans objecter.

Un groupe de latinas commença à faire des bruits, hum, subtils tout en nous parlant en espagnol avec des sourires moqueurs : « ¡ Un poco más apretadas, las chicas! » . On se touchait à peine, on ne faisait rien de, ben de gay en soit, mais je devais tout de même avouer une chose : nous étions vraiment sexy. Elle était vraiment sexy.

Je commençais à prier la totalité des dieux existants de stopper cette scène – bon sang! nous avions au moins dansé de cette façon pendant une demie-heure ! - et ils ne furent pas longs à me répondre : la scène se coupa en milieu de parcours, et bascula sur un nouvel extrait, encore. Nous étions cette fois-ci dans les dortoirs. Enfin, les dortoirs des blanches.

Oui, nous étions séparés selon notre couleur de peau (encore très moderne, mais bon), ce qui faisait que Morello, Nicky et moi-même étions dans la même salle tandis que Maya se retrouvait dans le dortoir des noires, originellement appelé le « ghetto ».

Bref, là n'était pas la question. L'ancienne Alison tournait en rond depuis au moins une heure (ou du moins, elle avait l'air tout aussi lasse et énervée à la fois que si elle venait de tourner pendant une heure!), et une Nicky beaucoup plus relaxe qu'elle laissait apparaître un demi-sourire sur son visage. « Calme-toi, Madi. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à avoir sa réponse, maintenant. » Alors que j'allais lui répondre, une jeune femme brune de notre connaissance débarqua comme une tornade dans le dortoir.

Sa peau chocolat détonnait un peu dans le décor ambiant, et une des gardiennes ne mit pas longtemps à la remarquer, lui sommant de retourner dans ses quartiers. Maya n'accorda pas une seconde de son attention à la femme en uniforme, et elle courut droit dans ma direction. « Alors ?! Alors ? » lui demandais-je en tremblant légèrement.

Même Nicky se pencha en avant pour entendre sa réponse, de l'espoir dans les yeux. Maya étant Maya, elle garda le suspens pendant quelques secondes, prenant sans doute un malin plaisir à nous faire attendre encore plus. « Maya ! » m'énervais-je en la secouant comme un pruneau. « Ils me l'ont accordé ! Je sors en même temps que toi ! » s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire qui lui fendait le visage en deux (expression, pas pour de vrai!) avant de m'entourer de ses deux bras pour un énorme câlin.

L'ancienne moi semblait aussi heureuse que son amie, et elle éclata d'un rire pur (je n'avais sans doute plus ris de cette manière depuis au moins un an!) au beau milieu du dortoir. Nicky afficha un sourire sarcastique, avant de se relever et de déposer deux baisers sur nos joues : un pour moi, un pour Maya. « Je suis contente que tu ais réussi à avoir la même date de sortie que Madi. » dit-elle franchement, avant de nous faire un clin d'œil aguicheur. « Maintenant, je vous laisse, les amoureuses ! » Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce rapidement, alors que je lui tirais allègrement la langue sans pour autant débuter une quelconque dispute.

J'étais bien trop heureuse pour être chiante à ce moment-là, et surtout, Maya se trouvait juste en face de moi et nous allions sortir à la même date ! Je brisais notre câlin en reculant d'un ou deux pas, les yeux brillants, avant de m'exclamer : « On va sortir ! » Elle enchaîna : « Oui, je crois que j'étais au courant, Madison ! » Nous éclatâmes de rire d'un commun accord – silencieux – et nous entamâmes une petite danse de la victoire devant les yeux éberlués de la garde qui avait essayé de virer Maya d'ici une minute plutôt. « Détenue, vous devez retourner à votre dortoir. Maintenant. » répéta-t-elle avec un ton remplit d'ennui.

Mon amie me jeta un regard désolé, auquel je répondis par un sourire avant de prendre ses mains. « On va sortir ensemble ! » Une moue mi-perplexe, mi-espérant passa sur son visage, et mon ancienne-moi comprit son erreur, avant de reprendre en balbutiant. « Je veux dire, on va sortir au même moment, c'est génial ! » redis-je, attristée par son air déçu. « Je ne suis pas gay, Maya. »

Quelques secondes de silence gênées passèrent, avant que la même lueur amusée passe dans les grands yeux de la jeune fille, sa tristesse envolée. « Je sais. » chuchota-t-elle avant de me déposer un baiser sur le front. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce, suivant sans rechigner les ordres de la gardienne, vers son dortoir.

L'extrait s'arrêtait là.

Je poussais un soupir devant l'écran noir, essayant de deviner quel cruel message A- avait prévu de mettre cette fois-ci. Mais deux ou trois secondes passèrent, avant qu'une nouvelle scène ne débute. Une route déserte, entourée d'une centaine d'arbres.

Je reconnaissais l'endroit. Je me redressais sur mon fauteuil, complètement assommée par l'étendue des pouvoirs de notre ennemi.

« Comment il a fait pour filmer ça ?! » murmurais-je à voix haute sans véritablement m'en rendre compte, provoquant le regard curieux d'Emily et de Spencer dans ma direction.

Mais déjà, l'action commençait sur la télévision. Nous pouvions voir sur certains plans, le visage de Maya et sur d'autres plans, mon propre visage. Bon sang, le psychopathe avait fait un véritable tournage de film pour celui-ci !

Derrière Maya se trouvait une voiture décapotable très vintage, les portes ouvertes. Derrière mon ancienne-moi se trouvait une moto noire et plutôt petite, la béquille retenant l'engin de tomber sur le bitume de la route. « Merci de ne rien dire à personne. » dis-je à l'écran avec un pauvre sourire. « Tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie pour rien, tu sais ! » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, autant dans le salon de la maison Dilaurentis, que dans les yeux de la jeune fille blonde à l'écran. « Je te jure, dès que je serais sorti de ce bordel dans lequel je suis, je trouverai un moyen de te contacter. » affirmais-je comme une gamine. « Je sais. » répondit-elle la voix emplie d'une confiance sans limite.

S'en fut trop pour la Alison de l'écran, qui éclata tout bonnement en sanglot avant d'enserrer la fille qui lui faisait face dans ses bras. Maya répondit d'abord à l'étreinte, avant de chuchoter des mots de réconfort à l'oreille. Cela faisait très étrange de me voir comme étant la plus faible des deux sur l'écran : « un Dilaurentis ne pleure pas. » répétait souvent mon père à Jason lorsqu'il laissait quelques larmes passer ses défenses.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment pleuré devant mes parents, ou ma famille d'ailleurs. Des caprices, des chantages, oui. Des crises de larmes, non. « Tu vas me manquer, Ali. » dit-elle en utilisant mon vrai prénom. « Tu vas me manquer aussi, Maya. » répondis-je en essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur mes joues.

J'affichais un petit sourire, et sans plus de préambule, la belle brune qui se trouvait en face de moi m'embrassa tout doucement sur les lèvres, puis un peu plus longtemps, puis un petit peu plus profondément. Mon ancienne-moi ne se déroba pas cette fois-ci, et nous nous séparâmes seulement à cause du manque d'air.

Voilà le seul baiser que j'aurais à jamais échanger avec Maya. Ce fut la dernière fois que je la vis vivante, réalisais-je en étouffant un sanglot qui menaçait de sortir de ma bouche. Sur la vidéo, nous nous fîmes un câlin une nouvelle fois, avant que chacune d'entre nous ne prenne un pas de recul. « Au revoir, _ma chérie._ » s'exclama-t-elle avec un accent français presque parfait. « Au revoir, et _bon voyage._ » répondis-je sur le même ton avec un rire.

Chacune d'entre nous se dirigea ensuite vers son véhicule, et après un dernier signe de la main, chacune partit d'un côté différent. Elle vers la Californie. Moi, vers la Pennsylvanie. Cette fois-ci, l'écran redevint noir pour de bon, et le message de fin ne se fit pas attendre.

Mais il ne fut pas aussi méchant que j'aurais pu le penser au départ. « Qu'en penses-tu, Em ? » demandait-il simplement. Je jetais un regard un peu effrayé en direction de la Fields. En effet, une seule question me trottait dans la tête depuis le début de son DVD.

Qu'en pensait-elle ? Je me tournais vers la Fields, qui me fixait également en retour.

« Je... Je ne sais pas, Ali. » balbutia-t-elle avant de détourner le regard. « Il reste encore un DVD, pas vrai ? »

Oui, le mien.

* * *

 **Authors blabla: Quoi? Ça ressemble à Orange is The New Black? Sérieusement? XD Naaaaaaaan, pas du tout mon genre de m'inspirer (voire de reprendre des scènes) de cette autre série a-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t géniale! *o* Bref, j'espère encore une fois que ce chapitre vous aura plu, que l'histoire tient debout malgré tout, que vous avez apprécié le - peu de - Emison dans cette scène, ainsi que le... hum, le... ben, le Aliya? Malison? Chais pas vraiment si ce ship existe vraiment! :p Sinon le tournage de la saison 6 est officiellement terminé, je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir avoir quelques nouveaux spoilers sur la 6B maintenant que les filles ne sont plus sur le plateau! J'ai vu quelques photos du tournage de la nouvelle intro (avec Sasha! *o*) mais ça m'énerve un peu de voir que Sasha est toujours un peu "séparée" des quatre autres filles! ToT Mais bon, vive Emison, vive Alison, vive Emily et vive vous, chers lecteurs! ^^**

 **Anonyme: ça me fait un peu bizarre de t'appeler "Anonyme". C'est genre comme un prénom dans ma tête maintenant! XD Bref, j'irais voir les fanfic' que tu m'as proposé, mais c'est vrai qu'elles ont l'air courtes et j'en lis de plus en plus en anglais d'un autre côté donc... wala, kwaa! :3 **

**Plus qu'une seule vidéo! Qu'est ce que cela peut bien ETRE?! XD Finalement, les vidéos n'ont pas pris autant de chapitres que cela, et je suis plutôt contente du résultats! Petit indice, la vidéo d'Alison ne concernera pas les anciennes petites amies d'Emily, ô non! La vidéo d'Alison est bien plus horrible, car oui, c'est toujours elle qui s'en prend le plus dans la g**le (faut pas se mentir non plus, la pauvre petite est complètement maudite dans la série! :p). OH, et question: vous préférez Ali ou Em? :o #ThisIsTheQuestion**

 **Vivement la prochaine fois (j'essaye de poster le plus vite possible), et comme d'habitude, mon twitter c'est ElsaFowl (pour ceux qui auraient oublié! XD). **


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Helloooooo, everybody! :3 J'espère que tout se passe bien dans vos vies IRL, courage c'est bientôt les vacances! *o* Bref, merci pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours super plaisir (oui, c'est vraiment encourageant, je tiens à le rappeler) et je pensais à un nouveau concept: ça fait déjà huit chapitres que cette histoire avance, et je me demandais si ça vous plairait de passer des commandes. Genre, vous voudriez voir telle ou telle scène arriver dans la fanfic, et vous passez commande et je vois si je peux l'intégrer ou non?! XD Je pense que c'est un bon exercice pour moi, et pour vous... ben, c'est juste une chance de voir une scène que vous voulez lire dans cette fanfiction, voilà tout! :p Mais laissons maintenant place au huitième chapitre, bonne lecture à tous! :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight: La Question**_

 **ALISON POV:**

 _Fin d'après-midi, Rosewood..._

Contre toute attente, Emily se leva de son accoudoir et inséra elle-même le disque dans le lecteur. Je me demandais ce que pouvait contenir cette dernière vidéo. Je veux dire, les quatre premières ne m'avaient rien appris que je ne savais pas déjà, et aucune d'entre elles ne nous avait donné un indice crucial quant aux mystères auxquels nous étions confrontés, comme l'identité de A-, par exemple.

Par exemple.

Peut-être que notre tortionnaire s'était amusé à faire tous ces petits montages dans son QG top-secret, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas l'intérêt de nous les donner, excepté pour prouver qu'il était encore plus psychopathe que j'aurais pu le croire. Je levais mentalement les yeux au ciel en imaginant un A-version-cartoon entrain de taper avec folie sur les touches de son ordinateur.

Cette disquette contenait probablement encore plus de vidéos avec mes ex entrain d'embrasser une autre personne, et voilà tout. Juste dans le but de me faire souffrir. C'était bel et bien du made in A-.

Ainsi, je ne reconnus pas tout de suite le décor où mon ancien-moi se trouvait. Ce n'est que lorsque je me rendis compte que je portais mon débardeur jaune que la vérité me frappa en pleine face.

C'était une vidéo de la nuit de mon soi-disant meurtre. Une preuve. On me voyait arriver, les yeux au bord des larmes après ma dispute avec Spencer dans la maison des Hastings. Ma mère se trouvait derrière la fenêtre et une ombre arrivait dans mon dos. Inconsciemment, je retenais ma respiration en attendant que l'identité de mon agresseur soit révélé.

Et là, le film changea de plan.

Je retenais un cri de frustration alors qu'Aria cognait avec son talon le plancher de mon salon. Toute la suite de l'extrait se déroulait de façon à ce que nous ne pouvions pas voir qui se cachait derrière la capuche qui m'avait assommée avec un roc. On vit ensuite ma mère entrain de me traîner comme un sac vers le trou dans le jardin, elle pleurait et n'arrêtait pas de crier « Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » à l'inconnu qui m'avait apparemment tuée.

Il y avait une autre voix dans le tableau, quelqu'un était entrain de répondre à Maman, mais dès que ce personnage invisible ouvrait la bouche, le son était coupé. Et je ne pouvais que me voir, quelques années plus tôt, entrain d'être enterrée dans mon propre jardin par ma propre mère. Et alors que je débutais sérieusement à manquer d'air dans le salon des Dilaurentis, revivant une fois de plus cette expérience traumatisante, je sentis la main d'Emily qui se posait doucement sur mon épaule.

Ce simple contact suffit à me calmer, et je respirais lentement avant de relever les yeux vers l'écran. Pile au bon moment d'ailleurs. Car la voix... sa voix, la voix de mon agresseur, retentit dans le salon, brouillée par les larmes, tellement rauque que je n'aurais pas pu savoir s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon entrain de muer.

« Je suis désolé(e), maman. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé(e). » disait-elle simplement alors que Jessica jetait un regard vide à l'emplacement du trou où l'on m'avait enterré. « Je sais. » répondit simplement ma mère, avec un ton complètement froid et indifférent. L'extrait s'arrêtait là, avant d'enchaîner directement avec un autre.

L'église. Spencer venait de balancer une clé USB – ma clé ! - à travers la salle du rez-de-chaussée, et Ian se jetait à sa recherche tandis que mon amie cherchait désespérément à fuir son... ben, son beau-frère, quand j'y repense, de l'époque. Peu après, le jeune homme retrouva ladite clé et la déposa dans sa poche, avant de courir vers l'ascenseur qui se trouvait derrière la cabine du prêtre.

C'est à ce moment que je pénétrais à mon tour dans l'église, vêtue d'un pantalon noir, de chaussures noirs et d'un sweat noir également.

Mes cheveux blonds cascadaient sur mon dos, je n'avais pas pris la peine de me camoufler après avoir intercepter le message « S.O.S » de Spencer. Je me ruais à l'étage en entendant les cris étouffés de mon amie, ainsi que les menaces de mon ex-petit ami à son intention.

La scène suivante se déroula extrêmement vite. Je mettais vivement ma capuche par-dessus ma tête, avant de m'avancer vers Ian d'un air menaçant.

Évidemment, je n'avais pas pensé à prendre un masque cette fois-ci, et lorsque mon regard bleu-glacial croisa celui du Thomas, il me regarda avec un air totalement terrifié. Deux secondes plus tard, je le faisais basculer dans le vide sans plus de cérémonies. Spence était maintenant sauve, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Mais en redescendant sous le clocher – bon sang, A- avait vraiment des caméras partout ! - je retrouvais les cordes complètement emmêlées, avec nulle trace du corps vivant ou mort du fiancé de Melissa.

La sirène de la police retentit alors, brisant le silence qui se trouvait alors dans l'église, et je m'empressais de fuir la scène du crime par une porte dérobée, avant de courir le plus vite possible vers les petits bois qui se trouvait derrière le bâtiment. Je me souvenais maintenant que j'avais couru plusieurs kilomètres, refusant de m'arrêter avant de tomber sur le Rocher du Baiser.

Là, je me souvenais encore avoir eu une crise de larmes mémorable. En fait, cela devait être seulement la seconde fois que je pleurais vraiment beaucoup depuis mon retour dans la petite ville de Pennsylvanie.

La première fois remontait au moment où j'avais appris qu'Hanna avait été renversé. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Et la vidéo ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée, je ferais mieux de prêter attention aux détails sur l'écran plutôt que de ressasser de mauvais souvenirs.

Maya. Sa silhouette était reconnaissable même à cette distance. Il faisait nuit. Elle était dans Rosewood, sans aucun doute. Et un jeune homme la suivait. Il était plus grand qu'elle, noir et plutôt musclé, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie entière.

Je devais être la seule, car les quatre autres filles inspirèrent avec angoisse en le voyant apparaître. La pression de la main d'Emily sur mon épaule se faisait de plus en plus forte.

J'accrochais ma propre main à la sienne, dans une tentative – à mon tour – de la calmer un petit peu. Elle ne repoussa pas mon geste et parut même serrer un peu plus fort mes doigts, sans pour autant se calmer. Je restais silencieuse, avant de suivre l'extrait numéro trois.

L'inconnu continuait de suivre mon ancienne meilleure amie, de longues larmes coulant le long de ses joues alors que la belle brunette paraissait plutôt ennuyée par sa présence et essayait de le faire partir par tous les moyens. Le bonhomme ne se décourageait pas, et malgré toutes les tentatives de la Saint-Germain, il la suivit jusque dans son jardin.

Jusque dans le jardin d'Emily, me rappelais-je subitement en reconnaissant le quartier. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une dispute explosa entre les deux. Ils criaient tellement fort que toutes leurs paroles étaient compréhensibles, malgré le fait que la caméra qui filmait les événements se trouve un petit peu trop loin. « Tu m'as tenté ! Si tu l'aimais, tu ne serais pas venue vers moi ! » martelait le garçon en attrapant le bras de Maya. « Arrête de raconter de la merde, Lyndon ! Un baiser ne veut rien dire, et j'aime Emily, pas toi, espèce de salopard harceleur de mes deux ! » s'écria-t-elle en essayant de se dérober de l'emprise du jeune homme.

Il la retint avec force, et alors qu'elle se dégageait une nouvelle fois avec un petit cri, ledit Lyndon la poussa violemment en arrière. Je retins ma respiration lorsque Maya tomba en arrière, et se cogna durement la tête contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière-elle.

Mes yeux s'humidifièrent très vite, alors que le harceleur s'avançait lentement dans sa direction et qu'elle perdait rapidement connaissance.

Pourquoi personne n'était venu l'aider ? Ils avaient crié, bon sang ! Personne ne les avait donc entendu ? Depuis quand les habitants de Rosewood ont le sommeil lourd ? Lyndon se baissa vers une Maya maintenant totalement inconsciente, et il disposa ses doigts autour de sa gorge.

Je fermais les yeux, la bouche et mes oreilles à l'aide de mes mains, ne voulant sous aucun prétexte voir ou entendre la suite.

On se croirait dans un film d'horreur. Je déteste les films d'horreur, et pourtant je vivais ou plutôt survivais dans l'un d'entre eux. J'attendais ce qui me parut être une éternité, complètement séparée de la réalité, avant d'une voix ne me ramène à cette réalité, justement.

« Ali, c'est ta mère ! » s'exclama Hanna en pointant l'écran.

J'ouvrais les yeux par réflexe, oubliant au passage que A- avait filmé des scènes de meurtres les unes après les autres. En toute logique, ma mère se ferait tuer lors des prochaines minutes. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici en regardant ma propre mère être assassinée.

Ces stupides vidéos ne voulaient rien dire, elles ne servaient qu'à me faire sentir coupable une fois de plus, coupable d'être moi-même ou d'avoir été une salope dans le passé, coupable d'appartenir à une famille complètement tarée, où les secrets étaient aussi courants que les listes de course.

La scène débutait dans le salon des Dilaurentis, l'endroit où nous nous trouvions là maintenant tout de suite. Et Jessica était installée dans un fauteuil, entrain de regarder un vieil album de photos de famille. Dans le fauteuil où Em et moi-même nous nous trouvions en ce moment. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, et une autre arrivait bientôt dans mon ventre. Je refusais de voir cela. A- n'allait pas me forcer à regarder ma propre mère être tuée.

J'avais toujours été curieuse, d'une curiosité maladive qui m'avait poussé à vouloir savoir tous les secrets des autres et à les contrôler grâce au chantage, me permettant de découvrir de nouveaux secrets, de manipuler leurs possesseurs et ainsi de suite. Mais je n'étais plus ce genre de fille maintenant.

Je voulais juste essayer, simplement essayer de vivre une vie un peu plus normale que celle qui avait été la mienne jusqu'à maintenant.

Je secouais la tête de la droite à gauche lorsque ma mère à l'écran leva la tête en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir bruyamment. Ce n'était pas moi, j'avais disparu depuis deux ans et demi lorsque la vidéo avait été tournée. Ce n'était sans doute pas mon frère, qui ne se posait jamais dans la maison depuis ma disparition. Et mon père resterait dormir au boulot s'il finissait trop tard, donc il était peu probable qu'il s'agisse de lui.

C'était forcément le tueur. Et je refusais de voir ses images : mes jambes jusqu'alors paralysée, se mouvèrent comme par enchantement, et je me relevais d'un coup avant de sortir de la pièce en courant presque. J'arrivais dans le hall d'entrée, prête à me ruer dans ma chambre une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'un élément inhabituel attira mon attention.

Je n'entendais plus de sons de la télévision dans la pièce d'à côté, et bientôt, Aria vient à ma rencontre dans l'entrée de la maison. Elle était suivie de près par Spence, Em et Han, qui me regardèrent avec un air étrange alors que je me baissais sur le pas de la porte – fermée. Une petite enveloppe s'y trouvait, je venais de la voir glisser dans l'interstice.

Je m'en emparais, avant de l'ouvrir avec des doigts tremblants en me relevant. « On ne bouge plus, Alison ! N'oublie pas les consignes ! » était noté sur la carte postale, et lorsque je la retournais pour voir la photo de l'autre côté, je tombais sur une scène qui m'était familière. Nous étions à Cape May, lors de nos premières vacances là-bas en compagnie de CeCe.

De gauche à droite : maman, papa, puis Jason et CeCe et enfin moi, moins d'une année avant ma disparition. D'un mouvement vif, j'ouvrais la porte à la volée pour tomber... sur mon facteur, celui qui passait devant la maison depuis au moins dix ans. Il me salua d'une « bonjour, mademoiselle Dilaurentis » avant de lever sa casquette et de repartir vers son vélo, qui était déposé contre le trottoir.

Comment A- avait-il pu prévoir ça ? Avait-il glissé la carte dans le sac du facteur sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte ? Ou était-il tout simplement médium ? Je refermais la porte le plus calmement possible, vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, avant de revenir dans le salon et de prendre d'un mouvement rageur la télécommande.

Les filles venaient à peine de me rejoindre que la vidéo continuait.

La caméra filmait la scène depuis la bibliothèque du salon, et je jetais un coup d'œil suspicieux vers le meuble qui était toujours présent dans le salon des Dilaurentis. Une fois que ces stupides DVDs seraient tous visionnés, j'entamerais une fouille complète dans la maison. Je connaissais presque la totalité des cachettes, et je refusais d'être encore espionner de la sorte par A- ou qui que se soit d'autre.

Mais soudainement, des bruits de voix retentirent dans l'extrait, et je détournais mes yeux une nouvelle fois vers l'écran. Maman s'adressait à une personne inconnue, que je ne pouvais voir que de dos sur l'écran. Il était habillé d'un long manteau noir, avec un chapeau, une écharpe, des lunettes de soleil bref on ne pouvait quasiment rien distingué de sa physionomie ou de son visage.

Jessica semblait pourtant bien le connaître, car elle discutait avec lui comme si elle parlait avec une vieille connaissance... L'inconnu prit des nouvelles de notre famille, discuta de la pluie et du beau temps à Rosewood durant quelques minutes, avant que ma mère ne lui propose de prendre un thé. Rien de bien inhabituel, en somme.

Mais au moment où elle se levait pour aller à la cuisine, l'inconnu sortit un pistolet de sa poche et abattit la crosse contre l'arrière de son crâne.

J'hoquetais de surprise devant la vivacité des mouvements de l'agresseur, et je restais encore plus bouche-bée lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la caméra qui filmait la scène. Il savait que la caméra de A- se trouvait là depuis le début !

Nous eûmes droit à un gros plan sur son visage alors qu'il se penchait vers la machine, mais tous ses vêtements/lunettes/chapeau nous empêchaient de deviner son identité, malheureusement. L'objectif trembla encore quelques secondes, avant que l'image ne se floue et de disparaisse complètement.

Une fois de plus, l'écran resta noir quelques secondes avant que la phrase de A- n'apparaisse. « Qui est-ce, Ali ? Est-ce que tu le connais ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit là de ta vengeance ? » demandait le message, alors que je prenais une grande inspiration tremblante. Quoi ?! A- pensait donc que j'avais prémédité et organisé le meurtre de ma propre mère. C'est pour cela qu'il me poursuivait encore ?

Non, résonnais-je, il me poursuivait déjà bien avant la mort de Maman. Mais il croyait sérieusement que je serais capable de... capable de tuer quelqu'un, un membre de ma famille de surcroît ?

Je n'étais même pas à Rosewood quand elle avait été tuée, j'étais à New-York avec les filles d'ailleurs, ainsi qu'une Shana particulièrement remontée. Ce n'était pas possible. Cet extrait apportait encore plus de questions, et encore moins de réponses à toute la merde dans laquelle nous nous trouvions actuellement.

Si même A- ne savait pas qui était le meurtrier de ma mère, qui pourrait donc nous aider ?

* * *

 **Authors blabla: Bonsoir, bonsoir, chers lecteurs! :3 Donc, je sais que ça fait beaucoup de questions sans réponse (mais en même temps, c'est le principe de la série!) mais je vous promets que toutes les réponse à pourquoi-bidule-a-fait-ça-à-machin auront une réponse dans quelques chapitres! ^^ Enfin, en partie, je ne peux pas tout donner d'un coup! :D (mais ça, je crois que je l'ai déjà dit, en fait!) Et désolée aussi pour le rythme de postage qui avait un peu ralenti, j'avais eu une sorte de blocage dans l'écriture de la suite, et vu que je veux garder une certaine avance dans l'écriture comparé au postage ici, j'étais allée plus doucement! XD Bref!**

 **SUJET NUMBER TWO: OMFG, la comic-con (enfin, la conférence) de PLL à New-York était juste excellente! Il y a trois milles bonnes nouvelles pour Emison, c'est juste excellent! *o* Disons que Shay et Sasha n'ont pas arrêté de faire des petits trucs trop trognons à chaque fois que le sujet Emison était amené sur la table, l'acteur qui joue (aka Alison's new husband!) a posté une photo avec #emisonfansIcomeinpeace et dans le nouveau générique (OUIIIII, vous l'avez vu?! *o*), comment Ali reluque Em de haut en bas, c'est juste excellent! :3 Bref, je m'emballe, je m'emballe mais il y a pleins de photos sur tumblr, twitter, facebook . **

**Quand au prochain chapitre, il apportera finalement une fin à cette première journée dans l'univers de Pretty Little Liars. C'est la fin de la première séquence en somme. Nan, parce-que là, on a enchaîné la seringue, la menace de A-, la visite au cimetière, le combat avec A-, la mort de Maya, les vidéos de chacun, le mystère de la mort de , ça commence à faire beaucoup à encaisser! :p C'était peut-être un peu long et fastidieux, mais je pense que c'était nécessaire pour installer l'histoire et baser les éléments importants pour la suite! :3**

 **Si vous voulez parler de quoi que se soit, ou proposer des idées pour cette fanfiction (après tout, je ne peux pas penser à tout! XD) ou encore avoir quelques spoilers sur la suite, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un message sur Twitter: ElsaFowl, wala wala! ^^ ****Je souhaite une merveilleuse fin de week-end à tout le monde et j'espère sincèrement que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre et... ah oui: don't forget to subscribe! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Bonjour tout le monde! Alors pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard: je suis partie une semaine en vacances, et je n'avais pas de connexion internet! ToT Secundo, je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour la courteur (courticité? courtatitude?) de ce chapitre: j'avais prévu d'enchaîner directement avec celui d'après, MAIS (car il y a toujours un "MAIS"!) mon ordinateur a complètement crashé (c'est promis juré, je n'écris plus JAMAIS NEVER sur cette machine STUPIDE! XD) et je ne peux pour le moment pas accéder à tous les chapitres que j'avais écrit pour la suite. Ce qui me réduit à être une petite Elsa entrain de prier pour que mon ordinateur marche pendant au moins dix minutes pour que je puisse récupérer les genre... 10 pages que j'avais déjà écrites et corrigées... mais bon, à part prier, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose (et c'est pas gagné, gagné, sachant que je suis athée, en plus! :'( ). Bref, et en dernier recours, j'enverrais mon ordinateur à réparer et je ré-écrirais peut-être les deux ou trois chapitres que j'avais déjà écrit, mais ça me ferait vraiment ch**r. Enfin bon bref, après ce coup de gueule, voici le neuvième chapitre court, mais qui clos donc cette première séquence! ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine: Un Nouveau Départ ?**_

 **ALISON POV:  
**

 _Début de soirée, Rosewood...  
_

« C'est lui le meurtrier ! » s'exclama soudainement Spencer en brisant le silence. « Il essaye juste de brouiller les pistes un petit peu plus ! »

C'était en effet la réponse la plus plausible. Mais un ressentiment me retenait en arrière : je ne pensais pas vraiment que A- avait quoi que se soit à voir avec le meurtre.

Après tout, comme les filles semblaient le croire depuis quelques semaines, notre ennemi de toujours serait mon frère ou ma sœur. Si tel était le cas, il/elle n'aurait jamais osé tuer sa propre parente, n'est ce pas ?

« Ou alors, on a un autre problème. Un gros problème. Encore. » dit Hanna en levant les épaules.

« Oui, et bien, j'ai la flemme de chercher des indices aujourd'hui ! » riposta Aria avec un mouvement d'impatience. « Nous sommes censés terminer le lycée cette année, passer les examens et avoir notre promotion. Je refuse de perdre mon temps à chercher A-. Tu pourrais tout simplement demander à Lorenzo s'ils ont des informations là-dessus, Ali ? »

Lorenzo ? Lorenzo.

Bon sang, j'avais complètement zappé son existence lors des dernières heures, et je dois dire que ce n'est pas forcément très sympathique de ma part, sachant qu'il était maintenant mon petit ami officiel. Son support avait été très appréciable au cours des dernières semaines, et je dois dire qu'il m'avait permis de passer un peu par-dessus cette histoire de maison des poupées et tous les problèmes avec A-.

Il ne cessait de me répéter que les effectifs de la police de Rosewood travaillait sur l'affaire, que A- avait fait une erreur en capturant les filles dans la maison et qu'il n'était plus que question de temps avant que ce « salopard » je cite, soit attrapé.

Mais le beau policier refusait strictement de me laisser l'accès aux informations que son équipe d'enquête possédait, et ne me donnait que très rarement quelques nouvelles sur l'avancement de l'affaire.

D'ailleurs, il me donnait tellement peu de nouvelles informations que je commençais à croire qu'ils n'avançaient pas d'un pouce, au final.

Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de confier mes inquiétudes aux filles : elles comptaient – surtout Aria et Emily – trop sur l'aide de la police maintenant, elles essayaient de se reconstruire après le traumatisme de leur enfermement durant de longues semaines.

Je ne pouvais pas me ramener et tenter de briser leurs espoirs maintenant. Une vague de fatigue me traversa pour la seconde fois depuis que nous avions commencé à regarder ces vidéos, et je remarquais au regard d'Hanna que je devais vraiment paraître complètement épuisée et vidée de toutes mes forces.

Je laissais échapper un pauvre sourire sur mes lèvres après avoir bailler comme un matou, avant de reprendre la discussion.

« Aria a raison. Je m'occuperais de chercher quelques informations supplémentaires, et vous allez... ben, vous reposer et aller au lycée comme tout le monde pour passer cette fichue dernière année ! » affirmais-je en essayant de mettre un maximum d'autorité et de détermination dans la voix. « A- ne pourra pas nous courir après pour toujours, et j'en ai ma claque de toujours regarder dans le passé. »

« Toi aussi, tu devrais aller au lycée et essayer de passer les examens, Alison. » me rappela Spencer avec un air sérieux.

« J'ai accumulé un retard de deux ans, sérieusement, je ne sais pas si cela vaut vraiment le coup que j'essaye de les passer... » dis-je avec un petit ton triste.

« On pourra t'aider à étudier ! » s'exclama soudainement Emily avec un grand sourire. « Enfin, je veux dire, peut-être pas moi parce-que je ne suis pas très douée, mais Spence pourra et... Hanna a des ressources cachées ! »

Je jetais un regard suspicieux à l'autre blonde de la pièce : elle avait des talents pour suivre la mode, faire de belles tenues, être la reine du lycée et avait un sacré humour par moment, mais je n'aurais jamais penser à une Hanna très intelligente.

Je veux dire, elle était intelligente, mais intelligente normalement. Pas intelligente du genre Spencer, qui était capable d'avoir 100/100 au test de passage au collège (je m'en souviens encore, j'avais été dégoûté d'avoir seulement 96,5/100, à l'époque). Malgré mes doutes encore persistants, j'hochais la tête avec un sourire aux propositions des quatre autres filles.

Même s'il ne s'agissait que des études – ou plus particulièrement, de mon retard énorme ! - cela me permettrait déjà de passer un peu plus de temps avec mes amies. Je ne demandais et n'aspirais qu'à cela, pour le moment. Enfin, si on oubliait que je voulais également la disparition de A- de nos vies, évidemment !

Nous discutâmes encore une dizaine de minutes de tout et n'importe quoi – en passant par le fait qu'Hanna pensait que son petit copain la collait tout le temps depuis son retour à la maison (ce qui explique pourquoi elle était au téléphone tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs!), tandis qu'Emily nous expliquait que Sara Harvey (la fille qui était avec eux dans la maison de poupées) prenait des douches toutes les cinq minutes et que sa mère s'inquiétait pour leur facture d'eau ce mois-ci et qu'Aria nous confiait une nouvelle passion pour la photographie – avant que les filles ne se dirigent vers la sortie de la maison.

La voiture de Caleb se gara devant la maison, et Hanna leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller le rejoindre.

Spencer traversa simplement la rue pour rentrer chez-elle et Aria s'éloigna bien vite vers sa voiture : elle devait rejoindre un certain Clark à l'atelier de développement de photos, à Hollis.

Ne restait plus qu'Emily, qui s'attarda un peu sur le porche, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée.

Alors qu'un silence agréable se prolongeait entre nous deux, son regard descendit doucement vers mes épaules. Une lueur de surprise traversa ses yeux, avant que sa main s'avance vivement vers moi et ne se saisisse de mon pendentif.

« Le Yang. » dit-elle simplement en regardant l'objet.

Je la regardais quelques secondes sans comprendre, avant que la Fields ne se recule un peu et sorte un autre pendentif de dessous son tee-shirt.

La moitié de Maya, pensais-je immédiatement en voyant la chaîne en argent et le petit croissant blanc qui pendait au bout.

Je m'emparais de mon croissant noir, avant d'avancer vers l'ancienne nageuse et d'appliquer mon bijou contre le sien. Les deux parties se correspondaient exactement, s'emboîtant parfaitement l'une dans l'autre.

Sachant qu'elles faisaient parties du même collier autrefois, c'était tout à fait normal.

« Le Ying. » répondis-je, les yeux fixés sur le pendentif que nous tenions.

Et tout doucement, un léger sourire s'accrocha sur mes lèvres. Je me sentais finalement apaisée, malgré tous les événements précédents de la journée qui n'étaient pas des plus banals. Emily, le pendentif, le soleil. Elle me souriait aussi.

Ce moment de partage continua pendant au moins une minute, où nous ne faisions rien d'autre que nous regarder dans les yeux, nos mains liées autour du pendentif de Maya.

Puis une voiture passa à toute vitesse dans la rue, et ce moment disparu.

Mon amie me souhaita une bonne nuit, avant de descendre avec une démarche élancée les marches de mon perron et de partir vers sa propre demeure. Je restais encore quelques minutes dehors, avant d'entendre l'aboiement familier de Pepe qui courut à ma rencontre, Jason ayant perdu le contrôle de notre ami à quatre pattes lorsque celui-ci m'avait aperçu.

Le grand chien de berger sautilla à droite et à gauche, battant de la queue comme s'il était encore en pleine forme (malgré le fait qu'il ait accompagné Jason toute la journée!) et prêt à jouer durant toute la nuit.

Mon frère monta les marches, totalement essoufflé avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« La prochaine fois... c'est toi qui... le sort ! » laissa-t-il échapper avec un sourire en coin.

« No problem ! » dis-je avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, laissant entrer les deux garçons dans la maison. « Papa rentre ce soir ?! »

« Nan, il n'a pas le temps de rentrer, il reste dormir au bureau. » expliqua-t-il avec un air désolé sur le visage.

« Comme d'habitude. » affirmais-je simplement avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Je sais. »

* * *

 **Authors blabla: Donc oui, avec ce léger pétage de câbles, j'ai failli oublier de vous remercier encore une fois, de prendre le temps de me lire (oui, cette phrase sonne un peu bizarrement! é-è) et de commenter les chapitres! Maintenant que cette première partie est terminée, vous pouvez tous faire vos suppositions pour la suite: la seringue? le garçon bizarre? Emison? Aliya? les filles? les flashs-backs? A-? les vidéos? ? Bref, c'est qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses à expliquer! :3 Puisque mes chapitres "importants" sont pour le moment hors d'atteinte, je pensais faire quelques moments de détente dans la vie de nos chères Liars! ^^ Bon, je ne sais pas encore si je suis douée ou pas pour écrire des scènes normales de la vie de tous les jours, mais se sera votre boulot de le juger! ;) Oh! et je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews la dernière fois, donc je le fais ici:**

 **Anonyme:** **e** **ncore merci pour tes encouragements! :3 Ca fait toujours hyper plaisir! *o* Ton prénom commence donc par A? Alice? Aria? Adèle? A-? XD En fait, je sais même pas si tu es une fille ou un garçon! :p Nan sérieusement, merci beaucoup de continuer à commenter, en plus tu es un Guest ce qui signifie que tu ne peux pas être prévenu(e) à l'avance, donc merci de continuer à jeter un coup d'œil dans le coin!**

 **Senyd: héhéhéhé, et oui, pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui écris des histoires incroyablement tordues et géniales! XD Nan, seriously, mon scénario est vraiment hyper bizarre et peut-être un peu trop complexe, tu aurais besoin d'être devin pour deviner la suite de l'histoire! En fait, c'est un côté assez plaisant d'être celui qui écrit l'histoire: je connais la suite, mais pas vous! :p Enfin, après je me sens coupable de ne pas poster la suite assez vite! é-è En tous les cas, merci beaucoup pour cette review et pour avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire! ^^**

 **Monkey: tu ne risques pas d'avoir de réponse à ta question avant un petit bout de temps, je te préviens direct! :3 Désolée (mais pas désolée! B) )! Et OUI, le nouveau générique est teeeeeellement génial! *o* Tu as vu celui avec Alison qui fait le "sshh" mais c'est trop bien! Évidemment, il y a toujours les rageurs qui disent que c'est Aria qui le fait le mieux, mais m'en fout! XD Bref, merci aussi pour ce commentaire! ^^**

 **Et comme d'habitude, pour terminer: si vous avez des questions, une envie de spoilers ou simplement besoin (oui, en ces temps troublés, il faut en discuter! :p) de parler d'Emison, mon Twitter, c'est ElsaFowl! Bonne seconde partie de vacances à tout le monde (et oui, déjà bientôt à la moitié... et j'ai pas commencé à faire mes devoirs! ToT) et joyeux Halloween (même si je pense que j'aurais reposté d'ici là! :D).  Merci à tous ceux qui laissent, laisseront des commentaires sur les chapitres de "Charlie's Game", ainsi qu'à ceux qui followent (du verbe follower?) et favorisent cette fanfiction! Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi! *o* Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Bonjour, encore! :3 So, me revoilà pour un autre court chapitre: je n'allais pas attendre trois cent ans avant de le poster, sachant qu'il n'est pas très long, mais il introduit trois personnages trèèèèèèèès important pour cette fanfiction! *o* Je les adore déjà, et j'espère que vous apprécierez aussi ces personnages! (aa) Encore merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et c'est une aide considérable pour me motiver et continuer à écrire! ^^ Anyway, laissons place aux mots et à ce dixième chapitre (déjà le dixième? je devrais faire quelque chose de spécial, nan? haHA, à vrai dire, il y a quelque chose de spécial dans ce chapitre: c'est la première fois que je n'écris pas avec le point de vue d'Alison! XD), bonne lecture à tous! :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Ten: Copier-Coller  
**_

 **SOMEONE POV:**

 _Un mois et deux semaines plus tard, aux alentours de Rosewood..._

Il était blond, plutôt mince voir maigre, habillé simplement d'un pantalon noir avec des chaussures noirs et un sweat noir. C'était lui, le garçon étrange qu'Alison Dilaurentis avait croisé une semaine plus tôt, alors qu'elle rentrait chez-elle après un rendez-vous soi-disant romantique avec ce stupide policier.

C'était lui qui avait planté ces seringues dans l'estomac de la jeune fille, puis qui l'avait ramené chez-elle avant de disparaître sans laisser de traces. Et c'était lui qui m'avait crée, du début jusqu'à la fin, et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Alors que je commence sérieusement à me demander ce qu'il fait là, à me fixer depuis au moins un quart d'heure, un événement nouveau se produit.

J'entends une voix. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me parle depuis que je suis réveillée. En fait, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me parle depuis ma création. Pendant quelques instants, je cherche à deviner qui peut bien chercher à me parler de cette façon, avant que je me rende compte que les mots que prononcent la voix se concordent parfaitement avec les mouvements de lèvres de celui-qui-m'a-crée.

C'est mon Créateur qui me parle.

A cette découverte, un large sourire apparaît sur mon visage et je peux le voir me sourire en retour de l'autre côté de la vitre qui nous sépare. Je suis dans une cellule aux murs transparents, au plafond bas et au sol carrelé et blanc. C'est ici que je suis née, me rappelais-je aussitôt.

Je suis reliée à des tuyaux un peu partout, mais j'imagine que c'est normale en sachant que je suis née il y a moins d'une semaine. Le Créateur continue de me parler, mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il me raconte. A vrai dire, je ne comprends même pas encore le principe du langage, et pourtant je sais que je devrais le comprendre.

Je ne suis pas un bébé, je le sais. Ma perception des choses est celle d'une adulte, ou au moins d'une adolescente, je crois.

Je le savais, je le sais, tentais-je de me persuader en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est juste bloqué, mais je sais des choses, sinon je ne serais pas entrain de penser comme ça ! Une vague d'énervement me traversa des pieds à la tête, et je fixais avec des yeux rageurs le garçon de l'autre côté de la vitre. C'est donc un garçon, pas un créateur ! Je commençais à recoller les pièces les unes avec les autres. J'en étais capable, me répétais-je sans cesse durant le processus.

Plus je me concentrais, plus cet environnement devenait abordable, ainsi que ma compréhension des choses. Le blond (blond: couleur de cheveux claire, comme le blé; blé: plante jaune, qu'on utilise pour fabriquer les céréales) me scruta intensément, avant de s'emparer de nouveau de son micro et de parler pour la seconde fois.

Cette fois-ci, les mots... avaient du sens.

« Je m'appelle Jayden ! Je suis ton ami. » dit-il doucement dans le micro.

Les mots avaient finalement un sens. Son prénom était Jayden.

Il était mon ami.

Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je comprenais finalement ce qu'il me racontait, enfin ! Je ne savais pas s'il y avait un micro dans ma cellule, mais j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait m'entendre. Quel est l'intérêt de surveiller et d'essayer de communiquer avec un sujet si celui-ci ne pouvait pas répondre ?!

Je n'avais qu'une seule et unique question en tête pour le moment. Certaines personnes en ce moment, même si elles détiennent déjà la réponse grâce à leurs parents, cherchent à forger leur identité propre. Mais je n'avais pas de parents. Je n'avais et ne serais jamais un bébé ou même une enfant.

Je savais que j'étais une fille, je le sentais depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux. C'était simple de le deviner: Jayden qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la vitre ne me ressemblait pas du tout, et c'était un garçon. Donc, il était logique de penser que j'étais de l'autre genre.

Mais ma question n'était pas de savoir si j'étais une fille ou un garçon, ou même de savoir mon âge ou si j'avais eu des parents.

Non, ma question était la suivante, et je n'attendais pas plus longtemps avant de l'introduire dans la conversation.

« Bonjour, Jayden. » le saluais-je pour faire une bonne impression. « Qui suis-je ? »

Apparemment, le jeune homme en face de moi s'attendait à ce que je pose cette question, car un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire depuis tout à l'heure. Il devait vraiment être content de mon réveil, pensais-je alors que je me prenais d'affection pour mon nouvel ami.

Le blond resta ainsi, souriant silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes (minute: unité de temps, dure soixante secondes), et je finis par croire qu'il ne me répondrait jamais. Après tout, il avait tout le pouvoir là maintenant tout de suite, et je ne pourrais rien y faire s'il décidait de ne pas me donner de réponse à la suite de la question.

Une minute de plus passa, et soudainement, j'entendis un claquement de porte qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Je n'avais jamais entendu de son aussi violent depuis mon réveil, et je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles avec une grimace pas très glamour. Glamour ? C'est la mode, ça nan? D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne portais-je pas de vêtements ?

Je n'avais qu'une simple couverture qui me semblait faite de papier, plus légère même qu'un tissu de mouchoir. j'espérais simplement qu'on ne voyait pas trop à travers ce matériau. Je n'étais pas spécialement pudique, mais je ne tenais pas à ce que le/les nouvel/nouveaux arrivants me voient nue. Des bruits de pas précédèrent l'arrivée d'une jeune femme, blonde également et tout habillée de noir comme Jayden.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui m'étaient familiers. Je la connaissais, peut-être ? Ou je l'avais connue ? La ressemblance était frappante entre mon ami et la nouvelle venue, et je me demandais alors si ces deux-là n'appartenaient pas à la même famille.

Ne manquaient plus que les parents pour être au complet alors, n'est ce pas ?

« Qui est-ce ? » demandais-je encore, ma voix résonnant dans le silence de la salle.

La jeune femme blonde leva les yeux dans ma direction, et des yeux bleus - toujours si bleus - me toisèrent de haut en bas.

Je sentis une pointe de rougeur percée mes joues, avant de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Les apparences sont importantes, et ma mère me disait toujours de garder solidement les bonnes apparences en place. Mais attendez ? Je n'avais pas de parents, n'est ce pas ? D'où venait tout ce savoir ?

Mais avant que je puisse plus réfléchir sur le sujet, l'inconnue-de-l'autre-côté-de-la-vitre avait repris la parole.

Sa voix était grave, chaude et plutôt amicale, ce qui me réconforta à moitié.

« Je suis Charlotte. » se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Maintenant que j'avais une première réponse, je la remerciais d'un petit hochement de tête à mon tour, avant de dévier mon regard vers Jayden pour la troisième fois depuis le début de cette conversation.

« Qui suis-je ? » répétais-je, plus fort et avec plus de détermination dans ma voix cette fois-ci.

Les deux jeunes gens me fixèrent longuement encore une fois, avant que Charlotte ne pousse un soupir feint et opine de la tête pour signifier au beau blond qu'il pouvait finalement reprendre la parole, et je l'espérais, me donner une réponse.

« Tu es le clone d'Alison Dilaurentis. » lâcha-t-il d'une manière plutôt théâtrale et très sérieuse.

Alison Dilaurentis ?

Ce nom ne m'était pas inconnu, mais ne m'évoquait pas grand-chose non plus.

Je savais ce qui lui était arrivé la semaine dernière, mais sans plus. Si elle était aussi importante et si j'étais son clone, pourquoi n'était-elle pas de l'autre côté de la vitre, en compagnie de Charlotte et Jayden pour m'accueillir dans ce monde ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils crée un clone ? Pourquoi m'avoir crée moi, si je n'étais pas l'originale ?

Une vague de fureur m'envahit, et avant même de la connaître, cette Alison me semblait déjà être détestable. Elle avait la chance d'être l'originale, et voilà qu'on me présentait comme une vague copie.

Je ne savais même pas à quoi je ressemblais, sachant que les miroirs ne pullulaient pas dans la cellule, je ne pouvais même pas savoir si cette idiote avait au moins le mérite d'être belle ou non. Être un clone et être moche, cela me semblait être inacceptable. Enfin, si les deux blonds de l'autre côté souriaient depuis tout à l'heure, je ne devais pas être si terrible à voir que ça.

A vrai dire, j'étais peut-être même une meilleure version qu'Alison Dilaurentis ! Ce n'est pas cela, le but des clones ?

Être meilleurs que les originaux ?

« Qui est Alison Dilaurentis ? » les questionnais-je alors simplement, en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est l'une des pièces maîtresses de ce puzzle... » répondit Jayden avec un ton énigmatique.

Je détestais jouer aux devinettes, ou énigmes. C'est chiant, inutile et frustrant si elles étaient bien faites. Je n'avais aucun indice sur l'identité de mon original, et je voulais des réponses, maintenant.

Un éclat de rage dans les yeux, je tirais sur les fils et les tubes qui me connectaient à des machines, avant de me coller contre la vitre.

« Qui est Alison Dilaurentis ? » m'écriais-je en abaissant mon poing violemment contre la surface en plexiglas.

Jayden garda sa bouche fermée, et je frappais encore contre les carreaux, avant de commencer à retenir ma respiration. Si ces deux-là m'avaient crée, ils seraient sans doute très déçus si je mourrais d'asphyxie seulement quelques minutes après ma naissance, n'est ce pas ? J'étais sûre qu'ils céderaient.

Tout le monde cédait face à moi, et je parvenais toujours à mes fins. C'était dans mon ADN. Charlotte semblait trouver le spectacle drôle, et se pencha vers son voisin pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

Cela sembla l'amuser, puisqu'il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de focaliser son attention sur moi de nouveau. Je me calmais, ou plutôt tentais de maîtriser mes nerfs encore une fois, elle me donna finalement une ultime réponse.

« Alison Dilaurentis est notre sœur. A tous les trois. »

Une sœur ?

Un synonyme se profila instantanément dans mon esprit : une rivale, pour le reste de ma vie.

Une vague d'excitation me parcourut de la tête aux pieds, et des frissons coururent dans mon dos alors qu'une lueur malicieuse apparaissait dans mes yeux bleus. Je ne pouvais attendre trop longtemps avant de la rencontrer ! Je suis sûre que cet événement serait... disons, épique !

« Voilà qui est mieux. » dis-je avec un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.

* * *

 **Authors blabla: aloooooooooors, vous en pensez quoi?! O.o Sérieusement, je suis trop pressée d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre, parce-que bon, je viens tout de même de vraiment introduire les méchants de l'histoire! (aa) Généralement, dans les PLL fanfictions ou dans les Emison fanfictions, on ne voit pas trop les choses du côté de A- ou de ses alliés, mais plutôt du côté des filles, donc j'espère que ce petit changement vous plaira! ^^ Mais rassurez-vous, dès le prochain chapitre, on revient à une POV plus habituelle (en gros, Ali, comme je suis originale! :p) et attention spoilers alert, ce sera un chapitre long et avec un flash-back! :3 Encore une fois, à vous de deviner s'il s'agit un flash-back avant la disparition d'Ali ou d'un flash-back durant les années de disparition d'Ali! B) **

**Mais j'ai une autre BONNE nouvelle: j'ai récupéré mes textes! *o* Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'étais soulagée de les récupérer: maintenant, j'ai fait au moins trois copies de tous les fichiers au cas où (d'ailleurs, mes fichiers s'appellent "Ali au cas où 1" et "Ali au cas où 2"! XD), maintenant je ne risque plus de risquer de les perdre! B) Logique. Et, car c'est une première bonne nouvelle, mais pendant que j'étais dans l'incertitude, sans savoir si je reverrais mes précieux chapitres un jour ou l'autre, j'avais trouvé une nouvelle idée de chapitre, gé-nia-le! :3 Bref, je suis trop pressée que vous voyiez tout ça, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus, sinon ce ne serait pas très drôle, évidemment! (aa) Maintenant, je réponds aussi à mes meilleures reviewveuses (ce mot n'existe pas) parce-que... bah, j'ai pas besoin de justifications, nan?!**

 **Monkey: merci beaucoup pour ton soutien! ^^ Et donc oui, mon problème de chapitres est réglé et TANT MIEUX (et je garderai ma promesse: plus jamais jamais d'écriture sur mon ordinateur portable! XD). Well, ce chapitre ne délivre pas beaucoup de réponses, mais au moins je mets des noms aux méchants, c'est déjà ça, nan?! XD Enfin, tu me diras ce que tu en penses! (aa)**

 **Senyd: c'est vrai que c'est pas très très sérieux, de poster comme ça avant de prendre son train! XD Nan, mais ton commentaire m'a fait super plaisir, d'ailleurs quand tu parlais de shower harvey, je suis allée relire le passage et j'ai explosé de rire aussi! :D Comme quoi, le rire est communicatif! (aa) Bref, j'espère que ce petit chapitre Clone POV t'auras plu, et j'aimerais te demander si tu penses que c'est crédible, un peu?! Je sais qu'on peut créer des clones de nos jours, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'infos sur le sujet vu qu'en France, c'est interdit! O.o**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: HEEEEEEEY, mes très chers lecteurs adorés que j'aime (ça fait beaucoup de love en seulement sept mots! XD), me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais posté à ce jour, donc j'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire! :3 Bon d'accord, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'avancement dans l'action, ou de nouveaux mystères, mais c'est du full EMISON en HD, s'il vous plaît! Bref, je suis vraiment contente de poster ce chapitre car j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire (et il fait parti de ces fameux chapitres que j'ai récupéré de justesse, donc c'est encore mieux de pouvoir le poster! *-*). Bref, je suis super pressée d'avoir des avis sur ce chapitre, donc s'il vous plaît laisser un commentaire sur le Emison, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si c'est bien ou pas! :D ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE (pour les nons-anglophones: appréciez ce chapitre, et joyeux Halloween à tous! :3).**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Ten: IR3 (oui, je n'ai pas d'inspirations!)  
**_

 **ALISON POV:  
**

 _Un mois et trois semaines plus tard, dans la bibliothèque de Rosewood High..._

« Allez Ali, ce n'est franchement pas si compliqué ! Pour factoriser, tu prends simplement l'IR3, avec les racines carrées pour que cela fonctionne ! » répéta Hanna en soulignant ladite IR3 sur ma ligne de calcul.

« Mais pourquoi ? Il y a ce truc du Delta pour pouvoir calculer tous les trinômes possibles et inimaginables, pourquoi se faire chier avec une factorisation longue et beaucoup plus compliquée ? » répondis-je avec frustration.

« Oh mon Dieu... » soupira l'autre blonde qui se trouvait à mes côtés en passant une main sur son front.

Depuis maintenant un petit peu plus d'un mois, Spencer et Hanna se faisaient un devoir de me faire rattraper un maximum de cours avant les examens qui nous attendaient à la fin de l'année de terminale. Tandis que la première s'occupait de matières comme l'histoire, les langues étrangères ou encore l'anglais, Han s'était chargé de toutes les matières scientifiques : mathématiques, SVT et physique-chimie.

Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver la blonde aussi calée sur ce genre de sujets à mon retour, mais j'étais tout de même bien heureuse de l'avoir à mes côtés pour un peu de soutien. Le problème était que je devais rattraper quasiment trois années de cours manqués en quelques mois, que mon cerveau surchauffait avec la dose de nouvelles choses que j'apprenais tous les jours, et que je menaçais sérieusement d'exploser à chaque fois que je ne comprenais pas quelque chose tout de suite ! Déjà, à la base, j'avais un caractère plutôt impatient, mais quand j'étais impatiente et pressée, cela ne faisait généralement pas un bon cocktail.

D'ailleurs, je respectais décidément Hanna et Spencer pour leur patience avec moi : nos relations n'avaient pas toujours été au beau fixe (surtout qu'avant ma disparition, elles avaient été celles avec lesquelles je m'entendais le moins!), et après le traumatisme de la maison de poupées, je trouvais leur calme admirable. Mais passons : j'avais déjà appris et récupéré déjà la totalité du programme de seconde, et nous étions presque rendu à la moitié du programme de première.

J'avais également retrouvé quelques vieux cahiers de Jason dans la cave de ma maison, mais disons que mon frère n'avait jamais été très sérieux dans ses études et que les trois-quarts de ses cahiers étaient plus remplis de dessins et de blagues douteuses que d'exercices, ce qui ne m'était pas d'une très grande aide, malheureusement. Une ligne soucieuse traversait mon front, lorsque j'entendis une voix qui la fit tout de suite disparaître.

« Alors, comment vont mes deux blondes préférées ? » demanda l'ancienne nageuse en s'installant sur l'une des places libres à la table.

Évidemment, je préférerais être sa seule et unique blonde préférée, mais j'avais finalement compris qu'il valait mieux prendre son temps pour rebâtir notre amitié, avant de penser à quoi que se soit d'autre. Nous nous étions disputées, puis j'avais disparu pendant des années, puis nous avions survécu de justesse aux attaques de A-, puis elles avaient cru que j'étais A-, puis j'étais allée en prison, et enfin elles avaient été emmené dans la maison de tortures de A-.

Bref, nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter et faire évoluer nos relations. Pendant quelques temps, je m'étais encore sentie comme exclue du groupe, ce qui était assez étrange quand on pense que je les avais rassemblées toutes ensembles. Mais entre les séances de travail avec Spencer et Hanna, les longues balades que je faisais avec Em les week-ends, et également les après-midi que je passais à Holis en compagnie d'Aria, Clark et Matt, ma vie ressemblait de plus en plus à une vie... normale.

D'ailleurs, rien que pour parler de normalité, il faudrait que je vous parle de Matt ! Il ne suit pas les cours dans notre lycée, à vrai dire, il a un an de plus que nous et vivait à Philadelphie avant de commencer ses études à Holis. Dès notre première rencontre, disons que nous avions été sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais mon nouvel ami n'était pas présent maintenant, et la voix d'Hanna me ramena à la réalité.

« Tout va par-fai-te-ment bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle sarcastiquement en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et parce-que Ali, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend et puis c'est tout ! Je n'ai pas réponse à tout ! »

Ce fut mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de re-froncer mes sourcils en laissant mes yeux parcourir la page d'exercices une nouvelle fois. Concentration, concentration, Alison ! me répétais-je sans cesse pour essayer de trouver la logique dans cette exercice.

Mais comment voulez-vous que je me concentre sur quelque chose de chiant quand Emily se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de moi. A vrai dire, elle se trouvait à moins de cinquante centimètres. Non, en fait, elle se trouvait carrément à moins d'une dizaine de centimètres de moi car la Fields se pencha par-dessus mon épaule pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se trouvait sur mon cahier. Me rendant compte de sa proximité, je retenais ma respiration pendant quelques secondes, ne voulant pas relâcher un soupir anxieux devant les filles.

Décidément, Em ne réalisait pas du tout le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi. Même si on remontait quelques années en arrière, elle possédait déjà le pouvoir de m'adoucir, parfois même de m'influencer. J'avais tout noté dans mes anciens journaux intimes, avec de l'encre invisible. A l'époque, j'écrivais une première fois un mensonge dans ces journaux, avec de l'encre normale, avant de ré-écrire par-dessus avec cette encre invisible au bout de quelques minutes.

Pour lire le texte écrit, celui qui relatait la vérité, il fallait passer les pages une par une sous des rayons infrarouges. Autant dire que personne ne soupçonnerait l'existence d'un second texte sous le premier, et je n'avais jamais relu une seule fois un de mes textes secrets non plus.

« Je ne pige pas grand-chose non plus ! » avoua-t-elle en se reculant un peu.

« Mais c'est pas compliqué, regarde tu - » répondit la Marin en pointant ma page.

« J'en ai maaaarre ! » la coupais-je avec un ton étonnamment dramatique.

Emily laissa apparaître un petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, je devais sans doute ressembler à une gamine de cinq ans à ce moment précis. Et Hanna devait ressembler à la mère totalement débordée et lassée par sa gamine têtue et stupide. Oui, c'est une vision complètement pessimiste ! Mais ces puta*ns de maths commençaient sérieusement à me faire bouillir.

Et cette bibliothèque !

Bon sang, tous ces gens entrain d'étudier ou de lire dans le silence le plus lisse me donnaient plus mal à la tête qu'une foule lors d'un concert de Taylor Swift ! Quoique, techniquement, je n'avais jamais assisté à aucun de ses concerts, sachant que j'avais disparu avant même qu'elle ne soit connu (c'est là que je me disais que c'est vraiment chiant, de disparaître pendant quasiment trois ans!), mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

« Et bien, vous devriez être soulagées toutes les deux dans ce cas-là ! » s'exclama Em avec une lueur d'amusement. « Ali, t'aurais quelques heures de libre cet après-midi ? »

J'étais toujours libre, en dehors des cours. En même temps, je n'avais pas le même genre de popularité qu'auparavant dans la petite ville de Pennsylvanie. Quand dans le passé, on m'invitait à absolument toutes les soirées du lycée, maintenant on craignait de retrouver des cadavres dans les placards à chaque fois que je faisais une apparition.

Et puis, je ne portais plus le même intérêt à ma vie sociale qu'auparavant. Mon nom était accroché à tellement de scandales à Rosewood que je ne prêtais même plus attention à ce que les autres disaient de moi. Heureusement que je le faisais d'ailleurs, sinon je serais devenue dépressive assez rapidement après mon retour à la maison.

« Oui, je suis libre... et c'est pour ? » demandais-je en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Surprise ! Tu verras bien ! » répondit-elle mystérieusement, sans pour autant me donner le moindre indice.

« Okaaaay... ? » acceptais-je en jetant un petit regard incertain vers l'autre blonde à la table.

« Faites-vous plaisir autant que vous voulez ! » s'exclama Han en se levant de son siège. « Merci Emily, de me sauver d'un pétage de plomb intégral, que j'aurais certainement eu si j'avais joué à la prof encore dix minutes de plus ! »

Sur ces paroles extrêmement sage, elle attrapa ses affaires et passa son sac à main par-dessus son épaule avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Je savais qu'elle paressait sarcastique et moqueuse de temps en temps, mais je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. Après tout, durant mes années de disparition, Hanna était un peu devenue une autre version de mon ancienne-moi, et je me rendais maintenant compte à quel point je devais être difficile à cerner auparavant !

Peut-être que j'étais toujours difficile à comprendre aujourd'hui encore... J'avais peut-être tenté de changer, voir changé tout court, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que je ne ressemblais plus du tout à la personne que j'étais avant. C'est compréhensible, ce que je raconte ?

« On y va ?! » me proposa la belle brunette avant de se détourner vers la sortie.

Cela aussi, c'était nouveau. Avant, elle avait tendance à me suivre partout, ne faisant jamais le premier pas pour quoique se soit. Sauf ce fameux jour, ici même justement, alors que je lisais cet exemplaire de Great Expectations _,_ de Charles Dickens.

A vrai dire, on se trouvait juste là, entre ces deux rayons.

 _ **ALISON POV:**_

 _Milieu de l'après-midi, bibliothèque de Rosewood High..._

 _Le prof d'espagnol devait certainement être entrain de me rechercher en ce moment-même. C'est pour cela que je m'étais réfugiée dans la bibliothèque du lycée, et non pas en cours avec le reste des gens de ma classe. Ce n'est pas comme si je manquais des cours très intéressants de toute façon, et je pourrais toujours copier la signature de ma mère pour une excuse._

 _J'avais évité le prof d'espagnol depuis au moins deux jours, en espérant qu'il se calme un jour ou oublie le fait que je lui avais tenu tête et qu'il devait me punir. Cela finirait sans doute mal pour moi, mais j'aimais pousser les gens dans leur dernier retranchement et je n'abandonnerai le combat qu'en dernier recours. J'avais attendu une dizaine de minutes entre les rayons de la salle, avant de commencer à m'ennuyer dans le silence écrasant de l'endroit. Du moins, je m'étais ennuyée jusqu'à que je tombe sur un exemplaire de Great Expectations de Charles Dickens._

 _Je dévorais littéralement le livre. Je sais, je ne devrais pas être entrain d'afficher un intérêt certain pour un livre qu'on nous avait donné à étudier en classe ! Franchement, qui pourrait croire qu'Alison Dilaurentis aimait lire ? Moi, j'étais la Reine du Lycée, celle qui allait aux soirées de tous les élèves de l'établissement, celle qui arrive à avoir de bonnes notes sans même y penser, celle qui impose sa loi aux autres._

 _Pour le bien de mon image, je ne pouvais pas admettre aux autres que j'aimais lire : hors de question que je sois associer au groupe des intellos qui étaient capables de passer des heures à lire un bon livre dans la cour au lieu de traîner avec leurs amis. Je n'étais pas une paumée, je n'étais pas associable. Mais j'étais vraiment à fond dans ce livre. Il racontait les histoires d'un orphelin, Pip._

 _Et malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un classique, d'un livre qu'on étudie dans le but de réussir un contrôle en cours d'anglais, je crois bien qu'il s'agissait du meilleur ouvrage que je n'ai jamais lu. Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dire que c'était la cinquième fois que je relisais ce bouquin, pas plus que je ne pouvais clamer que j'en connaissais toutes les citations. Chacune de ces lignes me rappelait mes propres émotions. Je secouais la tête, reposée contre l'un des rayons de la bibliothèque. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser à cela non plus._

 _Mais je le fis quand même : au début, j'avais simplement remarqué qu'elle aimait me regarder même quand on ne se parlait pas, qu'il existait une sorte d'admiration dans ses yeux à chaque fois que je faisais le moindre mouvement. J'avais ensuite noté qu'elle me supportait toujours, qu'elle m'appréciait toujours même quand je me comportais comme une véritable salope avec Hanna ou Spencer ou même quand je m'attaquais à la douce petite Aria._

 _J'avais remarqué tout cela, et j'avais donc commencé à jouer à un jeu. J'adore organiser des jeux, j'aime encore mieux les diriger et les gagner. Je l'avais tenté, j'avais dit des phrases à double voir à triple sens, j'avais fait des choses qu'une amie ne vous ferait pas en temps normal, juste pour voir ses réactions._

 _Ce jeu là n'était toujours pas terminé, mais il faudrait que je l'arrête avant de perdre le contrôle. Je ne perds jamais le contrôle d'habitude, et c'est là que je m'étais rendue compte qu'Emily n'était pas comme les autres, qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. J'avais finalement accepté qu'elle m'aimait. Et je n'étais pas sûre de mes sentiments à ce propos non plus. Je n'étais plus moi-même depuis quelques semaines, et je_ _voulais_ _retourner à la normale !_

 _Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de l'aim... de l'apprécier comme je le faisais depuis quelques temps._

 _Je ne savais pas comment arrêter._

 _C'est comme un cercle vicieux. Comme un gamin de quatre ans qui veut une sucrerie mais qui sait qu'il ne peut pas l'avoir sous peine d'avoir un aller direct chez le dentiste. J'avais déjà perdu le contrôle. Deux fois. Enfin, j'avais_ _vraiment_ _perdu le contrôle deux fois, mais je ne pouvais plus compter le nombre de fois où la barrière entre l'amitié et le flirt avait été franchie._

 _Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas continuer sur cette voie, tout finirait par m'être renvoyer dans la figure. Il suffisait que quelqu'un nous surprenne lors d'un de ces moments de « perte de contrôle » et ma réputation était morte. Je n'étais pas gay. J'aime les garçons, bon sang !_

 _Mais c'était juste avec elle, juste avec elle je le promets, que ce genre de pensées me traversaient la tête et... et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour rester loin d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas rester loin d'elle, elle est ma meilleure amie après tout, bien plus que les trois autres filles réunies._

 _« Arrêtes de penser à ça, Ali ! » m'ordonnais-je durement avant de me replonger dans la lecture._

 _En fait, c'était bel et bien la sixième fois que je relisais ce livre. Les autres ne sauraient jamais à quel point j'aimais lire et à quel point j'aimais écrire aussi. Parfois, durant les vacances, je pouvais passer une journée entière penchée sur un livre particulièrement intéressant, ne m'arrêtant que pour aller manger avec mes parents – et encore – et je pouvais écrire des pages et des pages de récit, du moment que l'idée de base me donnait toujours de l'inspiration, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque mon poignet me faisait trop souffrir pour que je continue à écrire._

 _Une fois même, j'avais saigné à force d'écrire dans l'un de mes journaux, quand j'y repense. Je ne savais pas encore quel métier je pourrais faire dans le futur, mais quelque chose en rapport avec l'écriture serait certainement mon point fort. Pourquoi pas journaliste de renommée internationale ? Ou de la chanson ? Après tout, la poésie avait également son charme, et rien de tel qu'être poète pour écrire les meilleures paroles de chanson du monde. Je laissais échapper un petit rire en relisant ces lignes, celle de mon chapitre préféré, où Pip décrivait son amour avec passion pour Estella, avant de soudainement lever la tête au son d'une voix, ô tellement familière._

 _« Qu'est ce qui est aussi drôle ? » demanda Emily en apparaissant de derrière un rayon._

 _« Leurs noms : Pip, , l'oncle Pumblechook ! Ils sonnent tous comme des noms d'animaux ! » expliquais-je avec un sourire en coin._

 _La Fields n'hésita pas avant de prendre place à côté de moi sur le sol. Elle n'hésitait plus, dernièrement. Je lui avais donné trop d'espoir, et maintenant, elle devenait de plus en plus forte et de plus en plus sûre d'elle-même au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient._

 _C'était de ma faute, je le savais, mais cela lui ferait du bien. Un jour, Emily deviendrait indépendante, confiante et magnifique, je le savais déjà avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte._

 _« Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'ais déjà terminé ! » dit-elle en passant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille._

 _« Et bien, je peux te dire ce qu'il se passe ? » proposais-je en me penchant vers elle. « Ça te fera un petit aperçu de la fin ! »_

 _La nageuse laissa simplement un petit sourire apparaître sur ces lèvres, en baissant les yeux vers le livre qui était posé sur mes genoux. Elle était tellement timide, ma sirène, tellement honnête et tellement gentille._

 _Sans même y penser, j'allais attraper une mèche de ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, la caressant doucement entre mes doigts._

 _« Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment me laisser coiffer tes cheveux, de temps en temps... » murmurais-je, alors qu'elle osait finalement me regarder droit dans les yeux._

 _« J'ai fait un rêve, la nuit dernière, à propos de Jenna. » commença-t-elle alors que mon visage se fermait automatiquement._

 _« Emily, stoppes ! Arrête de penser à ça : il existe des tonnes d'opérations qui peuvent la soigner ! »_

 _« J'ai rêvé qu'elle revenait chez elle, et qu'elle était en bonne santé. Elle pouvait voir parfaitement bien, et elle nous pardonnait ! » continua-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir et de bonheur dans ses yeux bruns._

 _Je ne réfléchissais même pas avant de continuer la discussion. Je ne réfléchissais jamais clairement quand je parlais avec Emily, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. C'est tout naturellement que les mots s'échappèrent doucement de mes lèvres, alors nos regards étaient toujours connectés l'un à l'autre._

 _Je ne réfléchissais pas , je le disais simplement._

 _« C'est pour ça que je t'aime. » dis-je en posant lentement mes mots. « Tu aimes vraiment les fins heureuses. »_

 _Je fis une pause, avant de finalement détourner mon regard vers les pages du livre que j'étais entrain de lire. Je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regard si aimant trop longtemps, ou j'étais vraiment sûre de faire quelque chose que je regretterais par la suite._

 _« Comme Dickens, d'ailleurs. Pip retrouve Estella à la fin. » racontais-je avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle était toujours silencieuse. « Est-ce que je peux t'en lire une partie ? »_

 _Toujours silencieuse, Emily hocha simplement la tête de haut en bas sans faire disparaître son sourire. Mon Dieu, elle pourrait devenir tellement belle si seulement elle s'en rendait compte ou s'en donnait la peine ! Je voulais la voir devenir cette femme, je voulais la voir évoluer de cette façon, je voulais qu'elle soit libre, mais je voulais d'un autre côté qu'elle reste toujours la douce Emily qui me regardait avec des yeux admiratifs et qui semblait m'aimer un peu plus chaque jour._

 _Que je semblais aimer un peu plus chaque jour. Je baissais les yeux sur les mots qui se dessinaient sur la page. « Ne le fais pas, Ali. » souffla une voix dans un coin de ma tête._

 _Je me fis un plaisir d'ignorer ce commentaire, avant de détourner mon regard de nouveau vers la brunette, récitant par cœur les lignes que j'avais si souvent lu au cours de ces dernières semaines._

 _« Je l'aimais malgré la raison, malgré les promesses, malgré la tranquillité, malgré l'espoir, malgré le bonheur, malgré enfin tous les découragements qui pouvaient m'assaillir. » dis-je sans bouger d'un pouce. « Tu es déjà arrivée à cette partie là ? »_

 _Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, avant que ces yeux ne dévient légèrement – durant moins d'une seconde – vers mes lèvres. Je savais ce qu'elle allait faire avant même qu'elle ne se penche vers moi. Je le savais avant même que je ne me penche vers elle, accueillant son baiser de la façon la plus chaleureuse qui soit._

 _Une vague d'électricité me traversa des pieds à la tête._

 _Encore une fois, Em ne connaissait pas le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi. Et pour la première fois, c'était elle qui avait initié le contact. Et je dois dire que j'aimais ça. J'aimais quand elle m'embrassait. Et aussi vite qu'elle avait osé déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, notre baiser se termina. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle remarque à quel point ma main gauche tremblait, et je laissais simplement apparaître un sourire en coin sur mes lèvres._

 _Le contact avait duré moins de trois secondes, et cela suffisait pour me retourner le ventre au moins deux fois. Je savais me contrôler suffisamment pour ne pas perdre les pédales, et je décidais d'attendre une réaction de la part d'Emily. Allez ! l'encourageais-je par la pensée. Elle avait eu assez de courage pour m'embrasser, elle pouvait avoir assez de témérité pour enfin avouer qu'elle aimait les filles._

 _Elle m'aimait, mais contrairement à moi, elle était naturellement attirée par les filles et non pas par les mecs. Je l'avais noté quelques jours plus tôt, alors que nous dormions chez Aria. Je l'avais deviné avant même qu'elle ne le fasse elle-même. Mais il faudrait qu'elle l'accepte un jour. C'était pour son bien : je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste avec ce crétin de Ben, je ne voulais pas la voir entrain de l'embrasser dans les couloirs alors qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour cet idiot, je ne voulais pas qu'elle le laisse dire à tout le monde qu'ils avaient couché ensemble alors que c'était faux._

 _Je la voulais pour moi seule. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, me remémorais-je tristement._

 _« Mademoiselle DILAURENTIS ! » hurla soudainement une voix dans mon dos._

 _Merde ! Le prof d'espagnol. Le crétin se trouvait au bout de l'allée où nous nous trouvions, rouge de colère. Et si il était arrivé une vingtaine de secondes plus tôt ? Et si il nous avait surpris entrain de nous embrasser ? Et si ? N'importe qui aurait pu passé devant ce rayon et nous surprendre. C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais pas continuer. Mais je voulais continuer. Je voulais continuer, juste encore un peu. Un tout petit peu._

 _Alors que le vieux monsieur colérique s'avançait dans notre direction, j'attrapais la main de la Fields dans la mienne, avant de lui signifier d'un regard de se mettre debout. Le prof découvrit ce que je projetais de faire au moment où nous nous mîmes à courir d'un même mouvement. Je n'avais pas encore perdu, et je pouvais très bien le fuir dans l'établissement pour le moment._

 _Nous nous ruâmes vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, abandonnant nos affaires et le livre de Dickens dans l'allée. Alors que nous courions dans le couloir principal, qui était relativement vide sachant que la plupart des élèves étaient encore en cours, la voix particulièrement essoufflée de mon amie retentit à mes côtés._

 _« Ali ! Et nos affaires ?! » s'exclama-t-elle sans s'arrêter pour autant._

 _« On sait où elles sont, et personne ne prendra quelques cahiers de cours inutiles ! » expliquais-je en accélérant ma vitesse. « Plus vite ! »_

 _Les cris du prof d'espagnol, quand j'y repense, nous parvenaient assez ténus à cause de la distance qui nous séparait maintenant de notre poursuivant. Heureusement qu'il était assez âgé, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de courir trop vite derrière-nous, et il était probablement asthmatique et incapable d'aller vite plus de trente secondes avant de s'écrouler parterre de fatigue !_

 _Malheureusement, il était aussi incroyablement têtu et déterminé à me faire souffrir – merde ! - et je savais que nous ne pourrions pas nous arrêter de courir avant d'être certaines de l'avoir semer. Alors que nous parcourions notre quatrième couloir, nous tombâmes nez à nez avec le directeur de l'établissement. Il marchait en compagnie d'un couple en costards cravate, sans doute des inspecteurs à la vue de leurs tenues et de leurs chemises emplies de papiers._

 _Mauvaise idée de courir dans cette direction, pensais-je en me stoppant brusquement, tellement brusquement d'ailleurs qu'Emily me rentra dedans avec force et que je faillis tomber en avant._

 _« Ouch ! » m'exclamais-je sous le choc en me tordant en deux._

 _« Désolée ! » s'exclama la Fields avant de me tirer en arrière pour éviter que nous n'apparûmes dans le champ de vision du principal et de ses inspecteurs._

 _Derrière : le prof d'espagnol. Devant : les inspecteurs et la plus importante face d'autorité de l'établissement, aka la personne qui pourrait nous donner la punition la plus horrible du monde. A droite et à gauche : des salles de classe où nous ne pouvions certainement pas nous cacher, puisqu'elles étaient rempli d'élèves studieux et silencieux. Ou sinon, des murs. Et un placard._

 _Un placard à balais, voilà notre chance !_

 _Sans même attendre son consentement, je poussais la brunette vers ledit placard, avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et de nous engouffrer dans l'obscurité de la minuscule pièce. Je refermais bien vite la porte, avant de la verrouiller de l'intérieur. L'adrénaline courait dans nos veines, et il fallut au moins une trentaine de secondes pour que nos respirations erratiques reprennent un rythme normal._

 _« Ali, tu - » débuta-t-elle avant que je la fasse taire en positionnant un doigt levé sur ses lèvres._

 _Je laissais mon doigt sur ses lèvres, tout en regardant en direction de la porte du placard. La pièce était tellement petite que nous étions collées l'une contre l'autre, pouvant à peine se mouvoir dans l'obscurité. Si le prof regardait d'un petit peu trop près à travers la petit vitre de la porte, il pourrait nous voir malgré le noir à l'intérieur. Je retenais ma respiration en entendant les pas précipités de notre agresseur (oui, j'exagère peut-être un peu!) dans le couloir._

 _Je sentis le souffle d'Emily se stopper pendant quelques instants, en même temps que le mien, alors qu'il passait devant notre cachette en claudiquant. Quand je vous disais qu'il était asthmatique. Il y eut un moment de tension extrême durant lequel le vieux monsieur se stoppa devant la porte, avant qu'il ne décide de continuer son chemin. J'attendis encore une trentaine de secondes dans le silence le plus complet, avant de finalement laisser un soupir de soulagement._

 _Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là, seulement à cet instant là que je semblais réaliser à quel point j'étais proche d'Emily. Elle fit sans doute le même constat de son côté, puisque je sentais le poids de son regard sur mon visage, malgré la pénombre dans laquelle nous étions plongées. Le silence se prolongea encore quelques secondes, avant que l'inévitable ne se produise une fois de plus._

 _Je l'embrassais._

 _Et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui avait initié le baiser. L'excitation de la course, le noir qui camouflait nos plus profondes craintes, la proximité imposée dans la minuscule pièce, tout cela nous avait emmené à nous embrasser pour la seconde fois de la journée._

 _Rien à foutre de mes résolutions précédentes : je ne voulais pas arrêter, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Tandis que le baiser de tout à l'heure avait été innocent, très chaste, et court comme si la Fields n'avait pas osé le prolonger plus longtemps de peur que je la renvoie bouler, ce second baiser me paraissait bien plus agressif, plus profond, plus sexuel, comme si nous en avions besoin pour vivre._

 _Mes mains s'accrochèrent naturellement sur sa nuque, je devais probablement lui faire un peu mal en plantant mes doigts aussi violemment dans sa peau, mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Quelques minutes auparavant, je n'aurais pas pu croire qu'il était possible que nous soyons encore plus collées que précédemment, mais maintenant si. Ses bras encerclaient ma taille, nous nous rapprochâmes encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que j'ai même l'impression que nous ne faisions qu'une seule et unique entité, sans pour autant briser le contact ou le baiser._

 _Je pouvais être totalement honnête en affirmant que je n'avais jamais ressenti de telles sensations avec n'importe qui d'autre dans le passé. C'est comme si un feu magique me traversait le ventre, la tête, les jambes, la taille, tout. J'entendis même nos dents qui claquaient les unes contre les autres, et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir un peu._

 _Bon sang, « gémir un peu » ? Emily Catherine Fields était capable de me faire « gémir un peu » en moins de dix secondes de proximité trop importante. Elle me contrôlait totalement, et elle ne le savait même pas. Si elle le savait, j'étais bien incapable de dire ou de deviner ce qu'elle serait capable de faire._

 _Soudainement, la vérité me frappa en pleine face. J'étais dans un placard à balais, entrain d'embrasser ma meilleure amie comme si... comme si... Comme si quoi ? Nous étions en couple ? Les meilleures amies, même les plus proches, ne s'embrassent pas de cette façon._

 _D'ailleurs, ma famille dirait même plus : les filles ne s'embrassent pas de cette façon, tout simplement._

 _Pour vivre correctement, il faut garder les apparences correctes, voire même parfaites. Peu importe qui vous êtes véritablement, du moment que vous renvoyez une image lisse et propre, c'est ce que disaient souvent mes parents. Et j'étais entrain d'embrasser Em, là maintenant tout de suite, dans l'obscurité de cette pièce minuscule ! Il me fallut toute la volonté du monde (voire de l'univers, pour être honnête) pour briser le baiser, et briser le contact qui nous reliait jusqu'alors._

 _Nos respirations étaient encore plus irrégulières que tout à l'heure, mes mains se reposaient contre le mur qui se trouvait dans le dos de la Fields. Même sans l'embrasser, la pièce était si étroite que j'étais obligée d'être à moitié sur elle. Je n'osais pas croiser son regard pendant une minute, et lorsque je levais finalement mon regard dans sa direction, je croisais une paire d'yeux sombres, si sombres que je crus qu'elle allait – ou que j'allais ? - reprendre le baiser juste là où nous nous étions stoppées._

 _Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche, quand un tambourinement puissant me fit sursauter violemment, ainsi qu'Emily._

 _« Dilaurentis ! Je sais que vous êtes à l'intérieur ! Et vous aussi Fields, vos affaires sont toujours dans la bibliothèque ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! » ordonna la voix du prof d'espagnol de l'autre côté de la vitre._

 _Son gros nez si proche du battant de la porte que j'avais l'impression qu'il l'écrasait dessus. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de noter à quel point ce pauvre vieux était ridicule quand il était énervé._

 _Je détournais une nouvelle fois mon attention vers la nageuse, qui me dévisageait avec un petit sourire, sourire que je lui rendis aussitôt, aussi sincèrement que je n'avais jamais souri._

 _« Je crois que cette fois-ci, tu ne vas pas pouvoir fuir, Ali ! » dit-elle avec un air faussement désolée._

 _« Oh, mais tu ne connais pas encore toutes mes ressources, Em ! » répondis-je du tact au tact avec un clin d'œil charmeur._

 _Sur ces paroles, je déverrouillais la porte du placard à balais, avant de l'ouvrir totalement sur le prof d'espagnol. Celui-ci se décala naturellement pour me laisser sortir de ma cachette, et je n'attendis pas qu'il commence un quelconque sermon pour mettre un de mes talents en action._

 _Sans même le regarder, je commençais à courir vers la sortie de l'établissement._

 _Alison Dilaurentis n'est jamais la proie la plus facile à attraper._

 _A vrai dire, je suis plutôt le chasseur !_

« Ali, tu viens? » entendis-je soudainement dans mon dos, revenant d'un seul coup à la réalité.

Tous ces souvenirs se trouvaient maintenant enfouis dans un passé lointain. Je n'étais plus la même personne. Emily n'était plus la même personne. Quand j'y pense, même le professeur d'espagnol n'était plus la même personne maintenant!

Et pourtant, lorsque je tournais ma tête vers mon amie, je jurerais avoir remarquer une lueur nostalgique et amusée dans son regard, comme si elle avait deviné à quoi je pensais à ce moment précis.

Je ne savais jamais vraiment les choses à l'avance avec la Fields.

Et ce n'était pas plus mal, pensais-je finalement avant d'hausser les épaules et de la rejoindre pour sortir du lycée en sa compagnie.

Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le temps précieux que nous passions ensemble maintenant, dans le présent.

* * *

 **Authors blabla: alooooooooooooooors, vous en pensez quoi?! J'ai pris une scène qui existe vraiment dans la série et je l'ai disons, continuée normalement, mais ça fait du sens (it's make some sense, isn't?), non?! Je veux dire, Alison a des sentiments aussi, mais on ne voit jamais son point de vue dans la série et les flashs-backs durent à peine trente secondes, donc ça ne permet pas de développer l'after! XD Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même si c'est juste "j'aime" ou "j'aime pas", parce-que j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si cette version d'Emison est bien ou pas! Je dois partir pour une soirée Halloween, donc je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos précédentes reviews, mais meeeeeeeeerci beaucoup de les avoir laisser, c'est vraiment hyper encourageant pour continuer l'histoire, je vous aime tous très très très beaucoup! 3 Vous êtes géniaux! *o* Encore une fois, joyeux Halloween et j'espère que ce long chapitre vous aura convaincu et plu! :3  
**

 **PS: dans le prochain chapitre, changement de POV et de personnages (mais c'est pas les méchants, pas encore! B) )! Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: bonjour tout le monde! ^^ Alors pour commencer (pour ceux qui avaient eu des vacances), j'espère que vos rentrées se sont bien passées (moi ça allait, à part le fait que j'avais seulement eu 2H30 de sommeil la nuit précédente! é-è) et que ce n'est pas trop dur! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, et surprise, ce n'est plus Alison le narrateur! C'est Spencer! *-* Elle est clairement mon personnage préféré (enfin, ex-æquo avec Ali), et je ne pouvais pas attendre d'écrire avec elle! J'espère sincèrement que c'est crédible et que j'arrive (à peu près) à rentrer dans la personnalité de la Hastings! Enfin, c'est vous qui jugerez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, s'il y a des problèmes ou des incohérences dans l'écriture! :3 Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, ou de suivre l'histoire, ou de favoriser l'histoire, ou à ceux qui la lisent tout simplement! (aa) Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twelve: Ultraviolet  
**_

 **SPENCER POV:  
**

 _Au même moment, chez les Hastings..._

Une tasse de café fumante posée sur ma table de nuit, mon ordinateur portable sur les draps, personne dans la maison : voilà quelle était l'ambiance parfaite pour une après-midi en tête à tête avec Netflix. Depuis mon retour à la maison, mon père ne savait pas comment agir avec moi, ma sœur était absente (puisqu'elle était maintenant à Londres entrain de vivre l'amour véritable avec Wren, évidemment !), et ma mère tentait par tous les moyens de m'empêcher de prendre des pilules pour dormir.

Je me rappelais de mon passé d'addictive aux vitamines et ce genre de choses, mais j'en avais vraiment besoin. Bon sang, je ne les demanderais pas si je n'étais pas sûre de ne pas pouvoir m'en passer !

Le résultat était le même : ma mère avait pris tous les médicaments que les médecins m'avaient prescris, et je dormais très mal ou pas du tout depuis au moins deux mois. Depuis notre retour de la maison de poupées, en fait. Même si je refusais de l'admettre, je pensais bien être celle qui avait le plus de mal à se remettre du traumatisme.

Aria se plongeait dans sa nouvelle passion, la photographie pour oublier les événements.

Hanna était trop ennuyée par la sur-protection de sa mère et de Caleb autour d'elle pour repenser à ces semaines horribles.

Quant à Emily, elle était maintenant entouré par sa mère, par Alison et elle se faisait un devoir de protéger cette Sara Harvey.

Cette fille ne m'inspirait pas confiance, mais la Fields devenait agressive à chaque fois que j'essayais de partager mes doutes et mes craintes vis à vis de cette fille. Oh ! et puis ce n'était pas si grave, après tout, A- avait disparu des alentours depuis notre retour à la maison, je n'allais pas commencer à devenir paranoïaque ! Mais tout de même, cette Sara était-elle vraiment restée toutes ces années dans une pièce de dix mètres carré ?

Elle ne m'avait pas semblé trop troublée lorsqu'elle avait été sortie de la maison de poupées en même temps que nous. Elle n'avait pas pipé un seul mot, mais à part cela, elle avait l'air en bonne santé et surtout, surtout elle n'avait pas le regard hanté que nous portions tous ce jour-là. Le regard qui signifie que l'on a été torturé par A-, durant une longue période, et que c'était invivable.

Je n'avais pas trouvé ce regard dans ses yeux, tandis qu'Aria, Emily et Hanna ressemblaient toutes les trois à des fantômes cette nuit-là.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir quel spectacle j'avais donné moi-même, avec mes cheveux en bataille et mal coiffés, mes ongles rongés au maximum et mes yeux injectés de sang après avoir essayer de ne pas dormir pendant trois semaines. Le résultat était visible maintenant : je n'osais plus, non, j'avais peur de dormir. Je ne pouvais pas dormir.

Pas sans les pilules, c'était un fait.

Et maintenant, Veronica essayait de me rendre addictive à une autre chose : les séries télévisées. Remarquez, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée. Les épisodes m'occupent l'esprit, m'empêche de trop penser à A- et à tous les problèmes qu'il amène avec lui, et éventuellement, je tombais sur mon lit endormie, après avoir regarder des dizaines et des dizaines d'épisodes à la suite.

Bon, ce sommeil n'était pas très réparateur et pas très long, mais j'arrivais maintenant à dormir environ trois heures par nuit, et encore, quand mon corps était vraiment poussé à bout. Ma mère finirait bien par voir que je ne pourrais pas tenir ce rythme encore bien longtemps, et elle me donnera les pilules. En attendant que ce moment arrive, je me devais de regarder absolument toutes les séries à la mode sur Netflix.

Je cliquais sur le lien du premier épisode de "Orphan Black", avant d'aller voir son synopsis pour avoir une idée de l'histoire. Apparemment, c'était une histoire de clone, et d'usurpation d'identité. Je refermais tout de suite Netflix avant d'éteindre mon ordinateur.

Finalement, je n'avais plus tellement envie de regarder une série maintenant. J'avais déjà suffisamment de drame dans ma vie pour récolter celui qui se trouvait dans la vie des personnages des différents shows. Je restais un instant assise en tailleur sur mon lit, ma tasse de café encore brûlante entre mes doigts, ne sachant que faire de moi-même.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, un événement totalement inattendu et pourtant très banal se produisit: la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la maison. Je restais paralysée durant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas si je voulais ouvrir cette porte ou non. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas rester tranquille plus de cinq minutes ?

La sonnette retentit une seconde fois à travers la maison vide, et ma curiosité naturelle fut finalement la plus forte : je me ruais dans les escaliers avant d'atteindre le hall d'entrée de la demeure des Hastings et d'ouvrir la porte à la volée.

« Ezra ? » m'exclamais-je surprise, en guise de salutation.

« Hey, Spencer. » dit-il avec une drôle de lueur dans son regard. « Je peux rentrer ? »

Je me décalais de quelques pas pour le laisser passer, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Je veux dire, il m'avait fallu suffisamment de temps pour passer de à Ezra, et même maintenant, il n'était que le petit copain d'Aria et nous n'avions que parler à propos de A- ou de son ancienne (ou actuelle ? je ne suis plus trop leurs histoires de couple, maintenant ! ) petite amie.

A vrai dire, je crois bien que c'est l'une des premières fois où je me retrouve seule avec l'ancien professeur d'anglais. Il tient un gros carton entre ses bras, et ça a l'air vraiment lourd car il s'empresse de rejoindre la cuisine pour déposer son bagage sur le comptoir. Et évidemment, je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.

Ezra ne serait certainement pas venu jusqu'ici juste pour me montrer de vieilles photos de classe ou pire, un manuscrit de l'histoire qu'il avait écrit sur Alison et sur nous.

« Qu'est ce que tu trimbales là-dedans ? » le questionnais-je en me reposant contre le comptoir, tandis qu'il laissait échapper un soupir de fatigue.

« C'est un carton qui contient les affaires d'Alison. Quelques jouets, des devoirs mais surtout ses deux plus récents journaux... » dit-il avec une voix essoufflée.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent en moins de deux secondes, et je m'empressais d'ouvrir le nouveau trésor qui se trouvait sur la table. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était A- qui avait possédé tout ce matériel, et non pas Ezra, et si notre tortionnaire en avait eu besoin de découvrir nos secrets, il valait toujours mieux que ces objets et ces informations restent entre nos mains à partir de maintenant !

Mais cela ne m'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi et comment le Fizt avait récupéré ce précieux carton, et cela ne justifiait toujours pas pourquoi il était venu me voir en premier.

D'ailleurs, j'avais décidément très envie d'avoir une réponse pour cette seconde question.

« Pourquoi tu es venu me voir avec ça ? Pourquoi pas Alison ? » demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Elle aurait gardé ses affaires pour elle seule, pas sûr qu'elle nous aurait laissé y jeter un coup d'œil. Et elle ne me fait pas vraiment confiance. » expliqua-t-il simplement.

L'ancien professeur d'anglais n'avait pas vraiment tort : comment Alison pourrait-elle le croire de nouveau quand il avait essayé d'écrire un livre sur elle, alors qu'elle était supposée morte et pourchassée par un psychopathe depuis des années.

Au lieu de rechercher A-, la pauvre fille avait perdu son temps à traquer l'écrivain, croyant avoir découvert l'identité de son assaillant alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un homme en mal d'inspiration, prêt à tout pour avoir de quoi écrire.

Bref, c'est sûr que la confiance ne devait vraiment pas être au top entre ces deux-là.

« Pourquoi pas Emily ? » proposais-je, en continuant sur ma lancée.

« Elle serait allée voir Alison directement ! » répliqua-t-il vivement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi pas Aria ? » continuais-je en jetant un regard à l'intérieur de la boîte.

« Ça ferait trop bizarre, je ne sais plus trop comment me comporter avec elle... » avoua-t-il avec un air penaud.

« Pourquoi pas Hanna ? » terminais-je tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Elle est incapable de garder un secret à vos yeux. Emily l'aurait appris en trente secondes, et donc Alison aussi en moins d'une minute ! C'est bon, tu as assez de justifications maintenant ?! » me demanda-t-il avec un ton plus impatient.

« Hum, oui. » répondis-je distraitement, déjà entrain de fouiller le carton.

J'avais tout de suite reconnu l'un de ces objets: les sept cubes qui se trouvaient dans ma fausse chambre de la maison de poupées. Un C, un H, un A, un R, un L, un E et un S. CHARLES, donc. Même si je me rappelais les avoir vu, c'était toujours mieux d'avoir une preuve matériel entre ses doigts que rien du tout. Nan, parce-qu'après tous ces mois, et tous ces cauchemars que j'avais eu à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, j'avais parfois un peu de mal à séparer le réel de l'imaginaire dans mes souvenirs, dernièrement.

Je déposais les sept cubes sur la table, avant de me replonger dans la boîte. Des poupées - sérieusement, comment Ali pouvait garder des trucs aussi angoissants dans sa propre chambre ? - et des cahiers de classe se trouvaient également dedans, mais je les balayais bien vite.

Après tout, les poupées étaient quasiment toutes démontées, ce qui me laissait penser que A- avait déjà essayé d'extorquer les informations présentes dedans. Et les cahiers... ne sont sans doute que des cahiers, j'imagine.

Un de physique-chimie, l'autre d'anglais et l'autre de français, rien de très intéressant en perspective. Non, le trésor que contenait ce carton, c'était les deux journaux intimes d'Alison Dilaurentis, qui reposaient tout au fond comme dans un cercueil.

Je ressentis une certaine émotion lorsque je m'emparais des deux ouvrages, hésitant maintenant à les ouvrir ou non.

« Comment tu as récupéré cette caisse ? » lui demandais-je soudainement, les yeux toujours fixés sur les journaux.

« La nuit suivant le jour où on vous a retrouvé à la maison de poupées, je suis retourné sur les lieux. Tout était plus ou moins cramé, mais cette boîte se trouvait dans l'ancienne chambre forte de A-, je pense. L'endroit où vous avez visionné le film. A- et la police étaient sans doute déjà passés par ici car l'endroit était sans dessus-dessous, mais ce carton traînait dans un coin sous un rideau, donc je l'ai pris. » raconta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Encore une fois, c'était plutôt la chance qui nous avait permis de retrouver (peut-être) quelques indices sur notre tortionnaire. Et encore, ce carton ne contenait que des affaires d'Alison, peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ou d'informations nouvelles dans cette boîte, et que cela était la raison pour laquelle A- l'avait abandonné derrière-lui.

Mais bon, nous devions tout de même essayer de chercher... quelque chose. Peut-être qu'Aria et Emily faisaient confiance à la police de Rosewood et qu'Hanna se croyait en sécurité après autant de mois sans une seule apparition de notre ennemi, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Et je n'allais certainement pas attendre que ces crétins d'inspecteurs trouvent un indice dans dix ans pour faire quelque chose.

Finalement, Ezra avait raison : j'étais bel et bien la seule vers qui il pouvait se tourner pour le moment. Et il était sans doute le seul avec qui je pouvais faire équipe pour le moment, également. Peut-être que cela était une meilleure solution ?

Après tout, les filles avaient le droit de tenter de retrouver une vie normale, je n'étais pas obligée de les entraîner avec moi dans des enquêtes possiblement farfelues et très certainement dangereuses à un point.

« J'ai déjà lu ces journaux. » dit Ezra en désignant les deux ouvrages. « Ils ne contiennent que des mensonges, je ne sais même pas pourquoi Alison perdait du temps à les écrire. C'est pour cela que je suis venu te voir : je suis dans une impasse. »

J'hochais la tête, avant d'ouvrir le premier des deux journaux sur une page au hasard. Pour chaque nouvelle entrée, il y avait un titre différent, et qui n'apportait pas beaucoup d'informations au lecteur quant à la nature du texte qui serait écrit en-dessous.

 _La Sirène_

 _Regardez ma sirène, si elle savait à quel point elle était puissante. Elle pourrait vouloir et avoir n'importe qui. Mais elle est effrayée. Je pense souvent à quoi elle ressemblerait si elle était aussi forte que belle._

 _Tu peux être tout ce que tu veux dans ce monde, mais il y a bien une chose que tu ne pourras jamais être et c'est être faible._

 _Ma sirène n'est pas faible. Elle est douce, gentille, et elle se préoccupe du bonheur des autres. Ce n'est pas un mauvais point, mais elle ne se préoccupe pas assez d'elle-même._

 _Au début, je pensais simplement qu'elle m'aimait un peu plus que les autres, ou qu'elle m'admirait peut-être ? Après tout, je suis Alison Dilaurentis, qui ne pourrait pas m'admirer ?_

 _Mais ma sirène me suit comme un toutou, prête à me défendre à toute occasion, et cherchant à passer le plus de temps possible en ma compagnie. Je crois qu'elle m'aime vraiment, sans l'avoir encore accepter. C'est vraiment dommage._

 _Les sirènes et les humaines n'appartiennent pas au même monde, et je serais vraiment peiner de l'arracher à son univers aquatique. Un jour, elle se rendra compte de cela._

 _En attendant, je pourrais toujours remarquer ses yeux brillants lorsque je rentrais dans une pièce, et ses joues légèrement rougies dès que je fais un commentaire déplacé._

 _Ce n'est pas cela qui me dérangerait le plus._

« C'est à propos d'Emily. » annonça simplement Ezra en jetant un coup d'œil sur la page derrière mon épaule.

« Oui, c'est assez évident quand on a toute l'histoire, maintenant. » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Comment Ali avait-elle pu jouer autant avec les sentiments de l'ancienne nageuse, pendant si longtemps, sans penser une seule seconde qu'elle la faisait souffrir dans le processus ?

La Dilaurentis était assez intelligente pour remarquer qu'Em avait des sentiments pour elle, et malgré tout, elle continuait de perpétrer son jeu sadique ? Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais l'ancienne Alison complètement. Même la nouvelle était difficile à cerner.

A vrai dire, tous les membres de la famille Dilaurentis étaient difficiles à cerner, c'était un fait.

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à tourner la page pour aller lire deux ou trois autres entrées, un signe en bas à droite du texte de « La Sirène » attira mon attention. C'était un 24. Juste le nombre 24. Je tournais la page suivant, parcourais rapidement le texte des yeux, mais pas de 24 ou un quelconque nombre à la fin du texte. Pareil pour les deux suivants.

Mais pour le troisième, le même nombre 24 se trouvait cette fois-ci en haut à droite de la page. Le nombre était écrit au crayon à papier, tellement finement qu'on le voyait à peine sur le papier. Pourquoi 24 ici et pas sur les autres entrées ? Les textes marqués d'un 24 étaient écrits sur le même ton que les autres, je ne voyais pas vraiment la différence. Et si c'était A- qui avait rajouté ces nombres au crayon ? Mais pour noter quoi ? Et même si c'était notre adversaire qui les avait rajouté, cela voulait bien dire quelque chose dans tous les cas.

Commençons simplement : Tu penses à quoi, quand on marque 24 dans un journal ?

Page 24.

Je repartais du début de l'ouvrage, avant de compter à voix haute (c'est toujours mieux pour éviter de perdre le compte !) jusqu'à cette fameuse vingt-quatrième page. Un texte comme les autres s'y trouvait, mais en bas, à l'encre noir plutôt qu'à l'encre bleu, une citation était écrite.

« Devant, c'était le mensonge intelligible, et derrière, l'incompréhensible vérité. » lisais-je dans le silence de la cuisine des Hastings.

En-dessous, encore des nombres et des lettres, et cette fois-ci, pas de vingt-quatre à l'horizon. Était-ce une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose, je ne le savais pas encore. P-C IV 3. Voilà le code incompréhensible justement, qui se trouvait en-dessous de la citation, dont Alison n'avait même mis l'auteur d'ailleurs.

P-C IV 3 ? Mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait-il signifier ?

« P-C IV 3 ? » répétais-je à voix haute, tandis qu'Ezra regardait en silence les poupées tout en tenant négligemment les cahiers de classe entre ses mains.

La pièce resta silencieuse pendant encore au moins dix bonnes minutes.

C'était sans aucun doute Ali qui avait écrit ces lettres, et non pas A-, j'en étais certaine mais je ne pouvais pas risquer d'aller demander de l'aide à la jeune fille. Elle reprendrait tout de suite ses affaires et ses secrets avec elle.

Or, ses secrets seraient peut-être un élément clé pour nous permettre de comprendre le ou les motifs de A- et peut-être même de découvrir son identité. Hors de question de revenir la queue entre les jambes pour demander de l'aide à la Dilaurentis dès que l'enquête se compliquait un peu.

« P-C pour... Physique-chimie ? » proposa soudainement le professeur d'anglais en me tendant le cahier en question.

C'était la seule piste que nous avions pour le moment, et j'attrapais donc le cahier sans grande conviction avant de l'ouvrir et de le feuilleter. Des cours, des cours, des cours, des exercices, quelques TPs puis de nouveaux des cours, voilà ce que contenait les pages du cahier d'Ali.

Je dois avouer qu'elle avait toujours été très douée en cours, ayant le culot de ne pas travailler et de réussir quand même.

Elle a une excellente mémoire, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle était aussi douée pour mentir, découvrir et garder les secrets des autres par exemple. Ses cours étaient également supers biens présentés, elle faisait même des parties pour classer ses cours, les grands titres avec des nombres romains en rouge et sous-parties avec des nombres algébriques en verts et... attends ? P-C IV 3 ?!

Je tournais frénétiquement les pages, manquant de m'exclamer JACKPOT à travers toute la maison, tandis qu'Ezra me regardait toujours avec curiosité et un peu de méfiance également devant mon soudain sursaut d'énergie. Physique-chimie, chapitre IV donc 4, partie 3. Logique non ?

Mais quel était le rapport entre les journaux intimes d'Ali, les mensonges et un cours de physique-chimie ? Alors que je me stoppais à la bonne page, et relisais un cours élémentaire de troisième, l'information sembla percuter le cerveau de l'ancien professeur d'anglais, qui se mit à lire les informations sur le cahier presque aussi avidement que moi.

Le chapitre parlait de la perception des couleurs, des spectres lumineux mais cette partie-là précise traitait des longueurs d'ondes que nous ne pouvions pas voir à l'œil nu, c'est-à-dire les rayons ultraviolets, infrarouges et les rayons X.

Le Fizt s'était déjà emparé d'un ordinateur qui traînait sur la table, et l'avait allumé avant de rechercher les définitions simples de ces différents rayons. Je n'en avais pas besoin, après tout, nous avions tous appris ces définitions en classe il y a quelques années de cela.

« Les infrarouges, ça détecte la chaleur, donc on élimine. Les rayons X, ça ne marcherait pas avec de l'encre, il faut quelque chose de plus solide, donc on élimine. Ça nous laisse les ultraviolets. » énonçais-je rapidement avant de me tourner vers l'ordinateur avec envie.

Mais le brun n'était pas aussi à la ramasse que j'aurais pu le croire.

Il avait rapidement fermé les pages wikipédia de définitions inutiles, avant de taper rapidement dans le moteur de recherche « Comment voir les ultraviolets? » et également « Crayons écriture invisible ultraviolet ». Tandis que les pages chargeaient - bon sang, il fallait vraiment que la connexion internet ne marche pas correctement aujourd'hui ? - je finissais de lire la page du cahier de physique-chimie avant de remarquer une note anormale dans la marge. Enfin, pas si anormale que cela, car Alison était le genre d'élève à faire pleins de petits dessins, ou de petits symboles, ou de petites annotations autour du texte principal du cours.

Mais anormale dans le sens où les deux petits mots n'avaient rien à voir avec de petits dessins ou des annotations pratiques : elle avait simplement écrit « Weasley, Farces pour écoliers facétieux ». Je connaissais le magasin de nom. On y trouvait des déguisements, des jeux de société, et surtout des tas et des tas de blagues.

« Tu peux aller faire un tour sur le site de "Weasley, Farces pour écoliers facétieux", Rosewood ? » demandais-je à Ezra en m'avançant vers l'ordinateur.

Il répondit à ma commande, avant de rechercher des articles en lien avec l'écriture invisible (puisque c'était apparemment devenu le thème de nos recherches) et avec les ultraviolets, avant de deux articles n'apparaissent dans le catalogue.

Le premier était un stylo blanc, qui promettait une écriture invisible parfaite, illisible jusqu'à la fin des temps, à partir du moment où on ne passait pas une lampe à ultraviolets. Et justement, le second article était "une lampe de torche de poche ultraviolet en aluminium". Elle permettait donc de relire le texte invisible après l'avoir écrit, d'après la définition.

Une vague d'excitation me traversa de la tête aux pieds : Alison avait peut-être organisé une véritable chasse aux trésors, mais nous avions finalement percé son secret. La solution était forcément là, il n'y en avait pas d'autres possibles ! Et puis, au pire, le crayon-à-l'encre-invisible et la lampe-torche-aux-ultraviolets ne coûtaient que dix euros ensemble.

Je m'emparais de ma veste et de mes clés de maison, alors qu'Ezra s'empressait de ranger toutes les affaires de la Dilaurentis dans le carton.

« Je crois qu'un petit shopping dans ce magasin s'impose. » s'exclama-t-il en prenant le carton entre ses bras, avec un grand sourire.

« On prend ta voiture ? » lui proposais-je tout en me dirigeant impatiemment vers la porte d'entrée.

* * *

 **Authors blabla: alors, que pensez-vous de ce duo Ezra/Spencer?! :3 J'adore vraiment ces deux personnages (d'ailleurs, Ezra est le seul mec a vraiment avoir mon admiration, on va dire! :p), et c'est sympathique d'écrire avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alison pour une fois! J'espère aussi que l'histoire des ultraviolets, du journal intime et de la piste vers le cahier est crédible pour vous! ^^ Pour moi, ça l'ait totalement! XD Bref, maintenant qu'ils ont découvert comme lire les véritables informations dans les journaux intimes, encore faudrait-il qu'ils les lisent (vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive dans pas longtemps!)! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre (alert spoilers, enfin plus ou moins), on retourne avec Alison et Emily (attend, elles passent l'après-midi ensemble, remember) qui sont... hum, quelque part (no spoilers, en fait! é-è) et qui vont faire... des choses avec... hum, des gens! XD Voilà, c'est tout pour moi! Si vous avez des questions, ou simplement envie de parler, mon Twitter c'est  ElsaFowl! *-* Je vous aime tous, mes très chers lecteurs adorés et je répondrais à vos reviews le plus vite possible, c'est promis! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: bonjouuuuuuuur tout le monde! ^^ Alors, j'espère tout d'abord que cette semaine de rentrée n'a pas été trop dure pour vous (moi ça va, si l'on oublie les courbatures persistantes dans mon dos et dans mes mains! é-è) et que vous êtes déjà de retour dans le bain! En même temps, il vaut mieux y être, parce-que les vacances de Noël sont dans six semaines (donc c'est un petit paquet de jours et d'heures de cours à passer malheureusement, avant une nouvelle pause! ToT). Mais passons maintenant à "Charlie's Game" (qui est un sujet hautement plus intéressant, je trouve! :3)! Dans ce chapitre, on retourne vers Emily et Alison, qui sont donc censées passer l'après-midi ensemble, vous vous rappelez?! *-* Seulement trois mots pour décrire ce chapitre 13: arcade, rencontre, palet. Bonne lecture à tous, et encore merci de suivre et lire cette histoire! 3**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirteen: Le Jeu des Trois Arcades  
**_

 **ALISON POV:  
**

 _Quelque part dans Rosewood, au même moment..._

« Sérieusement ? » demandais-je en jetant un regard dubitatif devant moi.

Devant nous se trouvait une grande salle d'arcade, avec tous les jeux possibles et inimaginables. Je n'étais vraiment pas le genre de personne à fréquenter ce genre d'endroit, mais je devais bien admettre que tous ces slogans lumineux et cette ambiance entre le casino et le bowling me plaisaient plutôt bien.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans cet endroit : je me souvenais d'une soirée que j'avais passé ici avec Jason et CeCe, alors qu'ils ne sortaient pas encore ensembles mais s'apprêtaient à le faire.

Cela remontait à... au moins cinq ans, non ?

Et pourtant, ces événements ne me semblaient pas si éloignés que cela. A vrai dire, j'avais plus ou moins mis ma vie en pause à partir du moment où j'avais disparu de la circulation trois années plus tôt.

Même si j'avais grandi, même si j'avais changé, même si les autres non plus n'étaient plus les mêmes personnes, j'avais souvent tendance à oublier qu'autant de temps avait passé depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Et pourtant, elle avait été, ô tellement mémorable d'un bout à l'autre.

Mais je n'étais pas venue ici en compagnie de la Fields pour me remémorer de mauvais souvenirs. Non, j'étais venue dans cet endroit avec un tout autre but en tête. Je voulais regagner son amitié.

Regagner sa confiance.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas lequel des deux était une priorité pour le moment, ni lequel serait le plus facile à retrouver, mais j'étais au moins certaine d'une chose : je les voulais de nouveau, tous les deux.

« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir envie de te défouler un peu. » expliqua-t-elle simplement avant de m'entraîner à l'intérieur. « Et je préférerais que tu ne le fasses pas sur moi, donc l'idée de venir ici s'est imposée d'elle-même ! »

« Tu n'avais même pas prévu de venir aux arcades cet aprèm, hein ?! » la questionnais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Emily resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants, lorsqu'un majordome en tenue de... majordome (merci, Sherlock !) se présenta devant nous et passa cinq bonnes minutes à nous expliquer le fonctionnement de la salle de jeux.

Ce n'était pas bien compliqué : des dizaines d'arcades différentes, passant de tables de billard à des trucs-pour-tester-la-force, au Jeu des Palets Rapides, aux jeux vidéos grandeur nature qui se trouvait tout au fond de la grande pièce. Oui, je ne suis pas vraiment une spécialiste de toutes ces activités, je ne savais même pas le but des jeux pour la plupart, ou alors je ne savais pas y jouer, ou alors je ne connaissais même pas les noms des jeux en question !

Monsieur le Majordome nous abandonna à l'entrée de la salle, non sans nous avoir distribué des pass d'entrée, qui nous permettraient de retirer de l'argent aux bornes et de participer aux arcades évidemment.

« Donc, tu disais ? » demandais-je à l'ancienne nageuse, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien commencé auparavant.

« Je disais, » reprit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « ... que je préférais largement passer l'après-midi avec mon amie que de rester à la maison à travailler, ou que d'écouter les babillages d'Hanna à propos de Caleb. »

« Amie ? » répétais-je avec une légère insécurité dans la voix.

Alors qu'Em se dirigeait vers la machine-à-retirer-l'argent, elle se stoppa dans son élan et détourna finalement la tête dans ma direction.

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si ses yeux reflétaient de la surprise, ou de la méfiance, ou de l'affection, ou de la pitié, ou de l'amusement. Je n'arrivais plus à la lire comme un livre ouvert maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas choisir de réagir en conséquence de ses actes ou de ses expressions, maintenant que j'étais incapable de la cerner.

Pas que se soit une mauvaise chose, mais j'avais beaucoup moins de contrôle qu'auparavant, et cela était encore un petit peu difficile à accepter, surtout avec quelqu'un dont j'avais été aussi proche.

Dont j'étais proche, me corrigeais-je aussitôt en secouant la tête... dans ma tête (c'est-à-dire mentalement, pas réellement).

« Oui. » dit-elle en hochant la tête. « Je suis ton amie, Ali. Ne l'oublie surtout pas. »

« Je ne le ferais pas. » lui promis-je alors qu'une lueur de soulagement lui traversait le regard.

Je n'étais peut-être plus capable de déduire et traduire ses émotions, mais j'étais au moins capable d'observer. Et ma récente observation de la Fields m'indiqua qu'elle était sans doute aussi soulagée que moi d'avoir éclairci ce point.

Ces derniers mois, nous avions tenté de tenir des conversations normales, à propos de sujets totalement basiques. Nous n'avions pas parlé du passé, presque pas de A- (puisque personne n'avait de nouvelles de ce truand), et sûrement pas du "statut" de notre relation.

Je savais que cette conversation devrait arriver un jour ou l'autre, et je pensais même qu'Emily le savait aussi de son côté. Mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle arrive trop tôt non plus. La brunette récupéra une dizaine de pièces de la machine, une lueur brillante maintenant présente dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle me traînait vers une première activité.

Ça au moins, je connaissais. Un peu.

« Un billard ? » dis-je en haussant un sourcil tandis qu'Emily me tendait une queue de billard justement.

« Et bien, tu serais surprise de voir à quel point ce jeu est défoulant... à partir du moment où tu ne déchires pas le tapis ! » répondit-elle tout en mettant les boules jaunes, rouges, blanche et noire en place.

« Haha, très drôle. » répliquais-je du tact au tact avec une moue boudeuse. « Tu ne sais même pas si je suis douée ou non à ce jeu ! »

« Tu ne l'es probablement pas. » continua-t-elle avec un air moqueur.

« Et pourquoi je ne le serais pas, d'abord ?! » lui demandais-je avec un air faussement offensée.

« Pour commencer... tu la tiens à l'envers. » expliqua-t-elle en pointant le bâton que je tenais entre mes mains.

« _Touché_ , Miss Fields. » marmonnais-je en me repositionna correctement.

Emily - contrairement à moi, je n'avais pas vraiment de l'expérience dans le domaine du billard, faut pas exagérer - semblait être habituée au terrain, et bien vite le premier coup de la partie fut lancé. Je ne peux pas dire que je me débrouillais follement bien pour viser avec ladite boule blanche, mais je n'étais pas trop à la ramasse non plus.

Malgré plusieurs coups que je manquais en visant à côté de la destination voulue, et malgré la fois où je faillis éborgner Em avec ma canne dans un mouvement trop enthousiaste, nos scores étaient plutôt serrés.

J'avais déjà réussi à mettre quatre de mes boules rouges dans les trous, tandis que l'ancienne nageuse et nouvellement pro du billard en avait mis cinq jaunes également. J'allais même jusqu'à m'allonger quasiment complètement sur la table pour pouvoir viser correctement, en manque d'autres moyens de le faire.

Quelques commentaires fusaient parfois entre nous, nous laissions échapper par moment des rires plus ou moins importants, mais dans l'ensemble, la partie se continuait dans un silence confortable et cela ne me gênait pas le moins du monde.

Quand c'était à mon tour de jouer, je me concentrais sur le terrain, les balles et mon tir.

Quand c'était à son tour de jouer, je pouvais la regarder autant que je le voulais sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, trop concentrée sur son propre jeu.

Je pense que j'aurais pu rougir jusqu'aux oreilles si j'avais su qu'elle faisait exactement la même chose de son côté. Mais évidemment, je ne m'en rendis pas compte, pas plus qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte et au bout d'une large demie-heure, la partie se termina avec une victoire de la Fields - sérieusement ? - qui affichait un grand sourire de triomphe tout en avançant vers la prochaine arcade.

« Ouch ! » s'écria soudainement une voix à ma droite.

Je me tournais vivement dans la direction du gémissement, avant de tomber nez à nez avec un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus, qui tenait maladroitement son épaule touchée entre ses doigts.

A vrai dire, je ne me souvenais même pas lui avoir foncer dedans, mais son air penaud et sa démarche maladroite m'encouragèrent tout de suite à présenter mes excuses. Encore une chose que l'ancienne Alison Dilaurentis n'aurait pas faite, pas pour tout l'or du monde.

« Je suis vraiment désolée... ça va ?! » lui demandais-je avec un petit sourire.

« Nan, nan, pas de problèmes, je va-vais bien. » dit-il en balbutiant un petit peu.

Pour être timide, il était timide.

Il me rappelait un peu Emily avant ma disparition d'ailleurs, entrain de rougir comme une pivoine (et oui, cela se voyait malgré sa peau mate, ce qui prouve à quel point elle rougissait beaucoup !), et recherchant ses mots avec panique à chaque fois que je disais ou faisais quelque chose d'inattendu.

Un petit silence gêné se profila entre nous deux, et je songeais sérieusement à aller rejoindre Emily qui m'attendait à côté du stand du Jeu des Pavés (non, je ne connais pas le véritable nom, non plus !) avec un regard intrigué vers le garçon qui se trouvait en face de moi, quand celui-ci finit par réagir.

« Je-je m'appelle Jayden. » se présenta-t-il en tendant une main en avant.

« Je suis Alison. Encore désolée de t'avoir bousculer, Jayden. » répondis-je une nouvelle fois avant de serrer sa main dans la mienne.

« No problem, vraiment. » insista-t-il tout en haussant les épaules.

Au moment où le jeune homme blond allait ajouter quelque chose, une autre personne inconnue (à vrai dire, elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle, donc je ne l'aperçus pas très bien) l'interpella depuis la porte d'entrée.

Apparemment, la journée à la salle d'arcade était bel et bien terminée pour lui. Il me salua d'un petit signe de la main, avant de s'excuser (sérieusement ? et maintenant c'était lui qui s'excusait à ma place ?) et de partir vers la sortie de la pièce rapidement.

La jeune femme blonde vrilla son regard vers le mien, avant de m'adresser un chaleureux sourire également. A vrai dire, elle me sourit jusqu'à ce que Jayden l'ait rejointe, et tous les deux m'adressèrent un signe de la main avant de sortir définitivement.

Je restais encore quelques instants sur place, agréablement étonnée de leur gentillesse et de la facilité avec laquelle j'avais communiqué avec les deux jeunes gens. Enfin, plutôt avec un seul des deux en réalité, mais même à une centaine de mètres de la jeune fille, j'avais eu l'impression qu'elle avait été mon amie depuis toujours.

Bah, j'imagine que certaines personnes vous donnent une bonne vibration dès la première rencontre, c'est tout.

On devait être sur la même longueur d'onde, déduis-je avant de rejoindre rapidement Emily.

« Tu le connaissais ?! » me questionna-t-elle moins d'une seconde après mon arrivée.

« Non, absolument pas. Mais j'ai appris qu'il s'appelle Jayden, et il est plutôt mignon. » admis-je avec un sourire rêveur.

Évidemment, je ne faisais ce show que pour tenter de tirer quelques réactions de la part de mon amie. God, elle avait été tellement conciliante avec cette histoire avec Lorenzo que ça m'avait presque rendue malade.

Comment pouvait-elle supporter de me voir en couple avec lui, ou même de le voir lui-tout-court avec tout ce qui était arrivé entre nous ? La réponse logique se fit un chemin tout seul dans un coin de mon cerveau : c'est parce-qu'elle ne t'aime plus, elle est passée à autre chose.

Mais deux secondes plus tard, la réponse idyllique, celle de mon cœur, renversa farouchement cette première proposition pour la remplacer avec une deuxième solution : elle t'aimes, c'est justement pour cela qu'elle est capable de rester éloignée de toi. Elle ne veut que ton bonheur.

Bon, c'était peut-être un peu trop réaliste et sans doute beaucoup trop gnangnan pour une personne comme moi ou comme Emily, mais j'aimerais vraiment que cela soit vrai malgré tout.

Mais soudainement, la voix de la brunette me ramena à la réalité, alors qu'elle pointait vivement un doigt vers la sortie où s'étaient tenus Jayden et la mystérieuse blonde quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais sa petite amie semblait l'attendre prêt de la porte ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un air de triomphe (encore ?) sur son visage.

« Pfff, n'importe quoi ! Ils avaient l'air de se ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau, ils sont probablement frère et sœur ! » expliquais-je calmement en secouant une épaule, comme si ce n'était pas important.

« Tu étais à l'autre bout de la salle, comment tu aurais pu voir qu'ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau ? » me demanda Emily, avec un ton "ceci-est-un-fait-indéniable."

« Serais-tu jalouse, Emily ?! » lui répliquais-je avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

La Fields prit la décision de ne pas répondre à ma question (quel dommaaaaaaage !) et opta à la place pour un autre moyen de communication : elle me tira gentiment la langue depuis l'autre côté de la table, et je posais les doigts de ma main droite sur mes lèvres faussement choquée par son geste précédent.

Décidément, ma sirène avait de ces manières aujourd'hui ?! Je commençais à découvrir un côté plus libre d'Emily au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, et je trouvais cela assez amusant de la voir se dévoiler un petit peu plus à chaque moment que je passais en sa compagnie.

Bien sûr, j'avais également remarqué des changements de comportement chez mes autres amies aussi, mais le changement n'était pas aussi flagrant que chez Em.

Par moment, j'avais l'impression de retrouver de petites parties rassurantes de la douce Emily du collège. Mais à d'autres moments, je découvrais une toute nouvelle version de mon amie, une version sans doute dix fois meilleures (dans un certain sens) que la timide petite nageuse qu'elle était avant.

Maintenant, je ne pouvais plus jouer avec elle. Maintenant, je ne pouvais plus la contrôler non plus.

Nous étions à niveau complètement égal.

Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, décidais-je en laissant apparaître un sourire en coin sur mes lèvres.

« De toute façon, cela ferait un effet trop bizarre si tu sortais avec ce type. » termina-t-elle avec un air pensif. « Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup trop, pour le coup, c'est toi qui pourrait être sa sœur ! »

« Ouais, tu n'as pas tort. » concédais-je en me remémorant les traits du garçon que j'avais bousculé.

« Je n'ai pas tort, donc j'ai raison, donc j'ai gagné ! » déduit-elle avec un large sourire avant de lancer une partie du Jeu des Pavés. « Prête à subir une défaite écrasante pour la deuxième fois, Dilaurentis ?! »

« Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi sûre de toi-même ? » demandais-je plus à moi-même que véritablement à la Fields.

« Depuis que j'ai gagné cette partie de billard, il y a environ... dix minutes ? » proposa-t-elle avant de prendre son pavé en main.

J'attrapais également le mien entre mes doigts, avant que le jeton ne soit libéré sur le terrain. Le principe du jeu était encore une fois très simple : chaque joueur (joueuse, en l'occurrence), tenait un pavé en main. Avec ledit pavé, il devrait frapper l'unique jeton qui se trouvait sur terrain, et essayer de marquer dans le but adverse.

Seul petit point nouveau : le terrain de jeu (donc, qui ressemble un peu à celui d'un baby-foot mais en plus grand !) était recouvert d'une fine couche d'air, ce qui permettait au jeton... d'aller très très très très vite. En moins de deux secondes, nous étions toutes les deux extrêmement concentrées sur le jeu, essayant de suivre et de prédire les mouvements du jeton qui filait à toute vitesse sur le plateau, cognant les contours avec des bruits sourds, mais n'atterrissant pour le moment jamais dans l'un de nos buts.

Ou du moins, je le croyais, jusqu'à ce que le jeton n'aille s'encastrer avec violence dans mes cages. Sur le petit écran qui se trouvait au-dessus du terrain, le score 1 - 0 apparut sans plus attendre, et je laissais un soupir d'énervement traversait mes lèvres.

« Et un point pour Team Fields, un ! » s'exclama Emily en faisant une mini-danse de la victoire de son côté.

« Rien n'est encore gagné... » dis-je avec un ton certain et déterminé.

« Et rien n'est encore perdu... » enchaîna-t-elle avec un sourire digne de celui d'un diablotin.

Et la partie reprit de plus belle.

Cette fois-ci, je ne tentais pas de frapper le jeton à chaque fois qu'il passait - trop vite - à la portée de mon bras, et j'attendais patiemment qu'une bonne opportunité s'offre à moi. Elle ne tarda pas trop à arrivée, quand j'y repense, puisque je détendis mon bras comme un serpent vers le jeton alors qu'il passait au centre du plateau.

La balle - pardon, le jeton - fila en ligne droite vers le but de mon adversaire, et je trépignais déjà d'impatience à l'idée de voir une égalité s'inscrire sur les petits écrans au-dessus de nous.

Oui, j'étais impatiente, mais je ne savais pas encore quel terrible concours de circonstances allait se produire sous nos yeux ébahis.

J'avais poussé le jeton avec tellement de force qu'il rentra bel et bien dans les cages d'Emily. Mais au lieu de rester coincé dans les "filets" et de revenir sur le terrain doucement, celui-ci ressortit aussi vite que l'éclair et il disparut très vite vers d'autres cieux.

Pour être plus précise, il rebondit contre la table avec force, quittant donc le matelas d'air qu'il lui servait jusqu'alors pour l'empêcher justement de s'envoler sous la force des coups, pour aller droit en direction de... du bar. Enfin, l'espèce de bar flashy, où quelques étudiants étaient entrain de boire des bières en parlant bruyamment, et où le barman semblait s'ennuyer fermement en lisant un journal vieux d'une semaine minimum.

Ou plutôt, il s'ennuya fermement jusqu'au moment où le jeton atterrit au beau milieu de l'une des étagères. Ladite étagère étant recouverte de verres en verre (évidemment, car ils n'avaient pas de verres en plastique, les idiots !), qui se bousculèrent les uns les autres pour aller s'écraser sur le parquet au sol dans un grand et magnifique concert de verres (ou verre ?) brisés.

Bon, j'ai carrément embelli la scène pour que cela soit au moins un peu poétique. Mais la vérité était tout autre.

Je sais que ça fait totalement cliché, mais : si un regard pouvait tuer, celui du barman m'aurait tué et enterré et brûlé vivante au moins mille fois.

Avant de me re-tuer, enterrer, brûler vive environ un million de fois de plus, je précise.

Je restais les bras ballant, légèrement abasourdies par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux et les yeux des rares clients qui se trouvaient dans ce coin de la salle d'arcades à cette heure-là, et je semblais reprendre un peu mes esprits lorsque l"homme rougeaud de colère s'empara de son téléphone.

Trois options se profilèrent tout de suite dans mon esprit : soit il appelait la maintenance, pour venir nettoyer les débris de verre.

Soit il appelait la sécurité pour nous foutre dehors.

Soit il appelait la police pour je-ne-sais-quel-motif, et je pouvais deviner (oui, je suis un devin !) que mon portefeuille ferait un régime drastique si c'était le cas.

Il y avait donc une chance sur trois pour que cette mésaventure se termine bien. En gros, autant dire que nous étions mal barrées. Ou plutôt, que j'étais mal barrée, sachant que j'étais celle qui venait de balancer, éjecter par mégarde un jeton dans une vingtaine de verres à bar.

Alors que je restais là à attendre ma sentence, je sentis une main entrain de se faufiler dans la mienne, et je baissais les yeux avec curiosité en remarquant la main de la brunette dans la mienne, entrelacées de la meilleure manière possible qu'il soit.

« Qu'est ce que - ? » débutais-je en relevant la tête vers Emily qui se trouvait maintenant nettement plus proche de moi que précédemment.

« Tu veux payer une amende ? » me questionna-t-elle sérieusement.

« Non. »

« Tu veux te faire humilier en public par ce gars-là ? » me demanda-t-elle en pointant le barman grincheux à une dizaine de mètres d'ici.

« Non. » répétais-je en déglutissant difficilement.

« Très bien. » dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant, ne lâchant toujours pas ma main. « Maintenant, on court. »

Emily détourna les talons, m'entraînant avec elle à sa suite, sous les yeux ébahis des joueurs et du barman dans la salle d'arcade. Je pouvais être certaine que je ne remettrais pas les pieds ici de sitôt.

Peut-être dans une dizaine d'années, éventuellement, et encore !

La Fields poussa la porte d'entrée avec force, et continua sa course sans même s'arrêter lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le parking. Non, nous continuâmes de courir jusqu'à la lisière des bois, et à ce moment précis, cette course-fuite me parut étrangement familière. Cela remontait à des années en arrière, et sur ce coup-ci, c'était moi qui avait poussé mon amie à courir à travers les couloirs du lycée.

Maintenant, les choses avaient définitivement changés, et c'était Em qui m'entraînait à sa suite dans les rues de Rosewood, sous le soleil timide de ce début de printemps.

Nous nous arrêtâmes sur le trottoir, au moins quatre ou cinq rues éloignées de la salle d'arcade, et elle laissa échapper un gloussement qui ressemblait plus à un gazouillement de bébé qu'autre chose.

Et à ce moment précis, au beau milieu de la rue, j'éclatais tout simplement de rire.

* * *

 **Authors blabla: et walaaaaaaaaa, c'est terminé! ^^ Donc, qu'est ce que vous en pensez, très chers lecteurs?! C'est la première scène de détente Emison que j'invente d'un bout à l'autre, et j'ai essayé de ne pas prendre la même chose que dans d'autres fanfictions (genre, prendre un café au Brew, aller au cinéma, faire les devoirs, aller à la patinoire, faire une balade, aller à la piscine, tant de thèmes de sorties qui ont déjà été utilisés dans d'autres fanfic' Emison), donc j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu! :3 Ensuite, évidemment (car il faut tout de même que je mette mon petit grain d'action passive dans le chapitre), Jayden et une-jeune-fille-inconnue-que-vous-connaissez-déjà ont fait une petite apparition, mouahahahahahaha! B) Ce qui prouve à quel point Alison et Emily sont vulnérables, vous ne pensez pas?! XD Breeef, mais dites-moi sérieusement ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours dix fois plus importants pour moi d'avoir des commentaires sur un chapitre Emison que sur les autres (car après tout, "Charlie's Game" est bel et bien une fanfiction Emison! ^^)!  
**

 **Ensuite, pour le prochain chapitre, on change de POV une nouvelle fois pour revenir à Spencer (et oui, il faudrait bien découvrir ce qui se trouve dans les fameux journaux d'Alison! ;) ), et à Ezra évidemment! Au programme, évidemment un peu de science pour décoder les journaux, du Emison et très certainement un flash-back (encore une fois, de quelle période? quelle POV? this is the question! *-*)! Et aussi, désolée pour mon rythme de parution qui a un peu ralenti, malheureusement, c'est la rentrée les gars (et les filles!)! :p D'ailleurs, vous saviez qu'on dit "gall" pour "les filles" en anglais?! Je viens juste de remarquer cela dans un snap d'Ashley, ça m'a surprise un peu! O.o**

 **A propos de la série originale, vous avez entendu parler de l'épisode du 21 ou 24 novembre (je sais plus trop la date)?! ^^ Ça va être trop bien, je le sens, mais ça m'énerve toujours autant que Sasha soit laissée en dehors de la publicité pour la saison 6B! C'est peut-être parce-que son intrigue est la plus secrète de toutes?! J'en sais rien, mais j'aimerais quand même la voir un petit peu plus! XD Breeeeeef, encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, elles m'encouragent totalement à continuer d'écrire cette histoire, mon Twitter c'est  ElsaFowl si vous voulez parler de quoique ce soit et donc merci merci merci (x1000), je vous aime beaucoup! *-***

 **Emison4ever:** **excuse-moi si je n'ai pas répondu plus vite à tes reviews (à vrai dire, je pensais que tu avais un compte mais tant pis, my mistake, donc je te réponds maintenant! (aa) )! Donc, déjà merci beaucoup de lire cette fanfiction et de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire, ça me fait trèèèèès plaisir! :3 Normalement, on devrait revoir le clone dans pas très longtemps, donc ça devrait plutôt te plaire, et je suis aussi super contente que le flash-back Emison te plaise (c'est toujours le plus dure à écrire, donc c'est bien d'avoir des retours positifs!)! J'attends d'avoir ton avis sur le Emison de ce chapitre-ci! ;) A la prochaine!**

 **Anonyme:** **pareil que pour Emison4ever, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review lors du chapitre douze! ^^ Alors oui, j'essaye de poster plus vite, car mes chapitres sont relativement courts de mon point de vue (et comme il faut nourrir les lecteurs pour qu'ils restent en vie, j'essaye d'écrire plus vite! XD), même si je posterais sans doute plus doucement avec la rentrée et tout et tout! :p Contente également que le Emison soit bien géré et que la suite "inventée" soit crédible, j'avais un petit peu peur que ce soit capillotracté un peu! é-è Breeeef, en tous les cas, dis-moi ce que tu penses de cette histoire de journal ainsi que du Emison dans ce chapitre, ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi! (aa) Et j'espère aussi que tu as passé une bonne rentrée! :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: Bonjour à tous! Je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas avoir poster le chapitre vendredi comme prévu, mais à la vue des événements, disons que j'ai un petit peu zappé. Je dois dire qu'au début, je n'ai pas bien compris: mon père parlait de problèmes pendant le match de foot, et je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment au foot, et The Walking Dead me paraissait bien plus intéressant. Mais ensuite, quand un pote t'envoie que les examens au lycée du samedi serait apparemment annulé, que tu recherches la raison sur internet, que tu découvres que les établissements ne seraient fermées qu'en Ile-de-France et que la raison serait une vague d'attentats... Je sais pas, ça m'a tellement pris au dépourvue que j'ai vraiment cru à je-sais-pas, une blague de très très mauvais goût au premier abord. Sérieusement, une centaine de morts à Paris, un vendredi soir, la veille de l'anniversaire de mon frère, c'était vraiment possible? Apparemment, oui. J'ai pleuré un peu, j'ai été triste et morne, puis en colère, puis j'ai recherché des tas et des tas d'informations là-dessus. Et samedi, j'ai eu mon examen et oui, on a fêté l'anniversaire de mon frère en mangeant au restaurant et en faisant du shopping!**

 **Ces crétins de djihadistes ne peuvent pas nous empêcher de vivre, sinon ça signifie qu'ils ont atteints leur but.**

 **Ces crétins de djihadistes ne peuvent pas nous monter les uns contre les autres, sinon ça signifie qu'ils ont atteints leur but.**

 **Ces crétins de djihadistes ne peuvent pas nous obliger à nous fermer face à l'arrivée des migrants, et face aux problèmes de pauvreté, de sexisme, de racisme et de guerre dans le monde, sinon ça signifie qu'ils ont atteints leur but.**

 **Je souhaitais simplement, je sais pas, parler un peu de ces attentats, pas seulement pour justifier mon retard mais également pour montrer qu'on est toujours là. Si on en parle, si on s'exprime, cela prouve qu'il reste toujours quelque chose en France après ces actes lâches et odieux. Cela montre qu'on se relève, qu'on n'est pas détruit, et qu'un jour on sera tous debout de nouveau. Il y a eu ce commentaire dans le New-York Time qui décrit la France et que j'ai trouvé très beau. Il y a le discours de Charlie Chaplin dans "Le Dictateur" à la fin du film, qui est clairement le message de soutien dont nous avons besoin en ce moment. Il y a toutes ces personnes à travers le monde, autant des personnalités politiques que des célébrités (comme Troian, Shay, Lucy, Ashley, Sasha, Ian, Tyler, Keegan, Marlène et les autres) qui postent des messages de soutien, les dessins, les monuments illuminés, les aides de recherche, d'identifications . On n'est pas tout seul, et ILS sont une minorité dans le monde, cela rassure, cela réconforte. Je n'habite pas Paris personnellement, mais j'ai été contente d'apprendre qu'aucun membre de ma famille ou de mes amis habitant là-bas n'a été touché par les attentats. J'espère que c'est la même chose pour vous, chers lecteurs, et que vous allez tous bien.**

 **Pour tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à soutenir #PrayForParis ou #FranceStayStrong sur les réseaux sociaux, ou à faire tourner les informations officielles (les rumeurs doivent être stopper le plus vite possible). Pour les parisiens, il existe toujours #PorteOuverte et je sais que les hôpitaux ont besoin de nouveaux stocks de sang, alors n'hésitez pas à aller donner votre sang dès Lundi. Voilà, courage aux familles des victimes, et dans un élan de patriotisme qui n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes, je dirais: Vive la France!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fourteen: Sous les mots  
**_

 **SPENCER POV:  
**

 _Milieu d'après-midi, Rosewood..._

L'achat d'une lampe à ultraviolet n'avait pas été très long, et nous nous dirigions vers la voiture d'Ezra quand des éclats de rires familiers parvinrent à mes oreilles. Et alors que j'allais passer le coin de la rue, côte à côte avec l'ancien professeur d'anglais, je me stoppais brutalement avant de me plaquer contre le mur.

Le brun ne semblait pas très réactif ou conscient de la situation, puisqu'il resta planter au beau milieu du trottoir sans réaction, du moins, jusqu'à ce que je le tire vers moi, à l'abri des regards.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches, Spencer ? » me demanda-t-il en me regardant comme si je venais de péter un câble.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, Doctor Genius, Ali et Em sont éclatées de rire à l'autre bout de la rue ! » m'exclamais-je en levant les bras dramatiquement, comme si cela était évident.

Correction : c'était évident, nanmého !

Comme s'il n'avait pas poussé la chance trop loin encore, Ezra passa sa tête au-dehors de notre cachette, comme pour vérifier mes propos, avant de revenir précipitamment derrière le mur.

« En effet, je n'avais pas vu qu'elles étaient aussi proches. » chuchota-t-il en camouflant sa bouche avec sa main.

« Nan mais, pas besoin de jouer les espions, elles se trouvent à une centaine de mètres, elles ne risquent pas de t'ent - » commençais-je avant de me stopper à l'entente d'une voix enjouée.

« Mais t'as vu la tête du barman? » s'écriait Alison sans que je puisse la voir. « C'était très sympa, mais je crois que je n'y remettrai pas les pieds de sitôt ! »

Ma première pensée fut : depuis quand Alison et Emily traînaient-elles dans les bars ?

Ma deuxième pensée fut : si je l'entends aussi clairement, cela signifie qu'elles ne se trouvent plus à une centaine de mètres plus bas dans la rue.

Ma troisième pensée fut : donc elles avancent dans cette direction, et tourneront bientôt dans le coin de la rue, et tomberont donc nez à nez avec Mister English et moi-même, sachant que nous ne traînions pas très souvent ensemble, cela ferait bizarre et encore plus avec une boîte de jeu pour enfant « Écris ton Journal Intime le Plus Secret du Monde » entre les mains du Fizt.

Enfin, il n'y avait pas vraiment de danger du côté de l'ancienne nageuse, sachant qu'elle était plutôt de nature amicale et légèrement naïve sur les bords, mais pour Alison, cela tilterait directement dans son esprit.

Elle aurait des soupçons quant à ses journaux intimes, poseraient des questions, Ezra mentirait très mal comme d'habitude, et nous serions dans la merde dans tous les sens du terme. Même si cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas assisté à cela, une Ali en colère, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de choses que vous vouliez confronter dans votre vie.

Même pas une seule fois ( et pourtant, je l'avais fait à répétitions, à l'époque je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai fait pour survivre aussi longtemps ! ). C'est donc en toute simplicité que je poussais brusquement mon compagnon d'infortune en avant, tout en me mettant à courir vers la rue la plus proche, manquant de bousculer un passant en dérapant sur le trottoir.

Oui, beaucoup d'actions en seulement dix secondes.

Mais nous étions maintenant hors de leur champ de vision, et c'était le plus important.

« Et comment on récupère ma voiture maintenant ? » me questionna Ezra tout en récupérant son souffle.

« On va faire le tour. » expliquais-je simplement avant de reprendre un air décontracté.

« Okay. » dit-il avant de se remettre en marche.

Franchement, je crois bel et bien que nous faisions le pire duo d'enquêteurs de l'Histoire.

Règle numéro une : ne croise pas la personne sur laquelle tu enquêtes au beau milieu de la rue.

Règle numéro deux : ne fais pas des courses "spéciales" au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Règle numéro trois : ne choisis pas un partenaire qui sort(ait?) avec ta meilleure amie et qui est ton ancien prof de lycée, car cela ferait vraiment très bizarre de vous associer dans la rue.

Nous atteignîmes la voiture d'Ezra, et le voyage retour jusqu'à la maison se fit assez rapidement, et plutôt dans le silence. Pas que se soit un silence malaisé, mais je pense que nous étions tous les deux trop pressés de découvrir ce que contenaient réellement les journaux de la Dilaurentis pour perdre notre temps à faire la-discussion-par-politesse durant le trajet.

J'ouvrais impatiemment la porte d'entrée, avant de revenir dans le salon dans lequel nous nous trouvions à peine une heure plus tôt. Le brun déballa de nouveau le carton, laissant cette fois-ci le tout à l'intérieur, et n'en sortant que les deux journaux intimes.

De mon côté, je m'empressais d'ouvrir la boîte (ou plutôt, je m'empressais de déchiqueter le carton de l'emballage) de la lampe-torche-aux-ultraviolets, avant d'aller chercher des piles dans la commode assez rapidement. Après seulement deux minutes de préparation, nous étions prêts à plonger dans l'univers secret d'Alison Dilaurentis.

Je dois dire que j'étais un petit peu grisée de redécouvrir la vie de la blonde, de connaître tous ses secrets ( même si la plupart n'était sans doute plus d'actualité maintenant ! ), comme un retour à l'envoyeur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Pendant des années, elle avait été la propriétaire des secrets les plus sombres de tous les habitants de Rosewood ( enfin, presque ! ) et voilà que les siens se retrouvaient entre mes mains.

J'étais totalement excitée, et je savais déjà que la lecture de ces deux journaux me prendraient au moins toute la nuit, mais je n'en avait rien à foutre, de toute façon je n'arrivais pas à dormir sans faire de cauchemars.

Je prenais le premier ouvrage, tandis qu'Ezra me regardait manipuler l'objet sans un mot, avant de tourner rapidement les pages pour retrouver le passage qui m'intéressait et m'intriguait le plus. « La Sirène ».

Pas que se soit dans mes affaires non plus de connaître les véritables sentiments de la blonde pour Emily, mais j'en avais marre de surprotéger la Fields tout le temps.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Alison dans ce hangar désaffecté, peu avant son retour à la vie, et que la Dilaurentis avait fui en m'entendant arriver dans la salle, Em m'en avait énormément voulu. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère contre moi de toute ma vie, réellement. A vrai dire, sur le moment, j'avais même cru qu'elle ne me pardonnerait jamais.

Alison était un sujet sensible pour elle.

J'avais toujours essayé d'en savoir plus ( après tout, Emily avait rencontré Ali bien avant le reste d'entre nous ), mais elle se fermait toujours sur le sujet. Et poser des questions à la blonde... autant dire que c'était impossible de recevoir autre chose que des réponses énigmatiques ou alors pas de réponses du tout.

Breeeeeef.

Grâce à ce journal, je pourrais enfin savoir la vérité. Et c'est au moment où j'allais allumer la lampe-torche-aux-ultraviolets que je me rappelais de la présence du brun dans la pièce.

« Est-ce que tu veux le lire aussi ?! » lui demandais-je par simple curiosité.

Après tout, il était la personne qui m'avait apporté le carton contenant toutes les affaires de mon amie, et il m'avait aidé dans les recherches tout à l'heure. Il méritait de savoir ce qui se trouvait dans ces journaux, et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'intention d'écrire un livre à propos des Dilaurentis, je pouvais être sûre que les secrets contenus dans ces journaux seraient en sécurité avec lui.

Mais c'était son choix à faire après tout, pas le mien.

« Hum... non. » répondit-il calmement après une longue minute de silence.

« Sérieusement ? Pourquoi ? » le questionnais-je en haussant un sourcil. « Pourquoi perdre autant de temps à vouloir découvrir la vérité, et te rétracter au dernier moment ? »

« Je... J'ai perdu suffisamment de temps dans ma vie à vouloir découvrir plus d'informations à propos d'Alison. Notre... relation était malsaine, et j'ai continué même après sa mort à m'immiscer dans sa vie, ce qui encore plus malsain. » raconta-t-il en baissant les yeux au sol. « Maintenant, je veux vivre véritablement... avec Aria, et peut-être songerais-je à recommencer une amitié avec Alison un jour, mais pour le moment, je ne veux... je ne veux pas me replonger dans sa vie à nouveau. »

J'hochais la tête, pour montrer que j'avais compris ces propos, avant de reposer les journaux sur la table et de m'avancer dans sa direction.

« Tu es un homme bien, Ezra. » affirmais-je avec douceur. « Et je suis sûre qu'Aria s'en rendra compte... ainsi qu'Ali et tous les autres, d'ailleurs. »

« Merci. » répondit-il en osant finalement lever les yeux.

L'ancien prof d'anglais attrapa ensuite sa veste, reprit ses clés de voiture qui traînait sur le comptoir, avant de finir d'une gorgée son café qui devait probablement être froid depuis le temps qu'il l'avait préparé (yerk ! Y'a vraiment rien de pire que du café froid, et je parle en connaissance de cause !), avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Au moment où il posait une main sur la poignet, il se retourna vers moi pour ajouter une dernière chose.

« Garde le carton précieusement. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que A- voudra le récupérer un jour ? » me héla-t-il à travers la maison. « Et n'hésite pas à appeler s'il y a un quelconque problème. »

« No problemo ! » répondis-je en levant un pouce vers le haut dans sa direction.

Je le vis sourire du coin de l'œil, avant qu'Ezra n'ouvre la porte et ne reparte vers sa voiture d'un pas rapide. L'engin démarra dans l'allée de la demeure des Hastings, avant de s'éloigner rapidement vers le centre-ville de Rosewood.

Il avait bien fait d'ailleurs, puisque seulement cinq minutes plus tard, j'aperçus encore une fois, Alison et Emily qui se dirigeaient vers la maison des Dilaurentis en parlant avec enthousiasme.

Je les observais encore lorsqu'elles montèrent sur le perron de la maison d'en face, avant de rentrer en rigolant à l'intérieur.

« Ralenti, Emily, ralenti... » marmonnais-je tout en sirotant ma propre tasse de café.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de laisser mes craintes percées à voix haute, mais au fond de moi, je souriais à l'idée de voir les deux jeunes femmes entrain de passer du bon temps. Je trouvais d'ailleurs cela étrange qu'Alison persiste dans sa relation avec le policier, compagnon de Toby, Lorenzo.

Il était le genre d'homme à être carrément sexiste sur les bords, d'après ce que me rapportait Toby, à fond dans le football malgré tout ( ce qui n'était vraiment pas l'un des centres d'intérêts de la blonde, je peux le confirmer ! ), et qu'il avait tendance à tourner la tête à droite et à gauche ( si vous voyiez ce que je veux dire...). Bref, l'ancienne Alison n'aurait jamais perdu du temps avec un type comme ça.

Peut-être qu'elle se sentait protégée, ou rassurée avec un homme comme lui, je ne sais pas trop. En tous les cas, vivement qu'elle reprenne un peu du poil de la bête.

Je dois avouer que mes argumentations avec elle m'avait manqué durant le temps où elle avait disparu.

Je déposais ma tasse vide dans le lave vaisselle, avant de m'emparer du carton, des journaux et de la lampe, avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Je me sentais toujours plus apte à travailler confortablement installée dans cette pièce, plutôt que dans la froideur de la cuisine-salle-à-manger.

En plus, ma mère ne tarderait pas à rentrer à la maison maintenant, et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'elle me surprenne avec les affaires d'Alison entre les mains, et encore moins avec ses journaux intimes. Étant une avocate respectée et douée dans son travail, j'étais certaine que Maman connaissait au moins une loi qui interdisait de fouiner dans la vie privée des gens sans leur accord préalable.

Je m'installais sur mon lit, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau le premier journal, éclairant les lignes de « La Sirène » avec une concentration extrême, mélange de curiosité intense à peine réprimée et de respect vis à vis de ce que je m'apprêtais à lire. Je poussais un long soupir encore une fois, avant de me plonger dans la lecture.

 _Emily_

 _Je ne sais absolument plus comment réagir. C'est tout simplement impossible de me concentrer quand je suis en sa présence ! Au début, je la voyais comme ma meilleure amie, et maintenant... Pas que je sois complètement dépendante de sa présence, mais quand elle me parle, quand elle me défend, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être beaucoup plus heureuse que d'habitude. J'ai aussi remarqué autre chose au cours de l'après-midi._

 _Ou plutôt, je l'ai réalisé, puisque je le savais probablement depuis très longtemps : je ne peux être moi-même qu'en sa présence également. Jason et moi sommes proches, mais les disputes sont plus courantes que les moments d'affection fraternelle. Mon père est toujours absent, et quand il est à la maison, je t'ai déjà raconté ce qui se passait. Quant à ma mère, c'est elle qui m'a appris à mettre en place cette carapace neutre sur mon visage, pour être parfaite en toute circonstance._

 _Au final, je me comporte avec ce masque en sa compagnie également. Quelque fois, avec CeCe ou avec les filles, je laisse un petit peu de mon vrai-moi apparaître. Mais avec Emily, dès que nous ne sommes que toutes les deux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de retirer le plus vite possible cette armure. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi?_

 _Non. Je sais pourquoi. Je sais qu'elle m'aime bien plus qu'une amie, je l'ai remarqué depuis presque une année entière déjà. Pour moi, Emily est un livre ouvert. Le problème n'est pas là. Le problème, c'est que je suis un livre ouvert pour elle aussi. L'autre jour, quand nous étions toutes au lac, je l'ai embrassée._

 _Ne pousse pas des cris choqués, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le faire, mais ce crétin de Ben allait lui voler son premier baiser et je refusais que cela arrive ! C'est compréhensible, non ? Ils étaient tous les deux au coin du feu, et j'étais entrain de discuter avec Noël quand celui-ci m'avait dit que Ben avait prévu de demander à Emily d'être sa petite amie, ce soir. Cela aurait été plutôt une bonne chose de mon point de vue, après tout, Em a besoin de sortir un petit peu, et j'avais besoin qu'elle s'éloigne de moi pour que j'évite de succomber._

 _C'est tellement ridicule quand j'y repense._

 _Je veux dire, je lui avais déjà succombé à ce moment-là, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'arracher à Ben deux secondes avant le moment fatidique. Je lui avais dit que je voulais lui montrer un endroit magnifique, et que cela ne pouvait pas attendre. J'ai inventé une histoire ( j'en invente toujours ) pour la convaincre de me suivre, pour la mener au Rocher du Baiser._

 _Évidemment, elle ne savait pas quelle était notre destination, et elle ne reconnut même pas tout de suite l'endroit, puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Je connaissais la localisation, mais je n'étais jamais venu. Même pas avec Ian. Ian était un crush, je le savais maintenant qu'il ne m'attirait plus et que je jouais avec lui simplement pour me sentir meilleure que Mélissa._

 _Mais avec Emily, avec ma sirène comme je l'écrirais dans le foutu mensonge que je dois mettre par-dessus ce texte, c'était différent. Je l'ai embrassé, au milieu des fantômes des précédents amoureux du Rocher au Baiser autour de nous, et miracle, elle m'avait répondu. J'avais pris son premier baiser, ou plutôt, elle me l'avait donné. Je ne sais plus trop. Ensuite, une pluie torrentielle avait éclaté au-dessus de nos têtes, et nous nous étions trouvés complètement trempées en moins de dix secondes._

 _Nous avons couru jusqu'aux abris qui se trouvaient à côté du lac, et j'avais laissé Emily rejoindre Ben et Noël qui l'attendaient avec une couverture sèche, disparaissant moi-même de mon côté dans les bois. Je devais passer un coup de fil à CeCe avant de rentrer à la maison, et une fois chez-moi, je devrais également affronter la colère de mon père. Tu sais très bien qu'il déteste que je passe autant de temps hors de la maison. Mais en même temps, je suis terrifiée d'être à la maison._

 _Plutôt paradoxal, hein?!_

 _Mais revenons à Emily. Nous n'avons pas encore discuté de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne veux pas discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé, et elle le sait. Elle ne me posera pas de questions. Elle me comprend, et encore une fois, elle préfère s'effacer plutôt que de risquer de me vexer. C'est vrai qu'elle me connaît, je risquerais très fortement de me vexer ou de me rétracter si elle abordait le sujet avec moi._

 _C'est dans mon caractère, dans mon stupide caractère : ma carapace se remettrait en place, et je sais que je pourrais la blesser, même sans le faire exprès. Et je ne voulais pas que cette situation arrive un jour. Jamais. Nous nous trouvons dans un entre-deux qui me plaît, mais je sais qu'il ne pourra pas durer encore très longtemps. Il faut que je mette de l'ordre dans ma tête (ou dans mon cœur ?), que je me débarrasse de ces drôles de sentiments à son égard et surtout, que je lui fasse comprendre._

 _Je ne peux pas me permettre de continuer à perdre le contrôle en sa présence, ou même de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, c'est tout simplement impossible. Et si jamais elle persistait, je serais bien obligée de la repousser définitivement, mais j'ai encore assez d'espoir pour croire que cette situation n'arriverait pas. Après tout, Ben et Emily finiraient pas former un couple, je le sais depuis longtemps, et peut-être, éventuellement, peut-être que ma sirène développerait un quelconque sentiment d'affection pour ce crétin. On ne sait jamais._

 _Je ne veux pas l'aimer. Et quand bien même je le voudrais, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix._

« Et quand bien même je le voudrais, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. » répétais-je dans un chuchotement.

Les sourcils froncés, mon esprit se mit en marche à toute vitesse. Que voulait-elle donc dire par cette dernière phrase ? Je décidais de relire le texte caché une seconde fois, pour bien emmagasiner toutes les informations qu'Alison avait écrites dans son journal, avant de poser l'ouvrage sur mon lit et de me laisser choir sur mon oreiller, le regard dévié vers le plafond.

« Ali aime... aimait Emily, donc. » dis-je pour moi-même.

Je réfléchis toujours mieux à voix haute de toute façon, surtout quand je suis toute seule dans une pièce.

« Mais elle ne veut... ou ne pouvait pas se le permettre ? »

Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

Quelqu'un l'empêchait-elle d'aimer telle ou telle personne ? Était-elle déjà la cible de A- à cet époque ? J'écartais bien vite ces idées, cela me semblait être des hypothèses très improbables en tous les cas, et comment quiconque aurait-il pu menacer Ali de dévoiler ses sentiments, quand elle était si douée pour les cacher et pour jouer un autre rôle.

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être amoureuse d'une fille, voilà le problème !

Pourtant, Alison ne m'a jamais paru être une fille très à cheval sur les conventions ou sur les règles, alors pourquoi se priver ?

Sans doute pour garder sa popularité : malgré l'ouverture d'esprit des gens en général, il existait encore des personnes qui continueraient de maltraiter et harceler les gays et les lesbiennes, même encore aujourd'hui. Donc, Alison était effrayée ?

J'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer la Dilaurentis effrayée de quoi que se soit, mais en même temps, si elle avait joué un rôle durant tout ce temps, alors qui étais-je pour savoir et déterminer si elle avait eu peur ou non ?

D'ailleurs, cette phrase m'intriguait toujours autant...

« Mais en même temps, je suis terrifiée d'être à la maison. » relus-je à voix haute encore une fois.

Terrifiée de quoi, justement ?!

Je tournais frénétiquement les pages du journal, avide de nouvelles histoires et de connaître de nouveaux secrets. Je savais pertinemment que je porterais un regard nouveau sur mon amie le lendemain matin, mais je m'en fichais. Après tout, j'apprenais à la connaître véritablement à travers ces pages, peut-être même encore mieux, et encore plus honnêtement que je ne l'avais fait dans la vraie vie, avant sa disparition.

Maintenant, notre relation était cordiale, parfois même agréable, mais comme je le disais précédemment, il nous faudrait du temps avant de retrouver (ou de tout simplement trouver ?) un équilibre dans la confiance que nous nous portions mutuellement. Après tout, j'étais celle qui avait été la plus méfiante vis à vis de son retour depuis le début, j'avais été sa rivale et son adversaire de tous les jours par le passé, son concurrent, son mouton noir en quelque sorte.

Pas étonnant que nous ne redevenions pas meilleures amies en un claquement de doigt !

Enfin, maintenant nous serions amenées à partager un lien encore plus puissant, puisque je réalisais ( et elle aussi sans doute, de son côté ) doucement que nous étions dans la même famille, maintenant. Maman était au courant, et Kenneth était au courant du secret sous la naissance de Jason.

Entre nos deux familles, tout le monde était au courant, à vrai dire.

Bien sûr, personne n'était prêt à "officialiser" cette découverte aux yeux de notre famille plus éloignée, mais c'était déjà un grand pas en avant.

Mais revenons au journal : j'avais remarqué depuis un bon bout de temps déjà que chaque entrée marquée d'un vingt-quatre à côté était une entrée sous laquelle se cachait un secret.

Les pages qui n'étaient pas marquées d'un vingt-quatre ne cachaient pas grand-chose, et sans doute que les écrits qu'elles contenaient faisaient plutôt parties de la vérité, mais sur des choses moins importantes ( comme me récit d'une fête chez Noël Kahn ou encore comment CeCe et Alison avaient surpris Mona entrain de les prendre en filature lors d'un après-midi shopping ou ce genre de choses...).

Mais un passage attira mon attention de par son titre: « Fuck it !».

La blonde m'avait habitué à mettre de jolies métaphores ou simplement des citations pour titrer chacune de ces entrées, mais celle-là bouillonnait de colère. Le mensonge n'était pas digne d'intérêt, ainsi ne pris-je pas le temps de le lire.

Mais par contre, un gros vingt-quatre se trouvait à côté du titre, écrit en gras comme si l'auteur avait appuyé comme une malade sur la page en écrivant. Elle devait vraiment être énervée quand elle avait écrit ces mots, pensais-je en rallumant la lampe-torche-aux-ultraviolets. Je tournais les quelques pages suivantes, et je remarquais que plusieurs étaient vides.

En dirigeant le rayon lumineux sur ces feuilles vierges, je remarquais que des dizaines et des dizaines de mots serrés étaient écrits les uns contre les autres, dans une écriture peu soignée et bien différente de celle que mon amie utilisait habituellement.

Cela devait vraiment être important pour que cette histoire prenne autant de place dans le premier journal d'Alison, et je revenais à la première page avant de diriger le faisceau de la lampe vers les premiers mots.

Et plus j'avançais dans le passé d'Ali, plus j'avais l'impression de me prendre des baffes en pleine figure en réalisant la vérité.

* * *

 _ **ALISON POV:**_

 _Fin de soirée, maison des Dilaurentis..._

 _Je n'aurais jamais dû accompagner les filles au lac, ce soir, pensais-je tout en remontant le plus discrètement l'allée de mon jardin. Pour commencer, j'étais déjà sortie avec CeCe la veille, et mes parents n'appréciaient pas vraiment le fait que je traîne avec une fille plus âgée, à l'université de surcroît._

 _Ensuite, j'étais complètement détrempée à cause de l'averse qui s'était abattue sur Rosewood et les alentours cette nuit. Et enfin, je n'aurais jamais dû accompagner les filles au lac car je savais pertinemment que je devrais rentrer toute seule à la maison ce soir._

 _Jason dormait très certainement chez l'un de ses potes, défoncé et complètement inutile en cas d'urgence._

 _Maman était partie dans un voyage d'affaire jusqu'à Dimanche (on est Vendredi, pour le moment) pour son travail de commerce._

 _Ne restait plus que Kenneth._

 _Il serait à la maison, ce soir, je le savais avant même de voir les lumières allumées dans le salon. Mon cœur se serra en réalisant qu'il était toujours présent au rez-de-chaussée. A la limite, si la lumière avait été allumée dans sa chambre, à l'étage, j'aurais pu avoir une chance de me glisser à l'intérieur de la maison et ensuite dans ma chambre sans me faire remarquer._

 _Mais là, j'étais obligée de passer par le hall d'entrée, et donc également dans le champ de vision d'une personne qui se trouvait dans le salon, et donc inévitablement, de croiser mon père._

 _Je poussais un très long soupir en arrivant devant ma porte d'entrée, avant de l'ouvrir le plus doucement possible, en essayant d'éviter le grincement des gonds dans le silence de la nuit._

 _Malheureusement pour moi, une voix familière me cueillit à la seconde où je posais un pied sur le carrelage du hall d'entrée._

 _« Où étais-tu passée, Alison ? » me demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre, ni colérique, ni inquiet._

 _« J'étais au lac avec les filles, pour célébrer le début de l'été. » répondis-je le plus calmement et sincèrement possible._

 _Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je n'osais lever les yeux vers Kenneth. Il se tenait debout, droit, au beau milieu du salon, les mains posées fermement sur les hanches. Une vague d'espoir me traversa, avant de subitement disparaître lorsque je remarquais un verre vide sur le piano à queue, ainsi qu'une bouteille à moitié vide près du canapé._

 _A vrai dire, lorsque l'on faisait un petit peu plus attention, on pouvait même remarquer des éclats de verre sur le sol plus loin, près de l'entrée de la cuisine. Il avait probablement déjà lâché un verre plus tôt dans la soirée._

 _Je faisais une rapide déduction : si la bouteille était à moitié vide, un verre vide et un autre verre cassé, cela signifiait que mon père devait déjà être assez bourré à l'heure actuelle. Et cela signifiait aussi que la soirée ne pourrait que devenir de pire en pire au fur et à mesure que les minutes avanceraient. Et que je ne pourrais pas l'éviter, malheureusement._

 _« Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de le faire sans mon autorisation. » constata-t-il en haussant un sourcil._

 _« Oui, mais tu étais au bureau toute la jour - » commençais-je en tentant de défendre mes positions quand il me coupa._

 _« Tu le sais, ET TU ME DESOBEIS TOUT DE MEME ! » cria-t-il à travers le salon._

 _Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sursauter violemment à la subite augmentation de volume dans sa voix, et je vis apparaître un rictus appréciateur au coin de ses lèvres. Quand il n'est pas saoul, il ne se comporte jamais de cette façon._

 _Mais dès qu'il boit un petit peu plus de trois verres d'alcool fort, je crois bien qu'il aime vraiment me faire peur. Peut-être que cela le réconforte ? Peut-être qu'il se sent puissant ? Peut-être qu'il est tout simplement sadique ? Je n'en sais vraiment rien, mais le résultat reste le même : je suis terrifiée._

 _Moi, Alison Lauren Dilaurentis, je suis terrifiée par mon propre père._

 _« Tu devrais être punie. » ajouta-t-il simplement, sa voix de nouveau calme._

 _Je n'osais pas ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, de peur de représailles aussi violentes ( voire même plus ) que les précédentes. De toute façon, cela ne sert à rien de tenter d'argumenter avec un alcoolique en colère, et qui faisait deux fois votre taille et votre poids en plus._

 _« Tiens, rend-toi utile... » dit-il au bout d'au moins cinq minutes de silence. « Va me ramasser cette bouteille et amène-là dans la cuisine pour la mettre dans le truc... le truc à recycler. Et prend-en une autre. Du vin. Rouge. »_

 _Je m'empressais de lui obéir, et frémissais de peur au moment où je me baissais vers le sol pour ramasser la bouteille à moitié remplie de champagne. C'est toujours dans les moments vulnérables qui pouvait tenter de me faire du mal._

 _Et on n'est jamais plus vulnérable que dans les moments où l'on ne voit pas l'ennemi. Mais étonnamment, il ne fit rien. Il voulait probablement une nouvelle bouteille le plus rapidement possible pour le moment. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine de l'autre côté de la maison, avant de fouiller dans nos placards. Et si jamais nous n'avions plus de vin rouge ? pensais-je avec une angoisse grandissante._

 _Dans le premier placard à alcools, je ne trouvais que de la vodka ou du champagne ou du cidre ou de la bière mais pas une seule trace de vin. Bon sang, Maman enfermait toujours les vins dans l'autre placard à clé, de peur que Jason ou même-moi les prennent pour une quelconque fête. Si seulement elle savait à quel point on ne boit pas de vins lors de soirée._

 _Mais où était donc la clé ? Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, alors que je sentais que mon père commençait à s'impatienter dans la pièce adjacente. Soudainement, mon regard tomba sur les pots à billes de ma mère ( je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle voulait continuer à les garder ) et je m'en emparais avant de les fouiller tous les deux._

 _Dans le premier rien, et ma main tremblait de plus en plus. Dans le second, je retrouvais la petite clé et je me ruais vers le placard à bouteilles de vins._

 _« Alors, ça vient ? » s'exclama Kenneth depuis l'autre côté du mur._

 _Je ne pris pas à la peine de répondre, et je revenais presque en courant avec une bouteille de vin entre les mains._

 _Je lui tendis la boisson, mais il refusa de prendre la bouteille avec un regard noir._

 _« J'avais dit du vin ROUGE. » laissa-t-il échapper avant de contracter les poings._

 _« On n'en a plus. Maman a dû oublié d'en racheter avant de partir, ou alors elle a pris les deux dernières bouteilles avec elle, pour ses clients. » dis-je rapidement, tout en baissant les yeux au sol._

 _« Et bien sûr, tu n'aurais pas pu PENSER à aller en ACHETER, peut-être?! » s'écria-t-il en cognant sa main contre le buffet._

 _Cela ne servirait à rien de lui affirmer que ce n'est pas le boulot des enfants d'aller acheter de l'alcool pour leur parent. Et cela ne servirait à rien non plus de lui expliquer qu'un mineur de pouvait pas passer avec de l'alcool au guichet._

 _Il serait sourd à toutes mes explications, à tous mes raisonnements, je commençais à avoir l'habitude, maintenant._

 _Cela ne servirait à rien._

 _« Je suis désolée. » m'excusais-je sans vraiment être coupable de rien._

 _« Oh oui, tu le seras désolée. » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avec une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux._

 _Et c'est à ce moment précis que je sus que je devrais utiliser un petit peu plus de maquillage demain matin, et que je ne pourrais certainement pas mettre un débardeur ou un short ou une jupe._

 _Ses deux poings frappèrent simultanément, l'un dans mon ventre, l'autre sur mon torse et il me projeta à travers la pièce._

 _A la limite, ce n'était pas très douloureux._

 _Mais j'atterris sur le piano à queue, qui résonna en closter dans la pièce, et j'eus l'impression que mon dos se brisait sur le siège derrière moi._

 _Pas pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de pleurer, je ne voulais pas lui faire plaisir, pas lui donner raison._

 _Mais j'avais mal._

 _Très mal._

 _Alors j'ai laissé échapper peut-être, une ou deux larmes. Et cela suffit à le faire sourire de nouveau._

 _Il ouvrit la bouteille de vin blanc, alors que j'étais toujours assise à même le sol contre le piano, puis il se servit un verre. Il le but d'un trait, avant d'afficher une expression encore une fois neutre, et de balancer d'un mouvement aléatoire le verre dans ma direction._

 _Heureusement pour moi, le projectile n'atterrit pas sur ma tête, mais bel et bien sur le piano noir à côté de moi, et une pluie de verre me tomba dessus. Quelques éclats se plantèrent dans mon bras et mon épaule gauche, mais je m'en fichais._

 _La douleur dans mon dos était plus importante... j'aurais sans doute des bleus demain._

 _« Monte dans ta chambre. » ordonna-t-il avec un sourire satisfait._

 _J'avais probablement été assez effrayée pour lui pour ce soir, déduis-je en réprimant un sanglot._

 _Une vague de douleur me lancina des pieds à la tête lorsque je me relevais mais je m'en fichais : je voulais simplement rejoindre ma chambre et m'enfermer à clé le plus possible, avant qu'il ne change d'avis._

 _Je sortis du salon en courant._

* * *

 **Authors blabla: décidément, mes commentaires autant que ce chapitre, n'auront pas été très heureux! é-è M'enfin, j'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié lire ces quelques lignes, il fallait bien que j'amène ce flash-back à un moment donné! (aa) Et évidemment, la partie flash-back, c'est ce que lit Spencer dans le journal, mais j'ai pensé que cela varierait un petit peu si je le faisais sous forme de flash-back plutôt que d'entrée dans le journal intime, justement! XD Breeeeeeeef, en tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur les écrits d'Ali, sur Ezra et son retrait, sur Spencer et sa curiosité, sur Kenneth ou même simplement sur la fanfiction en général! Oh! et aussi, n'hésitez pas à juste me dire que vous allez bien, ça me rassure aussi, donc wala! :3 Je vous aime tous, vous êtes géniaux! *-*  
**

 **Twitter: ElsaFowl**

 **Et je répondrais à vos reviews (celles des précédents chapitres, et de celui-ci), soit quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, soit j'updaterais celui-ci d'ici peu, je ne sais pas encore! Bon début de semaine à tous, et courage à ceux qui doivent se lever le matin pour aller bosser! :D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author note: Hola, les amis! (aa) Alors pour commencer, j'espère que vous avez tous passé de superbes fêtes de Noël et que vous avez reçu tout pleins de jolis cadeaux et que vous avez votre famille/vos amis . et que le réveillon de la nouvelle année se déroulera aussi bien que ces fêtes! *-* Ensuite, je tenais à m'excuser pour... ce mois et demi de non-postage. Disons que c'est un enchaînement d'événements (et de flemme) qui m'ont empêché d'écrire ou de poster la suite. Je ne sais pas, d'abord mon ordinateur me marchait pas, puis j'ai été malade, puis il y a eu la fin du premier trimestre et tous les contrôles qui vont avec, puis j'ai été - encore! é-è - malade, puis c'était les vacances et je viens de rentrer chez-moi! :3 Bref, que d'aventures dans la petite (et encore courte) vie d'Elsa Fowl! Mais après, je ne suis pas ici pour parler de moi, mais plutôt pour vous annoncer que le quinzième chapitre de "Charlie's Game" est donc - finalement, oui je sais je sais - arrivé et que j'espère qu'il vous plaira! ^^ J'accélère peut-être un petit peu les choses, mais je voulais rentrer dans l'intrigue principale, enfin du moins, l'intrigue principale de cette première partie, donc voici un petit d'action pour vos yeux émerveillés! *-* Au programme: hôpital ; conversation téléphonique ; Jayden.**

 **D'ailleurs, pour illustrer Jayden, c'est Antoine Olivier Pilon (dans "Mommy" de Xavier Dolan) qui le représente très bien! (aa) D'ailleurs, si vous voulez connaître un petit peu le caractère de ce personnage, je vous conseille fortement de regarder ledit film, il est génial! :3**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fifteen: Ça commence? Enfin!**_

 _Le lendemain matin, hôpital de Rosewood... (_ _ **ALISON POV** )_

« Depuis combien de temps ? » me demanda l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

« Depuis... environ deux mois, je dirais. » répondis-je en me retenant de baîller.

L'après-midi en compagnie de la Fields, la veille, s'était parfaitement bien déroulé. Je dois dire que j'avais eu un petit peu d'appréhension lorsqu'elle était venue me chercher dans la bibliothèque de notre lycée, peur qu'un malaise subsiste entre nous jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais finalement, le tour dans la salle d'arcade s'était révélée très amusant, nous n'avions pas tenu de discussions vraiment sérieuses, nous n'avions pas parlé des problèmes avec A- ou même des cours au lycée.

Non, durant cet après-midi, j'avais retrouvé ma meilleure amie, celle que je connaissais depuis bientôt huit ans, légèrement timide mais avec un humour débordant et une générosité sans faille. Certes, j'avais également remarqué les traits de la nouvelle Emily, celle qui s'était affirmée, endurcie, celle qui avait confiance en elle-même au fil des années. Au fil des années que j'avais manqué, d'ailleurs.

C'est dans des moments pareils que je haïssais mon tortionnaire plus que tout. Il m'avait fait perdre tellement de temps. Mais passons : nous étions ensuite rentrées tranquillement vers la demeure de ma famille, achetant même une glace sur le chemin du retour. J'avais pris des sorbets au citron et à la framboise, tandis que la jeune femme avait choisi le classique chocolat et vanille.

Puis, nous étions arrivées à la maison et nous avions discuté – encore une fois, je précise, très légèrement – de tous les sujets qui nous passaient par la tête. Mais notre soirée avait été coupée court, lorsqu'elle avait reçu un message de la part d'Hanna, qui avait quelque chose de très important à lui annoncer. De mon côté, Jason venait de rentrer à la maison et m'avait fait promettre d'aller promener Pepe.

Je n'en voulais pas du tout à l'ancienne nageuse de m'avoir quitter si vite, après tout, je crois bien qu'Hanna était ce que l'on pouvait appeler sa meilleure amie.

Je n'étais plus sa meilleure amie, je le savais depuis mon retour à Rosewood, mais j'espérais être bien plus. Un jour ou l'autre.

Mais revenons à l'hôpital où je me trouvais. Il ne s'agissait au premier abord que d'un examen de routine, autant physique que psychologique. Après tout, cela ne faisait que... six mois que j'étais revenue d'entre les morts, et les médecins semblaient vouloir me surveiller d'extrêmement près. Je ne m'étais pas opposée à ces rendez-vous réguliers, je ne voulais pas attirer les regards sur moi.

J'avais déjà une réputation de Killer Queen Bee, une fausse mort, et un procès sur les bras, je n'en rajouterais pas plus, sans façon ! Mes réflexes étaient donc bons, ainsi que mes cinq sens, mes blessures (enfin, la cicatrice que j'avais en haut de la cuisse) semblaient guérir d'une très bonne façon, malgré le fait qu'elles n'aient pas reçu les soins tout de suite après m'avoir été infligées.

En même temps, à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas risquer de montrer ma tête dans un hôpital public, autant par peur d'être trouvée par A- que par peur d'être reconnue par quiconque avait vu ma photo dans les pages d'un journal ou encore sur l'écran de leur télévision durant le journal du soir. Mais alors que le rendez-vous allait arriver à sa fin, je m'étais subitement souvenu d'un détail qui me tracassait depuis plusieurs jours.

Problème exclusivement féminin : mes règles.

« Vous n'avez pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis votre retour à Rosewood, en Novembre ? » me questionna le médecin d'une façon tout à fait formelle.

« Non. Enfin, si. » balbutiais-je en rougissant subitement. « Mais, enfin, pas avec un mec. »

Le vieil homme me regarda curieusement par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes, et je pourrais jurer qu'une esquisse de sourire venait d'apparaître sur le coin de ses lèvres. Je décidais de ne pas prendre cela, et j'inspirais profondément avec l'espoir que la rougeur sur mes joues disparaissent le plus vite possible. Je n'avais pas été dans une relation, excepté avec Lorenzo, depuis mon retour à Rosewood.

Et donc oui, je n'avais passé qu'une seule et unique nuit en excellente compagnie. Avec Emily, évidemment. Quand j'y réfléchis un petit peu plus, je crois que c'est la première fois que je confis ce secret à qui que se soit. Emily et moi-même n'en avions pas reparlé après, vu la suite des événements. Pourtant, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas en parler mais... je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, en amenant soudainement un sujet aussi important sur la table, vous comprenez ?

J'entendis le crayon de mon docteur qui grattait sur la feuille d'ordonnance, puis dans son calepin qui était barbouillé de notes (comment faisait-il donc pour organiser tout ça?), avant de finalement relever la tête dans ma direction.

« Je vous fait confiance. » dit-il avec un sourire doux. « Et aux dernières nouvelles, on ne tombe pas enceinte lorsque l'on a une relation sexuelle avec une personne du même sexe. »

J'opinais de la tête, complètement d'accord avec ses paroles. Et au même moment, c'est comme si un poids s'enlevait de ma poitrine : cela devait être la première fois depuis de longs mois que quelqu'un me disait qu'il avait confiance en moi.

Mr. Nealy (c'est donc le nom de mon médecin) me faisait confiance, à moi, Alison Dilaurentis, connue pour être la pire menteuse et manipulatrice de toute la ville. Peut-être que finalement, tous ces efforts pour essayer de changer finissaient par payer, de plus en plus.

« A mon avis, vos menstruations ont été déréglées, tout simplement. Après avoir vécu avec autant de stress, de changements brusques dans votre vie, cela ne me paraît que logique que votre corps réponde lui-aussi. » expliqua-t-il avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante. « Bon, j'imagine que cela sera tout pour ce mois-ci, Mademoiselle Dilaurentis ! »

Sur ces paroles, il se leva de sa chaise qui grinça lourdement sur le sol, tendant une main par-dessus son bureau dans ma direction. Je me levais à mon tour (beaucoup moins bruyamment, il faut le dire!), avant de prendre la main qu'il me tendait entre mes doigts.

Il avait forcément raison : je vivais depuis plusieurs années dans un stress plutôt intense, j'avais reçu des blessures physiques et psychologiques, et cela ne faisait que deux mois que les choses semblaient revenir à la normale. Pas étonnant que mon corps (et en l'occurrence, mes ovaires !) soit chamboulé par cette nouvelle situation. Il me suffirait d'attendre, un petit peu plus, et tout redeviendrait totalement normal.

Je poussais le battant de la porte, avant de saluer une dernière fois mon docteur, et de me retrouver dans l'un des couloirs principal de l'hôpital.

Alors que je passais devant l'accueil, mon téléphone se mit à vibrer continuellement dans ma poche, et je m'empressais de le sortir avant de décrocher et de le coller contre mon oreille. Je n'avais même pas vérifié quelle était l'identité de mon nouvel interlocuteur, mais la voix qui pénétra dans mon oreille était reconnaissable entre mille (voir même entre millions).

Mon nouveau correspondant n'était autre que Spencer Hastings, première du nom (enfin, probablement). Étant la plus « mère poule » du lot, je pense simplement qu'elle voulait prendre des nouvelles de mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Enfin, je l'espère en tous les cas, car je n'aime pas spécialement avoir des conversations compliquées dès dix heures du matin.

« Ali ? » dit-elle aussitôt, sa voix plus inquiète que d'habitude.

« Spence, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? » enchaînais-je aussitôt, angoissée par le ton de mon amie. « Des nouvelles de A- ? »

« Non ! Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle à l'autre bout du combiné. « C'est juste que... j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. »

Je poussais un long soupir de soulagement, attirant les regards de deux infirmiers entrain de prendre leur pause-café probablement. C'est vrai que j'avais été plutôt bruyante en répondant à la Hastings quelques secondes plus tôt, et je décidais de sortir du hall d'entrée de l'hôpital avant de continuer de parler.

Je ne tenais pas spécialement à ce que notre discussion sorte du domaine privé, et je supportais de moins en moins les regards curieux que les gens lançaient dans ma direction quand ils me croisaient – et me reconnaissaient – dans la rue ou dans des lieux publics, comme ici.

Je me retrouvais sur le parking de l'hôpital, naturellement désert à cette heure-ci. En même temps, peu de monde aurait l'occasion de venir à l'hôpital au beau milieu de la semaine et à dix heures, une heure où tout le monde est soit au boulot, soit entrain de dormir. Mais je m'égare, et je pouvais entendre l'impatience de Spencer à l'autre bout du fil.

Ne me demandez comment cela est possible, je le sais et puis c'est tout.

« C'est bon, je t'écoute ! » dis-je en marchant en direction d'un arbre contre lequel je m'adossais, debout.

« Hum, voilà... Hier, Ezra est passé chez-moi et... » commença-t-elle alors que des pensées contradictoires m'agitaient.

Pour commencer, pourquoi l'ancien professeur d'anglais passerait-il par la demeure des Hastings, sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de liens profonds avec la famille et qu'il n'était pas forcément très proche de Spencer ?

Et deuxième question aussi importante : quel était le rapport avec moi ? Je me faisais d'autant plus silencieuse, attendant avec une expression assez neutre la suite de la confession de la brunette.

« Et... Et il m'a confié un carton remplit de tes affaires, celles qui avaient été volées par A- peu après ta disparition. » lâcha-t-elle soudainement avec un soupir.

« Tu l'as toujours ? » demandais-je rapidement en collant le téléphone un peu plus à mon oreille.

« Oui bien sûr ! » répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. « J'ai tes deux journaux intimes, quelques cartes postales, des poupées cassées et quelques autres trucs. »

« Et évidemment, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de fouiner dans les journaux. » constatais-je sans même une once d'hésitation.

« Tu me connais, Ali. » dit-elle simplement.

« En effet. Mais de toute façon, je ne pense pas que j'ai écrit quoi que se soit d'intéressant ou de véridique à l'intérieur. » expliquais-je tout en me souvenant que les vrais écrits étaient invisibles et sans doute perdus pour toujours sous l'encre invisible.

Un petit silence se fit de l'autre côté de la ligne, et je me demandais bientôt si Spencer n'avait pas lâché son téléphone ou raccrocher abruptement, puisque je n'entendais même plus le son de sa respiration dans mon oreille. Ou alors, c'était moi qui avait de nouveau problème d'audition, et Mr. Nealon avait mal fait son travail ou ses examens, ou en fait les deux.

Toutes ces théories se révélèrent fausses lorsque la jeune femme reprit subitement la parole, manquant de me faire sursauter après ces quelques minutes de silence le plus total. Bon sang, si elle cherchait simplement à me faire peur, elle avait réussi. Et le fait d'être dans un parking complètement désert n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses, en plus !

« Ali, j'ai hum... J'ai lu tes journaux. » avoua-t-elle, comme une enfant prise en faute.

« Je t'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai écrit que des conneries à l'intérieur de toute façon. » dédramatisais-je en haussant les épaules, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas vraiment me voir.

« J'ai lu ton journal avec une lampe à U.V. » termina-t-elle finalement avant de se murer de nouveau dans le silence.

Je restais presque une minute complètement hébétée par son aveu, hésitant entre choisir l'indifférence et la colère. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Spence, après tout, ce n'était que normal qu'elle ait trouvée comment lire mes journaux. Mes indices étaient probablement trop visibles, après tout, A- avait bel et bien réussi à « craquer » le code lui aussi.

Si j'avais été moins stupide, sans doute que les filles n'auraient pas eu à cacher tous ces secrets que j'exposais sans remord dans mes journaux intimes. Bon sang, j'avais été tellement stupide ! Enfin en même temps, qui aurait pu prévoir qu'un psychopathe viendrait me harceler, avant d'essayer de me tuer et enfin, avant de commencer à torturer mes amies les plus proches ensuite, faute de victimes ?!

Personne ne pourrait prévoir un truc pareil, pas même le plus paranoïaque des habitants de Rosewood.

A vrai dire, le type le plus parano de la ville devait certainement croire que j'étais une serial killeuse qui viendrait le tuer dans son sommeil, mais passons.

« Qu'as-tu lu ? » la questionnais-je d'un ton nettement plus froid.

« Tout, Ali. Absolument tout. » répondit-elle avec une voix beaucoup plus détendue cette fois-ci.

« Tu en parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? Excepté Ezra ? » continuais-je sans laisser (je l'espérais) la colère passer dans mes mots.

« J'ai dit à Aria que j'avais tes journaux. Elle est chez-moi en ce moment-même. » dit-elle en bougeant, comme si elle faisait coucou à la plus petite (en taille) d'entre nous. « Mais elle ne connaît pas le contenu des journaux, je n'ai rien dit à personne. Même Ezra n'a rien lu. »

Cela m'étonna fortement de la part de l'écrivain, mais une vague de soulagement s'étendit de mes pieds à la tête. Il n'y avait que Spencer. Et je savais qu'elle ne me trahirait pas. Même si elle était, avait été ma rivale, cet amour-haine entre nous n'existait presque plus, ne laissant que place à l'amitié et l'amour (ce qui est bien plus reposant et satisfaisant, je dois l'avouer !) et je savais... je lui faisais confiance.

Elle ne dirait rien tant que je n'aurais pas donner mon autorisation. A vrai dire, elle ne dirait rien tant que je ne serais pas arrivée chez-elle.

« Ne montre ces journaux à personne. Je viens chez-toi. J'arrive dans un quart d'heure. » terminais-je simplement avant de raccrocher.

Ma voiture (enfin, celle de mon frère, qu'il m'avait gentiment prêtée pour ce rendez-vous exceptionnel) attendait à l'autre bout du parking, et je me levais rapidement avant de commencer à marcher vers le véhicule. Alors que je traversais le terrain toujours aussi désert, mon téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois au fin de ma poche.

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, avant de le ressortir, sans pour autant m'arrêter de marcher cette fois-ci. Le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran fit augmenter mon rythme cardiaque légèrement, et un sourire s'afficha quasiment automatiquement à mes lèvres.

« Emily Fields. » lisais-je à voix basse alors que l'appareil continuait de sonner.

Je glissais sur le lien « prendre l'appel », sans remarquer l'ombre qui me suivait depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Par contre, alors que je déposais mon portable contre mon oreille, je reconnaissais également avec surprise le jeune homme qui se tenait appuyer nonchalamment contre un camion de livraison.

« Hey, Alison ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant sa main bien haut.

« Jayden ? » répondis-je avec un air surpris mais joyeux.

Je m'apprêtais à le rejoindre, tout en entendant la voix d'Emily qui commençait à parler à travers nos téléphones, lorsqu'un torchon apparut dans mon champ de vision. Oui, sérieusement, un torchon. Je poussais un glapissement de surprise (et cette fois-ci, pas si agréable que cela), lâchant brusquement mon portable qui tomba sur le sol goudronné avec un bruit de casse.

Ledit torchon se retrouva bien vite dans ma bouche, tandis qu'une force inconnue attrapait mes avant-bras et me forçait à les mettre dans mon dos. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de respirer à travers le tissu, qui devait sans doute être imbibé de quelque chose, ça ne me piquerait pas les yeux dans le cas contraire.

Chloroforme.

Évidemment, les films sont peut-être clichés, mais il y a toujours une part de vérité. Et entre autre, les kidnappings se font bien avec l'aide de ce fameux produit. Bientôt, mes paupières devinrent lourde, malgré le fait que se soit le matin et que je sois en pleine forme, et mes membres me semblèrent plus lourd que jamais.

Un peu comme si j'avais mélangé une gueule de bois et une intense séance de course à travers les bois avec Em.

Emily.

Le téléphone, il est où ?

J'aperçus ledit objet gisant sur le sol, à seulement un mètre de moi. Mais j'étais tellement lourde. Soudainement, je me rappelai de l'existence du blondinet, qui était entrain d'avancer dans notre direction.

Je m'autorisais même à pousser un soupir de soulagement, arrêtant de lutter contre l'action du produit : Jayden allait me sortir de ce mauvais pas, après tout, il était plutôt baraqué et mon adversaire était tout seul... probablement. L'hôpital était à deux pas d'ici, et je pourrais bénéficier des soins nécessaires le plus rapidement possible.

Alors que le jeune homme arrivait à notre hauteur, je le vis sourire de toutes ces dents. D'ailleurs, c'est marrant, il a les dents du milieu légèrement écartées, juste comme moi. Je m'effondre dans les bras de mon agresseur, qui est toujours dans mon dos, et je suis soulagée lorsque le blond me rattrape également.

Maintenant, il va pouvoir me sauver. L'agresseur aurait trop peur d'être reconnu, au beau milieu du jour et du parking, pour tenter quoi que se soit.

« Bien joué, Sara ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

« Merci. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi facile ! » répondit une voix féminine, et ô combien familière, dans mon dos.

« Ali ? Alison ? Bon sang, réponds-moi ! Alison ! » entendis-je soudainement, émanant en continu de mon portable.

Jayden fit un petit bruit d'énervement, avant de se diriger vers l'appareil et de le détruire définitivement d'un coup de talon au beau milieu de l'écran.

Maintenant, je ne risquais plus de répondre à la Fields de sitôt. Encore une fois, le même torchon s'abattit contre mes lèvres, je m'étouffais avant d'inspirer une nouvelle fois, et de finalement sombrer dans le noir.

Bordel. Je déteste m'évanouir.

* * *

 **Author blabla: aloooors, vous en pensez quoi? Evidemment, il fallait que je fasse rentrer Sara Shower Harvey dans le tableau à un moment ou à un autre, je suis désolée! X) Mais au moins, vous ne vous tapez pas Lorenzo directement dans la face! :p BON, donc j'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre: combien de temps Spencer ou Emily vont-elles mettre avant de découvrir la disparition d'Ali? Aria sera-t-elle avec elles? Et Hanna, dans tout ça? Pourquoi Jayden agit ainsi? Comment Sara a-t-elle rejoint les Bad-Dilaurentis dans cette affaire? On en est où, avec le clone d'Ali? D'ailleurs, comment c'est possible d'avoir un clone humain aussi rapidement? Breeeeeeeeeeeeeef, il va se passer un tas de trucs déments (car oui, ce n'est pas parce-que je suis parfois flemmarde que je n'ai pas d'inspirations! :p)!**

 **D'AILLEURS, BIG NEWS! *-* En fait, je vous en avez peut-être déjà parler précédemment, mais cette fanfiction va faire quelques crossovers ou caméos avec des personnages d'autres séries. En l'occurrence, vous avez déjà pu voir (lire) un caméo de Nicky, Morello et quelques personnages d'Orange is The New Black (dans le flash-back prison-Maya d'Alison)! Donc, ANNONCE importante, je vous annonce ma sélection de personnages d'autres séries, qui tiendront un rôle plus ou moins important dans la suite de l'histoire: Nicky! Alex Vause! Regina Mills! Delphine Cormier! Mouahahahaha, ça va être trop bien! (aa) Sur ces nouvelles informations, je vous laisse, mes adorables lecteurs (qui j'espère prendront la peine de lire ce nouveau chapitre malgré le long fleuve qui s'est écoulé depuis mon dernier post!) et je vous embrasse très fort! 3**

 **Emison4ever:** **merci beaucoup d'avoir laisser un petit "coup de pouce" début décembre, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à cette review jusqu'au moment où j'ai écrit ce nouveau chapitre! ^^ En quelque sorte, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai retrouvé la motivation! :3 Et navrée que le sort d'Alison te fasse de la peine, mais elle n'a pas fini de souffrir! B)**

 **Guest: aussi contente que le contenu du journal te plaise! *-* Et oui, je ne pense pas être la première à utiliser cette idée du méchant-Kenneth, mais je ne compte pas le faire complètement méchant. C'est son père après tout! (aa) Mais félicitations pour avoir deviner à l'avance! :p**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author note: oui oui oui, me revoilà déjà! (aa) En fait, sachant que j'ai la plus grosse flemme de ma vie et que je n'ai pas envie de faire mes devoirs, je me suis retrouvée à écrire un nouveau chapitre pour cette fanfiction. Et je voulais aussi me faire pardonner d'avoir été absente pendant un peu plus d'un mois, donc voici un nouveau chapitre! *-* On va dire que c'est pour célébrer la nouvelle année! D'ailleurs, Bonne Année 2016 vous tous, chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous avez passé d'excellents réveillons, que vous avez bien mangé et vu vos amis/familles! *-* Wala, trop de joie et de bonne humeur pour l'année 2016, je suis sûre qu'elle sera une superbe année! :3 Enfin, je l'espère fortement et sincèrement en tous les cas. Bref, au programme de ce chapitre, le retour d'un personnage qu'on a vu dans l'un des précédents flash-backs (essayez de deviner qui?! ^^), un flash-back d'ailleurs, et le PREMIER chapitre avec la POV d'Emily aussi! *-***

* * *

 _ **Chapter Sixteen: Sweet Delivery**_

 _Au même moment, Rosewood... (_ _ **EMILY POV**_ _)_

« SCRATCH » entendis-je soudainement dans le haut-parleur.

Je poussais un gémissement de douleur – je n'aurais jamais dû mettre le volume aussi fort pour essayer de comprendre les sons et les paroles – en prenant mon oreille droite entre mes doigts, avant de regarder désespérément mon téléphone maintenant silencieux, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Mais cette situation ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer avec Alison, mais je n'allais certainement pas rester sans rien faire au beau milieu de la rue ! Au pas de course, je rejoignais ma voiture qui se trouvait plus bas dans la rue, avant de démarrer le moteur dans un rugissement, et de prendre de la vitesse en direction de... de l'hôpital.

C'est cela, la Dilaurentis m'avait confié qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'accompagner en cours ce matin car elle avait un rendez-vous médical. Depuis son retour à Rosewood, elle avait dû se soumettre à des examens une fois par semaine au début, puis une fois par mois.

Je l'avais accompagné, seulement une fois à celui du mois dernier.

Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir perdu autant de temps à la rejeter, à rejeter sa confiance et son amitié.

Enfin, pas son amitié. Son amour. Ou son amitié ? Je ne savais vraiment plus comment interpréter les signaux qu'elle m'envoyait. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je ne galérais pas depuis toujours à essayer de deviner ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la blonde.

Un coup j'avais l'impression de totalement comprendre son point de vue et ses émotions, et elle me le confirmait. Et deux secondes plus tard, elle agissait de façon à me confondre complètement, et je n'osais plus faire un pas dans sa direction. « Attends, Em, tu n'es plus cette personne maintenant ! » me souffla une voix au fin fond de ma tête.

C'est vrai.

Je n'étais plus Emily Fields, la fille timide, réservée et effacée qui n'était connue que pour être une bonne nageuse dans l'équipe de Rosewood High.

Non, j'étais maintenant Emily Fields, qui avait sauvé ses amies plusieurs fois des mains de A-, qui avait survécu à la mort de non pas une, mais deux petites amies (même si Alison était revenue d'entre les morts, et je pourrais remercier tous les Dieux de la Terre pour cela), qui ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds, par personne.

Alors que ma voiture roulait bien plus vite que la limite autorisée dans la petite ville de Pennsylvanie, mon portable alors déposé négligemment sur la banquette avant se mit à sonner.

D'une main, l'autre restant sur le volant (je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment le comportement le plus prudent), je décrochais en espérant vivement qu'il s'agisse d'Alison. Bon sang, je donnerais tout pour entendre la voix d'Ali à ce moment-même.

Mais mes maigres espoirs furent détruits à la seconde où une autre voix bien familière retentit dans le haut-parleur.

« Emily, coucou ! » s'exclama la voix joyeuse d'Aria. « Je suis chez Spencer, et tu devrais nous rejoindre, apparemment Ali aurait quelque chose à nous dire. Tu peux nous rejoindre dans une dizaine de minutes ? Hanna vient juste d'arriver. »

« Quoi ?! » m'exclamais-je, surprise par ma voix étrangement cassée.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Em ? » me demanda aussitôt la petite brunette avec un ton subitement inquiet. « Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? C'est A- ? Sara ? »

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout à me parler de Sara ? Bien sûr, c'est ma petite amie mais bon sang, je n'irais jusqu'à être malade physiquement pour elle.

Je toussotais deux ou trois fois pour me libérer la gorge, avant de finalement reprendre la conversation avec la Montgomery. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, et les bâtiments de l'hôpital de Rosewood apparaissaient finalement dans mon champ de vision.

J'y étais presque.

Et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'Alison s'y trouvait encore.

« J'ai... J'essayais d'appeler Alison, mais c'est comme si quelqu'un, quelque chose l'avait prise par surprise. Et ensuite, plus rien. » expliquais-je précipitamment et sans aucune cohérence dans mes propos. « Peut-être qu'elle n'a rien, peut-être que c'est juste son téléphone qui ne marche plus très bien ? »

Évidemment, mes paroles sonnaient plutôt creuses. Comment pourrais-je espérer convaincre Aria qu'il y avait sans doute une raison logique et banale à cet incident soudain quand je ne croyais pas moi-même à mes dires ? En tous les cas, la brunette à l'autre bout du téléphone ne me répondit pas pendant de longues secondes.

A vrai dire, ce n'était vraiment pas pratique de tenir l'appareil collé de cette façon contre mon oreille tout en rentrant sur le parking de l'hôpital.

J'hésitais encore quelques secondes, mais n'entendant plus la Montgomery réagir, je décidais qu'il valait mieux que je fasse mon enquête seule avant d'en parler aux filles.

« Je te rappelle plus tard, Aria. » dis-je précipitamment avant de raccrocher.

La première observation que je pus faire en descendant de mon véhicule, c'est que le parking était affreusement désert. Bon sang, j'aurais tellement soulagée si une silhouette de jeune femme blonde avait couru dans ma direction avec un rire, expliquant simplement qu'elle s'était cassée la figure et que son téléphone était complètement pété, mais que ce n'était pas très grave car elle voulait en avoir un nouveau depuis quelques mois déjà.

Mais non, personne. Je commençais à déambuler entre les places de parking, qui étaient pour les trois quarts vides, contournant les rares voitures présentes, les lampadaires et les poubelles, les yeux complètement fixés vers le sol.

Tellement focalisés, à vrai dire, que je ne remarquais les pieds d'un inconnu que trop tard avant de lui rentrer dedans.

« Hey ! » s'exclama une voix légèrement cassée et grave. « Fais attention où tu marches, idiote ! »

Je n'eus qu'une seconde pour regarder le visage, non pas d'un inconnu mais d'une inconnue, qui me semblait étrangement familière. La peau plutôt mate, moins que moi, mais tout de même un peu.

Les yeux supers sombres, les cheveux extrêmement bouclés de couleur plutôt blond. Mais pas un blond comme celui d'Hanna, ou comme celui d'Alison. Non, un blond cendré, sale, en quelque sorte. Mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de réagir plus, et la jeune femme me contourna avant de continuer son chemin les mains dans les poches, toujours entrain de marmonner des commentaires pas forcément très positifs à mon égard.

Et bientôt, elle sortait du parking avant de se diriger vers une épicerie qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche.

Je n'en avais rien à foutre de cette pauvre fille, je devais en retrouver une autre qui m'était bien plus importante. A vrai dire, mon cœur se serra automatiquement à l'idée de l'importance que la Dilaurentis avait pour moi... avait depuis toujours pour moi.

Je me souvenais de notre première rencontre comme si c'était hier, et pourtant, j'étais seulement âgée de huit ans la première fois que nous nous étions croisées. Elle ne s'en souvenait probablement pas d'ailleurs, nous étions véritablement devenues amies quand nous avions eu dix ans, mais je l'avais remarqué deux années plus tôt.

Et dès ce moment-là, même sans le savoir, je pense que j'avais déjà commencé à l'aimer. Et je ne pourrais sans doute jamais arrêté.

Mon cœur ne me le permettrait pas, ma raison ne me le permettrait pas et Ali m'en empêcherait juste en étant elle-même.

* * *

 _Des années plus tôt, au Sud de Cape May..._

 _« Mamaaaan ! Je veux retourner dans l'eau ! Juste un petit peu ! Steplaîiiit! » suppliais-je en boucle depuis au moins dix minutes._

 _« Il est déjà dix-huit heures, Emily. Et nous avons un dîner avec les Morand ce soir, tu le sais très bien ! » répéta ma mère pour au moins la troisième fois._

 _« Mais j'ai pas faim ! Et il arrive dans deux heures ! Et ils sont ennuyeux ! » expliquais-je avec une moue de dédain qui ne m'était pas familière._

 _« Emily Catherine Fields, tu n'es absolument pas autorisée à parler des Morand de cette façon ! » me gronda-t-elle avec un ton tout de suite moins sympathique et patient._

 _« Pardon. » marmonnais-je sans paraître très sincère. « Ils sont juste vieux. »_

 _Maman me lança un autre regard désapprobateur, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine d'une manière plutôt défensive tandis que mon père continuait de ranger nos affaires tout en prêtant une oreille distraite à la conversation. Nous étions venus au bord de la place vers quatorze heures, donc sachant qu'il était dix-huit heures, ça fait dix-huit moi quatorze, donc ça fait... quatre heures, et on partait déjà !_

 _Limite, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'habituer à la température de l'eau. Je n'étais d'habitude pas aussi têtue pour obtenir ce que je voulais, c'était même plutôt le contraire vu que j'ai tendance à rougir dès que quelque chose me gêne ou m'embête, mais j'adorais tout simplement nager !_

 _Papa m'avait appris les mouvements de base juste après que j'ai appris à marcher, je devais avoir un petit peu moins de deux ans. J'avais toujours été plus douée avec mes côtés manuel et moteur qu'avec la parole quand j'étais plus petite, et je savais nager avant même d'apprendre à formuler des phrases complètes._

 _L'eau, c'est magique... c'est magnifique... c'est doux, c'est fluide, oui je connais TOUS ces mots juste pour décrire de l'eau ! J'ai fait une liste il n'y a pas longtemps, je l'ai rangé dans mon sac de voyage qui est à la maison de vacances que nous louons pour l'été, avec TOUS les mots qui décrivent l'eau._

 _Et voilà que mes parents voulaient me traîner de nouveau dans cette vieille maison en bois pour passer un dîner avec un vieux couple de vieux français qui venaient en vacances tous les ans depuis au moins vingt ans dans le coin. Joëlle et Pierre étaient tous les deux très gentils avec moi, mais je préférais généralement jouer dans mon coin pendant que les adultes parlaient de sujets compliqués._

 _Des trucs que je n'aime pas écouter, comme la politique ou les études._

 _Des trucs que je ne veux pas écouter, comme la guerre ou combien de temps dura la prochaine mission de Papa, en septembre._

 _Mais aussi parfois de jolies histoires, avec des instruments, des coutumes françaises que je ne connais pas, ou même juste les écouter parler en français. J'aime vraiment beaucoup les mots, même si je ne comprends rien. Je sais juste dire « Bonjour », « Au revoir » et « Merci » mais Pierre m'a promis qu'on apprendrait plus de mots l'année prochaine._

 _Et un jour, j'irais en France, pour voir toutes ces coutumes, toutes ces villes et écouter tous ces gens entrain de parler cette langue si riche et si complexe. Complexe. Je n'utilise pas souvent ce mot, tiens ?_

 _Je revenais bien vite à la réalité, alors que ma mère traînait le parasol et quelques serviettes dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers notre voiture. Mon père attrapa le panier de pique-nique et un autre sac de plage, et je m'empressais de prendre mes vêtements et mes chaussures qui étaient encore sur le sable, avant de courir après mes parents._

 _Je préférais rester en maillot de bain, plutôt que de perdre du temps et de l'énergie à me rhabiller sur la plage. En plus, des gens pourraient me voir, et c'est trop énervant de tenir la serviette et de m'habiller en même temps._

 _Et je ne pouvais certainement pas demander à ma mère de la tenir, sachant que je venais tout juste de l'embêter._

 _« C'est pas grave, Emmy. » dit soudainement mon père en arrivant devant la voiture. « Tu pourras aller jouer dans ta chambre ou dans le jardin pendant que nous discutons. Et on pourra retourner à la plage demain, avant de repartir à Rosewood, qu'est ce que t'en dis ?! »_

 _« J'en dis que c'est une très chouette idée ! » m'exclamais-je avec un sourire aussi grand que mon visage._

 _En m'installant sur le siège arrière, je pus apercevoir le sourire en coin de ma mère dans le rétroviseur, avant qu'elle ne tourne la clé dans la serrure et que le véhicule démarre. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes, et bien vite, nous étions entrain de décharger nos affaires vers la maison._

 _J'amenais bien vite mes affaires jusqu'à ma chambre, tandis que mes parents s'activaient tous les deux dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas de ce soir. Les français sont doués en cuisine, donc mes parents essayaient toujours de préparer quelque chose de meilleur que la normale, peut-être pour impressionner Joëlle (Pierre était capable de manger de tout, même des grenouilles et des escargots, donc je pense qu'il s'en fiche un peu de la qualité d'un plat) ou juste pour faire sentir leurs invités plus... confortables._

 _Après une heure de déambulation dans la maison, de nettoyage des jouets que j'avais emporté à la plage, je me dirigeais vers le fond du jardin pour aller accrocher nos serviettes, histoire qu'elles sèchent un petit peu avant demain. Et alors que je m'attelais à cette tâche, je remarquais une large bassine qui reposait contre un tronc d'arbre._

 _Probablement un des trucs que Papa avait ressorti de la remise hier, en faisant le ménage._

 _« Hum... »_

 _Mon regard passa de la bassine, au tuyau d'arrosage qui se trouvait un petit plus loin, avant de repasser à la bassine et vice-versa. La température était incroyablement haute pour une fin de vacances d'été, peut-être trente-cinq degrés alors qu'il était déjà dix-sept heures trente._

 _Finalement, je pris la décision de prendre mon bain dans la bassine, dehors dans l'herbe, cachée dans le jardin plutôt que de m'embêter à aller dans la salle de bain ? Ça serait toujours plus marrant ! Une fois la bassine remplit d'eau tiède (on va dire), je m'empressais de retirer mon maillot de bain et de rentrer dedans._

 _Je frissonnais un petit peu au premier contact, avant de m'habituer extrêmement vite à la température de l'eau, avant de presque totalement m'allonger dans la bassine. Presque, car elle n'était malgré tout pas assez longue pour mes jambes._

 _J'ai toujours trouvé que j'étais trop grande. Je suis déjà parmi les plus grands de ma classe... et les autres plus grands sont des garçons, ce n'est pas vraiment pratique ! Je cueillais une fleur qui se trouvait à côté de la bassine, dans l'herbe avant de commencer à arracher les pétales._

 _Et ma vie fut paisible durant quelques minutes, sans que personne, ni mes parents ni qui que se soit ne m'interrompe._

 _Jusqu'au moment où un ballon gonflable atterrit au beau milieu de la bassine, sur mon ventre en plus._

 _Je poussais un petit glapissement de surprise et de douleur, avant de me relever subitement de la bassine. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux silhouettes émergeaient de la haie qui séparait notre jardin de celui de nos voisins (les autres, pas les français) et un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains et une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds apparurent dans mon champ de vision._

 _Le garçon avança d'un air déterminé dans ma direction, alors que je tenais le gros ballon contre moi, comme pour cacher ma nudité. Car le fait est là : j'étais nue._

 _Après tout, je prenais un bain, quoi de plus normal ?_

 _« Hey. Désolé d'avoir envoyer ça sur toi, mais je pourrais le récupérer, s'il te plaît ? » demanda l'inconnu sans paraître remarquer la situation précaire dans laquelle je me trouvais._

 _Je déglutissais, ne sachant pas comment répondre correctement et pacifiquement à sa demande. Je ne lui donnais pas le ballon, et il viendrait le récupérer de force, probablement. Je lui rendais le ballon et ils pourraient me voir._

 _Rien qu'à cette idée, je me mis à rougir aussi vif qu'une pivoine, et c'est dur sachant que j'ai la peau mate mais c'est possible tout de même, je vous l'assure !_

 _Heureusement pour moi, je n'étais apparemment pas la seule à avoir compris la situation._

 _« Attendez-là ! » s'exclama soudainement la jolie blonde en retournant vers l'arrière du jardin._

 _Elle revint moins d'une minute plus tard avec l'une de nos serviettes dans les bras. Elle s'approcha de ma bassine, je rougissais un petit peu plus (stupide timidité de...), et elle me tendis la serviette tout en regardant délibérément vers le ciel avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres._

 _Tandis que j'approchais ma main pour me saisir de ladite serviette, je pus détailler ses moindres détails sans le moindre problème. Elle était belle, c'était indéniable. Avec des cheveux blonds, bouclés aussi mais pas trop, et des yeux bleus, si bleus qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils voient à travers vous, qu'ils peuvent deviner vos pensées les plus intimes._

 _Et à cette pensée justement, je rougissais de plus belle avant d'attraper la serviette, et de sortir de la bassine en l'enroulant autour de moi. Une fois cette opération terminée, j'envoyais le ballon vers le jeune garçon qui me remercia en levant son pouce en l'air, avant de retourner et de disparaître à travers la haie._

 _« Me... Merci. » dis-je à l'autre fille en baissant un peu la tête pour cacher mon embarras._

 _« Mais ce fut un plaisir d'aider une demoiselle en détresse ! » répondit-elle avec un ton théâtrale et une petite révérence moqueuse._

 _Je décrispais mes lèvres pour laisser apparaître un sourire. Cette fille respirait la confiance en soit, et elle était... comment disait Pierre déjà ? Ah oui. Elle était solaire._

 _« Alison, tu viens ?! » s'exclama soudainement la voix de celui qui devait être son frère._

 _« Oui, j'arrive ! » répondit-elle aussitôt, avant de me faire un signe de la main et de partir à son tour._

 _Et je peux vous le jurer, dix minutes après qu'elle ait disparu à travers la haie, j'étais toujours debout dans ma serviette dans un coin de notre jardin. Alison. Ali. Alison._

 _Ali._

* * *

 _Vers midi, parking de l'hôpital..._

« Ali. » murmurais-je en entendant ma voix se briser également.

Devant mes pieds, se trouvaient les débris de son téléphone, je pourrais le reconnaître entre mille. Je ramassais quelques pièces au creux de ma paume, essayant de retracer les événements dans un coin de mon cerveau.

Qui avait bien pu écraser l'objet aussi violemment contre le sol ?

La réponse me paraissait évidente : A-.

Mais il n'aurait pas pu contenir Alison, plus écraser le téléphone avec autant de force. Donc... il avait eu de l'aide ? Je regardais une nouvelle fois l'endroit où je me trouvais, tournant sur moi-même avant de remarquer des traces de pneus sur le sol.

Et plus loin, un torchon que je m'empressais de ramasser. De sentir.

Chloroforme. Et cette fois-ci, le scénario était invariable : Alison avait été enlevée. Et les ravisseurs n'essayaient même de s'en cacher un seul instant.

Je me laissais choir sur mes genoux, le téléphone cassé et le torchon sur le sol devant moi, avant de tenter d'appeler Aria une nouvelle fois. Je frappais le sol d'énervement, de colère et d'angoisse lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas.

Je tentais d'appeler Hanna. Et ma voix se brisa et j'éclatais en sanglots avant même qu'elle ne décroche.

Ce qu'elle finit par faire, éventuellement.

« Ali a disparu. Encore. » expliquais-je sans plus d'introductions.

« Merde. » fut sa seule réponse, et je fus incapable de deviner pour quelle personne elle s'inquiétait le plus.

Alison ou moi ?

* * *

 **Author blabla: donc walaaaaa, la disparition d'Alison devient de plus en plus officiel au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent! (aa) Je sais, je sais c'est cruel, mais vous ne la reverrez pas de sitôt! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! X) Nan, 'fin vous la reverrez mais 'fin vous verrez quoi! :p J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, autant dans le présent que dans le flash-back, parce-que voilà, j'aime bien quand mes histoires plaisent aux gens! ^^ Encore une fois, merci de laisser un commentaire, même un tout petit, c'est toujours super encourageant pour un auteur aussi inexpérimenté que moi (lalalalaaaaaaaaa! :3) et merci de prendre le temps de lire "Charlie's Game"! *-* Vous êtes géniaux! (surtout senyd, héhéhé! 3). Bisous à tous!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author note: me revoilà, mes chers petits Padawans! Pour commencer, encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de commenter cette histoire, et c'est officiel, on rentre finalement dans la seconde partie de Charlie's Game! *-* Vous allez voir, ça déchire (enfin, j'espère que ça déchire, je ne peux pas vraiment me juger moi-même! :p). Et c'est relativement plus sombre aussi, je pense que je vais commencer à mettre des warnings pour les prochains chapitres, mais pour le moment c'est l'introduction donc tout est plutôt calme! :3 Ne soyez pas déçus, c'est juste pour remettre le contexte en entier et correctement avant de repartir pour un grand (et cruel, mouahaha) tour! ^^ Pour la première fois (en live sur ), voici une fanfiction PLL où le point de vue principal n'est pas celui d'un personnage de PLL! X) Pour visualiser le personnage de Regina, il suffit de prendre Regina Mills (Lana Parrilla) dans Once Upon a Time! *-***

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seventeen: L'enfer a toujours un début**_

 _Demeure des Hastings, le lendemain... (_ _ **REGINA POV**_ _)_

C'est au moment où tu décides d'avouer à ton employeur que tu aimerais utiliser tes jours de congé payés pour partir en Espagne qu'une soudaine masse de travail vous tombe sur la figure.

Et c'est exactement ce qui m'était arrivé en l'espace de quelques heures seulement, alors que j'étais déjà entrain de réserver des billets d'avion et des places dans un hôtel charmant de Barcelone. Pour commencer, des rumeurs selon laquelle un kidnapping aurait eu lieu sur le parking de l'hôpital de Rosewood.

Ensuite, un coup de fil de la part de mon partenaire, qui devait s'absenter durant un mois pour une enquête qui l'emmenait à San Francisco. Puis, un message de la part de ma collègue, Veronica Hastings avec qui j'avais déjà traité – et gagné, cela me paraît évidant – plusieurs affaires d'un degré plus ou moins important.

Et finalement, seulement une heure après avoir commencer à planifier des vacances reposantes en Europe. Franchement, j'avais parfois la grande impression que le karma avait une mauvaise vibration autour de moi. A moins que ce soit l'aura.

Je n'ai jamais cru à des choses aussi bancales et futiles de toute façon. C'est peut-être pour cela que je suis une aussi bonne enquêtrice.

« Voulez-vous bien résumer les faits, Hanna ? » demandais-je après avoir écouter les quatre jeunes filles l'une après l'autre.

J'avais certes tenté de comprendre le fin fond de l'histoire lors de la première écoute, mais entre la petite brunette – Aria – qui pleurait silencieusement depuis mon arrivée, Hanna qui pétait un câble toutes les deux secondes, Spencer – donc la plus jeune fille de mon amie Veronica – qui tentait de rationaliser toute l'histoire pour la rendre plus simple et plus objective, et enfin la dernière – je n'avais même pas retenu son prénom, elle avait été aussi muette qu'une carpe durant tout l'interrogatoire.

J'avais bien vite déduit que je ne tirerais rien de la silencieuse jeune femme, et n'aurait rien également d'Aria, à part peut-être des hoquets et quelques gémissements de temps à autre. La fille des Hastings m'apparaissait comme étant la plus apte à garder son calme et sa patience pour le moment, et j'avais donc décidé de donner la parole à la blonde, qui elle au contraire, semblait à deux doigts d'exploser au beau milieu du salon.

Fine diplomate, n'est ce pas ?

« Il y a un putain de psychopathe à Rosewood depuis des années, et il a pris Alison ce matin sur le parking ! » s'écria-t-elle en tapotant frénétiquement le comptoir avec ses ongles. « Il n'y a RIEN d'autres à expliquer ! »

« Enfin, ce psychopathe nous a tout de même harcelé durant des années, et Alison aussi. » ajouta Spencer d'un ton résigné.

« Et... ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'Alison disparaît non plus... » hoqueta faiblement la petite brunette.

Évidemment, tous les habitants connaissaient l'histoire d'Alison Dilaurentis, la fille qui avait disparu, puis retrouvée morte et enterrée dans son propre jardin, puis était revenue à la vie quelques années plus tard, puis avait été accusée du meurtre d'une autre jeune fille de la ville de Pennsylvanie, avant d'être finalement relâchée lorsque ladite victime s'était retrouvée on ne peut plus vivante.

Heureusement que Tanner s'était occupée de ce dossier, j'aurais probablement explosée à l'idée de résoudre un puzzle sans avoir toutes les pièces. Normal qu'ils aient commis de telles erreurs si les quatre, non cinq victimes principales avaient caché autant d'informations durant toutes ces années.

Soudainement, alors que je m'apprêtais à reprendre l'interrogatoire (il y aurait toujours des informations à soutirer à ces jeunes filles, après tout, ne venait-elle pas d'avouer que leur tortionnaire les suivait depuis des années ?), la quatrième adolescente, celle qui avait été silencieuse durant toute l'interview, leva finalement la tête avant de prendre la parole.

« Notre psychopathe se nomme A-. C'est lui qui a tenté de tuer Alison la nuit de sa di... de sa première disparition. C'est un pervers, qui connaît absolument tous les détails de nos vie depuis deux ans, peut-être trois ans pour Alison. C'est un connard, qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire dans sa vie que de nous faire souffrir sans motif. » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton extrêmement calme.

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, digérant lentement mais sûrement les informations qu'elle venait de me donner. La jeune femme était celle qui me paraissait le plus insensible des quatre au départ, mais c'était peut-être finalement celle qui avait été touchée le plus par cette tragédie (ou ce qui allait devenir une tragédie, ayant suffisamment entendu d'histoires à propos de la victime, cela ne me surprendrait pas du tout si elle réapparaissait mystérieusement au bout d'une semaine ou deux).

Si on faisait vraiment attention à ses traits – ce que je n'avais pas jugé utile de faire jusqu'à maintenant – on pouvait remarquer les lignes fines de cernes qui n'existaient sans doute pas avant ce matin, mais aussi des lignes rouges dans le blanc de ses yeux, comme si elle avait pleuré une quantité torrentielle de larmes et qu'elle n'en avait plus à gaspiller.

Ou alors elle était complètement shooté, mais ce n'était sans doute pas la raison de ses yeux rouges. Oui, maintenant que j'y réfléchis un petit peu plus, il me paraissait plus probable que la brunette soit finalement plus affectée que les autres.

Elle était sans doute juste trop fière, trop épuisée ou trop choquée pour réagir aussi ouvertement ou violemment que ses trois autres comparses.

« Voilà, complètement d'accord avec Emily. » lâcha la Hastings en baissant ses épaules en soupirant.

Emily.

Emily Fields, voilà maintenant que son nom me revenait. Sa mère avait travaillé dans notre département, quelques années auparavant, je m'en souviens maintenant. Et son père travaillait dans l'armée également, je l'avais croisé une ou deux fois lors de cérémonies d'honneur ou ce genre de connerie où tu reçois une médaille pour tes bonnes actions.

En tous les cas, je pouvais sans aucun doute me souvenir que... Wayne Fields avait reçu un petit paquet de distinctions tout aussi glorieuse les unes que les autres. Mais revenons au présent : les quatre gamines venaient finalement de commencer à s'ouvrir, je veux dire, à me confier de véritables informations au lieu du blabla imprécis et trouble sur A- qu'elles me servaient depuis le début de mon interrogatoire.

Maintenant, autant profiter de cet interstice tant qu'il était encore ouvert, et apprendre un maximum de choses avant que les adolescentes ne se referment de nouveau à mes questions.

« Bien. » dis-je en repassant ma veste noire d'enquêtrice avec le plat de mes paumes. « Maintenant, voulez-vous que nous passions dans le clair du sujet ? Arrêtons de tourner en rond ? La vie de votre amie pourrait en dépendre. »

Cette dernière phrase sembla faire sensation dans le groupe qui me faisait face, et j'observais tour à tour les filles baissaient leur barrage. Spencer se décrispa en moins de deux secondes, comme si elle était soulagée de ce changement de tactique.

Aria haussa les épaules, avant de se calmer et d'arrêter de pleurnicher. Hanna sembla plus réticente, tournant la tête à droite et à gauche avant de faire comme les autres et de se détendre plus légèrement, reposant contre le comptoir de la cuisine des Hastings.

Et Emily... et bien, elle n'avait pas bougé ou parlé depuis le début de la conversation, donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire ce qui avait changé dans son comportement depuis tout à l'heure.

« Posez vos questions. » répondit simplement la Fields en levant un regard sombre dans ma direction.

J'hochais la tête de haut en bas lentement, décidant que mon interrogatoire irait certainement bien plus vite si je commençais par l'interroger plutôt que les autres. C'est toujours plus intéressant d'entendre parler celui qui ferme la bouche depuis le début que ceux qui se ruent dans ma direction pour donner des témoignages inutiles.

Je sortais ensuite un lourd paquet de feuilles de ma sacoche de travail, la déposant sur la table haute avant de fouiller quelques instants à l'intérieur. J'en ressortais un carnet, ainsi qu'une feuille remplie de notes complètement bordéliques pour quiconque n'était pas moi (oui, j'ai une écriture et une organisation spéciales, mais ça fonctionne parfaitement), toutes les informations que j'avais pu trouver et rassembler sur l'affaire.

Enfin, je veux dire les véritables informations : tous les détails qui ne pouvaient être que véridiques, et pas les faux-témoignages des « Liars » comme on les appelle désormais dans la presse, ou encore les résultats des enquêtes de la police locale.

Je veux dire, ces crétins n'étaient que des bons à rien, et ceux de la nouvelle génération avait (je l'avais remarqué depuis quelques années déjà) tendance à profiter de leur avantage pour un besoin personnel plutôt que pour aider autrui. Les vieux quant à eux, se retiraient du service ou faisaient comme s'ils ne voyaient rien.

Je manquais de soupirer : les États-Unis étaient un pays corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, autant en justice que dans la police, et voilà que je travaillais cependant sous les ordres du département judiciaire principal de Pennsylvanie.

Foutue ironie, n'est ce pas ? Mais revenons à cet interrogatoire : c'est que j'avais beaucoup de réponses à donner, et pas beaucoup de temps pour les trouver et les assimiler.

« A quand remonte la première fois qu'Alison Dilaurentis a été contacté par ce dénommé A- ? » commençais-je, un crayon à la main.

« Durant l'été, en 2009. » répondit-elle le plus clairement et rapidement possible.

« Nous sommes d'accord que la/le coupable de ce harcèlement est le dénommé A- ? » enchaînais-je aussitôt.

« Non, la coupable était Mona Vanderwall, l'ancienne A- en quelque sorte. » dit-elle sans même hésiter.

« Hum... La Mona Vanderwall qui est allé à Radley pour harcèlement sur... et bien, je crois bien que c'était sur vous quatre. » la questionnais-je en repensant à cette affaire d'une année ou deux plus tôt.

« Oui, exactement. Mais elle va mieux maintenant. » expliqua vivement Emily en jetant un coup d'œil vers la Marin, inquiète.

« Le second A- donc, est celui qui vous a enfermé dans cette maison de poupées, et que toute la police locale de Rosewood cherche depuis ? » continuais-je en soupirant, désolée de l'inefficacité de ce département.

« Oui. » Concis, précis, clair. Ma lèvre supérieure se tordit en un sourire fin.

« Durant ces... deux dernières années, sachant que Mona était hors-jeu, vous n'avez strictement rien trouvé sur A- ? Des indices ? Un vêtement ? Quelque chose ? » dis-je ensuite tout en continuant d'écrire toutes les informations sur ma feuille.

« On pense... qu'il s'appelle Charles. Charles Dilaurentis. » avoua Spencer sans laisser le temps à la grande brunette de répondre. « Quand j'étais dans... dans la maison de poupée, il y avait ses lettres dans ma chambre, et... il y a une tombe à son nom, et le père d'Alison a avoué qu'il avait eu un autre fils avant Jason, aussi. Il est allé à Radley. Mais d'après , Charles serait mort quand il avait seize ans. »

« Et j'ai aussi pris en photo une silhouette l'autre jour, dans une décharge. Je suis certaine qu'il s'agit de A- ! » s'exclama la plus petite brunette cette fois-ci, sortant de sa poche une petite photographie, avant de me la tendre.

Sur l'image, on pouvait voir une personne aux trois-quarts retournée dans la direction de l'objectif, complètement habillée de noir. Un sweat noir, avec une capuche noir et sans doute un masque noir pour éviter d'être reconnue en plein jour.

Cela était vrai que la forme et les courbes sur la poitrine ne laissaient guère place au doute : nous avions sans doute plus affaire à une femme qu'à un homme finalement.

J'opinais de la tête quelques secondes, avant de demander à la Montgomery si je pouvais garder le cliché avec moi, ce qu'elle accepta de bonnes grâces avant de retourner à sa place contre le mur.

« Charles Dilaurentis et une femme inconnue, voilà vos informations. » marmonnais-je en mordillant mon stylo. « Vous n'avez jamais pensé au fait que A- ne travaillerait peut-être pas seul ? »

« Il y avait une A- Team du temps de Mona. » expliqua soudainement Hanna qui s'était tu depuis un bout de temps déjà. « Et je pense personnellement que le nouveau A- a de l'aide aussi. Mais de qui ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Malheureusement, je ne pense pas être la personne capable de répondre à ces questions pour le moment. » affirmai-je avec un sourire amusé.

Personne ne répondit à ma remarque, et je m'empressais de finir de noter ce que je trouvais utile d'être noter sur ma feuille encore plus bordélique qu'avant, avant de ranger ladite feuille dans mon dossier et de me tourner vers les quatre filles.

Ou plutôt, vers Spencer qui semblait tout de même être la tête pensante du groupe, et sans doute la plus raisonnable également. Et puis après tout, c'était bel et bien sa mère qui m'avait appelée à la rescousse, n'est ce pas ?

« Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me faire signer ? » lui demandais-je en tendant une main en avant.

La Hastings hocha précipitamment la tête, avant de fouiller dans le tiroir de son buffet deux ou trois secondes, et avant d'en ressortir un contrat de confidentialité vierge et de me le tendre.

Je pouvais comprendre que les familles et les personnes concernées ne veuillent pas que cette histoire, ou qu'une quelconque information personnelle tombe entre les mains de la presse, mais les habitants ou la police de la petite ville de Pennsylvanie finiraient bien par se rendre compte de la disparition d'Alison Dilaurentis.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, maintenant. Surtout que la jeune fille, d'après ce que j'avais compris, avait un petit copain plus âgé qu'elle et surtout policier dans ses cordes. Sérieusement, elle était allée s'emmerder avec un gendarme ?

Ce que l'on ne ferait pas pour prouver aux autres que l'on a changé. J'étais passée par-là moi aussi, à une autre époque et dans une différente ville, mais le changement était toujours aussi difficile et complexe. Je signais ledit papier après avoir pris le temps de le lire, avant de le redonner à la brunette.

« Vous pensez qu'on va la retrouver ? » demanda doucement la voix d'Aria dans le fond de la pièce.

« Tout dépend de A-, d'Alison, de vous... et maintenant, de moi. » affirmais-je avec de la détermination dans la voix. « Mais vous feriez mieux de vous préparer au pire. C'est toujours plus dure qu'affronter la réalité lorsque l'on a espéré pendant trop longtemps. »

Un lourd silence se profila dans le salon des Hastings, mais pas une seule seconde je ne regrettais mes paroles. Nous n'étions pas dans un film hollywoodien ou dans un dessin-animé Disney.

Il y avait de fortes chances que cette Alison, ou plutôt que le corps froid et sans vie d'Alison soit retrouvé dans les prochaines jours. Après tout, je ne connaissais personne qui avait été enlevé/harcelé/qu'on avait tenté de tuer plusieurs fois et qui était toujours en vie pour me le raconter dans les détails.

On peut survivre une fois peut-être... mais deux fois, quand l'agresseur est le même, cela ne me semblait que peu probable.

« J'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air. » souffla soudainement Emily entre ses dents, avant d'attraper une veste et de sortir de la maison dans un courant d'air.

* * *

 **Author blabla: aloooors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? O.o Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un petit peu de mal à commencer le chapitre, sachant que Regina n'est pas du tout un personnage que j'ai incarné auparavant (et surtout, je ne dois pas la laisser prendre trop de place dans l'histoire, et rester focalisée sur PLL et l'intrigue de "Charlie's Game", donc c'est pas facile facile quand le personnage ne fait pas vraiment parti du scénario! ^^'). Breeef, mais en tous les cas, j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ce chapitre, et que vous voulez toujours autant lire la suite (parce-que bon, c'est tout de même plus marrant d'écrire quand des gens s'intéressent à ta fanfic'! XD). Ensuiiite, strictement rien à voir, mais je tiens juste à signaler qu'il y a une nouvelle fanfiction Emison (et déjà complète) en français, ça s'appelle "Un été à Rosewood" et j'ai lu le premier chapitre pour le moment et ça a l'air chouette, donc allez y jeter un coup d'œil! *-* C'est tellement rare d'en avoir de nouvelles, autant aller les lire et laisser une sympathique review! (aa)**

 **Deuxième sujet: le nouvel épisode de PLL! :3 Alooors, je ne l'ai pas encore vu (oui, vous pouvez me crier dessus) mais une charmante amie (que j'ai présentement envie de tuer pour le moment) m'a gentiment tout spoilé et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, mon stupide cerveau a enregistré toutes les informations et je n'ai pas pu m'en débarrasser... bref, ça m'apprendra à attendre autant de temps avant de regarder un nouvel épisode... et ça m'apprendra à ne jamais faire confiance à certaines de mes amies! é-è Mais bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires aussi, après tout, il s'en est passé des choses! B)**

 **Comme d'habitude, si vous voulez discuter, me reprocher d'être en retard, avoir de nouvelles informations ou autre, mon Twitter c'est ElsaFowl. Oh et pour le prochain chapitre, on retrouve Alison (enfin!)... mais elle ne sera pas seule. Et pas dans une très belle situation, désolée de vous décvoir (ou pas, vous êtes peut-être de gros sadiques en fait! :p). A la prochaine, formidables lecteurs! 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author note: Hellooooo, it's me! I was wondering... blablabla, je ne connais pas les paroles par coeur de toute façon. Je parlerai plus à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture à tous!**

 **(Résumé, car ça fait tout de même longtemps: Alison rentre chez elle, et elle se fait seringuer (ce verbe n'existe probablement pas! XD) par un inconnu la nuit. Ensuite, on découvre qu'Alison & Maya se connaissaient durant la période de fuite d'Alison. Après une confrontation avec A-, on n'entend plus parler du Big Méchant pendant plusieurs semaines, voire mois. Ali rattrape son retard, les filles reprennent une vie normale et Emily et Alison redeviennent peu à peu amies, comme avant. Alors que Spencer & Ezra découvrent les anciens journaux d'Ali, celle-ci se rend à l'hôpital pour un rendez-vous de routine. Sur le parking, elle se fait kidnapper par Sarah fucking Harvey et (surprise!) Jayden! Bref, wala Emily pète un câble, les autres filles pleurent, on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe et voilà la suite! :p)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter eighteen: AD + EF_**

 _On ne sait pas où, on ne sait pas quand... (_ _ **ALISON POV**_ _)_

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau dans la tête. Enfin, plutôt des coups de marteau dans la tête. Et ça tourne aussi. Mais c'est bizarre comme sensation, puisque je n'ai même pas ouvert les yeux, donc je ne peux pas voir que ça tourne logiquement.

Peu à peu, le contrôle de mon corps me revient petit à petit. Mais au fur et à mesure que je reprends mes esprits, c'est également la douleur qui prend peu à peu place dans mon corps. Franchement, autant restée complètement dans les vapes jusqu'à ce que je sois guérie ! Mais guérie de quoi ?

Allez Alison, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît. Une ou deux secondes se passent, et enfin, je vois. Enfin, pour ce qu'i voir. Le mur est gris, le sol est gris, le plafond est gris clair (ouah, super changement) et la porte est grise et très probablement blindée ou un truc comme ça. Bordel, comment je fais pour toujours me retrouver dans des situations pareilles ? Je suis en prison ? Je suis – encore – accusée d'avoir commis un meurtre ? Sérieusement ?

Je commence à tirer sur les liens avec mes maigres forces, ou du moins j'ai l'impression de tirer sur mes liens de toutes mes forces, jusqu'au moment où je me rendis compte que mes poignets ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Mes maigres forces étaient égales à zéro.

A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas comment je faisais pour tenir debout. Rectification, j'étais debout mais allongée sur un lit. Cela me fit penser aux lits verticaux des astronautes (oui, je crois que cela existe) avec toutes les sangles. J'en avais autour des chevilles, autour des jambes, autour du bassin, autour des bras, ainsi qu'au niveau de mes épaules.

Et j'étais légèrement penchée en arrière, de façon à ce que ma tête ne retombe pas en avant, j'imagine. Définitivement pas une prison, je ne pense pas que je serais attachée de la sorte. Et puis bon sang ! où étaient donc les gardiens ?

Pourquoi je suis ici ?

Soudainement, les souvenirs me tombèrent dessus comme une avalanche. Ou plutôt, ils m'engloutirent carrément comme une avalanche. La matinée à l'hôpital, puis l'appel de Spencer – elle a mes journaux ! - puis celui d'Emily cinq minutes plus tard.

Puis Jay... Jayden qui m'avait fait signe, et puis du chloroforme, surtout l'odeur du chloroforme sur mes narines, et mon portable écrasé parterre. Et puis Sara. Sara Harvey. Alors qu'une vague de haine pure – oui vraiment pure, je n'avais jamais détesté quelqu'un autant que cette petite peste blonde et menteuse et vicieuse et odieuse et sadique ! - me traversait de haut en bas, me faisant presque trembler devant l'intensité de cette émotion et sa vive augmentation au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, un bruit de serrure métallique résonna dans toute la pièce, me faisant sursauter aussitôt.

J'attendis un peu plus longtemps, avant que le battant de la porte ne s'ouvre (me laissant simplement une vision d'un mur blanc de couloir, probablement) et ne laisse la tête blonde, ô tellement haïe apparaître dans l'embrasement de l'entrée... de la sortie.

« Bonjour Alison. » me salua simplement Shower Harvey avec un sourire fin.

« Pourquoi je suis là ? » demandais-je, la voix rauque de ne pas avoir parler pendant autant de temps. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir te répondre, mais ce n'est pas mon rôle. » expliqua simplement la blonde qui portait alors une veste en cuir.

Pfeu ! Comme s'il avait pouvait ne serait-ce que paraître badass avec des vêtements comme ceux-là. Même avec une tenue d'hôpital bleu et aussi fine que du papier calque sur moi (tiens ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je portais cette tenue auparavant!), même attachée avec des dizaines de liens sur un putain de lit horizontal, je serais toujours plus badass que cette pétasse (et en plus, avec les rimes, oui madame!).

Bon sang, c'est pas croyable que cette fille (que je connais à peine, quand on y réfléchit un petit peu plus) soit capable de me faire sortir hors de mes gonds aussi rapidement... et surtout sans rien me faire de particulier. Bon, à part le speech « Je te retiens prisonnière contre ton gré après t'avoir enlever à l'aide de chloroforme, oh et accessoirement, je sors avec Emily ! », la Harvey ne m'avait rien fait de particulier, pas vrai ?

Oh et puis on s'en fout, rien que le fait qu'elle puisse sortir (mais sérieusement, Em avait sérieusement de mauvais goûts si l'on nous oubliait, Maya et moi!) avec MA sirène était suffisant pour que je la déteste pour le restant de ma vie.

Enfin, peut-être pas le restant de ma vie, mais tant qu'elle tournera autour de la brunette, ça serait le cas !

« Well, qu'est ce que tu fous-là ? » la questionnais-je cette fois-ci en insistant bien sur le « tu » méprisant.

« Voilà une question à laquelle je peux répondre ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire que je vis comme étant sincère. « Je suis venue te faire une piqûre! »

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit fièrement une seringue de sa poche. Un frisson me remonta doucement le dos, avant de mourir sur les abords de ma nuque. Pas que je sois effrayée par les piqûres – bon sang, je suis Alison Dilaurentis tout de même, faut pas se foutre de ma gueule non plus ! - mais j'avais la désagréable sensation que la rencontre avec le jeune garçon et la seringue dans la rue avait peut-être un lien avec ce qui était entrain de se passer en ce moment-même.

Maintenant que j'y pense, malgré la capuche rabaissé et la démarche étrange, ce jeune inconnu aurait très pu être Jayden. Mais avant que je puisse quémander une réponse à mes doutes à voix haute, Sara s'était déjà avancé de trois pas dans ma direction et je ne pus empêcher mon buste et mon bassin de reculer dans un mouvement de pure répulsion.

Désolée, cette fille ne m'inspire vraiment que ça : la dégoût, la répulsion, la colère. Chouette ensemble, pas vrai ? Une fois face à moi, la jeune femme s'abaissa jusqu'à être sur ses genoux, et je dois dire que son visage était bien trop proche de mon abdomen pour mon propre confort.

Un nouveau frisson me traversa de tout part. Et elle dût le sentir, car elle leva ses yeux bleus (comme les miens) vers le haut pour croiser mon regard avec un sourire en coin.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferais rien de spécial... aujourd'hui, du moins. » expliqua-t-elle avec un ton nonchalant avant de rabaisser la tête.

Je ne répondis pas à son commentaire rassurant (pour le présent) et terrifiant (pour le futur, si je ne réussissais pas à m'échapper de cet endroit très très vite) à la fois, et me contentai de suivre ses moindres faits et gestes à la trace. Elle attrapa tout d'abord le bas de ma combinaison d'hôpital (vraiment inutile d'ailleurs, c'est limite si on voit tout à travers!) avant de la relever très rapidement vers le haut, laissant mon bas-ventre dénudé.

Jusque-là, je survivais.

Puis, elle passa doucement ses doigts contre ma peau, comme si elle recherchait un endroit précis. Ses ongles étaient longs, et sa peau était froide et je ne pus – encore, décidément la nouvelle Ali est nulle en self-contrôle – pas m'empêcher de frissonner désagréablement encore une fois, mon rythme respiratoire augmentant légèrement également.

Après peut-être une minute complète de recherches atrocement lentes sur mon ventre, Shower Harvey trouva finalement ce qu'elle recherchait : simplement un tout tout tout petit point dans ma peau, qui se trouvait au beau milieu de la cicatrice que m'avait laissé la rencontre avec le mystérieux inconnu. Avec Jayden.

« C'était Jayden qui m'a piqué l'autre fois, hein ?! » lui demandais-je en baissant la tête au maximum dans sa direction.

La blonde aux cheveux courts ne me répondit pas, elle se contenta d'armer la seringue et de la pointer sans aucune douceur dans mon abdomen. Rectification, en dessous de mon abdomen. Je retenais un petit gémissement (hors de question de montrer un signe de faiblesse devant cette crétine!) de douleur, lorsqu'elle aspira je ne sais quoi dans le petit tube qui faisait parti de la seringue.

Puis, avec plus de gentillesse cette fois-ci, elle retira l'aiguille sans prendre la peine de passer du désinfectant sur le petit trou qui avait retrouvé sa place sur mon ventre. Puis, elle sortit de ma nouvelle prison sans un mot. Je ne savais pas vraiment où elle venait de me piquer, ou qu'est-ce que contenait maintenant le petit tube mais je pouvais vous dire que cela devait être un endroit sensible, car la douleur resta pendant des dizaines et des dizaines de minutes après son départ.

Un petit peu comme un très gros bleu. Comme un très gros bleu puissance cinq, pour être honnête. Au bout d'une heure – ou plutôt ce que j'estimais comme une heure – la douleur commença à s'estomper, restant sourde dans un coin de mon estomac. Au bout de deux heures, elle avait quasiment totalement disparue.

Et au bout de trois heures, j'avais perdu le compte du temps dans ma tête, celle-ci se faisant de plus en plus lourd. Et longtemps (ou pas?) après avoir perdu le compte du temps, je laissais finalement ma boîte crânienne retombée en arrière sur le lit-vertical-mais-légèrement-penché-en-arrière avant de m'endormir.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il que je me trouvais dans cette foutue chambre grise ?

 _Lac de Rosewood, été 2009... ( **ALISON POV** )_

 _« Sérieusement Spencer, tu ne vas pas laisser de stupides révisions t'empêcher de venir à la meilleure soirée de l'année ?! » m'exclamais-je en ouvrant de grands yeux._

 _« Non, non, je - » commença-t-elle mais je la coupais directement._

 _« Et toi, Hanna ? Ne me dis pas qu'une soirée devant la télé avec des chips sonne mieux qu'un tour au lac ! En plus, je suis sûre que Sean sera présent aussi ! »_

 _« Il sera là ? Génial, je viens ! » s'écria-t-elle avec des yeux brillants._

 _« Et vous deux ?! » demandais-je en me tournant vers les deux dernières filles de notre petit groupe._

 _Aria et Emily se lancèrent un regard en coin, avant de revenir vers moi._

 _« Pourquoi pas. Autant profiter des derniers jours avant les examens, pas vrai ? » constata la petite brunette avec un haussement d'épaule et un petit sourire._

 _« Bien sûr que je viens ! » dit simplement ma sirène avec un sourire timide._

 _Et voilà, l'affaire était réglé ! Alors qu'au départ, aucune des quatre filles ne semblait vraiment enthousiasmée à l'idée de passer une nuit au lac, j'avais finalement réussi à la convaincre de m'accompagner. De toute façon, je réussis toujours à les persuader de faire ce que je voulais._

 _Vous connaissez la différence entre « convaincre » et « persuader » ? Je suis tombée sur cette information au cours de l'une de mes lectures, et il y a bel et bien une différence entre les deux. Convaincre, c'est convaincre quelqu'un de quelque chose avec des arguments fondés, des idées objectives qui pourraient convaincre n'importe qui._ _Alors que persuader, c'est persuader quelqu'un de quelque chose en utilisant ses émotions, ses sentiments, son cœur._

 _J'avais persuadé La Marin de venir au lac car j'avais souligné que Sean serait probablement présent (même si je n'en avais, en réalité, aucune idée). J'avais convaincu Spencer de venir au lac car j'avais affirmé qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure soirée de l'année._

 _Nuance, vous saisissez ?_

 _Mais bref, je ne suis pas là pour faire un cours d'anglais, et nous avions une soirée à rejoindre dans moins d'une heure. Je quittais les filles pour me diriger vers ma maison : il faudrait que je prenne un maillot, quelques affaires pour la nuit également, et peut-être un petit peu d'argent._

 _Pas besoin de prendre une tente, il y aurait forcément quelqu'un pour m'accueillir dans leur abri. Et quand bien même je ne trouverais personne, Spencer ou Emily ne risquerait jamais de se ramener dans la forêt pour la nuit sans quelques affaires._

 _Je poussai la porte d'entrée de ma propre maison le plus silencieusement possible, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention d'un quelconque membre de ma famille. Mon père n'était probablement pas à la maison pour le moment (heureusement pour moi, son travail lui prenait tout de même pas mal de temps), mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de tomber sur ma mère ou sur Jason._

 _La première me ferait un cinéma pour savoir quels étaient mes plans, et m'obligerait à surveiller mon téléphone toute la soirée, histoire que je réponde le plus vite possible au moindre de ces messages. Le second me ferait certainement chier pendant au moins un quart d'heure, me piquant mes affaires et me ricanant à la figure, me mettant en retard pour aller au lac._

 _Grâce à mes talents d'espionne très développés, je réussis à me faufiler jusqu'à ma chambre sans me faire repérer. Dix minutes me suffirent à choisir et emballer les objets qui me paraissaient nécessaire à la sortie de ce soir. Un billet de dix dollars, mon maillot deux pièces, évidemment._

 _Une trousse de maquillage, même si je savais que j'aurais probablement la flemme de me remaquiller une fois sur place : nous serions tous dans l'eau pour la fin d'après-midi, puis la nuit tomberait de toute façon et personne ne pourrait vraiment voir personne._

 _Enfin, une petite couverture, un plaid se glissa également dans mon sac. Cela devrait me permettre de survivre pour le reste de la journée, et de la nuit._

 _Redescendre les escaliers discrètement fut plus compliqué que de les monter. Avec chance, personne ne me repéra non plus, cette fois-ci... Ou presque. La voix de mon grand frère retentit dans la cuisine, me demandant ce que je foutais à la maison à cette heure de l'après-midi, et je ne pris pas le temps de lui répondre pour fuir par la porte d'entrée._

 _Des bruits de pas dans la maison m'indiquèrent qu'il était parti à ma poursuite. Le con ! Au lieu de continuer mon chemin dans la rue, je faisais le tour de la maison pour me retrouver dans notre jardin. Les bois formaient la limite naturelle de notre petit terrain, et je courais à toute allure vers les arbres accueillants._

 _Le temps que Jason se rende compte que je n'étais pas partie par le chemin habituel, et je serais déjà invisible sous le couvert des arbres. Et puis, ce détour ne serait pas si désagréable : je pourrais passer par la maison d'Emily au lieu de les rejoindre directement chez Hanna (car sa mère avait gentiment accepté de nous emmener)._

 _Une fois les bois traversés, je retrouvais la civilisation et les rues familières de Rosewood. Le quartier d'Aria et Emily m'avait toujours paru plus sympathique que le mien. Nous vivions dans le quartier riche de la ville, il ne fallait pas se mentir, avec plusieurs voitures, de grandes maisons avec des paliers en bois et d'immenses jardins dans le fond. C'était à qui reviendrait la plus belle baraque, qui aurait la plus belle voiture ou les plus belles plantes, et tout le reste._

 _Je préférais largement l'ambiance détendue du quartier dans lequel je mettais maintenant les pieds. Même les habitants semblaient plus sympathiques... Enfin bon, me voilà devant la maison de la Fields. Sans hésitation, je m'avançai vers sa porte et frappai trois fois contre le bois du battant._

 _Il fallu presque une minute pour qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui prendre autant de temps ? La réponse arriva aussitôt, lorsque je remarquais qu'elle était simplement vêtue d'une serviette de bain et... d'une culotte, notais-je ensuite lorsque je baissais les yeux._

 _« Je vois, je vois. » constatais-je en rigolant, avant de rentrer dans la maison._

 _« En même temps, tu te ramènes avec trente minutes d'avance, Ali ! » répliqua-t-elle en rougissant, avant de refermer sa porte d'entrée._

 _« Mais c'est parce-que tu me manquais, mon enfant. » enchaînais-je avec un clin d'œil aguicheur._

 _Boum ! Son rougissement avait redoublé d'intensité, et je dois dire que ça me plaisait plutôt._

 _Elle remit sa serviette maladroitement – et je dois dire que cette scène me rappelait quelque chose... je ne sais pas, cela me paraissait familier ? - avant de s'excuser et de remonter rapidement vers la salle de bain ou sa chambre, sans doute. Je ne perdais pas de temps, faisant le tour de la maison pour savoir s'il y avait d'autres habitants dans les lieux._

 _Wayne n'était jamais là de toute façon, et Pam était probablement entrain de travailler au poste de police. Je n'avais jamais compris comment une femme comme la mère de la nageuse pouvait travailler dans un domaine aussi sombre, aussi stressant tout en étant le parfait tableau d'une femme au foyer, qui aime cuisiner et qui aime faire des apéritifs avec l'ensemble des voisins._

 _Pam Fields, c'est le genre à offrir des cookies quand de nouveaux voisins s'installent dans la rue. Mais Pam Fields, c'est aussi du genre à passer deux mois à travailler sur une enquête sanglante, sans pour autant embêter sa famille avec ses soucis._

 _M_ _on regard tomba sur une photo qui m'était inconnue : un vieux couple se trouvait là, souriant avec Wayne et Pam dans le fond, Emily tenant sur les genoux de la vieille femme._

 _« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda la voix familière de la nageuse quand elle revint dans la pièce._

 _« Qui sont ces gens ? » la questionnais-je en retour, tout en déviant mes yeux de la photographie._

 _La Fields se rapprocha de la photo pour voir de laquelle il s'agissait, avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres. Bon, pas de mauvais souvenirs, au moins. En même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi une photo représentant un mauvais souvenir irait se retrouver sur la commode du salon._

 _« Là, c'est Pierre. Et là, Joëlle. C'étaient des amis à mes parents, quand j'étais plus petite. On allait en vacances au même endroit, plusieurs années consécutives... » raconta-t-elle en désignant les personnages sur l'image. « Je dois avouer que ça fait vraiment longtemps que je ne les ais plus vu. Cette photo doit dater de notre dernière rencontre, je pense. »_

 _En effet, cela devait faire un sacré bout de temps, puisque la Emily sur la photo ne me semblait pas bien vieille. Sans doute huit ou neuf ans, je dirais. Je restais pensive quelques instants, essayant de me représenter la vie de mon amie quelques années plus tôt, tout en étant titiller par l'idée que je manquais quelque chose..._

 _Quelque chose oui, mais quoi ? Un souvenir ? Une idée ? Quelque chose me titillait le bout de l'esprit, et je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Énerver par ce phénomène, je me retournai brusquement vers la jeune fille, avant de la traîner vers l'extérieur de la maison._

 _Elle ne protesta pas – de toute façon, ma sirène ne protestait jamais avec moi – et me suivit docilement tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la maison de l'autre blonde du groupe. Je ne comprenais pas qu'Em ne discute jamais mon comportement : je n'allais pas aller jusqu'à dire que j'étais imbuvable constamment, mais je me rendais bien compte que j'allais parfois trop loin._

 _Et pourtant, jusque-là, la seule qui osait me contredire ou me barrer la route n'était autre que Spencer. C'est sans doute pour cela que je l'apprécie vraiment : avoir une rivale, c'était toujours un bon exercice pour la langue, pour développer des réponses cinglantes et recherchées._

 _C_ _e n'est pas avec Hanna que j'allais recevoir un quelconque argument en retour, Aria était bien trop réservée et pacifique pour même provoquer une dispute, et enfin JE n'oserais jamais me disputer avec Emily. Elle était bien trop précieuse pour moi._

 _Nous rejoignîmes les filles devant la maison de la Marin, et le trajet jusqu'au lac se fit dans une bonne ambiance générale. Hanna piaillait sans cesse à propos de Sean (je ne voyais franchement pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait, il était peut-être beau mais terriblement trop coincé, et fils à papa de surcroît !), Spencer et Aria semblaient l'écouter avec intérêt – même si les haussements de sourcils de la première trahissait son amusement vis à vis de la situation – et Emily qui avait pris le siège avant, continuait de maintenir une conversation avec ._

 _Encore un des talents de ma sirène : elle était capable de s'entendre avec tout le monde, de paraître... non d'être adorable avec tout le monde, même la pire des ordures. En l'occurrence, Ashley n'était pas la pire des ordures heureusement, seulement la mère d'Hanna, et la Fields avait préféré entretenir un dialogue poli avec elle plutôt que de profiter de ses amies qui se trouvaient à l'arrière._

 _« On y est, les filles ! » s'exclama soudainement la seule adulte dans l'habitacle. « Passez une bonne soirée, pas d'alcool, on ne fume pas non plus et... ne vous couchez pas trop tard. »_

 _Quelques promesses plus tard, et nous étions en dehors de la voiture, nos sacs à dos sur les épaules – et comme prévue, Spencer avait amené une tente, tellement grande que nous pourrions très certainement tenir à cinq dedans. Au moins une vingtaine de personnes était déjà présente autour du lac de Rosewood, et je savais qu'il y en aurait au moins une cinquantaine d'autres d'ici la fin de la soirée._

 _Généralement, les plus vieux se ramenaient toujours quand le soleil venait à tomber, au moment où l'on ouvre les bouteilles d'alcool et où ceux qui ont de la drogue s'amusent à la fumer ou à la sniffer. Je n'étais pas vraiment attirée par ces pratiques, même si Noël m'avait proposé plusieurs fois de m'incruster dans un groupe de plus vieux, histoire de tenter l'expérience._

 _Mais non, sans façon. J'avais bien le temps de vivre de nouvelles expériences, et Noël pouvait très bien y aller tout seul s'il le souhaitait. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup..._

 _« Hey ! » s'exclama-t-il en avançant dans notre direction, en compagnie de... Ben. « Vous venez vous baigner ? L'eau est carrément bonne ! »_

 _« Carrément ! » répondis-je en imitant sa voix, ce qui provoqua quelques rires dans le petit groupe que nous formions. « Laisse-nous un peu de temps pour nous changer, peut-être ? »_

 _« Bien sûr. A tout de suite ! » dit-il avant de s'élancer dans le lac, atterrissant dans l'eau avec un grand SPLASH._

 _« Les cabines sont juste de l'autre côté. » nous expliqua Ben en désignant lesdites cabines sur la rive du lac._

 _Il partit à la suite de son ami à son tour, et je le regardais plonger – avec classe, il faut le reconnaître – avec un dédain évident. Je le connaissais déjà, puisqu'il faisait parti de l'équipe de natation de notre école, mais je dois avouer que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment apprécié._

 _Pas que j'ai déjà cherché à le connaître véritablement non plus... mais il avait vraiment une tête de con, c'est tout ce que je pouvais affirmer pour le moment._

 _« On devrait déposer nos sacs ici... » proposa Aria en désignant un spot sous un chêne. « On reviendra plus tard pour installer la tente, autant profiter du lac tant qu'il fait jour. »_

 _Je ne trouvai rien à objecter, et opinai donc du bonnet tout en balançant négligemment mon propre sac à dos sur le sol, après en avoir retirer mon maillot de bain. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des objets précieux à l'intérieur, de toute façon. Les autres filles en firent de même, et c'est de concert que nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cabines._

 _La queue diminua très rapidement – et de toute façon, il me suffit de deux mots pour que la moitié nous laisse passer devant – et dans ma grande générosité, je laissais passer Spencer, Aria, Hanna puis Emily devant moi. Je ne sais pas, c'était sans doute le grand soleil, ou la proximité des grandes vacances qui me rendaient plus euphorique que d'habitude._

 _Quand Han et Em ressortirent de leurs cabines respectives, alors que Spence et Aria étaient déjà entrain d'attendre dehors, je m'empressais de leur dire de commencer à se baigner sans moi, avant d'entrer à mon tour dans la cabine. Alors que j'étais entrain de clipser mon haut, un froissement des toiles qui formaient la cabine m'alerta, et je me retournai vivement pour me retrouver face... à la tête de Noël, qui dépassait entre les deux tissus._

 _Je poussais un soupir avant de lever les yeux au ciel, terminant de clipser le maillot-soutien-gorge._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je sorte ? » lui dis-je avec un ennui évident dans mon ton._

 _« Je viens de proposer d'aller voir le groupe de Dan ! Ils ont ramené de quoi fumer ! » proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme._

 _« Je t'ai déjà dit trente milles fois la même chose : non. En plus, les filles m'attendent déjà. » expliquais-je en roulant mes habits dans le petit panier que l'on m'avait confié._

 _« Alleeeeez, ça sera marrant ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que cela faisait, d'être défoncer ? » continua-il en rentrant complètement dans la cabine._

 _« Je. N'ai. Pas. Envie. » répétais-je en accentuant sur les mots._

 _« Vieeeeeeeens, tu auras le reste de la soirée pour profiter des filles ! Je ne compte plus pour toi ? » pleurnicha-t-il comme un gamin._

 _Je dois avouer, Noël est un bon comédien. Comme moi. Il me supplia pendant encore de longues minutes, les gens qui attendaient pour la cabine devait commencer à s'impatienter quand j'y songe, avant que je ne pense à un moyen de le faire lâcher._

 _Qu'est-ce que je préfère le plus au monde ? Les secrets._

 _Or, sachant que le jeune homme était mon meilleur ami, et qu'il me confiait absolument tous les détails de sa vie – ô combien passionnante – et vice-versa (même si je ne lui avais ja-mais soufflé un seul mot à propos de ma sirène), il n'avait tout simplement aucun secret à me confier. Je lui fis ma demande, et il parut pendant quelques secondes comme pris au piège ( quand je disais qu'il me confiait absolument tous les secrets de sa vie ) avant qu'une lueur ne s'allume dans son regard._

 _Je fronçais les sourcils lorsqu'il m'entraîna en dehors de la cabine, par derrière. Tant pis pour les autres, ils se rendraient bien compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur au bout d'un moment. Abandonnant le petit panier à mon nom dans la pile d'autres paniers (pratique pour retrouver tes vêtements après la baignade), je lui suivais jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe contre le tronc d'un arbre mort._

 _« Alors, ce secret ? Je te préviens, si je le juge pas valable, je ne te suivrai pas dans ton délire de défonçage. » expliquais-je simplement en croisant les bras._

 _« Je suis sûre que ça va t'intéresser ! » clama-t-il avec des airs théâtraux. « Tu savais que Ben en pince pour Emily ? »_

 _Même si je gardais un visage de marbre en extérieur, une vague de rage me submergea de l'intérieur. J'ai toujours raison : si quelque chose ne me plaisait pas chez quelqu'un, j'allais le sentir tout de suite. Mon mauvais pressentiment de tout à l'heure ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : cet idiot allait me causer du tort !_

 _Et voilà qu'il faisait justement cela en... en quoi ? En « en pinçant » pour la Fields ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Ils n'allaient tellement pas ensemble, Emily était bien trop intelligente pour ce type. Leur seul point commun serait très certainement la natation, et encore, ma sirène était tellement plus douée que ce gars-là._

 _Je savais qu'il faisait parti des potes de Noël, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'allais accepter de le voir avec mon amie. Je n'aime pas partager, ce n'est pas très nouveau. Putain ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce type gâche ma journée, qui avait pourtant si bien commencée ?_

 _« Et alors, tu appelles ça un secret ? » répliquais-je avec un ton condescendent._

 _« Nan, mais ce n'est pas tout ! Il va lui demander de sortir avec lui, ce soir autour des feux de camp ! » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire de connaisseur._

 _« Comme ça ? Ils se connaissent à peine, comment peut-il espérer qu'elle dise oui ?! » continuais-je en contenant ma voix outrée._

 _« D'après Hanna, elle devrait dire oui. » dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. « Pourquoi ? Emily t'a dit qu'elle était sur quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

 _Non, mais j'ai décidé qu'elle était sur quelqu'un d'autre, faillis-je répondre violemment. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser une quelconque inquiétude paraître, même en face de Noël. En me calmant, je songeais même que c'était plutôt une bonne idée que la Fields se trouve un petit copain._

 _Je crois bien qu'elle était la seule à ne pas déblatérer à un moment ou à un autre de l'année sur tel ou tel mec. Hanna avec Sean. Aria avec Noël, même si elle se croyait discrète, cela ne marchait pas avec moi. Même Spencer, avec ce crétin de Ian Thomas. Je devrais sérieusement songer à tout arrêter avec lui d'ailleurs, il commençait sérieusement à me soûler._

 _Autant laisser les déchets à la Hastings (ou plutôt, aux deux sœurs Hastings), trouver une autre proie... ou peut-être faire une pause pour quelques temps. C'est vrai à la fin, je pourrais passer au moins quelques semaines tranquillement, sans avoir de relations secrètes avec personne, non ?_

 _Nous partions à Cape May pendant les grandes vacances, je ne serais pas obligée de souffrir la présence de tout ce groupe d'individus que j'exécrais de plus en plus. Ian. Paige. Lucas. Mona. Et les autres._

 _Les seules personnes chiantes qui me suivraient à Cape May étaient les membres de ma propre famille, mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas y faire grand-chose._

 _« Non, non. Elle ne m'a rien dit... mais cela m'étonnerait qu'elle accepte de sortir avec Ben, c'est tout. » lâchais-je finalement, en ce qui ressemblait plus à un soupir._

 _« Bon, c'était un bon secret, nan ? » plaida mon ami avec des yeux remplis d'espoir._

 _« Non. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de la vie sentimentale de Ben. » répondis-je avec un air moqueur._

 _Je détournai les talons avant même que mon meilleur ami ne puisse protester, quittant bien vite le couvert des arbres pour rejoindre le lac. Les filles étaient déjà dans l'eau, et je sautai à mon tour dans l'eau presque chaude du lac de Rosewood. J'avais bien mieux à faire que d'aller fumer en compagnie du Kahn._

 _Je n'avais pas invité Emily, Hanna, Aria et Spencer pour les abandonner une fois arrivée à bon port... ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Je savais que je ne passerais probablement pas la totalité de la nuit en leur compagnie, puisque je connaissais d'autres personnes dans le camping improvisé, je suis Alison Dilaurentis après tout._

 _Rien que parler cinq minutes avec chacun de ces groupes me prendrait très certainement deux heures ou plus. Enfin bon, je ne pouvais abandonner mon rôle de populaire montante aussi vite, pas vrai ? Ce n'était qu'un pauvre sacrifice comparé à tout ce que pouvait m'apporter le fait de trôner parmi les meilleurs éléments de Rosewood High._

 _Notre rentrée en seconde ne serait qu'en septembre, mais autant me réserver des places de choix en avance, non ?_

 _Après avoir passer près de deux heures dans l'eau, le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel – décidément, je ne pensais pas que nous étions arrivées aussi tôt au lac de Rosewood – quand nous décidâmes d'aller prendre des chaises longues pour un petit peu de bronzage._

 _Pas que j'en ai vraiment besoin, puisque ma peau prenait le soleil facilement et était déjà légèrement bronzée. Emily et Spencer avaient plutôt la peau mate, cela ne changerait pas beaucoup. Non, l'idée du bronzage conviendrait plutôt à Hanna et Aria._

 _Ou plutôt simplement à Hanna, puisqu'Aria avait tout le temps eu la peau pâle, depuis toujours. Elle n'y peut rien, c'est simplement dans les gênes. Et puis, ça lui va bien, dans le genre original mignonne. Je virai rapidement les quelques paumés qui se trouvaient sur lesdites chaises lors de notre arrivée, et nous nous installâmes en rigolant, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi pendant une vingtaine de minutes._

 _Soudainement, alors que mon regardait divaguait sans but précis sur l'eau devant nous, je remarquais alors Noël – tiens ? Il n'avait apparemment pas osé aller fumer sans moi, finalement – en compagnie d'une fille, qui disparaissaient tous les deux entre les arbres de la forêt qui nous entouraient._

 _« Elle vient à peine de se refaire les seins, et elle les exhibe déjà à tout le monde. » commentais-je avec dédain._

 _« Comment tu peux savoir qu'elle se les ait faits refaire ? » me demanda innocemment Emily, qui se trouvait dans la chaise voisine._

 _« C'est impossible qu'ils soient aussi gonflés sans un petit coup de pouce. Limite, elle n'aurait pas besoin de son maillot pour les faire tenir ! » expliquais-je avec un sourire en coin._

 _La Fields acquiesça simplement d'un petit hochement de la tête, tandis que les trois autres filles repartaient sur un autre sujet de discussion – probablement Sean d'ailleurs, puisque celui-ci venait de passer devant notre petit groupe – et son regard se fixa de nouveau sur l'étendue d'eau._

 _Mon regard à moi, restait figé sur le visage encore légèrement enfantin, mais bientôt de jeune femme de la nageuse. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui pouvait être aussi fan de l'eau. Si elle le pouvait, je crois qu'Em passerait sa vie dans l'eau, sous l'eau comme une sirène._

 _Je ne voudrais pas que ce genre de rêve se réalise : je ne pourrais plus la suivre dans les profondeurs, et elle se trouverait une autre amie au détour d'un courant marin. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais je voulais la garder avec moi, pour toujours. Mouais, je suis carrément égoïste en fait, mais je m'en fichais._

 _Elle était MA sirène._

 _« Ils vont au Rocher des Baisers. On raconte que les âmes de milliers de couple vous regardent, et que la pression est telle qu'on est obligé de s'embrasser. » racontais-je avec un air mystérieux. « T'emmènerais qui là-bas ?! »_

 _Le violent rougissement qui colora alors les joues de la Fields ne put que me faire rire légèrement – pas suffisamment pour que les autres filles m'entendent, heureusement – pendant quelques secondes, avant que je ne détourne de nouveau mes yeux vers Emily. Ma question était on ne peut plus sérieuse, et je voulais tout de même avoir une réponse à un moment ou à un autre._

 _« Sérieusement, tu emmènerais qui ? » répétais-je plus doucement que la première fois._

 _« Je... Je n'en ai aucune idée. » avoua-t-elle alors que le rouge colorait toujours ses joues. « Toi, tu emmènerais qui ?! »_

 _J'allais lui répondre – de la même manière que je le faisais tout le temps, un tease mystérieux plutôt classe – quand une voix me coupa dans mon élan. Franchement, j'aurais très bien pu ne pas entendre ce crétin pour le reste de la soirée, cela ne m'aurait pas manqué._

 _« Hum, Emily ? » demandait-il en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre (bouffon!). « Ça te dirait d'aller faire une balade autour du lac... avec moi ? »_

 _La concernée resta bouche-bée pendant presque dix secondes, et j'aurais très bien pu renvoyer bouler le jeune homme, mais je ne le fis pas. Ce n'était pas à moi de décider de la vie sentimentale de ma sirène, et c'était encore moins mon rôle de le rembarrer._

 _Je suis certaine qu'elle pourrait le faire elle-même. C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle trouve un quelconque intérêt à ce... poisson. Sérieusement, autant Emily avait tous les attraits d'une sirène, autant Ben avait tous les traits d'une anguille ou autre poisson visqueux pas particulièrement appétissant._

 _Alors que le silence légèrement gênant se prolongeait entre les deux nageurs, j'entendis soudainement les chuchotements pas très discrets de la Marin à côté de nous, qui soufflait des encouragements à la Fields. Quoi ? Mais depuis quand TU t'occupes de la vie sentimentale de ma sirène ? m'exclamais-je (enfin, en pensée, je suis quand même douée au self-contrôle) en entendant les ridicules paroles d'Hanna._

 _Non, non, non, ne l'encourage pas sur une voie déjà condamnée de toute façon ! J'allais finalement ouvrir la bouche pour renvoyer le garçon de là d'où il venait quand une voix familière me coupa dans mon élan (mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me couper, aujourd'hui?)_

 _« Okay, j'irai avec toi. » accepta Emily avec un petit sourire._

 _« Cool ! » s'exclama Ben avec un sourire, qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête._

 _Vraiment ?_

 _A ces mots, la jeune fille se releva de son transat, abandonnant sa serviette à nos soins et s'éloigna en compagnie de l'ami de Noël, pour leur soi-disant promenade autour du lac. Franchement, il aurait pas pu se ramener avec une meilleure idée ? Marcher autour d'un lac ne me semblait pas être une activité intéressante, surtout sans aucun but._

 _J'enfonçai mes ongles dans la serviette jusqu'à ce que cela me fasse mal, avant de détourner mon attention vers Spencer et Hanna qui commentait la scène qui venait de se passer._

 _Aria quant à elle, semblait s'être endormie au soleil : cette situation était, remarque plutôt enviable, elle n'avait pas eu à supporter la foutue scène qui venait de se passer sous nos yeux._

 _« Tu penses qu'ils vont sortir ensemble ? Nan, parce-que Noël m'avait demandé de lui dire ce qu'Em pensait de Ben ! » piaillait Hanna en frappant presque des mains._

 _« Je ne savais pas du tout qu'Emily avait un quelconque intérêt pour Ben... » dit Spence en reprenant mes paroles de plus tôt, avec un haussement d'épaule._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Noël, Han ?! » rajoutais-je un peu plus rapidement que je l'aurais voulu._

 _L'autre blonde du groupe me jeta un coup d'œil curieux, avant de reprendre la parole avec enthousiasme : elle avait tellement peu l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention qu'elle en profitait certainement trop._

 _Enfin, j'avais besoin de ces informations._

 _« Je lui ai dit que si Ben poussait un peu, Emily serait totalement d'accord pour sortir avec lui. Je veux dire, c'est un nageur tout de même, c'est un gros point commun. » expliqua-t-elle simplement avec un grand sourire. « Et puis, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même classe l'année prochaine, puisqu'ils seront tous les deux dans le club de natation. C'est le destin ! »_

 _« A t'entendre, ils pourraient être déjà mariés ! » répliqua la brunette avec un rire._

 _« Peut-être qu'elle ne va pas accepter malgré tout. » susurrais-je tout en regardant le chemin par lequel ils avaient disparu._

 _« Mais siiiii, ne sois pas pessimiste Ali ! » s'exclama Hanna avec... ben optimisme, de son point de vue._

 _Je poussais un soupir plutôt audible, ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcils de la part de Spencer, avant de me relever à mon tour de la chaise pliante. Maintenant qu'Aria était endormie, Emily disparue, et Spence et Hanna dans une grande discussion sur le futur du couple B & Em (sérieusement, comme nom de ships, on pourrait trouver mieux... là, ça fait juste M & Ms, n'importe quoi), je n'avais plus rien à faire en leur compagnie. _

_Finalement, la proposition de Noël me semblait plus attrayante maintenant que quelques heures plus tôt, et je partais à sa recherche sur l'ensemble du camping autour du lac. Après avoir croiser quelques potes, avoir rencontrer quelques mecs plus âgés qui étaient à Rosewood High, je retrouvais finalement le beau brun (car il faut avouer qu'il est beau... comme moi, on fait la paire soyons honnêtes!) autour d'un feu de camp._

 _Ou plutôt, autour des bases d'un feu de camp, car il faudrait encore de nombreux efforts aux quatre garçons qui s'affairaient autour du foyer pour monter quelque chose qui ressemblerait (dans le meilleur des cas) à un prototype de feu de camp._

 _Enfin, on peut toujours leur laisser un petit peu d'espoir, non ?_

 _« Noël, finalement j'accepte ta proposition, arrête de te faire chier pour un feu de camp et ramène ton cul ! » ordonnais-je avec ma politesse habituelle._

 _« Je savais que mon talent de persuasion était incroyable. » dit-il en abandonnant aussitôt sa tâche._

 _« Ne flatte pas trop ton ego. » dis-je avec un sourire, avant de verrouiller nos bras croisés ensemble._

 _Nous traversâmes la quasi-totalité du site, avant de nous rapprocher du parking, dans les sous-bois. Plus loin, autour d'un feu de camp qui lui semblait fonctionner contrairement à celui des potes du Kahn, se trouvait un groupe de garçons qui devaient être au lycée, ou peut-être même après. I_

 _ls nous aperçurent tous les deux rapidement, et nous firent signe de les rejoindre avec de grands gestes. Au moins, ceux-là étaient plutôt enthousiastes à l'idée de nous voir et ne nous fuyaient pas, contrairement à une certaine nageuse de Rosewood._

 _« Prêt à vous défoncer ?! » demanda celui qui semblait être le leader de la petite bande._

 _« Carrément. » nous répondîmes tous les deux de concert._

 _Je n'ai jamais été aussi défoncé de toute ma vie._

 _En fait, j'ai JAMAIS été défoncée dans ma vie AVANT aujourd'hui, donc ça me paraît logique de ne jamais avoir été défoncé... plus ? Vous comprenez ce que je raconte ? Nan parce-que moi là maintenant tout de suite, je galère un touuuuut petit peu._

 _Noël est repartit avec ses potes autour du feu de camp, mais il est encore plus inutile que tout à l'heure. Avec ses yeux rouges et ses rires de gamin, pas étonnant que les autres se foutent de sa gueule. Je suis retournée près du lac (ça touuuuurne mon gars, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point), mais les filles ont disparu des transats._

 _En même temps, le ciel bleu de tout à l'heure a été couvert de gros et lourds nuages gris. A mon avis, la plupart des participants ne resteront pas pour camper._

 _C'est nul de camper sous la flotte !_

 _« Flotte, c'est un drôle de mot, tiens. Flotte, flotte, floooootte, FLOTTE ! » je répète sur différents tons tout en continuant mon chemin._

 _A un moment, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe (j'aurais juré avoir vu un écureuil géant au milieu du sentier, mais je ne pense pas vraiment que la véritable raison soit ce genre de truc), mais j'ai dérapé et j'ai atterri dans l'eau._

 _Bon, y'a quoi ? Trente centimètres d'eau au bord du chemin même pas, ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait balancé au milieu du lac non plus, mais c'est chiant._

 _Maintenant je suis trempée, et c'est pas comme si j'avais une tenue de rechange._

 _Je patauge dans l'eau pendant quelques minutes, je ressemble plus à un gamin boudeur de cinq ans qu'autre chose. Heureusement que personne n'est pas passé dans le coin pendant cette courte période._

 _Je me relève finalement, avant de continuer sur le sentier autour du lac, complètement (enfin, à moitié) trempée mais je m'en fous : de un, j'ai pas froid. De deux, il va bientôt pleuvoir de toute façon. Je peux déjà sentir les premières gouttes qui s'échappent du ciel._

 _Qui s'échappent du ciel, c'est assez stylé comme expression, nan ?_

 _Je continue de marcher (un peu plus droit que tout à l'heure, c'est de la daube son truc, si ça ne dure pas plus de vingt minutes!), quand une tête familière apparaît à l'autre bout du chemin._

 _« Emily ? » je murmure pour moi-même (n'ayant personne à mes côtés... et ouais, triste de ne pas avoir d'amis hein ?)._

 _J'avance plus vite pour la rejoindre (lalala, j'ai déjà oublié que je suis trempée et shootée, de surcroît pour la première fois), avant de me stopper brutalement. Elle n'est pas toute seule : ce crétin de Ben est toujours avec elle. Ils ont passé TOUT l'après-midi ensemble ou quoi ?_

 _Cela devait au moins faire cinq heures que nous étions arrivées au lac de Rosewood, et au moins deux ou trois heures qu'Em nous avait laissé (que dis-je, délaissé) pour aller fricoter avec ce crétin._

 _Si je continue de le voir aussi souvent dans les environs, je crois que mon mot préféré deviendra « crétin » quand j'y pense._

 _Ils ne m'ont pas encore remarquée. Pour quelqu'un de défoncer, je suis plutôt discrète. Il était tellement pas discret lui : et que je te mette la main sur la jambe, en essayant de grignoter quelques centimètres plus haut à chaque occasion. Et que je me penche doucement en avant, histoire que leurs visages se trouvent à moins de dix centimètres l'un de l'autre._

 _Je ne sais pas ce que pense ma sirène. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'être dans sa tête, non plus ! Mais est-ce qu'elle apprécie ce traitement ? Je me suis peut-être complètement fourvoyé (fourvoyé ? Mais qui utilise encore ce mot à part moi?) à son propos._

 _Peut-être que les muscles sous-développés du nageur et ses grands sourires affamés lui plairaient plus qu'autre chose, finalement ? Il va se pencher. Il va essayer de l'embrasser : après tout, pourquoi aurait-il gâcher son après-midi pour traîner avec la Fields, si ce n'est pour tenter de l'embrasser avant la fin de la journée ? Voilà, il penche la tête... et Emily ne fera rien pour le stopper, compris-je à la dernière seconde._

 _La suite de la scène est ce qu'on appelle communément, du typiquement Alison Dilaurentis. Fait maison, totalement unique. Je décidai d'être égoïste._

 _« Emily ! » m'exclamais-je en les faisant sursauter tous les deux, ils s'écartèrent d'un coup – Alison 1 Ben 0._

 _« Ali ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demande Em en se relevant, avant de me scruter de haut en bas. « Euh, est-ce que ça va ? »_

 _« En fait, j'ai un truc supra-méga-super-beaucoup important à te montrer ! » dis-je en parlant un peu plus fort que d'habitude._

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a... ? » entendis-je Ben murmurer en ouvrant de grands yeux dans ma direction._

 _Rien à foutre : ce n'est pas comme si être le centre de l'attention me gênait, depuis le temps._

 _« Hum, maintenant ?! » continua ma sirène avec un regard incertain vers Ben, puis vers moi._

 _« Oui, je te l'ai dit, c'est supra-méga - »_

 _« Super-beaucoup important, oui j'ai compris. » termina-t-elle en s'approchant de mois. Alison 2 Ben 0. « Ben, je dois y aller. On se reverra plus tard ? »_

 _Le jeune garçon était tellement secoué par le changement de plan – et ouais, bim dans ta face, crétin ! - qu'il ouvrit simplement la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau (franchement, en dehors de la piscine, il n'avait pas vraiment de talents particuliers) pendant quelques secondes._

 _Je n'allais pas attendre qu'il commence à contester la décision de la Fields, j'attrapai donc sa main avant de l'entraîner à ma suite, abandonnant le stupide nageur assis tout seul sur son caillou._

 _Alison 3 Ben 0, le match était terminé._

 _J'étais tellement contente d'avoir empêcher le pire des scénarios de se produire que j'éclatai de rire toute seule, courant sur le sentier avec Emily à ma suite. Ma sirène me suivrait n'importe où, et abandonnerait n'importe quel prince pas charmant pour moi : c'était la conclusion que j'avais déterminée._

 _Nous courûmes entre les arbres pendant peut-être cinq minutes, avant que je ne retrouve le lieu de mes attentes : le Rocher au Baiser, évidemment. Nous n'avions peut-être pas eu le temps de continuer cette discussion dans les transats, mais je comptais tout de même avoir une réponse._

 _Durant le trajet, la pluie s'était mise à tomber de plus en plus fort : ce n'était pas une averse, mais on se rapprochait de ce niveau petit à petit. Je me stoppai brutalement devant le Rocher (qui n'était rien d'autre de plus qu'un banal rocher, quand j'y pense) avant de faire volte-face et de regarder mon amie._

 _J'étais assez sobre pour avoir les idées suffisamment claires, et j'étais assez défoncée pour avoir le courage (ou la bêtise, selon les points de vue) de tenir mon discours._

 _« Je repose ma question : tu emmènerais qui au Rocher du Baiser avec toi ?! » la questionnais-je avec un ton extrêmement sérieux._

 _« Ali, je ne sais pas vrai - » commença-t-elle avant que je la coupe assez sèchement._

 _« Ben, ou moi ? » demandais-je en hachant chaque mot (en particulier le « Ben »)._

 _Un grondement dans le ciel l'empêcha de répondre pendant quelques secondes, et nous restâmes simplement à nous dévisager sans rien dire. J'avais peur et j'avais envie d'entendre sa réponse à la fois. La pluie torrentielle que les nuages maintenant noirs avaient retenu toute la journée tomba finalement sur la terre._

 _Il était presque impossible de distinguer quoi que se soit à trois mètres, et mes vêtements déjà trempés passèrent bientôt à l'état de détrempés, tout comme ceux de ma sirène. Enfin, l'eau était son élément. Pas le mien._ _Je vis ses lèvres bouger en face de moi, mais je n'entendis absolument pas ses paroles avec les torrents d'eau qui nous entouraient._

 _Heureusement pour moi, je la compris, lisant sur ses lèvres. « Toi »._

 _J'affichai un grand sourire, sans doute le plus éclatant que j'avais eu de toute la journée, et elle hésita quelques secondes avant de me le rendre en deux fois plus grand. Bon sang, son sourire pourrait même illuminer un enterrement, de mon point de vue._

 _Je me rapprochais du Rocher au Baiser, Em me suivant d'un air curieux, et je m'accroupissais juste devant une fente dans la roche. Ici, ça serait parfait._

 _En arrivant dans la clairière, j'avais remarqué des bombes de peinture qui traînait sur le sol, sans abandonnées là par des propriétaires peu respectueux de la nature, ou qui ne voulait pas se faire choper avec ce genre de matériel. Bref, un rapide test sur le sol me permit de voir que la bombe rouge marchait toujours._

 _Levant ma main gauche vers le rocher, j'appuyai sur le bouton de pression et tracer un AD sur le rocher, avant d'ajouter un + pour que le message soit assez clair. Je tendis ensuite la bombe à la Fields, qui traça à son tour un ED à droite du plus._

 _Heureusement pour nous, l'inscription était protégée par le surplomb de la roche, et la peinture séchant tranquillement. Il manquait quelque chose, pensais-je en retraçant les lettres avec mon doigt (qui se colora bien vite de rouge, mais je m'en fichais, avec toute cette eau, je prendrais probablement une douche express de toute façon)._

 _Je repris la bombe, et traçai un cœur (du mieux que je pouvais) autour de nos initiales._

 _Voilà, c'était parfait._

 _Maintenant, nos noms seraient scellés ici pour toujours. Sans personne pour le savoir, sauf Emily et moi. Je trouvais l'idée plutôt apaisante. Mes yeux se perdirent peut-être une minute, ou deux minutes sur l'écriture rouge, avant que je tourne la tête vers ma sirène._

 _La pluie commençait à diminuer, et un rayon de lumière traversait maintenant les arbres au-dessus de nous._

 _« On rentre ? » proposa finalement Em en me tendant la main._

 _J'hochais simplement de la tête, avant d'accepter sa main tendue et de la suivre tranquillement vers le camping._

* * *

 **Author blabla: Well, j'espère que ce long chapitre aura un petit peu étanché votre soif d'Emison pour la journée, au moins. Hum, j'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer ce blabla... Désolée pour le retard, franchement. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse (si ce n'est d'avoir une vie IRL bien remplie, autant d'examens que de musique que d'amis! :p) à vous donner pour cet immense retard, mais sachez que je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire. Nan, mais genre vraiment. Je déteste le travail mal-fini, non-fini, ou bâclé, j'ai le scénario de cette fanfiction depuis des mois et des mois et je serais vraiment déçue de moi-même si je ne la finissais pas un jour! X) Et croyez-moi, elle n'est pas prête de se terminer (things just get started, bitches! A-)! Bon en fait, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai peut-être une légère excuse pour mon absence prolongée: je suis devenue une méga fan d'une série qui s'appelle Orphan Black (je vous la conseille extrêmement fortement! :p) et d'un ship qui s'appelle Cophine. J'adore les deux ships, Emison et Cophine mais il y a tout de même une différence entre les deux: Emison, j'adore surtout Alison et Emily quand elle est en couple avec Alison. Cophine, j'adore les deux personnages ensemble, séparément, tout le temps bref donc c'est plus puissant, vous voyez? En plus, j'ai été (comme vous tous, je l'imagine) assez déçue par l'Emison de la dernière saison (sérieusement, elles ont quelques scènes mais comparer à Haleb donc la réunion est totalement inutile et sans logique!), donc wala wala, par forcément très motivée pour continuer l'intrigue.**

 **MAIS! J'aime écrire, j'aime cette histoire, j'aime vous faire plaisir en l'écrivant (enfin, s'il reste encore quelques lecteurs accrochés à cette fanfiction! XD #300AnsPlusTard), j'aime Emison et j'aime Alison, donc je terminerai cette fanfiction avant de m'embarquer dans quoi que se soit d'autre! :3 Je ne sais pas quand la suite de Charlie's Game sera publiée, je préfère éviter de faire des promesses que je ne pourrais peut-être pas tenir (surtout que c'est pas comme si j'avais pas mon BAC de français dans moins d'un mois! :p) mais j'essaierai de poster au moins un ou deux chapitres avant l'été. Ensuite, je pars un mois sans connexion internet (c'est cool pour écrire, moins cool pour poster) donc devrait y avoir une pause, avant un retour en force en Août normalement! B) Enfin bon, on verra bien comment ça se passe, mais cette fanfiction n'est pas proche d'arriver à sa fin, donc vous en avez encore pour un petit paquet de chapitres (sans doute une dizaine en fait! :p). Wala, mais malgré mon absence, sachez que je vous aime tous très forts ( x1000000) et je remercie également ceux qui m'ont un peu botté les fesses au cours de ces derniers mois pour continuer cette histoire. ;) (mon Twitter est toujours ElsaFowl, pour ceux que ça intéresse! XD) Ciao tout le monde, et bonne suite de semaine!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonne lecture à tous (je mettrais le message à la fin de ce chapitre).**

 **PS: si vous avez quelques trous de mémoire sur les derniers chapitres, y'a un résumé de l'histoire au chapitre 18!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter nineteen: The Twin**_

► _Au même moment, au bout du couloir blanc... (_ _ **COURTNEY POV**_ _)_

Donc, c'est elle ? Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment elle ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide au miroir qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, avant de détourner mon regard de nouveau sur l'écran de surveillance. Hum, peut-être que nous avions partagé un œuf... ovule ensemble, mais je ne ressemblais certainement pas à la blondasse qui se trouvait attachée dans la petite cellule, à moins d'une dizaine de mètres de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois entier que je découvrais au fur et à mesure ma nouvelle identité, et que je dirigeais maintenant le petit groupe composé de Charlotte, Jayden et Sara. J'avais, pour commencer, bien vite découvert que je n'étais pas un clone. Sérieusement, un clone directement à l'âge adulte, qui pourrait bien gober ce genre d'informations loufoques.

Apparemment, Jayden et Charlotte étaient assez stupides pour le croire, mais quelques tests en compagnie du docteur Nealy m'avait permis d'être assurée de ne pas être qu'une pâle copie de ma sœur.

Jumelles, pourquoi pas mais clones, non.

« Quand est-ce que l'analyse sera terminée ? » je demandais soudainement au vieux médecin, qui se trouvait alors dans la partie laboratoire de la grande pièce de contrôle.

« Encore une dizaine de minutes, je pense. Généralement, ce genre de test ne prend pas beaucoup de temps... » répondit-il sans pour autant lever la tête dans ma direction.

Je poussais un petit soupir d'ennui, avant de décider d'aller me dégourdir les jambes. J'étais forcée à rester confinée dans le petit domaine que les Drake possédait, – mine de rien, cette famille était tout de même blindée de fric ! - de peur d'être reconnue comme Alison Dilaurentis si jamais j'allais me balader dans les rues de Rosewood.

Et oui, même en étant enfermée dans cette petite prison depuis de deux semaines, cette idiote trouvait encore le moyen de me gâcher la vie. Alors que je remontais le couloir principal à grands pas, je croisais Sara Harvey qui se tenait devant la porte de la cellule de quarantaine.

Elle ne m'avait pas encore raconté tous les détails de sa double-vie – nous ne nous entendions pas vraiment à merveilles, je dois l'avouer – mais je pouvais au moins être certaine que son absence prolongée au lycée depuis quelques jours ne passerait pas inaperçue.

Ce qu'elle peut être stupide, parfois !

« Prends tes affaires et retourne en cours. » ordonnais-je en me stoppant devant elle.

« Et qui s'occupera de surveiller Alison ? » répliqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Personne. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'était pas complètement assommée, attachée à son lit avec des sangles ET enfermée à clé, derrière une porte blindée. » expliquais-je avec un ton condescendant. « Je ne pense pas que tu fasses vraiment une différence Sara, si elle a assez de ressources – ce dont je doute fortement – pour passer tous ces obstacles, ce n'est pas ta présence qui l'empêchera de continuer son chemin. »

La blonde aux cheveux courts – décidément, trop de blondinet(te)s se trouvaient dans le coin – hocha simplement la tête, avant de prendre les devants.

Elle se dirigeait vers le cabinet de sortie. En fait, je pense que cela serait plus simple si je passais simplement quelques secondes à détailler les lieux dans lesquels nous nous trouvions actuellement : nous sommes dans les locaux d'un ancien hôtel.

Enfin, d'après les recherches que j'avais faites, ce bâtiment avait d'abord était un fort (l'endroit où l'on ravitaille les troupes de combat, .) puis une prison (essentiellement pour les prisonniers de guerre, donc), puis un hôtel bourgeois dès le début des années soixante.

Faute de budget, il avait été fermé une vingtaine d'années plus tard, plus laisser à l'abandon pendant au moins quinze ans. Cela nous amène donc en 1995. Juste après notre naissance, à Charlotte, Jayden, Alison et moi d'ailleurs.

A cette époque, il avait été racheté par la famille Drake, qui l'avait rénové et plus ou moins transformé en centre-moderne-hospitalier.

Mais vraiment, on trouve absolument TOUT ici.

D'abord, l'extérieur. Même si je ne l'ai jamais vu, je pense qu'il y a un jardinier qui s'occupe de tailler absolument toutes les plantes – au moins une fois par semaine – car on se croirait dans les putains de jardins de Versailles (vous savez, là où habitait l'un des plus puissants rois de France).

Il y a plusieurs fontaines, des pelouses verdoyantes, des parterres de fleurs, des arbres gigantesques de toutes les espèces possibles et même une serre pour les variétés un petit peu plus exotiques. On peut même trouver des cygnes dans le parc, des canards, et tout un tas d'autres types d'oiseaux et de poissons.

Le tout est entouré par de grandes barrières, avec des pointes sur le dessus pour éviter quiconque de passer par-dessus. Évidemment, on est surveillé avec des caméras un petit peu partout, mais je pense que c'est un maigre prix à payer pour vivre dans tant de luxe et de beauté. Enfin bon, passons à l'intérieur.

Le premier étage est complètement basique, tout comme le deuxième et troisième étage. C'est la caricature de ce que l'on pourrait penser trouver dans un grand manoir comme celui-ci. Des escaliers en bois, grands et majestueux. Des dizaines et des dizaines de pièces, la moitié d'entre elles étant composée de petits salons.

L'autre moitié contenait des cuisines, des arrières-cuisines, des salles de bains et des chambres majoritairement.

De temps en temps, quelques surprises comme une salle de musique, une salle informatique ou encore un salle de cinéma. Vraiment, je n'avais peut-être plus de souvenirs de mon enfance, mais si j'avais vécu dans une maison pareille, j'étais bien désolée d'avoir perdu ma mémoire. Le docteur Nealy n'avait pas su trouver la raison de mon amnésie.

Charlotte et Jayden m'avaient affirmé qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais rencontré par le passé, et que j'avais atterri dans le manoir du jour au lendemain, avec simplement une petite note contenant des informations basiques : mon nom, mon âge, mon état de santé, ma taille, mon poids et mon groupe sanguin.

Enfin bon, mieux vaudrait éviter de se torture l'esprit avec des questions dont je ne possédais pas les réponses, pas vrai ?

Surtout que je n'ai pas fini ma présentation des lieux, moi : non seulement le jardin et le manoir étaient magnifiques – mais plutôt inutiles en soit – mais le sous-sol était en vérité la véritable richesse du domaine des Drake. C'est dans le sous-sol que l'on retrouvait toute la partie vraiment moderne du manoir : nous avions donc un petit complexe médical, ou plutôt une grande salle qui comportait plusieurs parties.

Un coin était donc un laboratoire, où était en ce moment même entrain de finir l'analyse. Un coin contenait un lit d'hôpital et quelques kits de premiers secours, au cas où... il ne fallait pas se leurrer, nous étions bien incapables de recoudre plus qu'une légère coupure, ou de soigner plus qu'une brûlure au premier degré.

J'avais toujours trouvé cette partie plutôt inutile, un peu comme les infirmeries que l'on peut trouver dans les lycées ou dans les collèges.

Les deux autres coins étaient simplement occupés par des ordinateurs puissants, que Charlotte maîtrisait parfaitement et qui surveillaient l'ensemble du domaine. Bref, un petit peu plus loin dans le sous-sol, on pouvait donc trouver un ensemble de quatre petites cellules – dont l'une d'elle était actuellement occupée par ma chère sœur – de quarantaine, chacune équipée d'un lit blanc amovible, et... c'est tout.

Complètement à l'opposé du mini-labo-centre de surveillance-infirmerie-inutile et des petites prisons, on avait une grande salle de sport. Si je devais la comparer à quelque chose, je dirais... hum, vous voyez à peu près la salle d'entraînement dans Hunger Games ?

Vous savez, les films où deux tributs sont sélectionnés tous les ans pour participer aux Hunger Games et ils doivent s'entre-tuer dans une arène ? J'avais particulièrement aimé les films (je les ais regardé avec Jayden, la semaine dernière), kiffant tout particulièrement le personnage de Clove, si je dois être tout à fait honnête.

Dommage qu'elle meurt dans le premier film – oups, spoilers alert ! - je pense qu'elle aurait largement mérité de vivre jusqu'à la fin.

Mais là n'est pas le sujet : dans les deux premiers films, on peut voir une grande salle d'entraînement où les tributs apprennent à se battre et à survivre, dans le Capitole. Well, notre salle de sport est peut-être plus petite, mais elle est dans le même genre. J'adore cet endroit, je crois que j'y passe au moins cinq heures par jour (et oui, parfois l'ennui vous conduit à des extrêmes plutôt surprenant).

Et pour terminer, à environ une centaine de mètres de là – toujours sous terre, vous n'avez pas intérêt à être claustrophobe ou une connerie dans ce genre-là – nous arrivions donc au fameux cabinet. En fait, c'est juste une sorte d'accueil, pour que l'on puisse sortir hors du domaine sans passer par l'entrée principale.

Plus discret, plus sécurisé.

C'est là que la Harvey se rend à ce moment-même, et je décide de la suivre, faute d'autre destination plus intéressante. Elle ne m'adresse pas un mot (pas que cela me dérange plus que cela) alors qu'elle récupère ses affaires de lycée : un pauvre sac à dos à moitié vide, qui reposait sur le sol depuis ce matin.

« Bon, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide... » dit-elle simplement avec un sourire fin qui n'atteint pas ses yeux froids.

« Bien sûr. » je réponds avec la même hypocrisie polie. « Bon courage pour rattraper tous les cours... et garde un œil sur Emily. »

« Ça ne risque pas d'être trop difficile ! » répliqua-t-elle, cette fois-ci avec un sourire sournois qui semblait un petit peu plus honnête.

Sara passa son pass contre une borne qui se trouvait contre le mur, et la porte de sortie sonna bruyamment avant de se déverrouiller. Deux secondes plus tard, et la blonde était de nouveau dehors, prête à parcourir environ cinq cents mètres sur un petit chemin de forêt avant de rejoindre un parking où sa voiture l'attendait probablement.

Je n'étais jamais sortie du domaine, pensais-je avec une certaine frustration mélangée à de la lassitude, celle que doivent sans doute ressentir tous les animaux qui vivent dans les zoos.

J'étais suffisamment intelligente et réfléchie pour comprendre les dangers qu'entraîneraient une sortie en plein jour dans Rosewood, ou même dans les alentours – après tout, la police recherchait aux dernières nouvelles, Miss Dilaurentis plutôt activement, sachant qu'il s'agissait de sa deuxième disparition – de la ville de Pennsylvanie. M'enfin, cela ne m'empêche pas d'être énervée par l'ensemble de la situation.

Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule à être enfermée, bitchy Alison était aussi dans le coin, dans une beaucoup plus petite prison que la mienne.

« Courtney, les analyses sont terminées. » résonna soudainement la voix du docteur Nealy dans l'un des interphones. « Tu me rejoins au labo ?! »

« J'arrive ! » m'exclamais-je en me penchant vers l'interphone, avant de piquer un sprint.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, et j'avais rejoint le vieil homme – j'exagère, il doit avoir un peu moins de soixante ans, c'est pas si vieux ! - dans le minuscule laboratoire que nous possédions.

Il semblait plutôt excité, comparé à tout à l'heure, et je reprenais mon souffle rapidement avant de lui demander les résultats des analyses. Avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, la porte d'entrée de la pièce claqua une nouvelle fois et je me retournais brusquement avant de voir de têtes familières nous rejoindre.

La première était celle Charlotte, et la seconde était celle de Jayden. Je leur souris et les saluai d'un hochement du menton, avant de concentrer de nouveau mon attention sur le docteur.

« Alors ?! » m'écriais, plus impatiente que jamais.

« Il semblerait que ta petite piqûre ait fonctionné à merveilles, Jayden. » affirma Nealy avec un sourire satisfait. « L'embryon est entrain de se former, doucement mais sûrement, comme un bébé normal. »

« Mais c'est dément ! » s'exclama ledit Jayden avec un petit sursaut d'enthousiasme. « Je ne pensais pas vraiment que cela prendrait du premier coup, surtout avec une méthode aussi... euh, peu scientifique. »

« Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la manœuvre soit aussi facile, mais tant mieux. » concéda le docteur en hochant de la tête. « Nous avons économisé deux mois de notre temps, ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose. »

J'étais restée silencieuse durant tout l'échange, essayant simplement de déchiffrer les petits tableaux remplis de chiffres qui se trouvaient sur le bureau du docteur Nealy. Peine perdue, je n'y comprends pas grand-chose. J'imagine qu'il s'agissait de différents taux d'hormones, ou autres, qui variaient durant la grossesse.

La grossesse, sérieusement. Alison était enceinte, cela avait vraiment fonctionné. Je ne voyais pas encore vraiment pourquoi on avait insisté pour la rendre enceinte (et surtout, la grande question était, de qui?), mais j'avoue que c'est carrément un bon moyen de la retenir entre nos murs.

Après tout, ce n'est pas avec un ventre complètement gonflé qu'elle pourrait s'enfuir.

Après la naissance, nous aurions – en quelque sorte – son bébé en otage, et encore une fois, nous pourrions lui faire faire n'importe quoi. L'amour maternel, ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Elle pourrait devenir mon esclave, songeais-je avec un petit sourire innocent sur le visage... ou je pourrais prendre sa place dans le monde réel, et vivre ma vie.

« Wow, je ne pensais pas que la perspective d'avoir un neveu ou une nièce te rendrait aussi heureuse, Courtney. » remarqua le blondinet en me ramenant à la réalité.

« Yep, je suis pressée de voir la bouille de ce petit... ou de cette petite. » dis-je simplement avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Moi aussi. » renchérit Charlotte, alors que Nealy commençait quant à lui à ranger ses affaires. « Ça serait marrant d'avoir une petite Alison qui court dans les jardins. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant la remarque de ma grande sœur.

Franchement, je ne comprenais toujours pas sa manière de fonctionner : d'un côté, elle tenait d'un génie, capable de jouer le rôle de A- depuis des années sans que personne ne la découvre ou ne la soupçonne. De l'autre, elle était simplement une fragile, qui s'accrochait à tous les membres de sa famille comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Je ne voyais pas vraiment comment les deux pouvaient se mélanger en une seule personne, mais en tous les cas, je savais très bien quel côté j'admirais le plus.

« Maintenant que ces tests sont terminés, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à Alison. » expliqua la docteur en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Simplement un contrôle de routine, elle a beaucoup été assommée par des drogues ou des somnifères dernièrement... je voudrais éviter qu'ils aient un impact sur le bébé, même si je doute que cela fasse vraiment de dégâts à un stade aussi peu avancé. »

« Vous rentrez à l'hôpital, ensuite ? » demanda Jayden avec un petit air penaud – je crois qu'il admire vraiment Mr. Nealy.

« Haha, désolé de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps ici, mais j'ai d'autres malades à soigner et un boulot à faire, accessoirement. » expliqua-t-il avec un air amusé, avant de quitter la pièce.

Un petit silence tomba sur notre trio, le seul garçon de la pièce fixant toujours la porte qui venait de se refermer, et Charlotte fouillant frénétiquement dans sa poche. Elle galéra deux ou trois secondes de plus, attirant finalement l'attention de l'autre Dilaurentis, avant de sortir une petite carte en plastique.

Elle la tint entre ses doigts pendant quelques instants, avant de la tendre dans ma direction. Je fis une mine perplexe, avant de parcourir les deux mètres qui nous séparaient, m'emparant de la petite carte sans plus de cérémonie.

Dessus, se trouvait une photo d'identité (la mienne, ou celle d'Alison?), mon âge, ma nationalité ainsi qu'un petit code barre dans le coin inférieur droit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » la questionnais-je tout en devinant déjà la réponse toute seule, un large sourire s'étirant sur mes lèvres.

« C'est un pass. Pour que tu puisses sortir de la maison... enfin, du domaine. » me répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire apaisé. « Cela fait suffisamment de temps que tu traînes ici, et on te fait assez confiance pour savoir que tu... que tu ne te feras pas repérer, pas vrai Jayden ? »

« Ouais bien sûr, on te fait carrément confiance ! » renchérit-il en rejoignant l'avis de sa sœur. « Faudrait juste que t'évites les endroits blindés, la police, les Liars, le lycée et de te balader en plein jour dans la ville quoi. »

La Dilaurentis leva les yeux au ciel devant les propos de son petit frère – un peu comme je l'avais fait précédemment, finalement je voulais bien admettre que nous faisions parti de la même famille malgré son côté bizarre et trop... doux – avant d'hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers la porte de sortie à son tour.

« Ce que veut dire Jayden, c'est que tu dois être extrêmement prudente. Alison est plutôt une figure connue de Rosewood, et tu portes son visage donc - » je la coupais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase.

« Je ne porte PAS son visage. C'est plutôt l'inverse, crois-moi. » grognais-je avec une voix sourde, plus très amicale.

Charlotte ne sembla pas se rendre compte de mon changement d'humeur, et continue sur sa lancée sans vraiment prendre mon intervention en compte.

Grande sœur mon cul, ouais !

« Tout le monde connaît Alison Dilaurentis, et personne ne connaît l'existence de sa jumelle Courtney Dilaurentis. Tout ce que je dis, c'est que tu dois être prudente et discrète, c'est tout. » conclue-t-elle avant de quitter la salle.

Moins d'une dizaine de secondes plus tard, mon téléphone portable commença à sonner. Je me demandais qui pouvait bien tenter de me contacter : les seules personnes qui possédaient mon numéro se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Charlotte, Jayden, Sara et le mécène.

Ce dernier ne nous appelait jamais, il passait toujours par le biais de Charlotte. Sara non plus ne m'appelait jamais, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le ferait, de plus elle s'entendait bien mieux avec Jayden. Même Nealy n'avait pas mon numéro.

Breeeeeeeef, tout ça pour dire que cet appel était plutôt étrange, je n'avais tellement pas l'habitude de répondre au téléphone que je restais quelques secondes immobile, entrain d'écouter la sonnerie. « Love Drought » de Beyoncé... vraiment bizarre cette chanson, faudrait que je change.

Un coup d'œil vers mon frère me permit de me rendre compte qu'il avait pris place devant les écrans de surveillance, jetant un regard à celui de la cellule d'Alison de temps en temps, mais surtout entrain de jouer à Piano Tiles 2 sur son portable.

Appuyant finalement sur « décrocher », je déposais l'appareil contre mon oreille tout en sortant à mon tour de la pièce, me retrouvant seule avec mon interlocuteur dans le couloir immaculé. Mon cœur battait légèrement plus vite que tout à l'heure... bon sang Courtney, ce n'est qu'un stupide coup de téléphone !

« Allô ?! » je réussis à dire sans trembler, ma voix pourtant remplit d'hésitation.

« Bonjour Courtney. Comment vas-tu ? » demanda UNE inconnue de l'autre côté de la ligne, une voix indéniablement féminine et grave et déterminée et confiante contrairement à la mienne.

« Pardon, mais vous êtes qui ? » la questionnais-je en retour, sans répondre, et de la manière la plus enfantine qui soit.

« Où sont donc passées mes manières, c'est vrai que nous n'avons jamais parlé directement auparavant ! C'est juste que Charlotte me dit toujours tellement de bien de toi, j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis des années. » s'exclama-t-elle avec un ton amusé. « Je suis Mary Drake, _enchantée_ ! »

Mary Drake ?

Elle connaissait Charlotte, et elle avait mon numéro. Une rapide réflexion me permit de deviner l'identité de mon interlocutrice rapidement : Mary Drake était le mécène, celle qui nous fournissait tous les mois depuis apparemment des années en nourriture, électricité, eau et toutes les ressources possibles et inimaginables.

Et elle m'appelait MOI, pas Charlotte ! Un sourire trois fois plus grand que ceux que je donnais habituellement s'épanouit sur mon visage, et je laissais échapper un petit soupir d'excitation avant de lui répondre en français également.

« _Enchantée._ »

* * *

 **Coucou tout le monde! :3 Pour commencer, j'espère que vous passez tous de très bonnes vacances (ou que vous serez bientôt en vacances, pour ceux qui ne le sont pas encore), au soleil, à la plage, à la montagne, à l'étranger ou tout simplement chez vous (du moment qu'on peut faire la grasse mat', ça me va! XD). Je suis partie pendant presque un mois et demie, ce qui m'a laissé vraiment pas mal de temps pour écrire la suite de cette fanfiction (je suis vraiment contente, j'ai peut-être quatre ou cinq chapitres d'avance! :p)... et j'ai une question pour vous, chers lecteurs, à ce propos. Voilà, j'ai deux options qui s'offrent à moi pour le moment:**

 **Number one: je poste mes chapitres en réserve rapidement, au risque de me retrouver sans réserve de chapitres, et de vous faire poireauter longtemps.**

 **Number two: je ne poste pas mes nouveaux chapitres, et j'essaye de terminer l'écriture de la fanfic' avant de poster tous les chapitres régulièrement (genre, entre un et deux par semaines, voire plus si vous êtes impatients).**

 **Ou alors, on fait un petit mélange des deux: je poste rarement un nouveau chapitre mais j'en poste quand même, tout en tentant de finir cette histoire?! ^^' Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment encore pris de décisions pour le moment. (aa) Evidemment, si vous voulez discuter des nouveaux épisodes de PLL dans les commentaires, je serais ravie d'en parler (surtout qu'Ali commence ENFIN à refaire surface, légèrement! :p), surtout que j'ai vu pas mal de bonnes théories sur l'identité d'A.D!**

* * *

 **Quelqu'un; emison4ever; eejejr: Merci pour vos commentaires, ça booste pour continuer d'écrire cette fanfiction! **

**English-Guest:** **Hello there! :3 It's really nice that you paid attention to this story, and I think I will first finish it in french before I start to translate it in english. It would be a good exercice for me, and readers like you could read this more easely! ^^ I don't know how to contact you, just keep yours eyes open around here! See you soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Profitez de ce chapitre, on se retrouve à la fin! (aa)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty: Lovesick & New Wave**_

► _Fin du mois de Juillet, devant la maison d'Emily... (_ _ **EMILY POV**_ _)_

Une minute, une heure, une journée, j'étais tout bonnement incapable de déterminer combien de temps j'étais restée assise sur le porche de ma maison. Nous venions tout juste de revenir d'une semaine de vacances à Los Angeles, où ma mère et moi avions eu l'occasion de voir mon père. J'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à la plage, ou dans des restaurants pour rattraper le temps perdu.

J'étais certes fière que mon père soit aussi courageux, aussi gentil, aussi cool et aussi parfait mais son travail me pesait souvent sur le cœur. Surtout que depuis maintenant bientôt deux mois, je devais non seulement vivre avec l'absence de Wayne, mais également avec celle d'Alison.

Où avait-elle bien pu disparaître ? Je refusais de croire qu'elle était tout simplement morte, enterrée dans je-ne-sais-quel-arrière jardin d'une quelconque maison de Rosewood, ou pire dans son propre jardin.

Certains commençaient pourtant à envisager ce scénario, me jetant parfois des regards peinés ou faussement compréhensifs. Ces crétins ne comprenaient rien à rien. Et encore, ils n'étaient pas la pire espèce des voyeurs qui suivaient cette affaire.

Par exemple, une partie – une minorité, mais tout de même une partie – des gens pensaient qu'elle avait décidé de disparaître de son plein gré, pour attirer une fois de plus l'attention, maintenant que le procès Vanderwall était terminé.

« Des crétins, crétines, débiles... » martelais-je en énumérant un nombre plutôt surprenant d'insultes.

J'étais tellement concentrée dans mon petit monologue que je ne remarquais même pas que la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir, pour laisser avancer ma mère, qui s'asseye à mes côtés. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle dépose une main doucement sur mon épaule que je me rends compte de sa présence, si je dois être tout à fait honnête.

Évidemment, je stoppe immédiatement mon flot d'insultes diverses et variées, Pam était peut-être de plus en plus cool également au cours des dernières années, mais toutes les mères du monde n'accepteraient pas que leur enfant déblatère des insultes gratuitement dans la rue, je pense.

J'attendais quelques secondes, avant de finalement oser lever la tête dans sa direction, nos regards se croisant au bout d'un moment.

« Désolée. » je marmonnais-je avec un soupir. « Je crois que le retour m'a complètement crevé. »

« Oui, je suis épuisée aussi. » avoua-t-elle tout en sachant pertinemment que j'inventais des excuses idiotes pour mon comportement encore plus idiot. « On devrait tous se coucher tôt, ce soir. »

« Ouaip. » acceptais-je en hochant la tête.

Elle se remit debout, s'arrêtant quelques secondes, avant de finalement rentrer de nouveau dans la maison. Je restai quant à moi immobile encore un moment (une seconde ? Une heure ? Plus que cela ? Me demandais-je quand le craquement d'une branche me retira de cette torpeur qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître).

Pas étonnant que je me perde sans cesse dans mes pensées. Même à Los Angeles, alors que mes deux parents tentaient au maximum de me changer les idées, ou plutôt de m'occuper l'esprit avec d'autres choses que les informations relatives à la disparition d'Alison et évidemment, à Alison elle-même.

Comment pouvait-on perdre, tout bonnement perdre une personne du jour au lendemain ? Même pas du jour au lendemain, mais d'une minute à l'autre ? Un moment, nous étions au téléphone, et l'autre elle avait déjà disparu, son portable écrasé maladroitement sur le sol du parking de l'hôpital.

Regina (vous savez, l'avocate et amie de ) avec l'aide de la police locale, avait tenté de soutirer des informations au personnel de l'hôpital, ainsi qu'aux patients et même aux visiteurs qui étaient venus ce jour-là. Pas la moindre piste n'était ressorti de ces très nombreux interrogatoires.

Soit les médecins (et autres) étaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment, entrain de travailler ou de prendre un café. Soit les visiteurs étaient entrain justement, de visiter ou étaient déjà partis/pas encore arrivés lors des faits. Les patients ne pouvaient guère quitter leur chambre en général, mais même ceux dont les fenêtres donnaient sur le parking clamaient n'avoir rien aperçu qui sortait de la normale.

En même temps, d'après ce que j'avais pu entendre au téléphone, son enlèvement s'était plutôt déroulé rapidement. Trop rapidement même, je ne comprenais toujours pas que la Dilaurentis ne se soit pas plus méfiée.

Elle était au beau milieu d'un parking apparemment désert, comment n'avait-elle pas pu apercevoir un groupe – ils étaient forcément plusieurs, si le kidnappeur avait été seul, il n'aurait probablement pas réussi à la garder sous son contrôle, faudrait pas exagérer tout de même ! - de personnes louches se dirigeant dans sa direction ?

Une fois de plus, je donnais un coup de poing contre mon front, frustrée de ne pas avoir plus d'informations entre mes mains. Je faisais le même résonnement depuis près de deux mois, et chaque nouvelle tentative ne m'apportait rien de plus.

Une semaine après sa nouvelle disparition, Spencer avait finalement réussi à me parler des journaux d'Ali. Après tout, cette dernière lui avait ordonné d'attendre son arrivée chez les Hastings avant que nous puissions vraiment avoir accès aux journaux (ou pas, peut-être que la blonde n'avait jamais eu l'intention de nous les montrer, et voulait simplement les récupérer avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne mette son nez dedans?)... nous pouvions attendre indéfiniment pour les ouvrir, dans les conditions présentes.

J'avais lu quelques pages, d'abord la surface remplie de mensonges d'après les explications de Spence, avant de prendre la lampe aux U.V et de voir à travers. La véritable Alison et la fausse Alison étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre, même leur écriture différait. Tandis que celle des mensonges était grosse, pleine de boucles et ronde, celle qui donnait la vérité était bien plus petite, plus serrée et très légèrement penchée.

J'étais apparemment la seule à avoir remarquer ce détail, ou alors la seule à m'intéresser à ce genre de détails pour le mentionner.

En tous les cas, je me souvenais encore du regard incrédule d'Aria lorsque je l'avais fait remarquer à voix haute, mon premier commentaire après la lecture des premières pages tandis que les trois autres files jugeaient prudemment mes réactions. Je savais qu'elles s'inquiétaient pour moi, surtout Spencer qui avait lu la totalité des journaux mais – encore une fois, ça commence à devenir lassant de répéter tout le temps ! - je n'étais pas la plus faible.

Je n'étais plus la même Emily qu'il y a trois ans. Disons que si, j'étais la même Emily mais une version évoluée. Mieux sans doute. Enfin, si j'étais vraiment une meilleure version de moi-même, j'aurais dégagé une piste à suivre pour retrouver Alison...

Bref, tout ça pour dire que nous n'avions toujours pas retrouver la blonde, et que seul mon féroce espoir de la retrouver en une pièce et vivante m'empêchait de repartir dans une dépression alcoolisée. J'avais déjà succombé lors de sa première disparition, me séparant d'Hanna, Spencer et Aria pour la compagnie d'une bouteille de liqueur quelconque.

Je ne sais pas comment mes parents s'étaient débrouillés pour ne pas remarquer le nombre de bouteilles manquantes dans le buffet du salon à cette époque, je n'étais pas franchement discrète. J'imagine que c'était ma manière – même inconsciemment – de tenter de me dénoncer, pour que quelqu'un me stoppe dans mon... auto-destruction, peut-être ?

Enfin, j'avais arrêté très vite, lorsque notre petit groupe de quatre « Liars » comme ils le disent, s'était reformé et quand les menaces de A- number one (aka Mona, donc) avaient débuté. La deuxième fois que j'avais succombé, c'était lors de la mort de Maya. Enfin, quand je l'avais apprise, je veux dire. Cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps comme la première fois, mais disons que je buvais tout de même bien plus que d'habitude.

Heureusement que la Marin avait été à mes côtés cette fois-ci, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de résister à l'appel de la dépravation (haha, ça sonnerait presque dramatique comme formulation, vous ne trouvez pas?). Maintenant qu'Alison avait disparu, je refusais de prendre le même chemin une troisième fois.

Rester dans ma chambre toute la journée, roulée en boule dans mon lit avec une bouteille de vodka et des canettes de bière ne m'aiderait certainement pas à la retrouver. Enfin, même être sobre, continuer de vivre ma vie et aller dehors ne semblait pas être suffisant pour la retrouver.

Où était donc passée l'époque où des indices venant de A- ou d'autres protagonistes nous tombaient sur la tête ? Tout était tellement plus facile, lorsqu'un chemin vous ait montré, même si c'est un mauvais. On trouve toujours des choses, des infos, des indices malgré tout.

« Emily, ça va ? » retentit soudainement une voix familière, quelques mètres devant moi.

Arrêtez de TOUS me poser la putain de même question à CHAQUE fois ! J'aurais très bien pu la renvoyer bouler, si elle avait été n'importe qui d'autre, mais mon côté honnête et loyal (qui était décidément mis à l'épreuve depuis quelques mois maintenant) m'obligea à relever la tête et à plastifier un petit sourire amical (mais complètement faux) sur mes lèvres.

« Oui, ça va Sara. » mentis-je avec un hochement de tête. « J'ai juste une migraine, ou un truc dans le genre, je pense. »

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage de ma... petite amie – sérieusement, pourquoi je continuais de la prendre de cette façon sous mon aile ? - avant qu'elle ne vienne me rejoindre sur le palier, à l'exacte même place que ma mère avait occupé quelques minutes (heures?) auparavant.

Nous restâmes immobiles et silencieuses pendant quelques instants, mais ce n'était pas le genre de silence confortable dans lequel je pouvais rester des heures en compagnie des autres filles. Par autres filles, je veux dire Hanna, Spencer, Aria et maintenant Alison. Enfin du moins, durant la courte période que nous avions pu passer ensemble, entre la maison de poupées et sa disparition.

Avec Sara, je tentais toujours de me garder occupée, ou plutôt de la garder occupée, de faire de longues balades ou simplement de l'éviter. Une des raisons pour laquelle j'avais accepté le voyage à Los Angeles était que je pourrais éviter de la voir pendant une semaine.

Enfin non, je voulais simplement voir mon père et passer du temps en famille, mais disons que l'esquiver avec une bonne excuse était un bonus de ce voyage. Je tournais ma tête vers la blonde aux cheveux courts, tentant de lire dans son visage une quelconque émotion... de la colère, peut-être ?

Je ne sais pas trop, même quand je me comporte comme une sal*pe, la Harvey semble toujours prendre mon parti ou me soutenir. C'est bizarre. Un peu comme si elle était obligée de traîner avec moi, que je sois odieuse ou non. Enfin bon, j'imagine que le grand lapsus de temps où elle ne me voyait pas lui permettait de souffler et d'échapper aussi à mon sale caractère.

« Emily... ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, l'air incertain.

« Hum ?! » répondis-je doucement.

« Euh, j'avais juste un truc à te dire... je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le bon moment, avec l'histoire d'Alison et au beau milieu des vacances, mais je... enfin, comment dire ? » s'interrogea-t-elle à voix haute. « Je pars. »

« Comment ça, tu pars ? » la questionnais-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Je pars. Ma mère aimerait bien une seconde chance avec moi... dans une autre ville, avec d'autres gens, qui ne connaissent pas mon histoire. » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire vide. « Qui ne me fixent pas étrangement dans la rue, des mois après... cette histoire. »

Un élan de culpabilité s'écoula doucement de la tête aux pieds, je n'avais vraiment fait attention au comportement des habitants de Rosewood envers Sara... J'aurais peut-être dû y prêter plus d'attention.

Après tout, avec les filles, nous avions maintenant l'habitude du regard des autres dans la rue, nous avions été à l'affiche de suffisamment d'événements perturbants pour avoir ce privilège, pensais-je sarcastiquement.

Je tentais pendant quelques secondes de me remémorer les dizaines de sortie que j'avais eu avec la blonde au cours des derniers mois, essayant vainement de me rappeler d'un regard ou d'un coup d'œil méfiant venant d'un passant dans la rue sur la jeune fille... mais non, je ne me remémorais rien. Je n'avais sans doute pas été assez attentive, ou alors, peut-être trop – comme je le disais précédemment – habituée à ce genre de comportement.

« Je suis désolée. » dis-je cette fois-ci, plutôt sincèrement.

J'allais même jusqu'à poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mimant le geste qu'avait eu ma mère tout à l'heure. Sara poussa un petit soupir défait, regardant deux ou trois secondes le trottoir de la rue avant de détourner de nouveau ses yeux dans ma direction.

« Ne le sois pas. Je ne pense pas être la personne la plus martyrisée dans Rosewood ! » répliqua-t-elle avec une sorte d'ironie étrange.

C'est sûr, la personne la plus martyrisée dans la ville de Pennsylvanie, c'est très certainement Alison Dilaurentis. Et elle remporte la palme d'or depuis presque quatre années consécutives, si c'est pas fort.

« Bref, mais je pars dans deux jours chez ma mère. Et on déménage la semaine prochaine donc... j'étais venue te dire au revoir. » termina-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse.

« Maintenant ? » dis-je avec un air étonné, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas attendu la fin de l'échéance ?

Sans doute qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi, cela serait compréhensible après tout. Cela me surprenait étrangement, je ne m'attendais pas à être celle qui serait abandonnée, mais plutôt celle qui quitterait, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?!

« Oui, je pense que c'est pour le mieux. Tu as des tas d'autres choses en tête pour le moment, et je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps libre dans les prochains jours. » répondit-elle en hochant la tête, comme pour se convaincre. « D'ailleurs, ma mère m'attend en ce moment-même, je suis censée acheter de nouveaux meubles pour ma future chambre. »

Sur ces mots, la Harvey se releva brusquement de sa place, délogeant ma main que j'avais laissé jusque-là sur son épaule. Wow, d'accord. J'avais déjà une certaine expérience pour casser les gens auparavant – Ben, Maya, Paige, Samara, et même en quelque sorte, Alison – mais je n'avais vraiment pas beaucoup d'expérience pour « être cassée » par quelqu'un d'autre.

Enfin, je ne vais pas mentir : cela m'arrangeait pas mal, après tout. Et Sara méritait de vivre une vie normale, loin de tous les effets dramatiques que l'on pouvait trouver dans Rosewood. Elle recommençait une vie avec sa famille, je devrais être contente pour elle. Je devrais être contente pour elle, répétais-je encore trois fois dans ma tête, avant qu'un véritable sentiment de bonheur ne s'épanouisse dans ma poitrine.

C'est rare de pouvoir éprouver de la joie pour quelqu'un d'autre, surtout lorsqu'on est soit-même triste, mais j'avais réussi aujourd'hui... Grâce à mon ex-petite amie, donc.

« Okay. » lui dis-je après un petit moment de silence. « J'ai vraiment aimé passé du temps avec toi, et sérieusement, c'est génial que ta mère soit prête à te laisser une seconde chance ! »

« Ouais, ça va être parfait ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis excitée, Em ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec une mimique enthousiaste. « Bref, mais je vais être en retard. Vraiment, merci pour tout – absolument tout – ce que tu as fait pour moi Emily. Je ne l'oublierai pas. »

Elle hésita deux secondes à se rapprocher de moi, avant de m'enlacer dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Elle ne semblait pas bouleverser de me quitter, et je ne l'étais pas non plus, étrangement.

J'imagine que c'est à ce moment-là dans la vie d'un couple que l'on sait que chacun de nous serait mieux sans l'autre. Je préfère carrément ce genre de séparation – sans regret, sans pleurs, sans cris, et sans un cœur complètement broyé avant la fin de la soirée – à celles que j'avais vécu par le passé.

Au moins, Sara était honnête sur ses sentiments et sur sa vie, elle n'essaierait pas de m'entuber avec une excuse grossière. Elle avait juste choisi sa famille plutôt que la vie éphémère qu'elle avait passé à Rosewood. Elle avait choisi un nouveau départ, plutôt que de s'embourber ici avec les kidnappeurs, des tortionnaires et les procès qui tournent en rond.

Je respectais son choix, et c'est avec un petit sourire que je la regardais partir vers une voiture noire au bout de la rue. Sans doute celle de sa mère, j'imagine. Un dernier coup de la main, et elle montait à l'intérieur du véhicule, qui démarra en trombe avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision.

Wow, sa mère était peut-être prête à prendre un nouveau départ avec sa fille, mais il faudrait éviter un accident de voiture maintenant, non ?

« Em, tu comptes rentrer dans combien de temps ? » demanda soudainement la voix de Pam à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. « Je pensais que tu étais crevée ?! »

« Oui, j'arrive ! » m'exclamais-je avant de me relever d'un bond, emplie d'une énergie nouvelle, avant de rentrer rapidement dans ma maison.

Moins d'une demie-heure plus tard, j'étais glissée sous les couettes, les lumières éteintes, la fenêtre fermée. Toute trace de fatigue m'avait quitté, et cela faisait pourtant presque deux semaines que je ne dormais pas plus de quatre heures consécutives par nuit.

Raaaah, qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire, à par tourner dans mon rond pendant des heures et des heures, maintenant ? Réfléchis, Em, réfléchis... et surtout, invente un moyen de retrouver Ali. Apparemment, même les spécialistes ne sont pas capables de faire leur boulot correctement, et je n'allais pas rester inactive jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Attrapant mon portable, j'envoyais rapidement un message de groupe. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient tous à Rosewood ou dans le coin.

Après tout, je pouvais bien user du maximum d'aide possible, pas vrai ?

* * *

► _Le lendemain matin, chez les Fields... (_ _ **EMILY POV**_ _)_

Dix heures trente. Qui pourrait être entrain de m'appeler à dix heures trente du matin, un mardi matin, et surtout au beau milieu des vacances ? Je baillais fortement et plusieurs fois, avant qu'une pensée ne me foudroie d'un seul coup : et si l'équipe de l'enquête avait de nouvelles informations ? Une nouvelle piste ?

Ou même mieux, si Alison avait été retrouvée ?

Je sais pertinemment qu'Hanna, Aria et Spencer avaient décidé d'un commun accord (avec moi-même également, même si j'avais de plus en plus de mal à l'accepter) de ne pas se mêler des recherches de la police et de Regina Mills, et surtout de ne pas tenter de trouver des indices de notre côté. Nous avions fait cette promesse... maintenant un mois plus tôt, donc deux semaines après la disparition de la Dilaurentis, au moment où nous avions décidé (suivant les conseils de la détective privée) de lancer la police rosewoodienne sur l'affaire.

Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi nous avions gardé le silence pendant deux semaines, d'ailleurs. Qu'espérions-nous ? Qu'Ali allait se pointer un beau jour, s'excusant de son absence par un petit voyage au spa ou une autre connerie de ce genre ? Je ne pense pas, non.

La blonde avait changé, elle me l'avait confié et elle n'aurait d'ailleurs même pas eu besoin de le faire : cela se voyait, cela se sentait lorsque j'étais dans son entourage. Ce n'était peut-être pas très net, très certain mais je le sentais de plus en plus. Et bizarrement, ce changement m'apportait une sorte de vague d'espoir quand au futur de notre relation : je veux dire, je ne voulais pas revenir à un rapport Alison-Emily d'avant.

Hors de question de redevenir son chien de garde (comme Spence l'avait une fois très justement fait remarquer), et hors de question – surtout – qu'elle redevienne une fille aussi mystérieuse, aussi bitchy, et aussi supérieure qu'avant.

Quoique, c'était bel et bien ce côté arrogant qui m'avait attiré en premier lieu, non ? Non. Sans doute pas. Les meilleurs moments étaient toujours ceux que nous passions seulement à deux, où j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'ouvrait un petit peu plus à moi.

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dénégation : non, même lors de moments pareils, Alison avait toujours été un mystère pour moi. Et je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle redevienne un mystère dans un futur proche. Enfin, pour qu'elle devienne quoi que se soit, il faudrait déjà que nous la retrouvions.

Merde ! Le téléphone ! pensais-je soudainement en entendant l'appareil vibrer en continu.

Je sortais maladroitement ma main de dessous mes couettes, avant d'attraper du bout des doigts mon portable. Je ne prenais même pas le temps de regarder l'identifiant (après tout, il/elle devait être assez déterminer à me parler, puisque je pense que c'est au moins la deuxième voire troisième fois que l'on m'appelle ce matin) avant de décrocher et de déposer le combiné contre mon oreille.

« Emily ? » demande la personne de l'autre côté du fil.

« Aria ? » je réponds bêtement en retour, ma voix rauque à cause de mon réveil tardif.

« Wow, tu as une drôle de voix. T'es sûre que ça va ?! » me questionna-t-elle avec un ton plus inquiet.

En même temps, le moindre petit signe d'alerte avait tendance à nous rendre anxieuses ces derniers temps. Après trois années en compagnie de A-, pas étonnant que même une voix cassée annonce de mauvais présages.

Sérieusement, je sens que le choc post-trauma (si on sortait de ce merdier un jour ou l'autre, peut-être avant nos soixante ans, avec un peu de chance) allait carrément être puissant, dans notre cas.

« Oui, oui ça va. Je viens – plus ou moins – de me réveiller, désolée. » expliquais-je rapidement tout en émergeant de mon lit.

Argh, il fait froid !

« Tu viens de te réveiller ?! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de baisser subitement le volume. « Hum, tu te rappelles qu'on doit aller voir les résultats ensemble ce matin,

pas vrai ? »

Quels résultats ? pensais-je dans ma tête.

« Quels résultats ? » traduisais-je à voix haute, cette fois-ci.

« Ben, éventuellement ceux des examens de fin d'année. Tu sais, ceux qui nous permettront – ou non – de graduer ?! » dit-elle avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de moquerie dans le ton.

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde, les résultats. Evidemment, Spencer avait été la première à affirmer que l'absence de la Dilaurentis ne devait pas jouer sur nos examens, ou sur nos résultats.

Elle s'était même fait un devoir de nous faire réviser un maximum, comme si se concentrer sur des équations et des dates historiques allait m'aider à oublier qu'Ali avait disparu du jour au lendemain, que nous n'avions aucun moyen de la retrouver, et qu'elle n'avait certainement pas décidé de s'en aller de son propre gré. Lorsque je me mettais à penser de cette manière aux événements récents, je pourrais presque avoir envie de me remettre à boire.

Presque.

Il était impensable de considérer une autre option que de rester sobre. J'avais déjà subi les dégâts une fois, Hanna l'avait subi aussi, et Caleb encore plus. Pas de retour en arrière. Nope, nope, nope. Plutôt même un bond en avant, littéralement parlant – nan, mais je me levai vraiment de mon lit en faisant un bond en avant, vraiment vraiment.

Après tout, les filles allaient débarquer en face de chez-moi dans... très précisément, dix-sept minutes. Pas beaucoup de temps disponible pour (dans l'ordre chronologique) : prendre une douche, m'habiller, prendre un petit-déjeuner, attraper quelques affaires et sauter dans la voiture – probablement – d'Hanna. C'est le moment d'être efficace, je crois.

« Je vais me préparer Aria, à tout à l'heure ! » dis-je pour arrêter la conversation téléphonique. « OH ! Et tu ne dis rien à Spence, hein ? Dans sa tête et dans les têtes de tout le monde, je suis debout depuis huit heures du matin, okay ? »

« No problemo Em, je savais qu'on pouvait te faire confiance pour te réveiller aux aurores. » rigola-t-elle ironiquement, avant de raccrocher.

Efficacité. Rapidité. Virtuosité. Bon, peut-être pas jusque-là, mais je réussis malgré tout à passer au travers de toutes mes tâches matinales en une dizaine de minutes. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'étais allée tellement vite qu'il me restait encore trois minutes avant l'arrivée des filles. Et comme Hanna conduisait n'importe comment, et que Spencer ferait toujours son speech sur la sécurité routière avant de partir, disons que j'avais encore cinq minutes.

Pfeu, ça valait bien le coup de se dépêcher. Le rare avantage quand on est occupé par diverses actions et activités, c'est que mon esprit évitait de trop penser. Et le problème quand on a un moment pour souffler, c'est que l'on se met à penser par la même occasion.

Assise sur le porche de ma maison, alors que l'air frais dans Rosewood me faisait légèrement frissonné, mes pensées retournèrent en courant vers le seul sujet qui me tenait à cœur pour le moment. Alison. Alison, Alison, Alison, Alison... répétais-je en boucle pour éviter de plonger plus profondément dans mes réflexions.

Soyons claires, j'étais maintenant une célibataire. Depuis hier. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai été jusqu'à attendre que Sara me quitte pour y songer... enfin si, je le sais. Sans doute pour éviter d'avoir de nouvelles idées. Est-ce que j'aime Ali ?

« Est-ce qu'elle m'aime ? » demandais-je cette fois-ci à voix haute.

« Meow. » me répondit un chat blanc qui traversait alors la route déserte.

Yep, merci beaucoup pour ton aide, matou. Si l'on explorait notre relation d'un point de vue complètement fraternel, je pouvais très certainement dire que je l'aimais et vice-versa. Après tout, nous étions amies depuis longtemps, et nous étions sans doute les plus proches de notre groupe de cinq dans le passé.

J'étais même plus proche d'elle que d'Hanna, à l'époque. Mais était-ce vraiment de l'amitié ? Avais-je déjà été complètement angoissée à l'idée de me retrouver seule dans un lit ou sur un canapé avec la Marin ?

Sûrement pas, ou je ne m'en souvenais pas en tous les cas. Avais-je déjà eu l'impression de m'envoler, d'être tellement heureuse, non euphorique de voir Hanna ? Non, je ne pense pas. Certes, voire la blonde (numéro deux, donc) me procurait certainement de la joie, et je ne refuserais jamais de passer une journée en sa compagnie, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose.

Je continuais de creuser ma réflexion pendant quelques minutes, comparant à tour de rôle les sensations que je pouvais éprouver en présence d'Alison et en présence d'Hanna. Le seul constat qui me venait à l'esprit était que ces émotions, ressentis étaient complètement différents les uns des autres. Et si j'essayais de comparer plutôt Alison et Sara ?

Je redressais une autre liste de questions, lorsqu'une paire de talons hauts se planta devant moi. Je relevai la tête avec un sourire en coin : j'aurais le temps de me poser ces questions plus tard, pour le moment, j'avais une journée à passer en compagnie des filles et je devais surtout réfléchir à un moyen de les convaincre de rechercher la Dilaurentis de notre côté.

« Hello Em ! » s'exclama la Marin avec un enthousiasme assez surprenant – elle n'est pas vraiment du matin non plus. « Tu t'étais rendormie en nous attendant, ou quoi ? »

Je lui tirai la langue pour toute réponse – oui oui oui, je sais, nous sommes très évoluées – avant de la suivre jusqu'à sa voiture. Spencer et Aria se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur, sur les sièges arrières, et la petite brunette m'adressa un clin d'œil pas du tout discret lorsque je prenais place sur le siège passager, à l'avant. Je poussai un soupir silencieux, tandis que les yeux intelligents mais scrutateurs de la Hastings me relookèrent de haut en bas.

Pfeu, cela ne faisait même pas une minute que je les avais rejointe, et déjà elle se doutait de quelque chose. Enfin bon, elle ne me ferait pas la gueule pour deux heures de sommeil en plus – ou plutôt en trop – et de toute façon, elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'ouvrir la bouche car Han démarra l'engin en trombe, direction le lycée.

Nous fîmes une discussion polie et banale - et débile - durant le trajet, à laquelle je participais plus ou moins. Aria exprima à quel point elle trouvait ça chiant que nous avions dû passer nos examens au début du mois de juillet, ratant les sessions habituelles des épreuves.

Spencer rétorqua quant à elle qu'elle pensait que ce décalage avait été pour le mieux : les épreuves normales commençant début Juin, nous aurions très certainement été trop perturbées pour donner le meilleur de nous-même sur les copies.

Hanna s'en foutait complètement, et enchaîna directement sur le nouvelle album de Rihanna... et ainsi de suite, et ainsi de suite. Je crois qu'elles avaient toutes les trois remarqué que je n'étais pas spécialement bavarde ce matin – déjà que je ne suis pas excessivement bavarde en général – et elles eurent la politesse ou la bonté de ne pas le pointer. Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant le lycée.

« C'est super étrange, de revenir aussi tard pendant les vacances ici... » nota la plus grande brunette en passant la porte de l'entrée.

« Ouais, j'aurais préféré éviter ce genre de voyage. Pourquoi ils ne nous envoient pas tout simplement les résultats par mail, ou la poste ? » demanda la Marin avec une moue ennuyée.

A mon avis, elle était plus ennuyée par ses talons trop hauts qui devaient lui bousiller les pieds plutôt que par son retour dans le domaine de Rosewood High. Mais bon, elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, et n'oserait encore moins enlever ses chaussures pour un petit peu plus de confort. Quelle idée de se trimballer avec des talons à dix heures – bientôt trente, voire quarante – du matin ?

Nous parcourûmes des couloirs complètement déserts – ou presque, on a croisé un gardien et ce foutu prof d'espagnol sur le chemin – et silencieux, avant de finalement arriver devant la vie scolaire du lycée. C'est un peu étrange, de penser que nous ne serions plus d'ici le mois de septembre. Les rentrées évoluaient selon les établissements, et je ne savais pas encore dans quel collège j'avais été accepté (après tout, comment pouvions-nous connaître notre affectation si l'on ne savait même pas encore si nous étions graduées?) : dans tous les cas, cela ne nous laissait qu'un mois et demi pour retrouver Alison.

Peut-être plus, je ne comptais pas continuer mes études sans avoir une réponse quant à sa disparition. Je n'allais pas passer une année dans l'ignorance comme j'avais pu le faire avant. J'avais juste besoin d'une réponse... et alors que les filles s'avançaient vers le panneau d'affichage pour consulter leurs résultats, je remarquais une masse de cheveux blonds, bouclés et presque cendrés dans un coin des couloirs.

Blonds, bouclés, cendrés, ça me dit quelque chose. Sans même vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'obliquais mon parcours vers le couloir de droite, suivant l'inconnue discrètement. Nous tournâmes à droite, puis à gauche, passant devant la porte du self, avant de continuer à travers la bibliothèque.

Je passais un troisième rayon lorsque je perdis la jeune femme de vue, et je passais un quatrième rayon lorsqu'elle me plaqua violemment contre une étagère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, à me suivre depuis tout à l'heure ? Hein, tu te crois discrète peut-être ? » me cracha-t-elle au visage – pas littéralement, heureusement – avec une voix cassée, rauque et particulière.

« Euh... je, non. » je réussis à dire, tout en me reculant encore plus contre le rayon.

« Hey, lâche-la ! » s'écria soudainement la voix de Spencer.

Je tournais la tête dans sa direction, découvrant avec soulagement qu'elle venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque et qu'elle s'avançait vers notre petit duo à grands pas, suivie de la Marin et de la Montgomery.

L'inconnue sembla considérer la situation pendant un petit moment, avant de finalement relâcher sa prise contre mes épaules. C'est à ce moment précis que je remarquais à quel point elle était petite, plus grande qu'Aria peut-être mais pas de beaucoup. Dans un combat au corps à corps, j'aurais très certainement pu prendre l'avantage même... mais là n'était pas la question.

Pourquoi avais-je suivi cette fille ? Cette question était totalement légitime venant de sa part, mais je dois avouer que je n'avais pas encore la réponse moi-même. Pourquoi avais-je suivi cette fille ? Elle avait un air familier, mais j'étais incapable de déposer un prénom sur son visage, ou même un souvenir pour le moment.

Et elle ne paraissait pas très encline à me venir en aide pour le moment, puisqu'elle me dévisageait avec un air rageur dans les yeux depuis qu'elle m'avait relâché. Heureusement pour moi, l'inconnue aux cheveux cendrés n'était pas la seule à pouvoir m'aider dans cette pièce. J'avais également de mon côté le super cerveau et la méga-mémoire de la Hastings, qui entrèrent en action pile à ce moment.

« Attends, ce ne serait pas la fille qu'on a vu dans la vidéo d'Ali ? » me questionna-t-elle tout en la désignant du menton.

La fille dans la vidéo d'Ali. Les DVDs que l'on avait retrouvé, et visionné quelques mois auparavant. La Dilaurentis avait fait un séjour dans une sorte de prison, avec Maya d'ailleurs. Mais il y avait aussi deux autres filles : Morello et... Nicky. Nicky, je crois bien que c'est son prénom.

Des dizaines d'images me repassaient devant les yeux : le repas dans la cantine de la prison, la scène dans les dortoirs où Alison et Maya avaient appris qu'elles seraient libérées le même jour. Nicky avait été présente dans ces deux scènes, et dans un bon nombre d'autres d'ailleurs...

Enfin, si la fille en face de moi et la fille des vidéos étaient la même personne. De toute façon, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, pas vrai ?

« Tu t'appelles Nicky, pas vrai ?! » je lui demanda directement, espérant être juste.

« Okaaaaay, maintenant ça commence à devenir vraiment flippant ! » elle s'exclame en reculant d'un ou deux pas. « D'abord tu me suis, ensuite tu connais mon prénom... t'es une sorte de prédateur sexuel, ou un gang d'enlèvement japonais, ou un connerie dans ce genre ?! »

« Pourquoi on serait un gang japonais ? » j'entends Hanna chuchoter dans l'oreille d'Aria.

« Noooon, non non non, pas du tout ! » répondit aussitôt Spence en s'avançant. « On est des amies d'Alison, hum tu la connais ? »

« Oui, je la connais... enfin, connaissais. Mais bref, cela ne m'expliqua pas comment vous connaissez mon nom ? » grogna-t-elle en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. « Elle n'est tout de même pas revenue ici, je croyais qu'elle avait des emmerdes pas possible avec sa famille ? »

« Hum, elle avait pas mal de problèmes avec eux oui, mais les choses se sont... arrangées depuis l'époque où, euh tu la connaissais. » expliquais-je maladroitement, surtout que ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. « Elle était à Rosewood depuis le mois de novembre. »

Ça, au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Les traits du visage de Nicky – autant l'appeler par son prénom, maintenant que nous le connaissions – s'adoucirent pendant quelques instants, sans doute soulagée – enfin légèrement soulagée, faudrait peut-être pas exagérés sur son expression faciale non plus – que les affaires d'Ali avec sa famille aient pris une meilleure tournure.

Ses traits s'adoucirent oui, et semblèrent même plus amicaux jusqu'au moment où une idée lui traversa l'esprit et qu'ils s'assombrissent de nouveau. C'est dingue à quel point les pensées de cette fille étaient aisément lisibles, sans même avoir besoin de paroles pour les traduire.

Enfin, pour les traduire à un certain point, je ne suis pas un génie ou un télépathe non plus.

« Vous devez avoir quelques infos sur sa disparition, non ? » nous interrogea-t-elle, tout de suite plus suspicieuse. « C'est genre, le premier truc qui te vient à l'esprit quand on dit Alison Dilaurentis, non ? Je l'ai appris en arrivant en ville, hier. J'ai pas franchement l'impression que la police fasse grand chose. »

Elle produisit une sorte de reniflement sarcastique – note à moi-même : Nicky n'est vraiment pas pote avec les autorités seconde note à moi-même : cela pourrait se révéler une bonne chose si j'avais besoin d'alliés dans ma future enquête personnelle – avant de lever les yeux dans notre direction, attendant évidemment une réponse quant à notre comportement.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si nous pouvions lui faire confiance, après tout nous ne l'avions officiellement rencontrée que depuis deux minutes et pas avec le meilleur scénario, mais elle connaissait Ali depuis plusieurs années aussi. Pas autant que nous, mais elle avait tout de même partagé une bonne quantité de temps en compagnie de la blonde, et pas forcément les moments de sa vie les plus faciles de surcroît.

Cette Nicky avait probablement été l'un des piliers dans sa vie à un moment donné, je pense que c'est une bonne raison de lui proposer de nous aider, de lui faire un minimum confiance... pas vrai ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, alors ? » la questionna soudainement Aria, sans prendre en compte la précédente question. « Tu as aussi passé des examens en retard ? »

« Oulé non. » répondit-elle aussitôt. « Pour commencer, j'ai deux ans de plus que vous, jeunes filles donc j'ai passé mes examens depuis longtemps. Ensuite, je... en fait, vous savez quoi ? Je vous dis ce que je fiche ici, mais avant je veux des réponses aussi. »

« Elle a disparu au début du mois de Juin. » expliquais-je sans faire attention aux yeux méfiants de Spencer. « La police de Rosewood, supportée par un bureau d'enquête, est entrain d'enquêter sur l'affaire mais pour le moment, il n'y a pas de pistes à suivre et pas d'indices utiles pour avancer. Elle était sur le parking de l'hôpital et puis... »

Et puis, un autre flash-back m'apparut devant les yeux. Lorsque j'étais arrivée sur la scène de l'enlèvement, juste avant que je ne retrouve le portable complètement écrasé sur les graviers, j'avais bousculé une fille dans ma panique.

Je me souviens, elle m'avait même reprise pour la bousculade, plutôt méchamment d'ailleurs mais je n'y avais absolument pas prêté attention sur le moment. La fille qui m'avait bousculé, elle avait aussi des cheveux blonds, bouclés, cendrés.

Attendez, attendez. Si Nicky était arrivée dans la ville il y a peu de temps (donc, après la disparition d'Alison, voire même un petit paquet de temps après), je n'avais pas pu la croiser devant l'hôpital, pas vrai ? Ou alors, elle était entrain de nous mentir, tout simplement. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils en la dévisageant deux ou trois secondes, avant de finalement décider de la confronter directement avec les faits.

J'étais maintenant presque sûre de l'avoir bousculée sur le parking de l'hôpital de Rosewood ce jour-là, peut-être que mon cerveau me jouait simplement des tours, mais je devais d'abord évaluer l'expression sur son visage devant mes accusations avant de prendre une décision.

Après tout, j'étais devenue plutôt douer pour deviner qui était entrain de me mentir et qui était entrain de me dire la vérité.

« Tu étais sur le parking de l'hôpital, le jour de sa disparition. » constatais-je comme s'il s'agissait de la vérité la plus banale qui soit. « Quand j'y suis arrivée, je t'ai même bousculée, et tu as continué ton chemin en m'insultant à moitié. »

« Je croyais que tu étais arrivée il y a peu de temps ? » enchaîna la Hastings en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Ali a disparu au début du mois de Juin, ça fait deux mois maintenant. »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce-que tu m'as croisé sur le parking que je l'ai kidnappée ! » répliqua-t-elle avec un énervement renouvelé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ?! » martelais-je en utilisant la même formule qu'elle avait usé avec moi tout à l'heure.

« J'avais juste un rendez-vous à l'hosto, c'est tout ! » s'exclama Nicky en levant les mains en l'air, en guise de défense. « Le docteur Nealy est l'un des meilleurs de l'État en suivi de désintox, et le plus proche de ma ville, c'est tout. »

« Mais je t'ai croisé après le kidnapping, tu venais d'où ? » continuais-je, décidée à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

« Je sortais du rendez-vous. Il n'a même pas duré dix minutes, m'a juste demandé si je m'en sortais, m'a fait une ordonnance et il s'est cassé. » marmonna-t-elle avec un air de gamin boudeur sur le visage.

« Et tu n'as rien vu, avant ou après ou pendant ? Rien du tout ? »

« Pendant, je ne risquais pas de regarder dehors. Après, je n'ai vu que toi et... » elle s'interrompit, fouillant certainement dans sa mémoire.

« Et... ? » je l'encourageais, impatiente.

« Et avant, je crois bien me souvenir d'une petite scène sur le parking. Mais ça n'a sans doute rien à voir. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules une nouvelle fois.

« On ne sait jamais, accouche ! » s'énerva Hanna en s'approchant un peu de l'autre blonde.

« Okay, c'est bon, calme-toi ! » répliqua l'autre avec un sourire moqueur – j'ai sérieusement cru qu'Han lui sauterait dessus, vraiment. « Y'avait une sorte de scène sur le parking. Une équipe de médecins tentait de maîtriser une gamine, j'ai pas bien vu. Nealy est venu me chercher à ce moment-là, il m'a juste dit que c'était l'une de leur patiente et qu'elle faisait une petite crise, rien d'alarmant. »

« Une petite crise, mon cul oui. » grogna cette fois-ci la Marin en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se trouvait finalement que ce petit voyage au lycée n'aurait pas été inutile après tout. Nicky était un nouvel élément dans l'enquête – pas vrai ? - même si je ne voyais pas encore très bien comment elle pourrait vraiment nous aider par la suite.

Ce qu'elle avait vu sur le parking pouvait très bien correspondre à un enlèvement, mais si ce docteur Nealy avait défendu un autre scénario, où allions-nous donc trouver une piste, ou la vérité ? Peut-être que le médecin s'était trompé ? Peut-être qu'il avait été trop pressé de s'occuper de la jeune femme, qui devait être son dernier rendez-vous de la journée d'après l'empressement dont il avait fait preuve, d'après la blonde bouclée.

Peut-être qu'il était de mèche avec A- ? Non, probablement pas. Pour commencer, je ne vois pas pourquoi un docteur suffisamment overbooké et overpayé perdrait du temps, et prendrait des risques pour un tortionnaire psychopathe. Sauf si, comme l'avait suggéré Spencer quelques mois plus tôt, A- ne travaillait pas ou plus seul(e). Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fausse piste supplémentaire.

Peut-être que la scène sur le parking de l'hôpital avait vraiment montré une patiente maîtrisée par son équipe de médecin. Mais – peut-être, je le rajoute encore une fois – que cette maigre information, ce petit témoignage pourrait nous permettre de découvrir quelque chose de vraiment utile. C'était peut-être même le début de la libération d'Alison.

Et je n'allais pas laisser les flics complètement détruire cette piste, ou permettre aux kidnappeurs d'effacer les traces avant même que nous n'ayons commencé à enquête. Encore faudrait-il que je convainc les trois autres filles de ne pas confier ces nouvelles informations à la police ou à .

« Spence, Hanna, Aria ? Vous pourriez appeler les garçons ? Je pense qu'on aura besoin de leur aide sur ce coup-là. » leur demandais-je avec une expression déterminée sur le visage.

« Attend, attend Em. On ne devrait pas le confier à l'enquêtrice, plutôt ? » m'interrompit la Montgomery en jouant maladroitement avec ses doigts.

« Tu parles, pour ce qu'ils ont fait au cours des derniers mois... » commenta la blonde du quatuor avec un ton dédaigneux. « Autant faire le boulot nous-même. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'était pas des spécialistes après tout. »

« Spence ? » je terminais en me tournant vers la seule qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

La forte tête de notre groupe resta silencieuse pendant une dizaine de secondes, pesant sans doute le pour et le contre de sa prochaine décision. Finalement – après une attente qui me parut interminable, j'avais décidément des problèmes avec le temps en ce moment – elle baissa la tête légèrement en laissant échapper un soupir mi-las mi-amusé, avant de relever le menton et de prendre la parole.

« Très bien, je vais aller appeler Toby. Peut-être que tu devrais passer un coup de fil à Sara aussi : elle a passé du temps à l'hôpital, depuis qu'elle est sortie de cette maison de poupées et elle connaît peut-être le docteur Nealy. » me conseilla-t-elle avant de rechercher son propre téléphone.

Un sourire de soulagement s'étala sur mes lèvres lorsque même Aria montra son consentement, sortant son portable pour aller contacter Ezra. Hanna était très certainement la plus enthousiaste de tous, et alors même qu'elle se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres pour parler à Caleb, je pouvais entendre ses petits cris excités.

Bah, je préférais qu'elle soit dans cet état d'esprit plutôt que dans le mien, à moitié entrain de se morfondre et à moitié entrain de reprendre espoir à la fois. Nicky était restée silencieuse durant tout notre échange, une épaule posée contre un rayon de la bibliothèque.

Lorsque je me tournai enfin dans sa direction, je la retrouvais avec un sourire en coin canaille sur les lèvres (mine de rien, elle a un petit côté d'Alison dans ses mimiques aussi... je me demande si c'est inné ou si elle a pris ce tic de la Dilaurentis ?), les bras croisés, un air connaisseur sur le visage.

« J'étais venue au lycée pour tenter de soutirer des infos sur Ali. Son adresse, son histoire, même son âge... après tout, je ne la connaissais pas tant que cela, Maddy. » dit-elle avec un certain sarcasme dans la voix.

« Désolée. » m'excusais-je, même si ce n'était pas à moi de m'excuser et même si je n'étais pas tout à fait sincère dans mes excuses.

« Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas la seule à qui elle a joué ce tour, de toute façon. » lâcha-t-elle avec un rire triste, avant de rester silencieuse un moment. « Tu devrais appeler cette Sara, non ? »

« Ouais, tu as raison. » consentis-je avant de m'éloigner également de deux ou trois mètres.

La sonnerie retentit deux fois avant que la Harvey ne décroche. Je n'avais jamais été très emballée à l'idée de la mêler à nos A-problèmes mais je dois avouer que l'idée de Spencer était plutôt bonne.

Sara avait passé beaucoup de temps dans l'hôpital de Rosewood, d'abord presque une semaine complète, lorsqu'elle était sortie de la maison de poupées. Elle avait dû passer un bon nombre de tests, on la croyait morte depuis trois années, cela me paraissait plutôt normale que l'on contrôle son état physique et sa santé.

Même quand elle avait habité chez-moi, elle allait faire des visites et des examens assez régulièrement, entre une et deux fois par semaine. Elle refusait toujours que je l'accompagne, mais je supputais qu'elle devait essentiellement passer des contrôles de routine et peut-être quelques contrôles psychiques.

Même moi, j'en avais reçu quelques-uns après notre incarcération. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elle devait commencer à sacrément bien connaître les lieux.

« Allô ? » dit-elle en guise d'introduction.

« Hey Sara ! C'est Emily, je peux te poser une question ? » commençais-je un peu de but en blanc.

« Euh bien sûr. Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi. » répondit-elle avec une assurance amusée qui me fit sourire.

« Je voudrais savoir : tu connaîtrais un certain Docteur Nealy, à l'hôpital de Rosewood ? Il est plutôt dans le service psy, post-trauma, désintox, ce genre de choses. » expliquais-je rapidement dans le combiné.

« Tu aurais besoin d'un rendez-vous, Em ? Je ne pensais pas que notre séparation te chamboulerait autant. » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

« Ha-ha, très drôle. » répliquais-je sur le même ton. « C'est pour retrouver Ali, on a peut-être une piste. Enfin, un très fine piste mais une piste quand même. Alors ? »

La ligne resta silencieuse pendant une dizaine de secondes, et je me demandais si l'appel n'avait pas été coupé soudainement, lorsque la voix de la blonde retentit de nouveau de l'autre côté du fil.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose qui me revient à l'esprit. Je l'ai peut-être déjà croisé dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, mais je ne l'ai jamais eu en rendez-vous. » avoua-t-elle, l'air penaude – enfin, je l'imaginais l'air penaud, bref ! « De plus, je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport qu'il pourrait avoir avec la disparition d'Alison. C'est un vieux docteur, rien à voir avec A- ! »

« C'est pas grave. » la rassurais-je rapidement. « Je pensais que tu aurais pu être en contact avec lui, mais je trouverai bien un moyen d'en savoir plus à son sujet. »

« Tu devrais en parler à la police, ou à l'enquêtrice Em. C'est plus prudent. » me conseilla-t-elle avec une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. On va se débrouiller. » dis-je distraitement, remarquant que les trois autres filles avaient fini d'appeler les gars depuis longtemps.

« Okay. Sois prudente, Emily. » termina Sara doucement.

« Je le serai. Bye ! » la saluais-je avant de raccrocher.

Je poussais un petit soupir avant de ranger mon portable dans ma poche. Ce ne serait apparemment pas du côté de Sara que nous aurions de nouvelles informations. En même temps, ce n'était pas plus mal : je n'avais pas envie de la mêler à une affaire qui ne la regardait pas vraiment – enfin, plus si elle voulait redémarrer une vie dans une autre ville d'ici la semaine prochaine – et je pense que j'aurais un petit peu de mal à travailler avec mon ex-petite amie.

Surtout aussi peu de temps après l'avènement de ce nouveau statut, d'ailleurs. Et puis, je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression qu'elle était fan d'Ali. Ou peut-être l'étais-je trop à son goût, plutôt ? Enfin bref, je penserai à tout cela plus tard. L'hôpital me semblait être la meilleure destination possible pour le moment, et j'avais même oublié jusqu'à l'existence des résultats des examens sur le panneau d'affichage.

« Elle ne le connaît pas ? » me demanda la Hastings avec un air déçu.

« Apparemment non. » confirmais-je en me rapprochant du petit groupe. « Et, par ailleurs, on ne sort plus ensemble donc j'aimerai éviter de lui demander de l'aide... en fait. »

Un petit éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de Spence et d'Aria (Sparia ? Hum, pourquoi pas...) tandis qu'Hanna levait les yeux au ciel avec un soupir de soulagement – hum, merci pour le soutien ? - et que Nicky n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. En même temps, je n'allais pas l'en blâmer, ce n'est pas comme si elle la connaissait ou comme si elle nous connaissait.

« Je te préfère quand tu es célibataire, de toute façon. » s'exclama la Marin avec des yeux rieurs. « Plus de temps pour moi ! »

Je laissais échapper un sourire tandis que l'autre blonde riait d'un air moqueur, et nous décidâmes ensuite d'un commun accord de sortir du lycée, direction l'hôpital. Ezra, Caleb et Toby nous rejoindrait là-bas directement.

J'étais contente que notre petite équipe se reforme : avec l'intelligence de Spencer et de Caleb (qui, soyons claire, se rapprochaient sans doute de la forme de génies), avec l'audace d'Hanna, avec le calme sage de Toby, avec les plans tordus d'Ezra et avec l'originalité d'Aria, j'étais à peu près sûre que nous serions capables de retrouver Alison. Ou alors, elle serait elle-même capable de nous retrouver. Je savais d'expérience qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la Dilaurentis : si elle était séquestrée quelque part, quelque soit sa prison, elle serait toujours capable de trouver un moyen de s'en échapper.

Toujours, je pouvais lui faire confiance là-dessus.

« Je viens. » affirma soudainement Nicky alors que nous commencions à rejoindre la voiture.

« Tu viens ? » répétais-je bêtement alors qu'elle grimpait à l'arrière.

Il y eut quelques plaintes de la part de Spencer et Aria, après tout, la deuxième blonde empiétait pas mal sur leur espace, mais nous réussîmes globalement à nous caser à cinq dans la voiture. Une nouvelle membre à notre équipe, donc ?

Elle semblait plutôt déterminée, et très certainement aussi audacieuse (voire plus) qu'Hanna, cela ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Alors que la Marin démarrait le véhicule, je me rappelai soudainement que je n'avais même pas vu mes résultats... tant pis, j'irais les consulter sur internet, ou je reviendrai au lycée plus tard.

Je n'avais qu'une priorité pour le moment, et personne ne pourrait me l'enlever de la tête avant que je ne l'ai retrouvée.

* * *

 **Hello again, très chers lecteurs! :3 Bon, pour commencer, je tenais juste à vous souhaiter bon courage et bonne chance pour la rentrée (période, ô combien aimée par les humains de tout âge) et vous remercier pour continuer de laisser quelques reviews sur cette histoire! (aa) BREF, rentrons dans le vif du sujet: je vais continuer de poster mes chapitres restants au cours des prochaines semaines, mais faites juste attention aux dates au début des chapitres: c'est important dans le déroulé de l'histoire, et surtout cela ne se suit plus vraiment comme au début! ^^ Il peut parfois se passer même pas une heure, ou une semaine voire deux entre deux chapitres, donc faite attention, sinon ça pourrait prêter à confusion! :p**

 **Emison4ever: Hey, contente que ça te plaise toujours! :p Désolée pour toi par contre, car notre pauvre Ali n'a pas fini de souffrir, enfin j'espère que t'aimeras quand même la suite de l'histoire! X)**

 **Anonyme: Nan, mais ça te va très bien comme pseudo, Anonyme! :3 Tes désirs sont des ordres, tu viens de lire un nouveau chapitre (enfin, techniquement y'en a deux, mais je les ai mis tous les deux ensembles, je trouve ça plus sympa d'en avoir des longs! :p). En espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant, même si le déjanté sera bientôt teinté de drama, à la prochaine! B)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello tout le monde! :3 Bon, j'espère que la rentrée s'est à peu près bien déroulée pour chacun et chacune (en ces temps troublés de travaux forcés, sachez que je vous supporte à 100%), et que ce chapitre enlèvera un petit peu de la tension de la reprise des cours, toussa toussa. Et si vous êtes encore en vacances, well, eff you! XD Bref, bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve à la fin!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-one : DING!**_

► _Une semaine plus tard (début août), domaine des Drake... (_ _ **ALISON POV**_ _)_

Un rapide tour d'horizon me permit rapidement d'établir un nouveau constat : cette chambre, même si elle ne possédait pas de fenêtre et évidemment, pas de sortie vers l'extérieur, était tout de même carrément mieux que la petite cellule que j'avais occupé deux mois durant. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point dormir debout (enfin, debout-un-petit-peu-penchée, vous avez compris) est un exercice difficile.

Je veux dire, quand on est debout, notre cerveau pense automatiquement que l'on est réveillé. Un humain dort allongé, et vit la journée principalement debout, c'est normal. Le premier mois n'avait pas été si compliqué : après tout, ce crétin de docteur (ou Sara, mais heureusement pour moi, elle n'était venue que quatre ou cinq fois seulement, elle est vraiment flippante) passait son temps à m'injecter des trucs.

Résultat : je passais les trois-quarts de mon temps à dormir, et quand j'étais réveillée, je mangeais, je criais pour qu'on me fasse sortir de cette prison grise, et je recevais la visite de pour une piqûre suivante. Pas très passionnant, mais l'avantage quand on est inconscient les trois-quarts du temps, c'est que ledit temps passe plus vite.

Ils avaient arrêté progressivement de me droguer vers la fin du mois de Juin (je crois, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un réveil ou un calendrier dans ma prison...) et j'avais fini par passer, cette fois-ci, les trois-quarts de mon temps libre complètement éveillée. Autant être honnête : le début avait été infernal. Je veux dire, ne pas être libre de ses mouvements, dans une cellule uniforme et silencieuse, cela avait de quoi vous rendre fou.

D'ailleurs, j'étais probablement devenue folle à ce moment-là, car je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me souvenir de ce que j'avais fait durant cette période.

En tous les cas, après une période qui m'avait parue extrêmement longue, Jayden était venu me rendre visite. J'avais bien essayé de lui foutre une droite dans la figure – l'avantage de ne plus avoir de drogues, c'est que je pouvais de nouveau bouger normalement, enfin dans la limite de mon lit et de mes liens, évidemment ! - mais les cordes du lit avaient fait un boulot efficace en me retenant.

Et puis de toute façon, cela faisait un mois – un petit peu plus peut-être ? - que l'on m'empêchait de bouger dans ce lit, mes forces avaient fondu plus vite que du beurre en plein soleil (oui oui, j'ai encore un petit peu d'imagination). Bref, le crétin était rentré dans la pièce et à mon grand étonnement, il m'avait enlevé toutes les sangles qui me retenaient au lit, avant de me déposer doucement contre un mur.

Ouais, la gravité est vraiment une salope quand tu n'as pas marché pendant un mois complet. Il avait ensuite rabaissé le lit à une position horizontale, et avait retiré toutes les cordes dans un sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Je l'avais regardé faire sa manœuvre sans bouger et en silence, tentant de deviner s'il essaierait une nouvelle fois de me chloroformer ou non.

Apparemment pas, il n'avait pas de seringue ou de tissus suspects dans les mains de toute façon, et sa tenue complètement immaculée ne semblait pas posséder de poches, ou du moins pas à première vue. Et en effet, il ne m'avait pas fait de mal lors de sa courte visite. Jayden m'avait simplement annoncé que je devais passer encore quelques semaines dans cette pièce, mais que j'aurais dorénavant un programme totalement nouveau.

Pour débuter, j'étais libre de mes mouvements dans la cellule : je n'étais plus obligée d'être allongée comme une idiote contre mon lit, je pouvais bouger. J'aurais le droit à des séances de sport (ou plutôt de rééducation, dans mon faible cas) cinq fois par semaine, en augmentant la durée à chaque fois, pour que je me re-muscle correctement. Et pour terminer, j'aurais le droit de demander des livres.

Genre, pour ne pas devenir folle dans cette foutue prison... Sur ces mots, il était parti, en disant que j'avais quelques heures pour réfléchir avant qu'il ne revienne pour prendre une liste de livres. Sérieusement, je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir longtemps. Cela faisait tellement de temps que je n'avais – littéralement – rien fait que la liste des bouquins que je pourrais dévorer s'établit dans ma tête en moins de dix secondes.

Un mois (je crois?) supplémentaire était passé, et je n'avais jamais lu autant de livres de ma vie. Au début, Jayden m'apportait exactement les bouquins que je voulais, je pense qu'il allait même les acheter directement à Rosewood car les pages avaient l'odeur des ouvrages neufs. Au bout d'un certain temps, le jeune homme avait simplement commencé à me déposer absolument tous les livres qu'il trouvait, que cela soit des romans, des Bds, des livres de cuisine, de mécanique, des manuels scolaires voire même une fois, un code pénal.

Oui, ce n'est pas forcément le bouquin le plus passionnant du monde mais on apprend pas mal de choses et bon sang ! vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est chiant ! Mais voilà, hier matin, le docteur Nealy cette fois-ci était venu me chercher pour m'annoncer que je serais bougée vers une autre chambre. Je n'avais pas pu prendre tous les livres qui s'entassaient maintenant dans la cellule grise, mais je m'en fichais un petit peu.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, j'avais vu le ciel à travers une fenêtre, la vue donnant sur un parc étonnement bien taillé dans un style très français – je peux vous assurer que je connais pas mal de trucs quand on s'approche de la culture française. Malheureusement pour moi, ce passage dans le couloir ne dura pas très longtemps, et je fus amenée dans cette nouvelle chambre (sans fenêtre, je le répète) avant d'être laissée seule.

Et contrairement à la prison des sous-sols, cette chambre ressemblait bien plus à un environnement d'adolescent. J'avais un lit normal, avec une couverture normale et bleue pâle (enfin un petit peu de couleur!). Il y avait un bureau dans un coin de la pièce, avec du papier et des crayons, même une sorte de cahier de vacances dans un coin. Une table de nuit, une lampe que je pouvais allumer et éteindre comme je le souhaitais (et pas cette espèce de lampe tamisée qui ne s'éteignait jamais en bas).

Même une petite bibliothèque avec des romans supplémentaires, et enfin – ô merci dieux si vous existez ! - une armoire avec des dizaines de tenues différentes à l'intérieure. Évidemment, plusieurs modèles de tenue d'hôpital s'y trouvaient en majorité, mais je ne pouvais plus supporter de porter quoi que se soit qui s'y apparenterait... adieu, dentelle et autre tissu trop léger.

Il y avait un pyjama – ce que je trouve plutôt chouette – ainsi qu'une tenue de sport serrée – pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre que mes séances continueraient – et deux ou trois autres vêtements un petit peu plus normaux. Une veste en jean, quelques tee-shirts, un jean-tout-court et un sweat quand la température se rafraîchissait un petit peu trop.

« Ce n'est pas énorme... » pensais-je à voix haute. « Mais c'est toujours mieux que ce que j'avais en bas. »

Une idée malvenue me traversa soudainement l'esprit : et si mes kidnappeurs étaient entrain de m'habituer à un traitement de faveur, avant de me renvoyer directement dans la cellule grise, dans un état similaire à celui que j'avais reçu en arrivant ici, voire pire ? Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils feraient ça. Pourquoi se faire chier à installer cette chambre, à m'y emmener pour me faire revenir en bas tout de suite après ?

A part s'ils étaient de véritables psychopathes. Après tout, je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j'étais enfermée ici. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais commis un crime quelconque... ou du moins, pas récemment. Il s'agissait probablement de A-, je ne vois pas vraiment qui d'autres pourrait vouloir mon malheur autant que notre tortionnaire en chef, de toute façon.

Mais cela voulait-il donc dire que Jayden, et Sara travaillaient pour lui ou elle ? Et cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne me libérerait jamais ? Je veux dire, j'ai vu les visages de trois membres de son équipe, et ne soyons pas fous, j'irais les dénoncer rapidement si jamais je réussissais à sortir d'ici. Conclusion : ils ne comptaient pas me libérer d'ici peu, voire pas du tout.

Je poussai un soupir las, je ne devrais franchement pas essayer de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment de la raison de ma présence ici, sinon je serais encore plus déprimée que je ne le suis déjà. Relevant la tête, mon regard tombe sur l'un des objets les plus précieux de la chambre : le réveil me permet non seulement d'avoir l'heure, mais également la date. Nous sommes le 2 août 2012. Si je me souviens bien, mon rendez-vous chez le médecin était tombé le 2 juin 2012.

Cela faisait donc deux mois que j'avais complètement disparu de la circulation.

Que faisaient les filles en ce moment-même ? Étaient-elles entrain de me chercher, ou me croyaient-elles déjà morte et essayaient de continuer leur vie du mieux possible ? Qu'en pensaient les autres ? La police était-elle entrain de mener une nouvelle enquête, tout en se disant que j'étais vraiment une chieuse pour arriver à disparaître aussi souvent ? Et les habitants de Rosewood, distribuaient-ils déjà ces foutus tracts ou pensaient-ils simplement que j'avais fui de mon plein gré pour attirer l'attention, encore une fois?

Enfin encore une fois, pas que ma première disparition ait été mise en œuvre pour que tous les regards tombent sur ma personne, j'aime l'attention mais pas à ce point-là tout de même. Un flot de question se déversa en continu pendant encore quelques minutes, passant de mon frère à mon père à mon chien à l'école, aux examens, aux filles puis à Lorenzo – à qui, soyons honnête, je n'avais presque pas songé durant toutes ces semaines – pour finalement s'arrêter sur Emily.

J'avais bel et bien essayé de soutirer quelques informations à Sara sur la Fields lors de ses visites (c'est pour dire à quel point je suis désespérée), lorsque j'avais suffisamment de courage et de lucidité pour lui poser deux ou trois questions, mais elle avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à rester aussi muette qu'une carpe. J'imagine que ça fait aussi parti du programme « torture psychologique avancée » ou un truc dans le genre qu'elle appliquait avec moi à chacune de ses visites.

Emily. Je me demande ce qu'elle pense de toute la situation. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, mais je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle puisse me penser morte, ou pire, qu'elle puisse penser que je me sois enfuie de mon propre gré. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle avait géré ma première disparition, je n'avais entendu que de brèves allusions de la part de Spencer et de la part d'Hanna durant les quelques semaines que nous avions passées en paix depuis mon retour dans la petite ville de Pennsylvanie.

Elle avait une légère dépendance sur l'alcool, avait expliqué la Hastings tandis qu'Hanna, beaucoup plus directe, avait simplement lancé qu'elle était devenue complètement alcoolo. Je ne souhaitais pas que ma sirène retourne à cet état à cause de ma disparition. A cause de mon enlèvement. Tout se passait si bien avant que je me rende à ce foutu rendez-vous dans ce putain d'hôpital et que je sois kidnappée.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle me pense morte... elle ne pouvait pas me penser morte, pas elle et pas les autres d'ailleurs, cela faisait trop peu de temps que j'avais disparue. Et les sentiments, dans tout ça ? Je secouai la tête plusieurs fois de droite à gauche : je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser à ce genre de choses maintenant, cela ne me rendrait qu'encore plus frustrée, et sans doute folle que précédemment.

De plus, aux dernières nouvelles, elle sortait toujours avec cette idiote de Shower Harvey et je – sans doute encore plus idiote – sortais toujours avec Supercop Lorenzo.

Non, je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur quelque chose de vraiment utile... comme sur un plan pour m'échapper d'ici.

« Alison ? » interpella soudainement une voix, me faisant sursauter sur mon lit.

« Nealy. » constatais-je froidement en reconnaissant mon interlocuteur. « Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

J'étais toujours froide avec lui, légèrement provocatrice, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Après tout, c'était tout de même lui en premier qui m'avait piégé, en me faisant revenir à l'hôpital. Oui enfin, c'est quand même toi qui t'inquiétait de ne plus avoir tes règles, jeune demoiselle ! me souffla une voix geignarde dans un coin de ma tête. Ta gueule, répondis-je mentalement en fronçant les sourcils.

Encore un désavantage d'être seule trop souvent : je me mettais à parler à moi-même, voire à penser à moi-même bien plus souvent que je ne voudrais l'admettre. La seule personne avec laquelle j'entretenais une relation à peu près correcte était Jayden, et encore, c'était seulement parce-qu'il m'apportait beaucoup de livres et parce-qu'il s'était excusé pour le chloroforme que j'avais décidé d'être civile et polie en sa compagnie.

Rien de plus, mais c'était déjà un petit peu mieux que les insultes que je pouvais balancer à Sara et au ton glacial que je servais régulièrement à Nealy. Les autres, je ne les connaissais pas... ou du moins, pas encore car je comptais bien découvrir qui étaient les maîtres-penseurs dans cette histoire. Enfin bon, j'irais peut-être m'enfuir de cet endroit avant de commencer une quelconque enquête, vaudrait quand même avoir ma liste de priorités dans le bon ordre, merci.

Mais revenons au présent : le docteur poussa un soupir devant ma politesse ironique, avant d'entrer un petit peu plus dans la chambre, mais sans pourtant refermer la porte derrière-lui. Si je le poussais suffisamment fort, je pourrais très bien me retrouver dans le couloir et courir jusqu'à ce que je trouve une sortie, non ? Je commençai sérieusement à envisager cette possibilité lorsque je remarquais la silhouette d'un homme, plutôt costaud dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Évidemment, ce manoir bourgeois ne serait pas un manoir bourgeois s'il ne possédait pas ses majordomes ultra-musclé-ninja à tous les étages de la bâtisse.

« J'aurais besoin que tu me suives jusqu'au labo, simplement pour faire des tests de routine. » expliqua-t-il sans faire mine de me forcer à venir.

Je restais quelques secondes – voire minutes, j'aime bien prendre mon temps – avant de finalement me lever pour le suivre. Apparemment, ce n'est pas parce-que l'on me change de chambre que j'allais stopper mes visites hebdomadaires dans le petit laboratoire du scientifique fou. C'est dingue qu'il me surveille autant : je veux dire, il était important de garder un otage en vie certes, voire en bonne santé, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de m'emmener faire une visite médicale toutes les semaines... ?

Avant, je n'avais que Sara qui venait me faire une piqûre, lors du premier mois. Elle n'était pas très douée dans sa tâche, et j'avais toujours de vilains bleus sur l'abdomen (enfin bon, je la suspecte de le faire exprès, tout de même!). Depuis que Jayden m'avait libéré de mes liens, j'avais le droit à une excursion dans l'infirmerie qui se trouvait au bout de mon couloir, ayant le privilège de voir deux visages autre que le mien dans une même pièce.

D'ailleurs, j'avais vraiment pu voir mon visage dans un miroir à cette occasion : j'étais pâle, mes cheveux sales lors de la première visite, et maigre, je n'avais sans doute pas été aussi maigre que cela de toute ma vie. La première fois que j'avais vu mon reflet, je me souvenais encore avoir éclater en sanglots et avoir refuser de faire les tests. Pas vraiment un bon souvenir.

Depuis, un régime alimentaire un peu plus fourni et des séances de sport m'avaient plus ou moins remis d'aplomb, mais ces visites n'étaient toujours pas le meilleur moment de la semaine. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur qui menait au sous-sol, et j'eus encore l'occasion de jeter un regard par la fenêtre en passant. Il ne faisait pas vraiment beau (ce qui est plutôt rare, pendant le mois d'août), mais j'avais pu jeter discrètement un regard plus appuyé sur le jardin.

Le domaine n'était pas aussi grand que j'aurais pu le croire, on pouvait voir une grande barrière à environ une centaine de mètres de la maison. Si je courais suffisamment vite, je pouvais l'atteindre en une minute, peut-être ? Encore faudrait-il un moyen de passer cette fichue barrière, qui semblait faire au moins quatre mètres de haut, voire peut-être plus. Avant que je puisse réfléchir plus, la main énorme du majordome me poussa en avant, direction le souterrain.

Cinq minutes de marche plus tard, et nous étions de nouveau dans cet univers blanc et aseptisé (eurk, j'aime vraiment pas cette odeur!). m'indiqua un lit blanc sur lequel je pouvais m'asseoir en attendant qu'il se prépare. Au moins, ce docteur-là faisait son boulot correctement : il se lava les mains, avant d'enfiler des gants et une blouse.

Peut-être un peu trop bien en fait, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le sida ou un truc dans le genre. Enfin, je ne crois pas... après tout, ces gens auraient pu m'injecter n'importe quoi durant mon mois de léthargie. Un soupçon de panique se profila dans mon estomac, avant que je ne passe en revue discrètement l'ensemble de mon corps (pas difficile, quand on porte une tenue aussi transparent que celle de l'hôpital).

A part les bleus, je n'avais pas de blessures apparentes... quelques cicatrices par-ci par-là, mais rien de bien grave. A l'intérieur ? Je me concentrai deux secondes, avant que mon ventre ne se mette à gargouiller bruyamment. Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil amusé dans ma direction, et je baissai la tête pour prétendre que je n'avais pas vu sa mimique moqueuse.

Apparemment, rien de tordu à l'intérieur non plus, excepté un estomac particulièrement vide et particulièrement chiant à la charge. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer, je n'avais pas reçu de nourriture depuis que j'avais été transférée dans ma nouvelle chambre. C'est-à-dire, d'après mon super réveil, depuis hier soir, donc environ une quinzaine voire une vingtaine d'heures, je ne sais plus trop.

« Je suis prêt. » dit simplement le docteur aux cheveux gris avant de me rejoindre. « Regardez la lampe, s'il vous plaît. »

Il pointa une petite lampe de poche blanche droit dans ma pupille, et je dus cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant que les petites formes étranges - que l'on voit après avoir regarder le soleil trop longtemps, par exemple - ne disparaissent. Il prit ensuite ma température corporelle (à l'aide d'un thermomètre qu'il déposa contre ma tempe), mesura ma tension avec l'espèce de brassard gonflant.

Il fit même (ce qui n'arrivait pas tous les jours) des tests de réflexe, en me tapant sur le genou avec un petit marteau et des tests pour les cinq sens. Je me sentis particulièrement stupide lorsqu'il me demanda de lire des lettres de la plus grosse à la plus petite sur un tableau qui se trouvait sur le mur d'en face. Sérieusement, j'étais une gamine de quatre ans entrain de passer une visite médicale, ou quoi ?

Il ne manquait plus qu'il m'offre une sucette pour avoir été courageuse, et ça aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Et alors qu'il fouillait dans la large poche de sa blouse, je peux vous affirmer que j'espérais secrètement qu'il en sorte une sucette... après tout, cela faisait maintenant deux mois que je n'avais plus mangé de sucreries, ça manque pas mal une fois qu'on y pense. A la place d'une sucette espérée, il en sortit une petite seringue (encore une!) heureusement, pensais-je avec soulagement, plus petite que celle que Sara utilisait lors de ses anciennes visites.

Juste une prise de sang, m'assura-t-il avec un sourire que j'aurais presque pu croire honnête si je n'étais pas une sorte d'otage dans un château JamesBondien, sans en savoir les raisons. Je grimaçai un peu lorsqu'il introduit l'aiguille sous ma peau, mais Nealy était en l'occurrence un véritable docteur, et son incursion dans mon bras ne laissa presque pas de traces, et pas de douleur.

Premier point positif de la visite, notais-je avec une sorte de sarcasme intérieur.

« Salut tout le monde ! » s'écria Jayden en entrant subitement dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, jeune homme. » le salua Nealy avec le même sourire affable qu'il me servait depuis tout à l'heure.

Je n'étais pas vraiment dans l'humeur d'être polie, et j'étais encore moins encline à être gentille en présence du docteur Nealy. C'est un drôle de dilemme, vous voyez ? En même temps, je les hais ou je suis supposée les haïr (des fois, c'est légèrement confus dans ma tête) car ils m'ont – après tout – kidnappée et enfermée depuis des mois dans un putain de prison.

D'un autre côté, lorsque Jayden m'avait apporté ma première livraison de livres (et les suivantes, d'ailleurs), je n'avais pas ressenti de la haine mais plutôt une sorte de gratitude envers lui et envers son geste. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui et ses boss qui m'avaient foutu dans cette situation en premier lieu, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?! Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne dis rien à son entrée dans la pièce, levant simplement les yeux pour montrer que j'avais tout de même remarqué sa présence.

Genre : Je t'ai remarqué mais je ne te dis pas bonjour car vous êtes tous des crétins. Pour faire simple. C'est ce qu'on appelle de la résistance passive... enfin, j'en sais rien mais j'aime me dire que toutes mes impolitesses et mes réticences font partis d'une sorte de combat interne contre mes geôliers. Le blondinet remarqua tous les instruments que le docteur avait précédemment utilisé pour me tester, et il laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur, avant de partir s'installer devant les caméras de surveillance (enfin les écrans reliés aux caméras de surveillance, vous avez compris) à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Quel boulot ennuyant, je comprenais finalement pourquoi il m'avait proposé d'aller acheter des livres en ville. Tout, plutôt que de s'emmerder ici toute la journée, pas vrai ?

« Je pense que nous avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, Alison. » annonça après quelques minutes , tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Jayden, tu voudrais bien la raccompagner s'il te plaît ? Elle est dans la nouvelle chambre, à l'étage maintenant. »

Merci de parler comme si je n'étais pas dans la pièce, répliquais-je silencieusement, tandis que le jeune homme opinait de la tête avant de se lever de sa chaise. Alors qu'il récupérait sa veste et que le docteur rangeait ses affaires, un nouveau gargouillement me traversa l'estomac et je priais quelques secondes pour que personne n'ait remarqué ce léger incident.

Malheureusement pour moi, soit les dieux avaient une sacrée rancune contre ma personne, soit Jayden s'était juste retrouvé dans le périmètre de mon gargouillement, car il se releva avec le même sourire moqueur de tout à l'heure sur les lèvres. C'est marrant, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il sourit de la même manière que moi. Enfin, dans le même style, quoi.

« Je sais que tu dois manger pour deux, mais tout de même ! » commenta-t-il avec un petit rire, alors que Nealy manquait de s'étouffer en l'entendant.

Je ne laissai pas le temps au vieil homme de protester, et je me dirigeais déjà vers la sortie avec le blond sur mes talons. Pour une fois que quelqu'un me suivait et pas l'inverse. Abandonnant le docteur et le majordome (il n'avait pas besoin de nous suivre partout après tout, il était au service de , pas à celui de Jayden ou au mien), nous remontâmes le couloir en silence jusqu'à l'ascenseur menant au rez-de-chaussée du manoir, et j'attendis que les portes de la cabine se ferme avant de poser la question qui me triturait l'esprit.

Avec un peu de chance, il n'y avait pas d'enregistreurs ici et quand bien même il y en aurait, je ne vois pas qui perdrait du temps à les réécouter.

« Comment ça, manger pour deux ?! » m'exclamais-je avec le plus d'autorité possible dans mon ton.

Un éclair de frayeur traversa les yeux bleus de mon accompagnateur, comme s'il comprenait finalement pourquoi le docteur avait paru aussi surpris par son commentaire de tout à l'heure. Posant mes mains sur mes hanches pour plus d'effet, j'attendis patiemment que le jeune garçon me donne une réponse concise sur le sujet.

Pas que je ne soupçonne déjà quelques réponses moi-même, mais je priais pour qu'elles ne se révèlent pas vraies. J'avais déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, pour en avoir un supplémentaire.

« Explique, ou je te jure que je te ferais regretter le jour où tu es né. » rajoutais-je pour faire bonne mesure, mais surtout parce-que Jayden était plutôt impressionnable.

« Euuuh... » il toussota plusieurs fois dans sa manche, jetant un regard aux portes qui allaient s'ouvrir d'un moment à l'autre.

Il allait vraiment falloir que je lui fasse peur pour avoir une réponse avant d'être de nouveau enfermée dans la chambre. Avec une force que je n'aurais pas vraiment attendue chez moi après mon enfermement, je le plaquais contre le mur de la cabine, appuyant de tout mon poids contre lui.

Parle, parle, parle, parle, parle, semblait lui ordonner l'ensemble de mon corps, de mon comportement.

« T'as un... hum, un... comment on appelle ça.. ? » je soufflais du nez pour traduire mon impatience, et je crois sérieusement que des pulsions meurtrières commençaient à m'agiter. « Un bébé. Dans le ventre. Désolé. »

DING ! sonna l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent.

* * *

 **Mouahahaha, JE SUIS DEMONIAQUE! B) Nan, en vrai je suis assez contente de moi, car l'idée de la grossesse était prévue depuis le début de ma fanfiction (que j'ai commencé à écrire un an avant, ça commence à faire un bail! :p), et voilà que les scénaristes de PLL piquent mon idée, nanmého! è-é Enfin bref, je vous rassure pour le futur, y'aura tout de même de l'action, du Emison toussa toussa (nan, parce-que les bébés ont tendance à alourdir une storyline, ou un personnage je trouve, pas vous? ^^) et de toute façon, faudrait déjà qu'Ali se sorte de ce bordel avant de penser à quoi que se soit d'autre. (aa) Ou que les autres la sortent de ce pétrin, vous verrez bien dans le futur. :3**

 **Merci à ceux qui commentent toujours les chapitres de cette histoire, c'est super encourageant d'avoir des avis des lecteurs, ça me permet de voir que des gens continuent de la lire et de connaître votre avis sur tel ou tel chapitre, c'est cool! La clé du progrès, c'est la communication (et oui et oui, je suis en term S et on vient de faire philo, c'est troooooop bien! *-*). BREF, à la prochaine très chers amis, koeur sur vous!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonne lecture à tous! :3**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-two: Snap change!**_

► _Une semaine après (mi-août), hôpital de Rosewood... (_ _ **SPENCER POV**_ _)_

« Sérieusement Caleb, il te fallait autant de temps pour avoir ce matériel ? » je m'exaspérais lorsque finalement, le Rivers nous prévint qu'il avait trouvé tout ce dont nous aurions besoin.

Je veux dire, nous avions bien occupé notre temps en formant des dizaines de variations de centaines de plans différents pour prolonger l'enquête, nous avions fait des rondes dans Rosewood – parfois même la nuit – et j'avais de mon côté, tenté de soutirer quelques informations à l'enquêtrice qui était sur notre affaire.

Sans grands résultats malheureusement, mais en même temps, je pense surtout qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'informations à trouver en premier lieu. Et toutes ces occupations n'étaient qu'une façade, nous ne pourrions vraiment faire bouger les choses que lorsque Caleb aurait trouvé ce dont nous avions besoin.

Ce qui avait fini par arriver, deux semaines (bon d'accord, une semaine et demie, j'exagère) après le cri d'alarme qu'avait lancé Emily.

Je n'avais pas été particulièrement emballée au premier abord (repartir dans des recherches sans queue ni tête, avec A- sur notre dos, et dans le dos de la police et des autres adultes, je dois dire que je n'étais pas super enthousiaste), mais l'engouement des autres membres de notre petite équipe, le silence radio des soi-disant professionnels qui travaillaient sur la disparition d'Alison, tous ces éléments m'avaient finalement donné suffisamment de courage et d'optimiste pour prendre le commandement des recherches.

Em était peut-être l'investigatrice de l'Opération Dilaurentis – yep, je trouve que ça sonne bien et c'est plutôt explicite pour une fois – mais elle avait tendance à vouloir se précipiter dans toutes les directions, perdant plus ou moins les pédales à chaque bribe d'informations que nous pouvions trouver.

Enfin, pourrions trouver plutôt, puisque nos déambulations et débats de la dernière semaine et demie n'avait pas servi à grand-chose pour le moment.

Bref, revenons au présent, très chers lecteurs.

« Je les ais commandé sur internet, je ne pouvais pas faire avancer le délai plus que ça ! » répliqua-t-il avec un énervement marqué. « Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis un lycéen lambda, pas une sorte de Superman des systèmes de surveillance. »

« Batman se rapprocherait plus du génie des systèmes de surveillance, de mon point de vue. » commenta Hanna avant de s'attirer une paire de regards noirs – le mien et celui de son petit ami. « Breeeeeeef, maintenant qu'on a le matos, comment vous comptez le faire entrer dans son bureau? »

« Bonne question. » souligna le Fizt en haussant les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions vraiment des excuses pour prendre un rendez-vous avec ... »

« Peut-être que je pourrais dire que j'ai fait une rechute ? Par rapport à la maison de poupées, je veux dire. Une sorte de choc post-traumatique à retardement ?! » proposa Aria, qui était assise à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Mauvaise idée. Si tu demandais à refaire un test psychologique, tu retomberais avec le même docteur qu'avant. » expliqua Ezra simplement. « On perdrait du temps, et cela alerterait probablement A- qu'il se passe quelque chose. »

Soudainement, relevant la tête d'un mouvement brusque, Nicky apparut dans mon champ de vision. Je retenais un hoquet de surprise, elle avait été tellement discrète depuis que nous avions quitté la maison des Montgomery pour aller jusqu'à l'hôpital que j'en avais presque oublié sa présence.

Pas qu'elle ait été très utile au cours des derniers jours, et elle avait plutôt un caractère de cochon si vous voulez mon point de vue, mais elle avait insisté à participer à... ben, littéralement n'importe quel plan que l'on pourrait vouloir mettre en place pour sauver Ali.

Elle n'avait pas pu monter à l'avant de la voiture, puisque toutes les places étaient déjà prises par moi-même (au volant), Caleb (à côté de moi avec son matériel de surveillance), ainsi qu'Ezra, Aria et Hanna entassés sur les sièges arrière.

Ne restait plus que le coffre pour la blonde aux cheveux bouclés, et ce n'était pas plus mal, de cette façon je n'étais pas obligée de supporter son sarcasme quasi-continu.

« Moi, je pourrais avoir un rendez-vous avec lui. » affirma-t-elle avec une assurance qui lui était propre.

« Et comment tu comptes le convaincre que tu as besoin d'un rendez-vous express ? » la questionnais-je en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ouvrit simplement le coffre avant de sortir de la voiture. Jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur gauche, je remarquais qu'elle était déjà entrain de taper un numéro de téléphone tout en se balançant sur ses deux pieds.

Hum, pensais-je tout en poussant un petit soupir, on pourrait tout à fait lui faire confiance sur ce coup-là. Après tout, elle s'était plus ou moins imposée dans notre petite team, pourquoi ne pas la rendre utile à un certain point ?!

Nicky pouvait autant se comporter en adulte qu'en gamine de douze ans (ou du moins, je l'espérais) et elle avait sans doute plus de ressources que nous (quant à sa majorité, ce genre de choses).

J'ouvrais discrètement la fenêtre de la voiture, sous les regards perplexes des autres passagers, avant de prêter une oreille attentive au dialogue que la jeune femme était entrain d'avoir – possiblement – avec le docteur Nealy.

« C'est vraiment très très très urgent ! … je vous jure ! j'étais à deux doigts d'en reprendre. … Oui, vraiment ! Puisque je vous le dis, c'est qu'il y a un problème non ? … Je ne veux pas, je ne PEUX pas retomber là-dedans, sinon je repartirai pour un an de désintox, voire plus. … Juste dix minutes, s'il vous plaît ! … oui, oui d'accord. ... Merci, merci vraiment . … Oui, d'accord. … Au revoir. »

Raccrochant aussi abruptement qu'elle était sortie de la voiture, Nicky remarqua ma fenêtre ouverte et décida de me rejoindre ici plutôt que de passer par l'étape coffre-de-la-voiture. Elle garda le silence deux ou trois secondes, les mains dans les poches toujours entrain de se balancer sur ses deux pieds.

En fait, ce ne sont pas tellement ses paroles qui me soûlent, c'est son comportement en général. Mon opposée, totalement. Aucun maintien physique, sans doute aucun maintien moral et bizarrement, j'avais un ressentiment étrange à son propos. Je veux dire, si toutes les conneries de A- lui tombaient subitement dessus, je ne parierais certainement pas qu'elle l'affronterait avec courage telle une chevalière épique.

Je pariais plutôt sur sa fuite dans l'inconnu, ou encore pire, sur son retournement de veste. Je la voyais plus entrain de succomber aux demandes de nos ennemis plutôt qu'être brave et intègre.

Ça s'appelle des préjugés Spence, me souffla une voix railleuse – qui ressemblait à celle d'Alison, si on réfléchit bien – dans un coin de ma tête. C'est vrai, plus des préjugés que de véritables informations.

Mais depuis quand mes ressentis me trahissaient ? En tous les cas, elle ne semblait pas prête à me faire un récit détaillé de sa conversation téléphonique, et après un battle de regards pendant une dizaine de secondes, je capitulais avant de lui demander de ma voix la plus hypocritement polie du monde :

« As-tu réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec le docteur Nealy ? »

Un sourire de triomphe apparut sur les lèvres de mon interlocutrice, et elle laissa planer le suspens encore un petit bout de temps, avant que le hacker de notre groupe ne perde patience et lui aboie presque dessus pour qu'elle accouche (façon de parler, j'imagine que vous êtes tous familiers avec cette expression).

« Okay, c'est bon : j'ai donc obtenu... » dit-elle en accentuant bien sur le mot. « ...un rendez-vous avec Nealy, à 18H30 une fois que sa journée sera terminée. »

« On a encore deux heures pour se préparer, donc. » constata Ezra depuis son siège.

« Exactement. » je répondis avant de signaler à tout le monde que j'allais quitter le parking, en allumant le moteur du véhicule.

Nicky s'empressa de rejoindre le coffre (je l'aurais bien abandonnée ici une heure plus tôt, mais maintenant qu'elle avait obtenu un rendez-vous avec Nealy, j'étais bien obligée de reconnaître son utilité), et venait à peine de le refermer sur elle-même que je démarrai en direction du centre-ville – l'hôpital était légèrement en bordure de la ville.

Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que nous pourrions faire durant deux heures. Le matériel de Caleb fonctionnait correctement (nous l'avions testé plus tôt dans la journée), tout le monde était en forme et disponible pour n'importe quelle éventualité ou erreur de parcours (après tout, n'étions-nous pas normalement en vacances?), nous avions un plan d'action qui semblait plutôt fonctionnel...

Bref, nous étions paré pour mettre en place un système d'espionnage correct dans le bureau du docteur, mais une seule pensée me titillait le cerveau depuis plusieurs minutes : où était donc Emily ?

Après tout, n'était-elle pas celle qui avait insisté à ce que l'on reprenne l'enquête de notre côté ?

* * *

► _Au même moment, ailleurs dans Rosewood... (_ _ **COURTNEY POV**_ _)_

« Donc, vous êtes la mère de Charlotte ? Pas Jessica ? » concluais-je tout en sirotant une tasse de thé.

Je n'aime pas vraiment le thé, mais je n'allais pas risquer de froisser mon interlocutrice en refusant le breuvage qu'elle venait de me proposer. Après tout, elle me trouvait assez digne de confiance pour faire de moi son bras droit, je n'allais pas tout gâcher à cause d'un stupide thé !

Nous nous trouvions dans une petite chambre d'hôtel dans le centre de Rosewood, la pièce étant simplement meublée d'un lit une place, d'une armoire, d'une petite table et de deux chaises.

Je ne pensais pas qu'une mécène suffisamment riche pour entretenir quotidiennement le domaine des Drake irait se faire chier dans une chambre d'hôtel aussi pourrie, et largement en-dessous de ses moyens mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas mon rôle de poser des questions de ce genre.

Non, il me suffisait d'attendre un petit peu, et Mary me contait absolument tous les événements marquants de sa vie. C'est dingue comme il est facile d'apprendre des dizaines et des dizaines d'histoires – plus ou moins secrètes – quand celui ou celle que l'on cuisine est seul(e) depuis de nombreuses années.

La solitude vous rend bavard, qui l'aurait cru ?!

« Oui, je suis sa mère. Évidemment, elle ne l'a jamais su avant qu'elle ne sorte de Radley... Les Dilaurentis n'ont fait que l'adopter et au final, ne l'ont pas vraiment gardé sous leur protection. » constata-t-elle avec un reniflement de dédain. « Par contre, Alison, Jayden et toi êtes bien les enfants de Jessica et Kenneth... enfin sauf si Jessica est allée traîner dans de sombres coins, mais je ne suis pas vraiment au courant. »

Voilà deux éléments intéressants à propos de Mary Drake : premièrement, le physique. Elle ressemble vraiment comme deux gouttes d'eau à Jessica Dilaurentis. De vraies jumelles sans aucun doute, comme quoi, la similitude doit courir dans les gênes de la famille depuis un bon bout de temps, si les dédoublages se produisaient aussi souvent.

Deuxième, le caractère. Au premier abord, elle m'avait paru plutôt froide, mystérieuse et peut-être même dangereuse sous certains aspects. Dans un second temps, j'avais avec surprise réalisé qu'elle était une femme plutôt seule, qui tentait de reprendre sa place dans le monde maintenant que sa sœur l'avait quitté.

Car oui, elle détestait profondément sa sœur jumelle. Ça aussi, ça doit être dans les gênes apparemment.

« Et Jason ? » demandais-je en me rappelant subitement ce nom qui ne m'était pas familier.

« Fils de Jessica également. Pas de Kenneth, mais de Jessica, c'est ton demi-frère. » expliqua-t-elle avec une indifférence totale pour le personnage.

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas grandi avec Alison ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi Alison est restée avec nos parents ? Et pourquoi Jayden a été adopté ? Et pourquoi j'ai vécu avec vous ? Et pourquoi je suis amnésique ? » déballais-je avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

La femme aux cheveux sombres laissa échapper un petit rire pendant quelques secondes, avant de prendre le temps d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de thé – je me forçais aussi à en boire un petit peu, plus pour m'occuper les mains et la bouche qu'autre chose – puis de déposer délicatement sa tasse en porcelaine contre la surface de la table.

Sérieusement, qui prend le temps de trimballer son service à thé à travers le monde ?! Elle a sans doute passé trop de temps en Angleterre, pensais-je avec une sorte de lassitude colérique, avec leur fausse politesse et leur foutu thé avec des petits gâteaux.

Mais je laissais toutes ces critiques du pays d'Harry Potter pour écouter la réponse de ma tante, qui venait finalement d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Je dois dire que je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être que Kenneth n'avait pas les moyens de payer les besoins de cinq enfants présents, au lieu de trois initialement attendus ? » proposa-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je n'avais pas connaissance de l'existence de Jayden dans notre arbre généalogique avant l'année dernière... quant à toi, Jessica m'a contacté pour que je te prenne sous mon aile, et dans ma grande faiblesse j'ai accepté. »

« Dans ta grande faiblesse ? » répétais-je à moitié convaincue.

« Bon d'accord, plutôt par chantage. » avoua-t-elle avec un soupir. « Jessica a bien pris Charlotte sous son toit quand je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'elle, je n'avais pas le droit de te refuser quand elle a eu besoin d'aide... Tu veux encore un peu de thé ? »

Je refusais poliment, et elle s'écarta dans un coin de la pièce pour aller se faire une autre tasse. Quant à moi, je me murais dans un silence pensif, remuant toutes ces informations dans un coin de mon esprit.

Refaisons le puzzle de cette famille complètement tordue plus lentement. Jessica et Mary étaient deux sœurs jumelles habitant déjà à Rosewood quand elles étaient petites. Elles se détestaient pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison, et pour je-ne-sais-quel-motif non plus, Mary avait fini à Radley pour plusieurs années tandis que Jessica continuait tranquillement sa vie de petite fille prodige.

Elle avait épousé Kenneth, s'était installée dans le beau quartier de la ville de Pennsylvanie, vivant le parfait amour – ou pas, je n'avais pas vraiment été présente à ce moment-là. Mary quant à elle, avait fini par sortir du Radley Sanitarium et avait disparu de la circulation pendant un bon bout de temps.

Même si j'avais essayé de lui soutirer quelques informations lors de nos – maintenant – nombreuses conversations, je n'en savais toujours pas plus sur cette période de sa vie. Bref, trou noir, puis elle réapparaît Charlotte (Charles ? enfin, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat sur les détails) et l'abandonne aux bons soins de sa sœur détestée, alors que celle-ci va accoucher d'un petit garçon : Jason.

Apparemment, pas le fils de Kenneth mais ce n'est qu'un détail sans vraiment d'importance. Mon demi-frère ne m'intéresse pas vraiment de toute façon.

Blablabla, trois années passent et Jessica accouche de nouveau : Alison, Jayden, et Courtney (moi-même, donc). Pour une raison qu'il me reste encore à découvrir, elle (ou elle et Kenneth ? je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée... détails, détails, passons à la suite) décide de garder Alison et de l'élever, tandis que Jayden termine dans un service d'adoption (d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, il a été recueilli rapidement par une charmante famille... bah, tant mieux pour lui j'imagine) et que j'atterris dans les bras de Mary.

Et viou, le temps passe à une vitesse folle, Alison disparaît pendant quelques temps tandis que Jayden grandit comme un adolescent lambda et que je grandis en faisant le tour du monde en compagnie de ma mère adoptive / tante, et boum ! je perds la mémoire, et on se retrouve tous dans ce graaand manoir avec ma sœur jumelle en captivité, Jayden au service de tout le monde en bon toutou qu'il est, Jessica morte et enterrée depuis plus de six mois et Mary complètement effacée jusqu'à la semaine dernière...

Que c'est pratique, d'être amnésique, pas vrai ?!

« Est-ce que ça va, Courtney ? » demanda soudainement la Drake, brisant le silence.

Je sursautai en entendant sa voix, avant de rapidement hocher de la tête. Pourquoi cela n'irait pas, après tout ? J'étais peut-être complètement paumée dans cette histoire, mais j'étais de loin l'une de celle qui en savait le plus à propos de tout ce bordel.

Jayden n'osait jamais poser des questions, et cette idiote d'Alison était sans doute entrain de péter un câble avec sa grossesse, pas de risque de ce côté-là. Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi Nealy nous aidait depuis quelques semaines, je devrais encore creuser un petit peu également.

La police et les recherches qu'elle mettait en place pour retrouver la Dilaurentis ne m'inquiétaient pas non plus, les autorités de la ville nous avaient habitué à des performances plutôt médiocres au cours des dernières années, avais-je appris en écoutant les récits de Mary.

« Je vais y aller ! » déclarais-je soudainement en me relevant d'un bond. « Je vais rentrer au manoir, aller parler avec Jayden. Je pense que j'ai besoin de développer une relation frère-soeur avec lui... »

« C'est une très bonne idée, Courtney ! » s'exclama ma mère adoptive avec un sourire radieux. « Garde ton téléphone à portée de main, d'accord ?! »

« Promis. » dis-je avec un sourire made in China, avant de quitter la pièce.

J'avais remarqué que la femme s'était avancée dans ma direction pour m'enlacer – peut-être ? - mais je n'avais pas vraiment un sentiment de familiarité ou d'affection quand j'étais en sa compagnie.

J'avais juste soif d'apprendre de nouvelles informations sur mon passé, mais je ne tenais pas vraiment à reprendre une relation mère-fille faussée dans un futur proche. Tant pis si son orgueil – ou son cœur ? - était blessé dans le processus, mais j'avais d'autres choses à foutre.

Je n'allais évidemment pas perdre mon temps à discuter avec Jayden, il ressemblait plus à un gros bébé qu'à un Dilaurentis. A vrai dire, j'avais juste mentionné son nom pour pouvoir quitter la pièce plus vite. Et aussi, pour abandonner ce thé froid sur la table sans paraître malpolie, pensais-je avec un sourire en coin alors que je descendais les escaliers rapidement.

Alors que je passais dans la salle d'entrée de l'hôtel, je remarquais une jeune femme à la peau mate (elle avait sans doute des origines latinas ? ou peut-être asiatiques ? un mélange des deux, peut-être ?), les cheveux bruns descendant longuement dans son dos.

Nos styles étaient un petit peu similaires, notais-je en voyant sa veste en cuir noir, un peu comme la mienne. Je réfléchis quelques instants, me stoppant en plein milieu de la pièce, scrutant la jeune femme – qui se trouvait de dos, je ne suis pas stupide non plus ! - une minute de plus alors qu'elle parlait avec l'employé à l'accueil.

Je la connaissais ? me demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils de concentration.

« Mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ?! » me questionna soudainement ledit employé dudit accueil, en jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de la mystérieuse jeune fille.

Devant l'intérêt du type de l'hôtel, la métisse latino-asiatique se retourna dans ma direction et je la reconnus aussitôt. Emily Fields, évidemment. J'avais vu des photos, certaines très nettes venant des réseaux sociaux et d'autres, plus troubles qui venaient sans doute de filatures.

Jayden n'était peut-être pas très intéressant de mon point de vue, mais il était très doué pour suivre les gens sans se faire remarquer, pour sûr. Pendant moins d'une demie-seconde, je songeais à discuter avec la Fields avant que je ne remarque son regard complètement surpris, voire peut-être même choqué devant ma présence.

Pourquoi elle faisait cette tête, tout d'un coup ? J'avais une balafre en travers du visage ou un truc de ce genre-là, ou quoi ?!

« Hey, mais c'est Alison Dilaurentis ! » s'exclama soudainement un autre client de l'hôtel qui observait la scène.

Putain. De. Merde.

Évidemment, que j'ai son visage ! Comment avais-je pu oublier, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, qu'aux yeux du monde, je porterais toujours le visage de ma sœur ? Finalement, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Mary détestait autant sa sœur. Jessica parfaite, Jessica souriante, Jessica douée à l'école, Jessica avec un bon mari et de bons enfants.

J'étais dans la même situation, voire même dans une situation carrément pire. Mary Drake avait au moins la chance d'exister, peut-être pas dans la mémoire des plus jeunes, mais au moins dans celle des adultes de cette ville. Moi, je n'avais jamais existé, pour personne, sauf pour Mary et pour les rares personnes que nous avions côtoyés au cours de nos voyages.

Alison avait réussi – et sans même en être consciente, elle est plutôt fortiche ! - à voler mon identité aux yeux du monde, à réduire mon existence à quatre personnes. Jayden, Charlotte, Nealy, et Mary. Même moi, je ne me connaissais plus, avec cette foutue perte de mémoire.

Et vous pensez que c'est injuste qu'elle se retrouve enfermée dans un manoir chicos avec un marmot dans le ventre ? Nan mais je vous jure...

« Ali ?! » demanda faiblement Emily en s'avançant finalement de quelques pas.

Réagis Courtney, réagis ! me souffla une voix pressante dans un coin de mon cerveau. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans le coin, je pouvais déjà remarquer que l'employé de l'hôtel était entrain de composer un numéro sur son portable. Sans doute la police, pour déclarer fièrement qu'il avait mis la main sur Alison Dilaurentis, disparue depuis plus de deux mois.

Plus que deux mètres, et la Fields aurait attrapé mon bras et à partir de ce moment-là, plus de sortie de secours pour moi. Mes jambes étaient prêtes à courir depuis presque une minute, mais une idée m'occupait l'esprit et m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

Et si je prenais la vie d'Alison ? Si je prenais son identité, son passé, ses amis, ses études, sa maison et sa famille ? Comme je le disais précédemment, je n'avais plus de mémoire, et personne ne connaissait mon existence.

Celles qui la connaissait ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose si je décidais de prendre la place de ma sœur, après tout, ils étaient aussi impliqués dans le kidnapping que je l'étais. Et puis, je pourrais toujours faire retomber la faute sur Mary : quelle idée de camper dans un hôtel au beau milieu de la ville, et quelle idée de m'inviter à quatre heures de l'après-midi pour prendre un thé ?

Évidemment que je n'avais pas refusé, elle était mon boss, ma tante et maintenant ma mère adoptive. Je n'avais pas su comment réagir face à Emily, et je n'avais pas trouvé de meilleure idée que de jouer le rôle de ma sœur jumelle.

Elle n'oserait jamais me faire chier pour ça. Elle n'oserait jamais.

« Em. » je murmurais comme ma sœur l'aurait certainement fait dans le cas présent.

Et alors que le type de l'accueil parlait avec une excitation non contenue dans le téléphone, je laissais mon amie m'attraper le bout de la main, avant de me laisser aller dans un câlin empli de soulagement.

Si ce n'était pas de l'affection, je ne savais pas ce que c'était !

* * *

 **C'est le moment où tout commence à se barrer en cacahuète (enfin, vraiment le début de l'avalanche, si je devais faire une métaphore! :p). J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, on risque de revoir Alison et Courtney d'ici peu et... well, disons que cette histoire ne se finira pas sans un petit peu de sang chez les gentils et les méchants! B) Walaaaaa pour le teasing, les commentaires (même minuscules, même anonymes) sont toujours appréciés. Bye!**

 **Emison4ever: Merci pour tes comm' réguliers, ils me font trop plaisir à chaque fois! X) Désolée pour le temps d'update, je crois que j'ai un problème avec les délais (même quand j'ai les chapitres près dans mon ordi! :p). Ca fait vraiment plaisir!**

 **Anonyme, Quelqu'un & eejejrn: je sais plus si j'avais répondu à vos comm', mais merci beaucouuuup aussi! **


End file.
